


Carencia de amor

by TsundereKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Ante una ruptura Uenoyama es echado de su apartamento, sin tener un lugar al cual regresar, en un momento de desesperación él contacta a su amigo de la infancia, Yuki Yoshida, en busca de refugio. Yuki; de personalidad relajada y galante, ni siquiera le entrega una explicación acerca de la tercera persona en el departamento; quien no es más que una relación sexual  y un amor unilateral.Gracias a una canción Uenoyama comienza a mirar al amante de su amigo con ojos deseosos. Celos, ira, frustración y colera. Mafuyu sabía que el rubio era un problema desde que lo conoció, y que no cambiaría por él, no obstante, el amor era irracional y destructivo.Había carencia de amor en la relación de Mafuyu con Yuki, y Uenoyama no solo se sentaría a mirar.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Quiero agradecer a quien se tomó el tiempo de entrar a esta historia.  
> Es un au, en donde ellos ya estan en la universidad, y esta basado en los personajes del manga pero sigue siendo un au universitario.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Partimos con Uenoyama.

Vivía de ojos de lástima y migajas de amabilidad. No era más que un universitario quebrado con una guitarra, tratando de terminar una carrera en la que nadie lo apoyó; yendo de casa en casa, sin orgullo ni lugar. Con canciones en el metro, con burlas en la sala, sin talento bajo los sofocantes reflectores, con los dedos quebrados de tanto ensayar y el corazón más rallado que un cuaderno de pauta. Arrastré una vieja maleta sobre las calles de la ciudad, la noche estaba fría, el aire contaminado, el sexo y la basura se olían en aquel callejón. Una de las ruedas estaba mala. Suspiré, saboreando la amargura y el vapor de la melancolía.

Mi última novia me había echado de su apartamento al confesarme que se había enamorado de alguien más; nuestra relación no fue apasionada ni larga, sin embargo, me entregó refugio y comida por más de un año, el lugar quedaba cerca de la universidad. Mis amigos tenían pareja, mi familia se negaba a hablar con el idiota que arrojó un futuro hacia el infierno; tan solo dio un salto de fe que fracaso hacia las cuerdas y la música. No era rentable, la realidad me abofeteó con una gélida brisa.

“Hey” Akihiko me estaba esperando con su motocicleta al lado de una cabina telefónica “¿Estás listo para ir?”

“No” Éramos amigos y compañeros de la misma banda “¿Seguro no me puedo quedar en tu casa?” El ceño del más alto se tensó junto con sus brazos.

“Eres malo para mi vida sexual” Gruño, arrojándome un casco para acomodar mi maleta de alguna forma en su motocicleta. La rueda tembló con sus bruscos movimientos.

“No es mi culpa que Haru prefiera pasar su tiempo conmigo” Él chasqueó la lengua; frustrado, sabiendo que aquello era verdad.

Akihiko y yo habíamos comenzado una pequeña banda hace dos años atrás, él conoció a Haru en la universidad; un bajista talentoso y carismático, los nervios y las ansias en el rubio eran evidentes cuando estaba con él, los latidos de su corazón lo delataban. No fue sorpresa cuando el baterista se le confesó al castaño y le pidió que empezaran a vivir juntos. Su relación era bonita y envidiable. Componiendo canciones entre sabanas y compartiendo la pasión, con risas y regaños, los había visto terminar para volver, sabiendo que estaban condenados en aquel amor. Celos e ira. De alguien incapaz de amar. No sabía.

“Me sorprendió lo mucho que te soportó esa chica” Fue la confesión que me entregó, con una sonrisa petulante y altanera “Ni siquiera le prestabas atención” Me crucé los brazos sobre el casco; era negro y morado. Mis manos estaban tiesas y magulladas de tanto ensayar.

“La música es mi prioridad y a ella no le gustaba” Mi atención se enfocó en el suelo; en las sucias y descuidadas calles “Nunca supe de que hablarle” Había una posa a mi lado; sucia y gris “Tampoco supe como duramos tanto” El más alto suspiró, revolviéndome los cabellos.

“Ya te conseguirás a otra chica” Fue un consuelo débil y barato “Ese encanto lo heredaste de mí” De todas maneras lo tomé.

“Deja de hablar como si fueras el papá dentro de la banda” Su risa fue contenida en medio de la multitud y la oscuridad “Además, sabes que a Haru le molesta la idea de ser tu esposa” Aquella petulante expresión no fue perturbada. Altanería y galantería.

“Ya se acostumbrará” Había un anillo en su mano derecha; de plata con una franja de oro. Amar era destrucción y masoquismo. Era negro y perturbado, egoísta y de llanto.

“Si tú lo dices” Huiría un poco más. Me coloqué el casco; incrédulo por el débil y descuidado amarre con el que el rubio había asegurado mi maleta. Podía verla cayéndose en medio de la ciudad con una vieja y gastada guitarra junto con medio sueño roto; uno de oferta.

“Y ese amigo con el que te vas a quedar” La atmósfera fue envuelta por una impropia preocupación “Dices que es tu amigo de la infancia ¿Cierto?” Desesperado y pequeño; patético y tembloroso.

“Sí” Traté de recordar el rostro del rubio en vano “Estuvimos toda la escuela juntos hasta que entramos a la universidad” De relaciones superficiales y utilitarias. Su imagen se deslizó como polvo entre mis manos; se la llevó la brisa de aquella ciudad junto al humo de los cigarrillos.

“¿No te parece sospechoso que él aceptara darte techo sin haber sabido nada de ti por años?” Mal sabor y un presentimiento podrido, temor, y colera “Si fueran tan buenos amigos, él te podría haber contactado” Pero era un perro callejero y no tenía más opción, había sido abandonado y herido, invisible y burlado. Mojado bajo la cruel lluvia invernal.

“Dijo que quería retomar nuestra amistad” Me encogí de hombros para sentarme detrás del rubio “Además su casa queda cerca de mi universidad, es conveniente” Aferrándome a su cintura para escuchar el motor del vehículo gruñir. La brisa sobre mi rostro fue una advertencia con las luces de neón, afirme con una mano mi maleta; con la cabeza hecha un lio y la decepción a flor de la piel.

Yuki Yoshida, el nombre me resultaba vago y los recuerdos superficiales, fui la sombra de aquel brillante hombre hasta que la escuela terminó. Él era guapo y popular, carismático, el presidente de las actividades, bueno en los deportes y en lo escolar, un mujeriego natural. Él cambiaba de novia cada semana y jamás me daba una oportunidad; se las llevaba para sentirse superior. Fui feliz cuando me separé de él, para regresar con la cola entre las piernas y la cabeza gacha en busca de ayuda otra vez. Patético.

Había pensado miles de veces en renunciar a la música para estudiar algo con seriedad, no obstante, la sensación bajo los reflectores, el grito del público, la adrenalina, la estamina, el sudor, la corriente eléctrica, aquella sensación era lo que me alimentaba en cada presentación, era la razón por la que deseaba continuar. Todo lo que me importaba, la vida se paralizaba entre vibraciones de cuerdas y teclas. Mi nuca se acomodó sobre la gran espalda del baterista por una hora hasta que llegamos al lugar donde el rubio trabajaba. Era un bar; sombrío y apestoso.

“¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar con él?” Las ansias en el rostro del rubio eran evidentes, su voz trepido nerviosa “Uenoyama, al menos tu novia tenía un apartamento bonito” Sonreí, abandonado, quebrado y derrotado.

“Gracias” Musite “A pesar de tus infinitos defectos eres un buen amigo” Él me golpeó la nuca, quitándome el casco.

“¿Qué defectos? Soy casi perfecto” Rodeé los ojos, la noche era densa y apestaba a alcohol.

“No es lo que Haru piensa cuando roncas” Me mofé, bajando mi maleta de la motocicleta, la rueda se había quebrado como advertencia en el camino, ni siquiera la escuché caer.

“Si encuentras algo raro en ese tipo, llámame y te pasaré a recoger, no importa la hora que sea” Fue el último consuelo que Akihiko me entregó antes de que le diera la espalda para incorporarme en el local. Mal sabor. Uno muerto.

El lugar era grande y llamativo; había un letrero de neón colgado sobre la puerta, una mesa de billar, cigarrillos, alcohol, y drogas baratas, chicas ebrias, hombres robustos, música de mal gusto; quise vomitar ante tan desagradable ambiente. Cargué la maleta abriéndome paso entre una sudorosa y obscena multitud; las mesas se encontraban sucias al igual que las copas, la barra estaba pegajosa y los coqueteos eran descarados. En el escenario alguien desafinó, la multitud respondió con un grito extasiado, olía a sudor y a sexo. El ambiente me desagradó. Me dejé caer en una de las butacas frente al barista.

“¿Uenoyama?” Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre galante vestido de traje “¿Eres tú?” Sus facciones eran masculinas y se encontraban definidas, sus ojos filosos y peligrosos, su sonrisa traviesa, egocéntrico y narcisista.

“Yuki” Sin duda era él “Yo acabo de llegar” Su cabello había sido desteñido; se apreciaban las raíces negras en la base de su nuca, su oreja había sido llenada de perforaciones, él era alto y fornido. Yo seguía pequeño y escuálido. La vida era injusta pero seguía.

“No te preocupes” Una chica le arrojó un beso desde el escenario “De todas formas mi turno ya va a terminar” Él coloco un vaso al frente mío, rellenándolo con un líquido dorado y pestilente “Va por mi cuenta” Consumí la cerveza; pegajosa y amarga, de un solo tragó “Es una lástima que tu novia te haya sacado de tu apartamento” La garganta me ardió con aquella bebida, la nariz y los ojos me picaron; molestos. Él rio, de manera petulante y superior. No había cambiado.

“Sí” Yo tampoco “Me tomó un poco por sorpresa” Mis dedos repasaron los bordes del vaso de cristal “Supongo que no éramos el uno para el otro” Un beso de labial rosa adornó uno de esos bordes, lo miré, alzando una ceja “Tú debes ser bastante popular”

“De hecho sí” Sus codos se acomodaron sobre la barra, sus caderas se inclinaron “En este lugar se conocen a muchas mujeres bellas” Reí, envidiando aquella vida y encanto. Tan masculino y seductor. Hipócrita.

“¿Aún cambias de novia cada semana?” Su sonrisa fue lenta y hambrienta; tuve un mal presentimiento en el brillo dentro de sus ojos.

“De vez en cuando me echó un polvo con una desconocida” Fue despreocupado y ligero “Pero esas cosas como las relaciones, ya no me van” Odiaba esa parte de él; todas las demás “Hace mucho no tengo esa necesidad” Ni siquiera quise preguntar “Ahora se bueno y espérame” Él era problemas y desastres.

Una chica de bonitas curvas y largas piernas se sentó a mi lado mientras el rubio preparaba un par de tragos; su vestido era ceñido y escotado, tragué con dificultad, sus ojos eran bonitos y lujuriosos, ella me invito una cerveza más. Sus piernas se deslizaron entre mis talones, con unos elegantes e incomodos zapatos de tacón; eran blancos. Su largo y lacio cabello fue acomodado detrás de su oreja, sus labios eran rojos.

“Se me rompe el corazón el ver a un chico tan guapo como tú abandonado” Fueron las palabras que me susurró bajo unos desafinados acordes en el escenario “¿Tu chica te dejó?” La maleta me hacía difícil de disimular mi ruptura y soledad.

“Si” Admití con vergüenza; con calor en el rostro, ella se inclinó, de manera lenta y seductora, su vestido se subió hasta sus muslos en aquel movimiento. El sudor me corrió.

“Pobrecito” Sus manos tomaron las mías, sus uñas eran largas y acrílicas, tenía varios anillos ostentosos entre esos delgados dedos “Me dan ganas de adoptarte como si fueras un cachorrito” El humo de los cigarrillos de alguien más me ahogó.

“¿Gracias?” Con olor a basura y orgullo vendido. Las luces eran sofocantes.

“Oye” Una de sus manos se deslizó sobre mis piernas, de manera traviesa y lenta “No te he podido dejar de mirar en toda la noche” Su cabello rozó mi hombro en aquella cercanía, ella olía insoportablemente dulce. Me asfixió.

“¿Sí?” Yo estaba nervioso y era torpe, sin experiencia ni pasión.

“Me he estado preguntando” Su boca se encontraba sobre mi oreja; con palabras de terciopelo y amaretto “Si conoces a Yuki” Y el mundo se rio de mí en aquella petición, lo escuché, lo sentí para morir en él. La vergüenza fue el único de mis sentidos bajo esos coquetos labios.

“Yuki” Ni siquiera oculté mi fastidio al pronunciar su nombre “Sí, somos amigos desde la escuela” Una hambrienta sonrisa fue lo que me devolvió mientras sacaba un papel de una diminuta y peluda cartera.

“Bien, asegúrate de decirle que me llame” Dejando la tarjeta sobre la barra, me arrojó un beso en el aire antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Me sentí estúpido y humillado; aquellas escenas entre libros y días de juventud regresaron a mí, eran traumáticas, eran oscuras, no era más que sombra e insignificancia a su lado.

Me ahogué en otra cerveza barata, ya ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de mi novia muy bien; nunca la miré, tan solo abusé de emociones frágiles e inocentes. Era un parasito con una guitarra en aquella fiesta de drogas y alcohol; el ambiente fue húmedo, y los gemidos se escuchaban dentro de las casetas de los baños. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras la miseria me sonreía del otro lado del bar; me saludo con un gesto coqueto. Luego de una hora Yuki se quitó el delantal para indicarme que había pedido un taxi hacia su hogar.

El ambiente fue pesado e incómodo en aquel vehículo; lo saboreé, lo sentí. Él no era más que una farsa de príncipe encantador con corcel blanco, yo un fracaso que vivía de billetes y monedas, de canciones improvisadas y una banda de público imaginario; pero lo amaba, mierda realmente amaba tocar esa gastada y desafinada guitarra. Y mientras tuviese una oportunidad seguiría. Era terco y estúpido. Era cruel y parasitario.

No importo más.

“Conozco a casi todas las chicas del bar” Ni siquiera me miró cuando dijo aquellas palabras “Si te gustó alguna, puedo arreglarte una cita con ella” Arrogante e idiota.

“No gracias” Me crucé los brazos, deslizándome por los mullidos asientos del taxi “Creo que quiero descansar de las relaciones por un tiempo” La noche era negra y las estrellas se encontraban apagadas.

“No tiene por qué ser una relación” Sus palabras fueron despreocupadas y su expresión juguetona “Somos jóvenes, este es el momento para aprovechar el sexo sin compromiso” Rodeé los ojos aferrándome a mis pocas pertenencias en la maleta.

“No creo que sea bueno en eso tampoco” Me lo reproche a mí.

“Yo tampoco creo que seas bueno en ello” La nieve se mofó, de manera altanera y graciosa “Pero no lo sabrás hasta intentar” Y quise regresar para tratarla mejor. Si hubiese sido más atento todavía tendría una cama donde dormir en lugar de soportar a aquel idiota. Herramientas nada más; reciclables y baratas. Era un egoísta. Éramos las dos caras de la misma moneda. Me desagrado.

El conductor nos dejó afuera de un edificio nuevo, la recepción era acogedora y la secretaría amable; el rubio me llevó hacia el sexto piso para abrir la puerta de un elegante apartamento. Acogedor pero ordenado; habían pocos muebles en aquel lugar, un exagerado librero, un escritorio, un gran sofá de terciopelo, y una televisión, la cocina se encontraba al lado del comedor. Me dejé caer sobre el sillón para rozar algo, me levanté, asustado, dejando mi maleta caer; la otra rueda se rompió. Había un chico durmiendo en el sofá.

“¿Quien?” Él era pequeño y delgado, su cabello castaño y ondeado, sus labios estaban abiertos y sus piernas encogidas.

“¿No te lo conté?” La expresión de Yuki fue divertida y superior “Tengo un compañero de cuarto” El más alto se acerco al pequeño bulto del sofá, removiéndolo “Vamos a vivir los tres acá” Este tan solo se encogió.

“No me lo dijiste” Le gruñí, arrastrando mis pertenencias por la alfombra.

“Mafuyu” La expresión de aquel petulante hombre fue dulce y gentil “Te he dicho que no te quedes dormido en el sofá” El nombrado no abrió los ojos, tan solo se aferro a él. Hubo una extraña atmósfera entre esos dos.

“Te quería esperar antes de ir a la cama” Sus palabras salieron torpes y adormiladas. El más alto le acarició el cabello, lento y suave; parpadeé confundido ante aquella rebosante expresión de cariño. ¿Por qué?

“Entonces iremos a dormir” Con un solo movimiento Yuki levantó al castaño del sofá para cargarlo entre sus brazos “Él acaba de terminar sus exámenes así que debe estar exhausto” El más bajo se aferro al cuello de mi amigo; restregándose como un gato mimado. Fue lindo y amargo.

“Lo entiendo” Balbuceé atontado por ellos dos.

“Tu habitación es la tercera puerta, acomódate, nosotros nos iremos a dormir” Pero solo habían dos habitaciones dentro de la casa y el rubio no salió más de aquel lugar. Tuve un mal presentimiento ante la imagen de esos dos, tuve un amargo y problemático sabor. Queriendo regresar, demasiado terco para tratar. Pero la vida seguía.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!   
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta cosa, me esforzare porque salga bien.  
> Este capítulo lo narra Mafuyu para que exista algún contexto sobre Yuki.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

“Mafuyu” Traté de abrir los ojos bajo aquella voz; dulce y suave, varonil. Me restregué entre una familiar calidez y un aroma a melancolía. Sus grandes brazos se acomodaron sobre mi espalda; fue electrizante, tan embriagador, sus labios sobre mi frente, mi corazón entre sus manos “Se está haciendo tarde” Me removí entre las sabanas, sin apartarme de él.

“Deja que me quede así un poco más” Cuando me decidí a despertar; con parpadeos perezosos y los primeros rayos de la tarde colándose entre las cortinas de nuestra habitación “Hoy los dos tenemos turnos en el bar” Esos ojos “Y no me gusta estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti” Afilados, brillantes, hermosos, únicos e indescriptibles. La vida me fue robada por ellos.

“A mí tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ti” Un tierno beso fue depositado sobre mi nariz, acomode mis brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, y mis manos sobre aquel agarre.

“Take no se enfadará si faltamos un día” Él se rio, revolviendo mi cabello, de manera lenta y suave, las sabanas olían a él.

“¿No se supone que tú eres el responsable de nosotros dos?” Me encogí de hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo. La atmósfera era aterciopelada y eléctrica.

“Pronto voy a tener que empezar a estudiar para dar el examen de licenciatura” Sus toques venenosos y seductores “Así que tendré menos tiempo para mimarte” Un infantil puchero fue esbozado sobre sus labios. Me embeleso en aquella expresión. Siempre lo hacía.

“Pero me gusta mucho ser mimado por ti” Él se acercó, las sabanas se deslizaron hacia mi espalda, el colchón crujió “Moriré si no tengo a mi pequeño Mafuyu” Los bordes de sus dedos elevaron mi mentón; sus ojos fueron lujuria y efusión, saboreé su aliento; malas decisiones con un poco de bourbon “¿Tú morirías sin mí?” Me fascinó.

“Sabes la respuesta” La distancia entre nosotros desapareció.

Los labios de Yuki se deslizaron entre los míos en un dulce beso, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, invitándome a sentarme sobre su regazo, obedecí, separando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, grandes y definidas. Fue caliente, la sangre me calcinó y el pecho me ardió. Con un agarre entre mis cabellos el beso se intensifico; el tacto fue profundo; eléctrico, sonidos húmedos y deseosos empezaron a llenar la habitación, sus palmas se colaron debajo de mi polera; fue mortífero y placentero; él era una peligrosa adicción.

Él tiró de mi labio inferior antes de introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca; la respiración se perdió, me estaba asfixiando en él, en una sensación embriagadora, cada parte de mi cuerpo tembló al ser recorrida y poseída por él. Sus movimientos fueron sensuales y hambrientos, nuestros labios se empezaron a devorar con necesidad, con instinto. Estaba mareado en aquel beso, su lengua acarició cada rincón. Mis manos sobre su cuello, las suyas sobre mis caderas, la cama rechino otra vez. Su esencia era intoxicante, su mirada animal. Nos separamos, estaba completamente ahogado en Yuki.

“Que expresión más erótica” Sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas; éstas ardieron “Si me vas a seducir así no creo que me pueda contener” Bajando hacia el cuello de mi polera; con la uña él rasgó las cuerdas de mi piel.

“Lo hicimos hace poco y tenemos que trabajar” Traté de razonar, con sus labios contra mi cuello y la cordura de un hilo “Si ayer hubieras llegado a la hora que me prometiste la historia podría ser diferente” Lo regañe, él me sonrió, de manera petulante y arrogante. Tan altiva, pero él era atractivo, maldición.

“¿Mi pequeña esposa estaba celosa?” Rodeé los ojos, él rio, enlazando nuestras manos; encajaban a la perfección “Lo entiendo, no haré nada hoy” Sin soltarme, tomando el peso de mi cuerpo, él me levantó. Con sus palmas sobre mi trasero. El rostro me ardió al igual que el corazón, mis muslos se deslizaron en él, estaban pegajosos.

“¿Qué haces?” Mis piernas se enredaron por inercia sobre su cintura, su aroma me embriagó, sus ojos, sus labios, todo de él.

“Al menos déjame tomar una ducha contigo” Y sin que la razón me volviese a susurrar nos besamos otra vez. Cerré los ojos y dejé que él me arrastrara hacia el baño.

Las prendas cayeron antes de que nos metiésemos en la regadera; sonidos húmedos se mezclaron con el correr del agua; el agua estaba fría, no obstante, todo mi cuerpo ardía y clamaba por él. Un suspiro con una mordida, sus dientes sobre mi cuello, mis manos sobre sus cabellos, mi corazón derritiéndose entre ese par de masculinas y seductoras manos. Sus dedos descendieron para recorrer mi pecho, para tocar y tirar de mis pezones; un gemido y una mirada satisfecha. Estática, electricidad, chispas negras entre ese par de manipuladores y endemoniados ojos. El vapor nos cubrió las mentiras en aquel baño. Drogado por sus besos y ahogado en su amor.

“Mira cómo te pusiste solo por un par de besos” Su mano rozo una vergonzosa y palpitante erección “¿Tanto te gusto?” Fue inútil tratar de resistirse a él, con el cabello completamente mojado, y una sonrisa de casanova barata. Él era erótico.

“Tú estás igual” Mi voz hizo eco entre las paredes de la habitación.

“Entonces” Su aliento fue húmedo sobre mi oreja; sus dientes acariciaron los bordes de esta, me aferre a él “Hagamos algo con este problema” Para que ambas erecciones fueran acariciadas por él.

Caliente; tan caliente que me derritió, las piernas me temblaron, me sostuve de sus hombros, escuchando y sintiendo nuestras irregulares respiraciones, él gruño; de manera salvaje y animal, la velocidad aumento. Otro beso; necesitado, sediento y apasionado. Saboreé y me vendí a la locura y al éxtasis. Mis manos se clavaron en su piel; él me sostuvo. Me cosquilleó el estómago y el pecho; una molesta presión, sus manos sobre mi erección, sus movimientos, el vaivén y aquella tentadora imagen. Me perdí en esa mirada lujuriosa y encendida. Sus dientes tirando de mis pezones, su lengua acariciándolos. Me ahogué en placer y en su aroma.

Yuki me miró, sin decir nada al aumentar la velocidad, el rostro se me calcinó bajo esa clase de expresión, su boca se encontraba entreabierta, jadeante, con un poco de saliva, su aliento y el vapor me acariciaron en la lujuria, eléctrico, hubo una presión, dolorosa, nuestras piernas enredadas, nuestros cuerpos derritiéndose en la calidez del otro, en la estática. Con mi mano intensifique sus movimientos para alcanzar juntos un mortífero orgasmo. Caí sobre él, sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sus labios sobre mi cabeza. Caí una vez más. Miles. Cientos. Una vida, ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando lo miré, con las cejas fruncidas, él me sonrió. Un ataque directo al corazón.

“Es tú culpa por ser tan lindo” Para que lo olvidase todo por él.

“Debes dejar de usar esa excusa todos los días” Él se rio, con afecto y ternura sobre esas masculinas facciones. Fue injusto.

“No sé cómo lo haces” Estábamos cerca, con el agua corriendo por nuestros cuerpos.

“¿Hacer qué?” Con la piel erizada y una repentina timidez pintándose sobre mis mejillas. Con mariposas en el estómago.

“Enloquecerme de esta manera” Y el tiempo paralizado a mi alrededor “No puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, me tienes hechizado” Sonreí, parándome sobre la punta de mis pies para alcanzarlo, el suelo estaba resbaloso y la habitación olía a jabón.

“¿Esa no debería ser mi línea?” Musite enredando mis dedos entre los cabellos más cortos de su nuca “Te los deberías decolorar, se te empiezan a ver las raíces” Él me agarro de la cintura, entre risas y cariño para besarme otra vez.

Entre besos y caricias descaradas nos vestimos en la habitación; sus ropas estaban mezcladas con las mías, teníamos algunas piezas de prendas compartidas, libros arrendados, videojuegos a medias, y un trabajo de miradas fugaces y coquetería al cual recurrir. Sus manos se amoldaban a mi cuerpo; este le pertenecía, mis labios eran adictos a él; a su sabor y a su calidez.

Yuki Yoshida era la nieve de mi invierno.

Lo conocí cuando ingresé a la universidad, él se sentó a mi lado con una mirada vanidosa y una expresión galante. Desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron supe que él no sería más que problemas y caos, dolor y lamentos, no obstante, como un idiota lo seguí. Lo seguiría mil veces más. Al terminar el primer semestre el rubio decidió cambiarse de universidad y de carrera hacia una que implicase música y pasión. Con la excusa de no separarnos y compartir gastos comenzamos a arrendar juntos un apartamento, luego un trabajo y algo más. Mentiras, celos, pasión y lujuria. Era una ventisca fría y densa en aquel invierno. Él la desató.

“Mafuyu” Su voz me llamó desde el comedor, él se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón, con una mullida toalla rosada entre las manos “Te vas a resfriar sino te secas el pelo” Caminé hacia él; torpe y atontado, me senté abajo del sofá, en el suelo, la alfombra estaba fría y sus manos acogedoras.

“Si tanto quieres mimar algo deberíamos pensar en conseguir un perro” Él me restregó la cabeza con aquella prenda; áspera y descuidada.

“Me pondría celoso de un perro” Un beso fue depositado en mi mejilla; el calor regresó a la habitación “Me gusta que me prestes atención solo a mí” Me di vueltas, con la cabeza convertida en un desastre. Él día estaba silencioso y nublado.

“Eres un niño” Me quejé.

“Quizás” Él sonrió “Pero de esa manera me quieres” Inclinándome hacia él, lo bese otra vez, lento y dulce, de manera linda y superficial, los latidos de mi corazón se perdieron cuando sus manos me abrazaron.

“Sabes que es así” Su sonrisa fue petulante, narcisista y altanera. Lo amé en esa sonrisa; en todas las demás.

“Pero es más divertido molestarte” Antes de acercarnos otra vez, el crujir de una de las puertas captó mi atención.

Desde la habitación de invitados, un chico; con cabello negro y ojos azules, de expresión confundida y apenada, nos miró. Él se rascó el mentón, evitando observarnos para enfocarse en la puerta del baño, tan solo arrastró sus pies por la alfombra, pasando a mi lado.

“Solo me quiero lavar los dientes” Declaró antes de encerrarse en el baño. Confusión, ira, despecho y frustración.

“Yuki” El nombrado evitó mis ojos con una tonta mueca; la nieve se mofó afuera de nuestro hogar, la pude sentir “¿Me vas a explicar quién es el hombre en nuestro departamento?” Me alejé de él, arrojándole la toalla a la cara; con frustración e irritación “¡Yuki Yoshida!” Cuando lo llamé su cuerpo trepido sobre los cojines del sofá. Predecible y patético.

“¿No te lo mencione amor?” Mi ceño estaba tensó y la sangre furiosa “Es mi amigo de la infancia, Uenoyama Ritsuka” El aire estaba pesado y denso; lo saboreé con un abismo entre nosotros dos “Se quedará con nosotros por un par de meses” Otra vez, maldición, otra vez. Me crucé los brazos debajo del pecho; saboreando la decepción.

“¿No crees que me lo debiste preguntar antes?” Él se paró pero yo me alejé “¡Pago la mitad de la renta!, estas decisiones no las puedes tomar solo, ya hemos tenido varias veces esta conversación” Humillado y ofendido, ignorado y herido “Siempre eres así”

“Me quedé sin tiempo para decirte” Su expresión fue la de un triste y abandonado cachorro, entre gotas de lluvia y aullidos de soledad “Mafuyu no tuve opción” Manipulador, narcisista y egocéntrico “Además temía que me dijeras que no” Con las manos jugando con fuego; ardiente y descontrolado, sin importarle que entre ellas aún estuviese mi corazón.

Estúpido y en oferta; así era su amor.

“Soy tu pareja deberías confiarme estas cosas” Quise gritar pero me controlé al escuchar el sonido del lavamanos “Nunca tienes opción Yuki” Gruñí, con las nauseas en el estómago y una colera negra entre las venas “Esta ya es la tercera vez que me haces lo mismo” Él me alcanzó, mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la alfombra, mi espalda con la pared.

“Esto también me sorprendió a mí” Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, yo lo quité.

“Lindas excusas” Bonitas y baratas.

“Es verdad” Sus ojos eran lastima y desesperación, sus labios se separaron; lentos, el ambiente “Mi mamá me llamó” Cambió.

“¿Tu mamá?” Él se rascó la nuca, incomodo, su risa fue triste, me removió el corazón.

“Ella era amiga de la mamá de Uenoyama” De mala relación y palabras desgarradoras “Al parecer ella está preocupada porque su hijo anda sin hogar perdiendo el tiempo con la música” Sus ojos se enrojecieron, la respiración le pesó “Creo que su novia terminó con él, y no tenía donde más quedarse” Lo silencié, envolviendo a aquel hombre entre mis brazos.

“Esta bien” Le musite, dejando que se quebrase un poco en mí, con caricias entre sus cabellos y besos de amor sobre su espalda “No me tienes que explicar más” Debía, no obstante, era doloroso el forzar.

La madre de Yuki era negligente y petulante. Jamás lo cuidó. Ante ella, nada de su hijo estaba bien; ni su orientación, ni su carrera, ni su historia, ni su existencia. Ella lo dejó de apoyar financieramente cuando él renunció a la vida que ella había escogido para ser cruzada por él; por eso el rubio trabajaba en un bar y yo lo apoyaba con los gastos. Él era talentoso y brillante, ella tan cruel. Y aunque él pretendía que su aprobación no significaba más que palabras vacías, sabía que no lo hacían; por esa clase de mirada, por la manera en que estaba temblando debajo de mis brazos.

“Trata de llevarte bien con Uenoyama” Él se separó de mí cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta otra vez “Escuche que necesita amigos” Me musito.

“Esta bien” Le respondí; esos ojos azules me evitaron.

“Ahora tomen asiento los dos porque les prepararé un festín, los tres tenemos un día ocupado en el bar” Ambos obedecimos al más alto, acomodándonos el uno al lado del otro; los asientos eran de madera y la mesa del cristal.

“Tú” Su voz fue profunda pero baja “¿También trabajas allí?” La incomodidad en el de cabello negro era evidente, su atención se encontraba enfocada en la mancha seca sobre el mantel y su mente divagando entre los cuadros del apartamento, sin quedarse en ninguno.

“Soy mesero algunos días” Musite “La paga es buena y queda cerca de mi universidad” Él quiso decir algo, no obstante, se limitó al silenció y la tensión. Mi nuca fue sostenida por mi mano; al menos serían tres meses más. Cuanta emoción.

“Ustedes van a la misma universidad” Fue el grito que resonó desde la cocina; de manera estruendosa y llamativa “Solo que Uenoyama es un año menor” El ambiente fue cortante, suspiré, tratando de retomar la conversación.

“¿Estas estudiando música como Yuki?” Los ojos del más alto parecieron resplandecer con aquella pregunta; mi cuerpo se erizo ante la seriedad de su mirada. Fue eléctrico.

“Sí” Él pareció avergonzado “Me estoy enfocando en la guitarra” Su sonrisa fue linda “Tengo una banda con la que ensayo tres veces por semana y presentamos de vez en cuando” Infantil y dulce “De hecho, mi examen de final de año es una presentación” Una repentina frustración se trazó entre sus cejas; fue curioso “Pero siento que me falta algo”

“Quizás debas cambiar de enfoque” Musite “Cuando Yuki se bloquea lo que lo ayuda es explorar otros géneros o ir a ver otras bandas, ya sabes” Había un corazón delator debajo de la mesa. Lo escuché. Hubieron tres latidos debajo de las tablas.

“Yo”

“Algo así como tomar una bocanada de aire fresco” Sus ojos no se apartaron de mí; concentrados e ilusionados “O algo así” Murmullé con una repentina vergüenza “Perdón, soy malo expresándome, ni yo sé que es lo que quería decir”

“No” Su cuerpo se relajó sobre la silla “Creo que entendí bien” Tragué ansioso bajo esa mirada “Gracias” Me reí con unos repentinos nervios. Las manos me empezaron a sudar, el tiempo fue lento.

“¿Tú también vas a tratar de conseguir un trabajo en el bar?” Sus facciones fueron suaves y agradables, la tensión se había empezado a disipar entre nosotros dos “Eso fue lo que entendí de lo que Yuki dijo” Sus labios temblaron bajo ese nombre.

“Ando corto de dinero y la música es bastante costosa” Fue la simple respuesta que me entregó. Me agradó.

“Me vendría bien una ayuda con los clientes” El rubio nos interrumpió al colocar de manera estruendosa tres vasos sobre la mesa; tenían leche y una gruesa capa de nata en la superficie, estaban humeando y el mantel se había manchado a causa de su brutalidad. Su tonta sonrisa de orgullo me hizo suspirar, no obstante, lo cubriría con un ceño fruncido.

¿No sería vergonzoso que él descubriese lo mucho que lo amaba?

“¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en la cocina para hacer eso?” El rubio se acomodó a mi lado; con un brazo sobre mis hombros y una galante expresión envenenando cada rincón de mi mente. Era trampa, no era justo para mí.

“Un vaso de leche es difícil de preparar, además estos quedaron deliciosos” La mueca de asco de Uenoyama no me dio ninguna seguridad “No cuestiones mis habilidades culinarias” Él pellizco mi mejilla, el de cabellos negros retiró asqueado la gruesa capa de nata de la superficie.

“¿Qué habilidades culinarias?” Me quejé “¿Recuerdas cuando rompiste el microondas?” El más alto rio, con una bonita cara de melancolía. Mi mano busco la suya sin que esos ojos azules se enteraran.

“Creo que trate de hacerte chocolates para San Valentín” Carcajeé con él, dejando que sus brazos me acunaran y su aroma fuese lo que me abrazara “Era mucho más fácil comprarte, pero yo quería hacerlos” Nuestros ojos se fundieron, perdiendo colores y tiempo. Olvidando toda noción.

“Yo” Uenoyama parecía ansioso e incómodo otra vez; sus piernas se removieron inquietas debajo de la mesa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar a mi lado “No quiero ser entrometido ni nada” De palabras lentas y precavidas “¿Pero qué clase de relación tienen ustedes dos?” Y basto esa pregunta para romperme la ilusión. Fue amargo y cruel, pero era real, y ni mi mundo ni él se detendrían por un corazón roto y un orgullo lastimado.

“Mafuyu” Hubo vacilación en la manera en que su voz se deslizó entre mis letras. Ardió “Él es algo así como mi persona especial” Cerré los ojos, adolorido, decepcionado, pero tristemente acostumbrado. Con el blanco borrando las líneas de mi vida, y con sus manos dejando caer mi corazón; se le resbaló una vez más. Una vez todos los días.

“Ya deberíamos irnos” Fui yo quien rompió el ambiente “Uenoyama tiene muchas cosas que aprender hoy” Para dirigirnos hacia el bar.

El olor a cervezas, el humo del tabaco, las risas de las drogas y las luces estrambóticas fueron lo que inundaron mi cabeza. Habíamos dormido toda la tarde y la noche empezaba a amenazar, con colores oscuros y estrellas inexistentes. El sudor en la pista de baile se deslizó por los cuerpos de los clientes, brillantes y extasiados; de movimientos seductores y liberados, con cabellos contra el rostro y brillo falso, el escenario estaba vació y había música genérica en la radio. El rubio se despidió para ir a la barra del bar.

“No estés nervioso” Fueron las palabras vacías con las que animé a Uenoyama “Solo ve al mesón principal para preguntar por Take” El de cabello negro me obedeció.

“Gracias” Con una linda y dulce expresión.

“Suerte” Vacio y no significo nada.

La tarde fue ocupada y estresante, los tragos demandantes, los clientes groseros, suspiré buscando paciencia con aquel sucio delantal, las manos me temblaron al haber sostenido tantas bandejas; con jarras de cerveza, números telefónicos y lápiz labial. Yuki se encontraba riendo con una bonita mujer de prominente escote y corte revelador. La boca se me secó y los ojos me ardieron; era una imagen amarga y cotidiana, no me debería de importa, no obstante, lo hacía. Que él le sonriera de regreso y la aceptará era lo que me hería más. La noche se deslizó entre cortejos y piropos que no fueron para mí. Triste y amargo. Nunca lo eran.

Un grupo de hombres empezó a gritar en el bar; molestos ante la falta de ambiente y quejándose por lo caro que se encontraba el alcohol, las chicas que se encontraban con ellos salieron del local. La mirada de Take fue de pánico del otro lado del salón, el rubio se encontraba ocupado con el hambre expuesta ante la piel de alguien más. Dejando las pesadas bandejas de aluminio sobre una mesa al azar, me acerqué a mi jefe con la intensión de calmarlo. Con un movimiento bruto de la turba de hombres, la mesa central fue golpeada para que la radio se quebrara, las personas dejaron de bailar, molestas.

“¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?” El rostro del de lentes fue de puro alivio al encontrarse conmigo. Sus manos tomaron mis hombros, acercándome.

“Al parecer ese grupo de idiotas fue rechazado por un grupo de chicas” Hubo desesperación y frustración entre sus palabras “Ahora se están tratando de desquitar con mi pobre local” Con una palmada sobre la espalda lo traté de consolar. Las quejas en el fondo aumentaron. Silencio y miseria.

“¿Por qué no llamas a seguridad?” El más alto suspiró; mirando como los clientes se disipaban.

“Eso fue lo que hice” Su boca trepido bajo el olor del tabaco y la cerveza vencida “Pero la música no es algo que pueda arreglar” Me mordí el labio, sacando mi teléfono del pequeño bolsillo de mi delantal.

“Déjame ver si lo puedo arreglar” Con un movimiento rápido marqué al primero de mis contactos, fueron cinco timbres antes de que una aguda y fastidiada voz me respondiera “Hiiragi” El nombrado suspiró del otro lado.

“¿A qué se debe el honor?” Hubo molestia en las palabras de mi amigo “Pensé que querías pasar más tiempo con Yuki” Los ojos de mi mundo eran un hilo sensible entre nosotros dos “¿Él metió la pata otra vez? ¿Necesitas quién te escuche?”

“Algo así” La multitud se dirigió hacia la barra “Pero de eso hablaremos luego” Posando su atención en el encantador barista. De sonrisa traviesa y ojos afilados.

“Bien” Un gran suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea “Debes tener una muy buena razón para llamarme a las tres de la mañana” La mirada de Take era de pura desesperación ante las quejas de los clientes y el lento y molesto transcurso de la conversación.

“En el bar donde trabajo la música se cayó” La mirada del de lentes fue expectantes y angustiada “Quería saber si podías reunirte con tu banda acá en un par de minutos” Escuché el crujir de su cama del otro lado. Las cervezas estaban siendo derramadas.

“Lo siento, hoy no puedo” Fue la disculpa barata que él me entregó “Shizusumi está enfermo y lo estoy cuidando” No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar tanta calidez y ternura en la voz de ese arisco gato.

“Eres un buen novio” Reí al imaginar el sonrojo sobre su rostro y su ceño siendo fruncido “¿Le pusiste paños en la frente y lo arropaste?” Era divertido de molestar.

“Eso no te incumbe” Bramó “Pero me lo deberías agradecer considerando que debemos entregar los tres juntos un trabajo grupal” Rodeé los ojos, con el corazón ligero. Ellos eran buenos amigos conmigo; me soportaban y consolaban. Un triste ciclo del que el invierno ya no podía salir. No sabía.

“De todas maneras” Ante el pánico en el rostro de Take decidí cortar “Gracias”

“¿Y bien?” Su agarré se tornó potente sobre mis hombros, la atmósfera en el local desagradable y revoltosa “Estas son las mejores horas para vender, serán perdida masivas si dejo que todos ellos se vayan” Baje la nuca. Inútil y patético.

“Perdón” No lo miré “Pero uno de los integrantes se enfermó y no pueden llegar” Él me soltó para tirarse de manera neurótica los cabellos.

“Maldición” Chasqueó la lengua “¿Conoces a alguien más que lo pueda hacer?” Lo miré a él.

“Yuki sabe tocar guitarra” Lo miraría mil veces más. Tonto e ingenuo. Que le rompiesen el corazón no era novedad.

El rubio se encontraba rodeado de chicas, con vasos rebosantes de cerveza, con escotes coquetos, con besos de labial carmesí sobre sus mejillas, con las manos sobre uñas acrílicas y tacones entre las rodillas. Me mordí la boca, impotente, estúpido y celoso, las piernas me temblaron de la colera al igual que el ceño. No era nueva la imagen, y nuestra relación era ambigua y superficial, lo sabía y lo lamentaba, pero aun así…

“¿Cómo es que no tienes novia Yuki? Si eres tan guapo”

“Supongo que aún no ha aparecido la persona correcta” Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, convirtiéndola sobre mi camisa en un puño, desesperado y tenso, deseando que fuese así de fácil arrancarse el corazón.

Sí, podía saberlo, podía sentirlo, podía verlo, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que me dolía hasta fallecer.

“No podemos poner a ese hombre en el escenario” Fue lo que él más alto suspiró “Mis mejores ganancias son las del alcohol” Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme detrás de aquella barra, con una mujer tratando de enredarse sobre su regazo y otra ahogándolo en perfume “Además, él tiene talento innato con las mujeres” Como lo tenía “Sabe vender” Me abracé a mí mismo frente a esa imagen.

“Supongo que tienes razón” Las personas empezaron a salir del bar.

“¿No conoces a alguien más?”

“Si necesitan a alguien que improvise algo, yo puedo hacerlo” La voz de Uenoyama nos tomó por sorpresa a Take y a mí, él se encontraba apoyado en una de las mesas al lado de los camerinos “Siempre ando con mi guitarra” Fue lo que musito dándose vueltas para mostrarnos un estuche sobre su espalda. La sonrisa del de lentes fue brillantes y grandiosa. Le dio las manos, efusivo.

“Sabía que era una buena idea contratarte” El éxtasis no se escondió en su voz “Pero falta algo” Aquella mirada me causó escalofrío y mal sabor “Mafuyu tú acompáñalo con una canción” Retrocedí para chocar con un cliente.

“Yo no sé cantar” Me defendí.

“No importa, es para entretenerlos mientras arreglo la radio” El rostro del más alto se encontraba repleto de determinación y satisfacción “Además siempre tarareas cuando limpias las mesas, es lo mismo” Antes de que pudiese reclamar “Te lo ordeno como tu jefe” Mi sentencia se habría grabado en esas palabras.

No tuve tiempo para procesar o reclamar cuando el más alto nos subió al escenario presentándonos como un nuevo dúo en la ciudad. Hubo silencio entre la multitud, las luces del bar calentaron cada poro de mi piel, el sudor corrió por mi frente, hubo un escalofrío entre las risas de un grupo de hombres, hubo expectación en el rostro de los comensales e intriga en la de él. El escenario crujió con cada uno de mis pasos. Lo miré con mujeres sobre su regazo, con lápiz labial, con un corazón que se le había resbalado. Yo era malo expresando mis sentimientos, no lo sabía hacer. Tomé el micrófono mirando a Uenoyama, quien empezó a tocar un par de acordes con su guitarra.

Esta era la primera vez que sabía exactamente que era lo que quería decir.

Escalofriante y electrizante, cada una de sus cuerdas rasgó mi corazón y mis palabras, me acerqué al micrófono con una triste canción para él. Con frases que no harían más que perderse entre la multitud y _te quiero_ y _te extraños_ vacíos. Temblor, palpitación, la sangre me corrió de manera eléctrica entre las venas bajo la mirada del publicó, un grito hacia el escenario; desgarrador y desolado, un grito que nadie alcanzó a escuchar. Nunca lo hacía. Nunca le llegaba a él. Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo a medida que el ritmo aumentaba y el tono subía; hacía frío en aquella mirada. Cuando Uenoyama tocó la última nota el publico se levantó para aplaudir y gritar de manera frenética.

Respiré, saboreando la adrenalina, la estamina y el dolor. Quise llorar y romperme después de esas palabras.

“Mafuyu” Uenoyama se acercó a mí, lento, con una expresión atontada, sus pasos crujieron en el escenario “Tú” Sus manos se deslizaron entre las mías; entre la tensión y los gritos “Tienes una voz hermosa” Y en esos ojos; expectantes, ilusos y enigmáticos, supe que había comenzado mi primer día de verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este mis queridos y bonitos lectores es el inicio del drama y el romance.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Y como siempre, este gato esta muy agradecido de que lo lean.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ingresar a esta historia.  
> La narra Uenoyama.

Fue como si su voz hubiese atravesado mi alma.

Hermosa y escalofriante; fue un golpe, en una vibración. La voz de Mafuyu era hipnotizante y destructiva; una dulce satisfacción mortífera, en donde, mientras más la escuchaba más tortuosa se volvía, pero no podía parar. Tan solo se deslizó entre las cuerdas de mi vida y las empezó a tocar como le diese la gana. Fue una canción cruel y triste de invierno, fueron unos ojos rojos que lo miraron a él, fue un temblar de labios y un gritar silencioso de garganta, lo escuché y trepidé. Era él. El invierno de mi verano.

Cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron y los gritos de la multitud resonaron entre las paredes del bar, mis piernas corrieron hacia él, en mi sangre se había agolpado la adrenalina y la serotonina, tan excitado como impulsivo. Lo tomé del brazo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su boca temblorosa. Jamás pude olvidar esa clase de expresión.

Fue como un rayo.

“Mafuyu” Tan solo lo tomé entre mis manos, con fuerza y ambición, mis pasos crujieron entre el escenario y la mirada del rubio en el bar “Tú” Él lucía ansioso y desconcertado “Tienes una voz hermosa” Y en esos ojos no pude decir más.

“Yo” Los chiflidos del publico no se hicieron de esperar; fastidiosos y escandalosos “Gracias” Fue la respuesta que me entregó para que nos bajásemos del lugar.

Take nos agradeció, indicándonos que un chico de mantención ya había llegado con una segunda radio para que la música fuese restaurada y las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, pero estas no lo harían. Nunca más lo harían al haber sido maldecido por aquella voz; desgarradora, descorazonada, tan hermosa que no parecía ser real. Me complementaba. El castaño volvió a mirar la barra, Yuki aún se encontraba atendiendo a un grupo de mujeres hermosas con coqueteos y caricias. Lo vi suspirar antes de darse vueltas y volver a limpiar las mesas. El pecho me presionó.

Me acerqué hacia la barra; con las manos sudadas y la mente en alerta, el aroma era intenso y desagradable. Asqueroso. El rubio me indicó que tomase un asiento al frente de él, rodeado de mujeres mayores y sensuales, me costó respirar; sus perfumes eran empalagosos y pesados, los labiales se les habían corrido dejando ver bocas resecas y maltratadas, y el antifaz pintado con sus bases se había empezado a craquelar.

“No sabía que podías tocar la guitarra así” Fueron las palabras que él me entregó “Antes no eras tan bueno” Narcisista y petulante. Nada había cambiado en él. Nada entre nosotros dos.

“Años de practica han pasado desde la escuela” Yuki me sonrió; de manera falsa y pesada, él tomó un vaso sucio con una marca de labial para servirme un líquido transparente y pestilente, se lo negué “Tengo clases en un rato más” Una de sus chicas se lo tomó.

“No tienes que estar a la defensiva” Él se mofó “Entiendo por qué eres tan obstinado con la música” Él no se inmuto en ventilar mi vida personal frente a esas mujeres, una de ellas se me acercó.

“¿Cómo sabes que soy obstinado con la música?” Una de mis cejas se levantó, su mueca de superioridad me fastidió, no obstante, éramos amigos. El aroma a tabaco y a cerveza se volvió intolerable en aquel lugar, fruncí la nariz. El sudor y las luces.

“Eso” Me sofocaron “Tú mamá llamó a la mía” Ni amigos ni desconocidos “Ella me pidió que por favor cuidase a su pequeño Uenoyama” Sus dedos juguetearon con el borde de una delicada copa; mis cejas se tensaron “Quien parece andar perdido por la vida” No éramos más que mentiras y patrañas. Estaba perdido.

“Creo que se bien dónde estoy parado” El invierno me había encontrado.

“Hombre, lo entiendo” Su mano se acomodó sobre mi hombro, el tacto fue cínico y desagradable “Acabas de romper con tu novia, te echaron de tu casa y nadie cree que tengas talento real” Una de las venas en mi nuca palpitó; la colera se me acumuló entre el estómago y la garganta; hirvió. Una de las chicas me rozó la mano, tenía anillos ostentosos y pulseras llamativas. Una sonrisa coqueta y un escote atrevido.

“Eso es una lástima, cuando eres tan guapo” La ignoré junto a esas seductoras palabras.

“Me alegra que mi amigo sea tan comprensivo” No disimulé ni el sarcasmo ni el fastidio “Aunque” Mis ojos se enfocaron en él; de silueta delgada y expresiones bonitas “Mafuyu tiene una voz hermosa” Cuando lo mencioné. Escalofrió y mal sabor, un nudo sobre la garganta y un manto de amargura. El infierno se congeló en los ojos de él.

“La tiene” La expresión del rubio fue suave y risueña “Nunca lo había escuchado sobre un escenario” Las chicas, los tragos y la obscenidad habían pasado a segundo plano “Aunque a veces, cuando me enfermo, él canta para mí” No pude entender nada en esa mirada “Él es lindo y me mima” Sus ojos se cruzaron en medio de la pista para que el más bajo se ruborizará y el rubio suspirará. Parpadeé, atónito y confundido.

“Ustedes parecen muy unidos” Una expresión boba fue trazada en esas masculinas facciones “¿Llevan siendo amigos mucho tiempo?” Con la máscara en el piso y un corazón delator. Me puse una venda. Pero lo escuché latir.

“Algo así” Balbuceó sin despegarle la mirada a Mafuyu “Recuerdo que apenas lo vi en la universidad me traté de acercar” Su risa fue suave e ingenua. No le quedó “Debí parecerle todo un jugador”

“Pero es un chico” Una de las mujeres rio, mirándome con ternura, de manera maternal. Me fastidió.

“¿No lo sabes, cariño?” Sus pestañas se habían empezado a despegar y el color del rubor no le quedaba “Yuki juega para los dos lados” La nieve era indiferente y despiadada.

“¿Qué?” El nombrado acomodó su rostro sobre su mano “Pero en la escuela solo salías con chicas” Altanero y burlón. Lo resentí.

“Nunca lo he tratado de ocultar” Su respuesta fue ligera y simplona “Todas las chicas son bonitas, así que es fácil salir con ellas” Sus ojos afilados y hambrientos “Pero encontrar a un chico hermoso” La lujuria fue dirigida hacia él; de cabello esponjoso y pasos torpes “Eso es todo un tesoro” Tragué para apartarme de él. Tuve un sabor de mierda y rabia acumulada. No quise entender aquellas miradas entre esos dos. El invierno y la nieve se pertenecían.

Take me llamó hacia una de las mesas del rincón para explicarme mi horario laboral. Tenía los mismos turnos que Mafuyu para poder cumplir con la universidad, eran un par de días a la semana y la paga, fuera de las propinas, era decente. Sonreí agradecido con el hombre de lentes, saboreando las cuerdas que compraría y los estudios que podría arrendar para mi examen. Mendigo y abandonado; un perro cuyo amo en la carretera se esfumó, aun escuchaba el motor de su auto. De todas maneras la vida seguía.

“¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!” Entre la música y las personas danzando una nueva pelea se deslizó en el bar; los parlantes la cubrieron, la multitud en cómplice se convirtió, el rubio tan solo la ignoró. Me abrí paso por curiosidad para que la vida se me paralizará. Me fuese robada una vez más.

En una de las mesas exclusivas un grupo de hombres se encontraba molestando a Mafuyu; lucían borrachos y estaban balbuceando incoherencias, las manos del castaño se encontraban ocupadas por una endeble bandeja repleta de vasos, su expresión era de fatiga y molestia, uno de esos hombres se había levantado para tomarlo de la cintura. La sangré me ardió. No tenía motivos, ni había una verdadera razón. Sus dedos sobre su camisa. Me mordí la boca. ¡Como un maldito rayo!

“No te hagas el inocente ahora, eres tú quien me seduce cada vez que vengo” El castaño trató de retroceder en vano, él era más fuerte, sus zapatos chocaron con una de las mesas.

“Señor, si esto continua le voy a pedir que deje el bar” El rostro del más alto se obscureció, la bandeja fue arrojada hacia el suelo, los vasos se quebraron, el licor había quedado entre el piso y los pantalones de ellos, nadie miró, solo continuaron bailando.

“¿Te crees muy listo?” Sus manos apretaron sus mejillas, las mías fueron incrustadas por mis uñas de la rabia “¿Crees que también me puedes rechazar?” Y una vez más “Tú fuiste quien me coqueteó en primer lugar” Corrí hacia él. Tonto e impulsivo. Los separé con una fuerza que no sabia que tenía, lo escondí detrás de mí como si mi vida dependiese de eso. En ese momento mi vida lo hacía.

“Ya he llamado a seguridad” Del otro lado del bar Take me miró antes de asentir y obedecer.

“Mocoso de mierda” Gruñó tratando de apartarme, no le permití acercarse a él “Fue su culpa de todos modos” Pateando una de las mesas y pisando los vidrios sobrantes de los vasos, él salió del local bajo la mirada del guardia. Unas pequeñas manos sobre mi muñeca.

“Gracias” Fue lo que musito.

“Esto” Me di vueltas, cerca para escucharlo en aquella música barata “¿Te pasa seguido?” Él se rio. El calor se agolpó sobre mi rostro ante tan linda expresión.

“También te pasará a ti, estamos lidiando con ebrios” Sus manos jugaron con las cuerdas de mi cordura y tocaron los acordes de mi corazón, lo tomé de las palmas; eran suaves y cálidas.

“Quiero que cantes para mí” Sus mejillas fueron encendidas por un potente carmín, estábamos cerca, nuestras manos fueron estática y electricidad, su respiración sobre mis labios, la sentí, la música y el resto de la escena dejaron de importar. Dentro de sus ojos había un mundo de dolor y expectación; lo quería caminar.

“¿Tú qué?” Me acerqué aún más, el lugar olía a cigarrillos de a dólar, y al licor que se había impregnado entre el piso y sus ropas. Él tenía un aroma dulce.

“Yo” El valor se me esfumó entre esos labios “Te explique en la mañana que tengo que dar un examen para continuar en mi carrera” Él asintió, bajo su frente había una ligera capa de sudor “Y te dije que sentía que me faltaba algo” Mis palmas no lo quisieron soltar “Yo creo que ese algo eres tú” Fue una confesión inexperta y estúpida.

“Uenoyama” Mi nombre fue éxtasis y perdición.

“No te tomara mucho tiempo porque vivimos en la misma casa, y de todas formas vamos a la misma universidad” Me vendía y engañaba “Además, los otros chicos que están dentro de la banda son amables y geniales” En una subasta cuya invitación jamás me llegó. No para él.

“Eres muy gentil al decir esas palabras” Su otra mano se acomodo sobre nuestro agarre, fue suave y cálido; un escalofrió recorrió cada músculo de mi cuerpo bajo esa sonrisa “Y me siento realmente honrado” Encantadora.

“Genial, nosotros ensayamos tres veces por semana, así que” No obstante, él me soltó.

“Pero no puedo” Bajo una música barata, con olor a cervezas vencidas y el humo de unos cigarrillos de baja tolerancia “Perdón” Con una miserable expresión, él se alejó hacia los vestidores. Mi cuerpo no se pudo mover a causa del shock.

¿No?

El mundo me dio vueltas en aquel bar; el sudor de los cuerpos, las parejas coqueteando, la petulante risa de la nieve del otro lado de la barra, habían mujeres bonitas sobre su regazo. Me acaricié la frente, me ardió de la fricción. Mi pecho se sentía pesado y punzante, mis piernas se arrastraron de manera torpe. ¿Por qué? Saboreé la decepción. Pronto, aquella decepción fue reemplazada por ira; la ira fue reemplazada por recelo, y el recelo fue reemplazado por _algo más._ Corrí hacia los vestidores para confrontarlo; con la respiración pesada y la cabeza confundida.

“¡Nuestra banda es realmente buena!” Fue la estupidez que grité mientras él se estaba cambiando de camisa. Todo mi rostro fue poseído por el carmín; la prenda estaba a medio abotonar sobre sus hombros, su piel era blanca y se encontraba repleta de marcas rojas “Tu” Del calor no pude mirar más; las manos me sudaron y la boca se me secó. “Tu amante debe ser muy posesivo” El rostro de Mafuyu fue contagiado por la vergüenza.

“Yo” Con rapidez se terminó de vestir “No tengo ningún amante” 

“De todas formas deberías ser más cuidadoso” No supe el porqué de mi insistencia, ni entendí aquella creciente molestia “Yo creo que no me explique bien hace rato” El castaño apoyó su espalda detrás de uno de los casilleros, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho.

“Uenoyama no puedo cantar para ti” Ignoraría aquellas respuesta las veces que me fuesen entregadas. No perdería algo tan especial. Me rehusaba.

“Si lo que te preocupa es la falta de experiencia yo te puedo guiar” Aquella gélida expresión no cambió “Incluso te puedo enseñar a tocar guitarra” Un balbuceó incoherente fue todo lo que de mi garganta escapó “Y” Mafuyu tomó su mochila del piso, ignorando unas palabras vacías e insignificantes.

“Vamos tarde a la universidad” Fue lo que me susurró antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. Suspiré, tomando mi mochila de mi casillero para seguirlo. Estaba molesto.

Con aquella poderosa y armoniosa voz era egoísta el no cantar. Él se deslizó entre el micrófono y las miradas del escenario; su corazón fue colocado entre sus manos para ser aclamado. El éxtasis y las luces, aquello, estaba seguro de que él no lo podría olvidar. Caminé a su lado, en silenció, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para convencerlo. Ni siquiera yo comprendía el motivo de mi terquedad cuando no éramos más que desconocidos, no obstante, tenía una extraña sensación a su lado. Su mirada melancólica se había grabado en lo más recóndito de mi alma. Aunque no fuésemos amigos era dolorosa y cruel de ver; era tortura. La mente del castaño parecía perdida aquella fría mañana, las hojas secas sonaban al ser pisadas en las calles y los adoquines, la facultad se apreciaba a la distancia, y el ambiente sabía a tensión.

“Creo que tomaste esa decisión porque aún no nos has escuchado” Otro intento más. Lo percibí, lo disparé.

“Uenoyama” Sus cejas trepidaron molestas bajo mi insistencia.

“Si nos vas a ver ensayar un día estoy seguro de que cambiaras de parecer” No me importo “Esta semana nos vamos a reunir en un nuevo estudio, deberías venir” No lo escucharía más. No a esos ojos bonitos y amargos, no a una canción de mentiras y dolor.

“¿Por qué estas siendo tan insistente conmigo?” Fue desesperación lo que se había impregnado en su voz “No creo ser la persona correcta para esto” Sus cabellos se removieron bajo la fría brisa del invierno, sus ojos lucían tristes. Tan tristes que me rompieron el corazón. Dejé de respirar, mis músculos se cayeron, el pecho expuesto y un electrizante sabor. Un rayo.

“Yo” No tenía aquella respuesta “Solo siento que deberías ser tú” Mi mirada no vaciló bajo esa gélida mañana; los estudiantes se escuchaban pasar dentro de la universidad, la facultad era grande y elegante “Solo” Me aferré a la correa de mi mochila “Creo que eres quien me puede complementar” Sus labios se abrieron dejando que el aire se escapará. Una sonrisa forzada y quebrada fue mi respuesta.

“Creo que voy tarde a clases” Había un chupón mal cubierto sobre su cuello, me generó un mal sabor. Suspiré, decepcionado, arrastrando mis pies hacia mi propio salón, con la mente entre las nubes y la cordura a sus pies.

Ueki e Itaya me saludaron desde la fila de atrás. Me acomodé a su lado, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y unos apuntes flojos entre las manos. Mafuyu. Aquella era la única sintonía dentro de mi mente; tenía malos efectos para el pecho, el cuerpo y el corazón. Era prisionero de emociones desconocidas y una frustración casi infantil, arrugué el papel sobre el cual estaba escribiendo. Mi banda era buena, mis canciones reales, mi talento endeble; al menos yo trataba de tocar a diferencia del rubio. Él tan solo se fue y se rindió, jamás le gustó, no era más que una excusa para ser popular. Rodeé los ojos recordando a Yuki; siempre amado y aclamado. Nada había cambiado entre nosotros dos.

Habían hombres con suerte en la vida, destinados a la grandeza y al recuerdo, habían hombres que tenían la libertad para cambiarse a lo que amaban, equivocarse, levantarse y ser aclamados por seguir. Y habían hombres con una guitarra tocando en las estaciones de metro, con una madre cuya carrera despreciaba y una novia que lo botó; incapaz de amar y de vivir. _Adivinen cual soy yo._

“Uenoyama se ve deprimido” Itaya hundió su lápiz sobre mi mejilla, en busca de alguna reacción “¿Finalmente se le quemó el cerebro de tanto practicar?” Ueki lo golpeó por detrás de la nuca.

“No seas insensible, que su novia lo acaba de patear” No reaccioné ante aquellas palabras; con la mente ida y la boca abierta sobre la mesa. El aliento se me fue.

“Creo que está exagerando” El de cabello naranja era egoísta e infantil “¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?” Ni siquiera lo era capaz de recordar.

“Creo que más de un año” Fue aproximado y vago.

“Es una pena” El más bajo balbuceó “Pero de todas formas, ella no te gustaba” Estirando sus piernas sobre la mesa mientras el salón era vaciado por el receso.

“¿Cómo puedes saber que ella no me gustaba?” Mis discursos fueron torpes y me costaba murmurarlos, el de cabellos cortos movió la boca y la nariz, enfocándose en el techo del salón. La fuente de respuestas y miseria “¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo te gusta alguien?” Mi atención se fue hacia los restos de goma que ellos habían dejado sobre mi lado de la mesa, estaba fría y era de madera. El asiento era incómodo.

“Supongo que solo lo sabes” Mi ceño arqueado manifestó mi descontento y frustración “Supongo que cada vez quieres pasar más tiempo con esa persona, y conocerla más” Su expresión fue amarga y melancólica, me levanté “Pronto esas ganas de pasar más tiempo se convierten en ansias y en celos, quieres ser especial para esa persona” Un cuadro azul y frío.

“Itaya”

“En algún punto te das cuenta” Él siguió “Y te dices a ti mismo algo así como; ah, él me gusta” Sus mejillas fueron encendidas “Quiero decir ella me gusta, una mujer” Pánico y temor “Lo más probable es que sea una chica muy linda y de curvas pronunciadas” Hubo una risa frenética entre sus palabras; ésta hizo un eco horrible en el salón. Él se apartó incomodo de nosotros dos. Ueki lo miró con suspicacia y _algo más_. Ese _algo más_ ya era molesto.

“Te escuchas con experiencia” El más alto se inclinó para encontrarse con un rostro ruborizado y ansioso “Es sospechoso que no me hayas hablado de ella” El más bajo le golpeó la cara con la palma; apartándolo.

“Fue algo durante la segundaría y fue completamente unilateral” Sus ojos ignoraron al más alto para enfocarse en los míos “¿Sentiste alguna de esas cosas con ella?” Ni siquiera hubo un palpitar; no recordaba ni su nombre ni su cara, ni su voz, ni su aroma.

“No” Había pasado tan solo una semana, sin embargo, no lograba recordar nada de esa mujer “Yo” A ninguna de ellas “Creo que jamás me ha gustado alguien en realidad” Balbuceé, triste y decepcionado. Tan amargo y disfórico “¿Cómo siquiera sabré cuando me guste alguien?” La expresión de Itaya fue suave, su rostro se acomodó sobre su mano, con ternura.

“Sabrás que alguien te gusta porque te sentirás como si te hubiera golpeado un rayo” Tuve un escalofrío al recordar su voz; lo sentí dentro de mi corazón en un palpitar, tragué con dificultad, había una cuerda rota en mi vida. El profesor regresó al salón.

No me pude concentrar el resto de mis clases, tenía ojeras a causa del turno en el bar, malas memorias por culpa de la petulancia de la nieve y aroma a alcohol a raíz de aquella pelea. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho sin entender nada. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz. Todo se perdió entre esas notas. Todo lo olvidé. Sus ojos cerrados en el escenario y esos gritos silenciosos en la garganta, no lo entendía a él. Era un desastre por su culpa. Siempre lo había sido.

El profesor nos entregó las indicaciones para hacer un trabajo grupal, Ueki a Itaya se dedicaron a planificarlo mientras mis neuronas se derretían dentro de mi cabeza, y mis orbes se enfocaban en una bonita nada. Esos ojos eran estática. La atmósfera era extraña entre esos dos. En mi cabeza se cruzó en una chispa la posibilidad de que ellos fuesen amantes ante las miradas y la complicidad; aquella posibilidad fue desechada al ser Yuki un simple jugador. Él no sabía cómo amar, ¿Amar a quién? Como si me importará.

“¡Ni siquiera nos está escuchando!” Itaya tiró de mis mejillas, frustrado “Sueles ser muy conveniente para estas cosas porque trabajas bien, pero hoy eres un inútil” Se quejó soltándolas, con lentitud me levanté de la mesa, acariciando mi rostro. No lo sentí. Confundido y ahogado.

“Que expresión más fea es esa” Las burlas del más alto no cubrieron la angustia “Pero Itaya tiene razón, de acá a la otra semana debes haberte recompuesto para que podamos avanzar” Había un elefante en la habitación.

“Trataré de encontrar la manera” Musite. Un agarre sobre mi hombro captó mi atención, me volteé para perder el aire. Perdí la vida entre esas bonitas y curvas pestañas.

“Uenoyama” Una chica linda; de cabello corto y naranja, de mirada cálida e inocente “¿Podemos hablar?” Un rostro agraciado con el que viví por más de un año, me llamó.

“Sí” Balbuceé dejando que ella me arrastrase hacia las afueras de la facultad.

El día estaba helado; ella estaba usando una de esas coquetas y seductoras mini faldas de cuadros, sus manos se colocaron sobre sus rodillas, se había cambiado el color del esmalte de las uñas de rojo a uno rosa. Estábamos sobre una banca, los estudiantes estaban saliendo de la facultad, la tarde recién se empezaba a asomar. Ella me miró, sin saber que decir, yo sostuve esa mirada, sin saber como reaccionar, fue incomodo y no sentí nada, me toqué el pecho, no había latir, ni se escuchó como un rayo.

“¿Cómo has estado?” La tensión era tangible y pesada en aquel ambiente.

“Bien” Mentí, era un desastre con una maleta rota y una guitarra vieja, pero no se lo diría.

“¿Has estado alimentándote bien?” Sus manos vacilaron en el aire antes de tocarme el rostro “¿Has estado durmiendo?” Para hundirse en esas feas y oscuras ojeras.

“He conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo” Ella sonrió; fue agradable a la vista.

“Me alegra escuchar eso” Pero realmente no lo hacía, sus manos juguetearon sobre su regazo una vez más, un grupo de amigos pasó riendo al frente de nosotros dos, con cámaras y blocks de dibujo.

“¿Por qué me has llamado?” Quebré aquel eterno ciclo de fatiga. Lo tomé entre mis manos.

“Yo” Sus ojos no pudieron sostener el contacto “Creo que terminamos de una manera muy fea” Tan solo bajo la nuca hacia la falda. Reí, conocía bien esa expresión, era la misma de miseria que me ponía cuando quería que le comprase algo o buscaba presumir. Ingenuo y tonto. Ni siquiera era amor.

“Un día solo lo acabaste, quizás me debiste haber dado una señal” Traté de ocultar la molestia en mi voz, sin embargo, fue inútil el tratar “Si me hubieras dicho algo antes yo habría intentado cambiar, o por último me habrías dado más tiempo para buscar otro lugar” Pero mentía; una y otra vez. No tan ebrio como pensaba, decayendo junto al sol.

“Uenoyama ni siquiera me besabas” Fue la respuesta que me dio, humillada, con el rostro rojo y las cejas tensas “Nunca mostraste un verdadero interés en tocarme o hacer cosas de pareja” La humillación fue puesta para mí.

“Yo” Me acaricié el cuello, incomodo, las piernas me pesaban “Quería tomar las cosas con calma entre nosotros dos” Éramos patrañas hecha conversación.

“¿Calma?” Su risa fue pesada y sarcástica “Uenoyama por poco me pongo un letrero para pedirte que me trataras como tu novia” Sin experiencia y sin pasión, sin amor, ni celos, ni esperanza. Era una hoja en blanco, carente de vida y emoción.

“Solo quería hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros dos” Un año a la basura, y una tensión innecesaria.

“Entonces debiste prestarme más atención que a esa guitarra” Ella rio, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja; se había hecho una perforación “Hubieron varias veces en donde pensé que me estabas engañando” Ella negó con un gesto de nuca, con una mueca despechada y lastimera “Pero resulta que tu amante era la música” No sentí nada en aquella expresión.

“Tuvimos varias veces esta conversación” La brisa nos abrazó con un estremecer “Dijiste que creías que tenía talento” Me defendí “Dijiste que eras feliz mientras yo pudiese hacer lo que amará” Sus uñas doblaron su falda; su boca fue mordida, se le corrió el labial.

“Porque esas eran las palabras que tú querías escuchar” Ella suspiró, de manera pesada “Mira, Uenoyama, traté de ser una buena novia y apoyarte en todas tus estupideces, traté de hacer que me amaras convirtiéndome en lo que pensé que querías” Ella se levantó de la banca, la tarde ya había caído entre nosotros dos “Pero nada fue suficiente para ti” Nunca lo era.

“Yo te habría apoyado en lo que tú quisieras de la misma manera” La engañe otra vez “Lo habría intentado más si hubieras sido directa” Era egoísta y altanero, pero esas eran las palabras que esos ojos demandaban. Que suplicaban y pedían.

“No vine a pelear” Su mano sobre mi rostro en un gesto me silenció “Vine a reconciliarnos para al menos poder ser amigos, y que no fuese incomodo andarnos encontrando por la facultad” Su cara fue fría e imponente; gélida, la piel se me erizó.

“¿Entonces?” Inútil e inexperto.

“El intento no funcionó” Mis manos cayeron rendidas sobre mi regazo, no encontré frases de amor o dulces mentiras para hacer que ella se quedará.

“Lo siento” No encontré una razón.

“Espero que algún día seas capaz de amar a alguien más que a esa guitarra” Fue el despecho con el que me dejó.

Y esperé quebrarme bajo esa dulce mirada, sollozar por haber perdido a tan linda y comprensiva mujer, deseé que me doliesen sus insultos y sus muecas quedasen tatuadas, no obstante, no hubo nada entre nosotros dos, solo amargura y soledad. Itaya tenía razón.

“Ni siquiera me gustaba” Balbuceé divertido, levantándome de la banca, con las manos entre los bolsillos para regresar a ese desastroso departamento.

Ninguna chica con la que salí fue capaz de remover un sentimiento. Todas parecían molestas y fastidiadas con mis intentos en la guitarra, de sonrisas dulces y palabras bonitas, cuando en realidad esperaban que fallara y las cuerdas se cortaran. Una puñalada. Cuanta hipocresía. De todos. De nadie. Me subí al primer bus con la mente perdida en la ventana. Había alguien fumando a mi lado, y un niño estaba llorando. Mi mente era un completo caos. La culpa, la negué.

Cuando mis pies fueron arrastrados hacia el departamento, me encontré con Yuki en el elevador; el rubio parecía afligido y apresurado. Él trató de entregarme una narcisista sonrisa para que esta se descompusiera; se quebrase, tuve un mal presentimiento en aquel ambiente, el elevador se volvió a cerrar para bajar con nosotros dos.

“¿Vas a trabajar al bar?” Fue la simple pregunta que le entregué, sobre su frente habían gotas de sudor, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos.

“Sí” Su voz se escuchó gangosa y débil “Take me llamó de emergencia para que cubriera al barista de hoy”

“Suerte” Las puertas se abrieron, él se bajó.

“Gracias” Volví a subir con unos extraños nervios muertos hacia el apartamento, giré el pomo, las luces se encontraban encendidas, mi mirada lo buscó a él, convencido de que con otras lindas e insistentes palabras él se rendiría y se uniría a la banda.

“Mafuyu” Empujé la puerta de su habitación. Mi vida pendió en aquel instante; fue destrozada por aquel chico, pequeño y vulnerable “Yo” No supe que decir; lo olvidé. Todo lo olvidé por ese hombre.

Mafuyu se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas temblorosas y una silueta frágil, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, los labios le temblaban, su nariz estaba irritada. Con una expresión destrozada y una camisa entre sus manos. La camisa era grande y tenía una marca de lápiz labial.

“Uenoyama si me vas a insistir con lo de la banda, no estoy de humor” Mis pies quisieron acercarse, no obstante, me frené. El pecho me pesó, se me comprimió en aquella imagen; cruel y desfallecida.

“No, yo” Aquella prenda era sostenida con fuerza entre sus manos; como si su vida, como si su corazón dependiese de ella “Quería poner una película y no quería verla solo” Quizás lo hacían. El castaño dejó de lado la prenda, sobre una cama matrimonial, habían cuadros de ellos dos en aquella habitación, pero me cubriría los ojos. No lo diría. No lo quería ver.

“Gracias” Fue lo que me susurró saliendo de aquella pieza para acomodarse en el sillón.

“De nada” Balbuceé esperando sentir nada para no sentir más que amargura y dolor.

Se sintió como un rayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que quedo más que claro que la relación entre Yuki y Mafuyu, solo se ve la punta del iceberg, igual que todo lo que se tratará en esta historia.  
> Este gato espera que haya sido de su agrado.  
> Y mil gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a las preciosa personita que se tomo el tiempo de ingresar a este fic.  
> Muchas gracias por leerlo!  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Nuestros pies enlazados debajo de las sabanas, mi nuca sobre su desnudo y fornido pecho, sus manos sobre mis caderas, sus labios en mi frente, y los susurros y el peso del mundo detenidos para nosotros dos. En un latir la nieve se los robó. La única luz que se había colado dentro de la habitación eran esos ojos. Insolentes, galantes y problemáticos; de pestañas coquetas y un brillo de insomnio y pasión. El aire se me fue con esa masculina sonrisa, me era robado cada maldita vez, sus dedos subieron de manera juguetona y traviesa sobre mi espalda, me aferré a él, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Su aroma era masculino._

_“Hoy estas extrañamente mimoso” Fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio en esa habitación; cerré los ojos dejando que su perfume me intoxicase; era amargo y familiar._

_“¿Te molesta?” Aquella sonrisa; dueña de cientos de corazones y de promesas vacías “Es solo que no me quiero levantar” Caía en ella cada vez._

_“No me molesta” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis mejillas; el tacto fue cálido y electrizante “Es lindo ver a mi pequeño Mafuyu de esa manera” Saboreé la tensión dentro de esos ojos, la percibí en una respiración irregular, y en las chispas dentro de la habitación._

_“Yuki” El nombrado me entregó una galante y altanera expresión como respuesta, mis dedos se dedicaron a repasar nerviosos su pecho, con el corazón entre las manos “Tú” Y las manos heridas de tanto tratar “¿Me amas?” Me condené en esa noche de oscuridad. Ocurrió una noche de invierno._

_“Mafuyu” Ocurrió una tarde cualquiera “Ya sabes la respuesta”_

Abrí mis ojos de manera abrupta, me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, mi respiración se encontraba descompasada e irregular, sobre mi frente y mi espalda podía sentir una capa de sudor frío caer, de mi boca no dejaban de escapar alaridos y quejidos. Aquel sueño me llevaba atormentando desde que vivía con él. Tan estúpido e ingenuo, me llevé la palma hacia el corazón, convirtiendo a mi suéter en un puñado de impotencia, me mordí la boca para darme cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de alguien más. Tragué ansioso. Al mirar hacia arriba un par de ojos azules fueron los que me devolvieron la mirada; de manera apenada y juvenil, con un grito mal disimulado me traté de parar para llegar hacia el borde del sofá, cerré los ojos esperando golpear el suelo y ser el dueño de un moretón, no obstante, los brazos de Uenoyama me atraparon por primera vez.

Una de miles.

“¿Estas bien?” Mi respiración fue pesada en aquella habitación “Yo” El rostro de Uenoyama estaba cerca, su aliento era a cafeína “No sabía cómo despertarte, por eso te estaba mirando” Sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín a causa de la vergüenza “Para que no te hagas ideas extrañas” Lindo.

“No las tenía” Sus palmas me acercaron aún más; estaban sobre mi cintura “Debí haberme quedado dormido en la película” Quise afirmarme de algún lugar para separarnos, no obstante, mis manos acabaron sobre su cuello.

“Yo también debí dormirme” La atmósfera fue eléctrica y esa mirada inolvidable.

“Uenoyama voy a aferrarme con fuerza de ti para que me pueda acomodar bien en el sillón” Antes de esperar su respuesta tiré de él, el peso de mi cuerpo cayó sobre aquel hombre para finalmente regresar al sofá, pero sus manos no me dejaron “Gracias” Musite.

“No hay de que” Con lentitud el agarre fue desecho. Ambos estábamos sentados en aquel sillón, el día se había colado por las cortinas del apartamento “Parecías estar teniendo un muy mal sueño” Me toqué la frente removiendo una gruesa capa de dolor y sudor.

“No era malo” Balbuceé “Era uno realmente bueno” Con unas palmas inútiles y un amor quebrado.

“Yo” Las palabras del de cabello negro parecían estancadas dentro de su garganta, su mirada me evitó para enfocarse en el marco de mi habitación “Anoche me encontré con Yuki en el elevador” La amargura fue un golpe de estática ante aquellas memorias. Mis manos se acomodaron sobre mis rodillas, sonreí “¿Ustedes pelearon?” Mis palabras y mi vida parecían ser indiferentes para él.

“Algo así” No éramos nada “Yuki tiene un par de malos hábitos” Pero para mí él era todo “Ya los conocerás”

“Eso” Lo miré a él, con la boca tiritona y el recuerdo en carne viva.

“Deberíamos prepararnos para ir a la universidad” Fue lo que balbuceé levantándome del sillón, sin mirarlo mientras dejaba que mis pies se arrastrasen hacia la habitación para encontrar aquella maldita camisa, la tomé entre mis manos otra vez, con una marca de beso escrita con un potente y rojizo labial, suspiré. Las mariposas dentro de mi estómago se habían empezado a descomponer. Podridos estaban esos sentimientos; estancados e inútiles.

Besos sobre su uniforme, números de teléfono en el cajón, mordidas en la piel y llamadas indiscretas, nada de eso parecía importarle al rubio; era cotidiano y natural, yo era otro número más. Y aunque no tenía derecho de reclamo y me convencía de que estaba bien con un rastro de amor muerto y barato, no era verdad. Odiaba a las mujeres sobre él, me enfermaba la empalagosa pestilencia de perfume en ese galante hombre, los tactos, los susurros, los coqueteos frente a mí. ¿Amor? No era necesario, no obstante, Yuki llegaba a niveles degradantes de crueldad y humillación, porque yo era estúpido y estaba enamorado. Mis dedos repasaron la marca de beso, difuminándola. Los pedazos de mi amor se cayeron en aquel movimiento, fueron filosos y estaban destrozados. 

“Siempre eres así” Musite aferrándome a esa camisa, con los ojos llorosos y las memorias sin ser más que dolorosas mentiras.

Di vueltas mi cabeza, encontrándome con el reflejo de un muchacho demacrado; tenía unas feas ojeras entre sus ojos, su boca estaba seca al igual que su piel, su cabello no tenía forma y su cuerpo era delgado y sin gracia. ¿La culpa? Con esa clase de imagen era mía. Era estúpido e ingenuo desearlo a él cuando jamás fui suficiente en primer lugar. Introvertido y desadaptado. Suspiré, acercando aquella camisa hacia mi pecho, me hice un ovillo con ella entre frazadas y lo que restaba de su aroma. Pude ver una cadena sobre mi cuello y un hilo rojo roto entre mis manos, lo tomé, sabiendo que el suyo ni siquiera era un extremo. No era rojo, era gris.

“¿Ya estás listo?” Me separé de la prenda para cambiarme de suéter ante las estruendosas palabras de Uenoyama.

“Sí” Mis ojos estaban irritados al haberse tragado el llanto y mis parpados hinchados por culpa del insomnio y la rumiación. En mi teléfono no había ninguna llamada perdida y él no había vuelto de aquel lugar “Vamos” Nunca volvía. La respiración y la vida se tiñeron de gris.

El departamento quedaba cerca de la universidad, Uenoyama y yo nos limitamos a caminar en silencio hacia aquel gigantesco lugar. La brisa era fría, los árboles se mecían de manera estruendosa mientras sus flores trataban de resistir la tempestad. No lo hicieron. Nuestros pasos resonaron entre los adoquines y la ciudad pareció lejana. El de cabellos negros llevaba sobre su espalda la funda de su guitarra, parecía nervioso, casi podía tocar esas ansias, sus ojos me buscaron, de manera infantil y tímida. Me evitaron otra vez. La ansiedad fue compartida.

“Mafuyu” Suspiré, leyendo intenciones y deseos.

“Si me vas a pedir que cante contigo, la respuesta sigue siendo no” Sus cejas se arquearon de manera abrupta, de su boca escapó un chasquido de lengua fastidiado.

“¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en negarte?” Me aferré a los bordes de mi mochila; estaba pesada y era vieja, se estaba descosiendo entre libros y tesis “Tienes una bonita voz” Sonreí; con la melancolía del invierno sobre la cara y las penurias de la nieve entre la piel. Era una tarde cualquiera. Mis pasos se arrastraron en las calles camino a la universidad.

“Gracias” Expresarse era inútil ante aquel hombre “Tú tocaste la guitarra bastante bien” Con un grito desolado incapaz de transmitir dolor y palabras que se perdían en el vacío de sus ojos. Con una sonrisa sádica bajo sufrimiento y malestar. Mis canciones, mi vida, mi existencia; yo era _nada_ para él. Era doloroso de soportar. Uenoyama se enfocó en el vaivén entre el viento y los árboles, de su boca escapó un pesado suspiro.

“Escucha” Sus ojos me buscaron otra vez “Hoy en la tarde, mi banda y yo tenemos una presentación en un café” Entre neblina y penurias “Me gustaría que vinieras a vernos”

“Yo, no” Él me silenció. Sus ojos fueron firmes y sus palabras altaneras.

“Entenderé sino quieres cantar para mí si dices que mi banda es mala” Mis piernas trepidaron con una extraña sensación. Mi garganta estaba seca, se había transformado en un nudo “Pero mientras no nos veas” ¿La culpa? “No me rendiré ni dejaré de insistir” Miré mis manos, estaban sudorosos y temblando. Inútiles y vacías.

“Yo” ¿La culpa? “Bien” Siempre era de él. De un par de ojos bonitos y frases ilusas, de un amor no correspondido con el aroma de una desconocida en un bar “Iré a verte después de clases” El más alto sonrió de manera satisfactoria y altanera al haber obtenido la victoria. Fue linda y suave esa clase de expresión. Fue melancolía de verano.

“Me siento repentinamente motivado” Hubo vergüenza enlazada con esas palabras “Yo” Él detuvo su paso al frente de la facultad “Préstame tu celular” Y fue determinado y penoso, sus manos se aferraron a las mías, ante la electricidad y las chispas nos soltamos. Quemó y fue difícil de sostener. Tan extraño.

“Ten” No tuve tiempo para hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. El de cabellos negros ingresó su número de celular entre mis contactos, con una sonrisa que se convirtió en tensión y desagrado. Fue palpable en el aire y en la brisa, en aquella tarde de invierno. Una cualquiera.

“Te enviaré la dirección en un rato” El celular me fue devuelto, sus manos fueron llevadas hacia su cuello, incómodo “No sabía que ustedes eran tan unidos” Un potente sonrojo se anido entre mis facciones al percatarme de mi fondo de pantalla. Con un dulce beso de mejilla siéndome conferido por esos labios. Los colores se pudrieron para convertirse en dolor. En un beso de alguien más. En una camisa y mentiras.

“Somos muy buenos amigos” Pronunciarlo era asco y amargura “No lo pienses demasiado, Yuki es del tipo que le gusta el contacto de piel” Aquel discurso ya había sido memorizado. 

De expectativas altas y caída profunda. Mi mamá me había advertido acerca de a quien le debía de entregar mi corazón, suspiré, con un agujero dentro del pecho y telas de araña alrededor de él. Ojalá la hubiese escuchado. No quedaba nada. Uenoyama y yo nos despedimos con un gesto de manos y una mueca incómoda antes de separarnos hacia diferentes facultades. El día era largo y frío, los estudiantes enfermos y estresados, caminé hacia un imponente edificio negro de cinco pisos; de paredes de concreto y vigas de metal, escuché las campanadas dando inició a la sección, la mirada acusatoria del profesor al llegar tarde fue lo que me calcinó. La mano elevada de Hiiragi me indicó la dirección. Me acomodé a su lado, terminando el camino dorado y llegando a _ningún_ lugar.

“Te ves terrible” Sus dedos delinearon mis ojeras, bajo aquel ceño fruncido había nacido la preocupación “Te dije que era mala idea tener un trabajo nocturno y mantener el horario de la mañana” Se había arraigado para ser usada como arma. Una letal.

“Lo sé” Abrí mi cuaderno con las palabras del profesor lejanas. Rebotaron. Escuché a los demás teclear sobre sus computadores y aparatos de última generación, suspiré “No es como si tuviera más opción” Ni siquiera había obtenido una beca.

“Mafuyu” Insomnio, estrés y ansiedad; delicioso y tangible. Me los tragué como si fuesen pastillas para dormir “El que estés así no tiene que ver con Yuki” Labial, perfume barato y las caricias de alguien más; de silueta bonita y rostro agraciado “¿Cierto?” Lo aspiré con el polvo y las memorias de un triste primer amor. Roto y destructivo.

“Deberíamos prestar atención a la clase” Fue el regaño que le entregué, la mirada del profesor era filosa y hastiada “Son seis horas seguidas las que tenemos que escucharlo” Tenía un magíster en evadir temas “Tu novio necesitará de alguien que le expliqué la materia bien” Y un postgrado en mentiras y fracasos.

“Caíste realmente bajo para chantajearme con Shizusumi” Fueron las últimas palabras intercambiadas entre nosotros dos.

Las diapositivas eran redundantes y los textos largos, la materia densa, los autores obsoletos, mis manos se limitaron a copiar lo que se encontraba escrito en el pizarrón junto con frases inconsistentes y sin importancia. Mis piernas juguetearon nerviosas debajo de las gradas, la tinta de mi lápiz se encontraba en agonía y en trazos finales, me dolía la muñeca. Me dolía el corazón.

La sensación de estar sobre el escenario; con las luces, con la multitud, con aquellas palabras siendo convocadas había sido punzante y lejana. Fue como si cada letra pronunciada se hubiese convertido en una navaja para abrirse paso entre mi garganta y mi corazón; agónico y sádico, no obstante, entre esas letra que para la nieve fueron vacías, y esas navajas en la garganta, el peso del mundo desapareció. Entre esa mirada indiferente y una sonrisa cínica, pensé que tenía el derecho de decir lo que dije. Mi mano fue llevada hacia mi pecho, con amargura. Aquella había sido la primera vez desde que lo conocí, en donde me había logrado sentir de esa manera. Tuve el derecho a decir lo sentía.

_“Ya sabes la respuesta”_

Pero no lo hacía.

Yuki me lastimaba; con besos y abrazos que para él carecían de significado. No era lindo como las mujeres con las que él coqueteaba, no era inteligente como los amigos que él tenía, no era interesante, no era nada más que una insignificante mancha gris. El aire fue estrecho y pesado entre las ventanas cerradas del salón y las palabras del profesor. Piedad. Aunque no tuviese nada ni fuera especial me entregaba cada noche a él; con las piernas abiertas y la ilusión de ser correspondido, me vendía y me engañaba, estaba con un letrero de ofertas, y una canción desafinada. Piedad para mi corazón. Aunque él solo pretendiera hacerme daño, no me dejaba de lastimar. Y a pesar de tener una cadena asfixiándome el cuello y un hilo cortado, no podía detenernos. Pero me mantenía suplicando por piedad. Piedad para los dos.

“¿Al menos escuchaste las instrucciones del trabajo?” La voz de Hiiragi fue pesada entre los murmullos de la multitud, y el tenso y palpitante ceño del profesor, él se acarició la barba al frente del escenario “Tenemos que anotar el tema en la lista”

“Yo” Parpadeé, dejando de lado aquellos molestos pensamientos “Creo que no” Mi cuaderno tenía apuntes inteligibles y no recordaba nada de aquella clase. Mis piernas tensas y mi espalda crujiendo fueron la prueba de que permanecimos seis horas en aquel lugar. Estáticos y en blanco.

“Tiene que ver con Yuki” Hiiragi lucía molesto ante sus propias palabras “¿No es así?” Era doloroso y redundante el confirmar.

“Sí” Pero yo era todo un masoquista.

“Mafuyu creo que te lo he dicho varias veces” Su rostro fue apoyado sobre su palma, las voces y el ruido pasaron a segundo plano en esa intensa y preocupada mirada “Pero odio a tu novio” Reí ante su sinceridad.

“¿Aunque fue él quien te presentó al tuyo?” Yuki y Shizusumi habían sido compañeros en el equipo de basquetbol, se habían convertido en amigos una noche de novatos encerrados en las bodegas detrás de las canchas. Tontos e imprudentes. Tonto e imprudente era mi amor.

“Aún así” No existió vacilación en esas palabras; sus manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa y las hojas con esos ociosos apuntes “Estoy cansado de repetirte que lo dejes” Pero no era tan fácil.

“No puedo dejarlo si en primer lugar no estamos juntos” Fue gélida y amarga la realidad que convoqué, me abofeteó con la brisa y me cayó como un balde de agua fría “Sabes que él es todo un jugador” El rubio se mordió el labio, conteniendo sus quejas para procesar. Era injusto.

“Por teléfono me dijiste que él había llevado a un amigo a vivir con ustedes, ¿Cierto?” Amar tanto a alguien más. Era injusto. Agaché la nuca, enfocando mi atención en un dibujo mal borrado sobre las mesas de madera. El asiento era incómodo y la lista con temas ya había empezado a ser rellenada.

“Él me dijo que no tenía a donde más ir” Excusas bonitas y baratas “Me dijo que sería por un par de meses nada más” Me las tragaba junto a las migajas y los restos de ese descompuesto amor. Uno envenenado.

“Ay, Mafuyu” Hiiragi se cubrió el rostro con ambas palmas, conteniendo un grito de frustración “No te tienes ni un poco de respeto” Triste y ácido “No te tienes ni un poco de cariño” Pero era verdad. ¿Cómo tenerlo? Si para él no era especial.

“No tuve más opción” Eran negras mis excusas y mis mentiras “Él me dijo que su madre se lo había pedido y ya te haces idea de lo complicada que es esa relación” Eran negras las mañanas con la cama vacía y el olor de sus camisas “Yo” Eran negras las tardes en el bar; con coqueteos y toques “No tuve más opción” Era negra mi vida, ¿Los colores?

“Te estas excusando otra vez” Él se los robó “Siempre que Yuki te manipula te inventas una excusa para justificarlo” No pude sostener esos ojos. Delatores y frustrados. Tan decepcionados.

“No me molesta” Pero sí lo hacía “Uenoyama se ve como una buena persona” Hiiragi se encogió de hombros, recibiendo con una sonrisa cordial la lista de temas desde la grada de inferior.

“¿Tienes algún tema en particular del que quieras investigar?” La tensión y la incomodidad fueron tangible en el trayecto de sus labios hacia mis ojos. Fue cortante y evidente “Le puedo preguntar a Shizusumi cuando llegue a casa” No obstante, ignorarlas siempre había sido la mejor opción. Cobarde.

“No” Nos cubriría los ojos “¿Tienes algún tema que tú quieras tratar?” Dejando una pequeña apertura entre mis dedos para ser un falso testigo de la verdad. Cobardes los dos.

“Nos dejaré en blanco” Esos ojos; del color de la luz y los girasoles, fuente de confianza y compasión “Luego le mandaré un correo al profesor inventando alguna excusa” No me miraron más “Vámonos” No dijimos otra palabra al salir del salón.

La tarde era helada, el cielo se había teñido de carmín, los estudiantes se estaban retirando de la facultad entre grupos y libros, los comedores estaban rematando, las bibliotecas repletas. El estrés se me había atorado con un nudo en la garganta, y era constantemente atormentado por un maldito lápiz labial. Yuki era el pensamiento escrito sobre mi mente y mi alma. Condenado y abandonado. Saqué mi celular recordando a un par de lindos e ingenuos ojos. Piedad para mí. La dirección de la cafetería había sido enviada en un sencillo y corto mensaje. Piedad para ellos. Sin darle motivo ni perdón arrastré a Hiiragi hacia el local; estaba cerca de la universidad y tenía internet gratis. Los pisos eran de madera, había un pequeño escenario al medio con un parlante viejo y una batería mal cuidada, la barra estaba vacía, las sillas y las mesas eran rústicas, con un par de cuadros genéricos y un personal de sonrisas amables. Nos acomodamos con dos vasos de café al lado de un ventanal. Fue una tarde cualquiera. Una tarde de invierno.

“¿Tanto sueño tienes para estarme invitando un café?” Ni sus palabras ni su risa lograron craquelar la incomodidad.

“Solo tenía ganas de venir” Excusas y engaños, tomé el vaso de papel entre mis manos; estaba caliente y olía bien.

“Mafuyu” Las palmas de Hiiragi se deslizaron por esa pequeña mesa hacia las mías “Sé que de repente puedo ser molesto con el tema de Yuki” Fue un tacto insignificante y no cambió nada “Sé que te afecta de sobremanera todo lo que pasé con él” Fue un tacto insignificante y no cambió nada, no obstante, de alguna manera “Pero eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti” Aquel tacto lo cambió todo. Sonreí, correspondiendo al enlace y al juego entre nuestros dedos.

“Eres un buen amigo” Musite, sus facciones se relajaron entre el vapor del café y la música de jazz “Gracias por siempre escucharme” Una repentina vergüenza fue mi respuesta.

“Yo” Él me soltó, desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal y rascándose el mentón “No es nada” Reí, acomodando mis mejillas sobre mi palma. Él era arisco y cerrado. Era alguien encantador.

“Si alguna vez te quieres quejar de Shizusumi también puedes hacerlo” La mezcla de pena y rabia sobre esas facciones fue única.

“Yo jamás me quejaría de él” Sus brazos fueron cruzados sobre su pecho, un amargo sorbo de café fue tomado en aquella conversación “Él es perfecto” Nadie lo era. Yuki lo era “Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, en lo único que Yuki es perfecto es siendo un idiota” Una carcajada suave fue mi respuesta.

“Se supone que ustedes son amigos” Las luces en el local se apagaron para que la música fuese cortada.

“En una buena amistad debe haber un poco de bullying” Dos chicos se subieron al escenario. Uno era alto; tenía perforaciones entre las orejas y cerca del labio, era rubio y recio, él se acomodó en aquella vieja batería mientras el otro chico; de cabello largo, facciones bonitas y con un bajo colgando sobre su hombro, se acercó hacia el micrófono.

“Buenas tardes a todos” Sus palabras se escucharon nerviosas y temblorosas “Nosotros somos _the seasons_ ” El corazón se me paralizó cuando una tercera silueta subió a aquel escenario. Ya lo sabía. No estaba preparado “Hoy nuestro guitarrista, Uenoyama, nos dijo que está tratando de impresionar a alguien muy especial” La vergüenza y el calor golpearon mi rostro; los reflectores y el crujir del escenario. Me ahogó “Así que daremos lo mejor” Gritos y aplausos de parte de los comensales fueron la respuesta. Sus ojos me buscaron entre la multitud, perdí el aire cuando me encontraron. Un latido.

“¿Uenoyama no es el nombre de con quien estas viviendo?” No me pude separar de esos ojos más.

“Sí” Con tres golpes de baqueta y una sonrisa altanera “Lo es” Mi mundo cambió.

Fue como si me hubiese golpeado un rayo.

Cada una de las notas que fueron tocadas por esa guitarra se ahondaron en mi cabeza para destruir todo lo que conocía, la estática, la tensión; tenía la boca seca y un escalofrío desde las piernas hasta el cuello, mi nuca retumbó entre uno de sus rasgueos, mis pies al ritmo de la batería, con la armonía del bajo y esos ojos de fuego sobre el escenario. Mi corazón fue pesado en aquella canción, las cuerdas estaban humeando bajo el dominio de Uenoyama, electrizante. Fueron chispas, fue química, fue único y mi vida en ello se perdió. Era talentoso, era un pródigo y aquello era pasión. El negro de mi vida por un instante se disipó, la cadena de perro y el hilo cortado; los olvidé. En ningún momento de esa canción sus ojos me dejaron de buscar. Una canción se convirtió en varias; en una taza de café frío y en luces de postes encendidas entre las calles, mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado y yo a su merced. Sonreí, de manera amarga, Uenoyama era alguien genial. Durante el espectáculo hubieron cosquillas en mi pecho y ansias en mi voz. Hubieron pedazos de una amarga canción que para la nieve no significaba _nada_ pero para el frío del invierno lo era todo.

“Él es bastante bueno” Fueron las palabras que Hiiragi me entregó cuando las luces se encendieron y la fantasía se quebró.

“Sí” Balbuceé con una incomprensible vergüenza “Lo es” Uenoyama saltó del escenario para dirigirse a mi mesa.

“Si viniste” Su sonrisa fue linda y galante “No pensé que realmente lo harías” Hubo torpeza en mi mente y nervios entre mis manos. Mi cabeza se sintió tonta a su lado.

“Sí lo hice” Ambos nos miramos, ansiosos, de expresiones torpes y nerviosas. Hubo estática compartida y una delicada tensión entre nosotros dos. El silencio no fue incómodo. Reímos al ser incapaces de decir algo “Yo” Esos ojos no se separaron más.

“Estuvieron realmente bien allá arriba” Fue el rubio quien rompió la atmósfera entre nosotros dos “Soy el mejor amigo de Mafuyu, Hiiragi Kashima” Él se presentó, extendiendo su mano con una expresión relajada. El más alto la tomó.

“Uenoyama Ritsuka” El azul me buscó ante la falta de respuesta. No la tenía “Yo estoy viviendo temporalmente con Mafuyu y Yuki” Fue triste la ambigüedad contestada. El brazo de Hiiragi se acomodó de manera pesada sobre mi hombro. Su sonrisa fue mal augurio y mal sabor.

“¿Eres su compañero de departamento?” Su actuación era mala y barata “Entonces te encargaré que lleves a mi amigo hasta su casa” Moriría de hambre como actor “Yo también me tengo que ir, y este hombre es descuidado, si lo dejas solo se perderá o se lo llevará un desconocido”

“Fue solo una vez que me fui con un desconocido y no me dejas olvidarlo” Me quejé. Arrogancia y petulancia. Me fastidió.

“Entonces te lo encargo, Uenoyama” Con una sonrisa digna de infomercial el rubio dejó la cafetería.

“Iré por mis cosas” Asentí.

Los comensales se encontraban murmurando acerca de la talentosa e increíble banda que había tocado en aquel humilde local, había un insoportable calor dentro de esa cafetería, habían gotas de sudor entre mi frente y mis manos. Mi vaso se encontraba vació, con los restos de los granos de café pegados al fondo, con un suspiro melancólico atrapado entre mis labios. Uenoyama se despidió de manera amena y cariñosa de los otros dos integrantes de la banda, tomando su guitarra y agradeciéndole al dueño del local con una reverencia; lo invitó otra vez. Los dos nos incorporamos al frío invierno de la tarde. Una tarde cualquiera. Ninguno dijo otra palabra hasta llegar al apartamento, no fue necesario, no obstante, por las ansias en los movimientos de sus manos contra la funda, por su evasiva mirada y por su constante morder de labios, supe que si lo era. Quería una respuesta y un vocalista. Yo era torpe e incapaz.

Al ingresar al departamento mis pies golpearon una lata. El pánico caló en cada uno de mis músculos al percatarme de que esa lata eran varias, la vida se me fue en una escena, en un palpitar. Yuki se encontraba tirado en el sofá, estaba balbuceando incoherencias con el rostro rojo y sudado, su ropa era un desastre, su mente se encontraba perdida. La peste a cerveza fue intolerable en aquella habitación, una sonrisa vacía me fue regalada. Me estrujó el corazón. Con un agarre él lo tomó de mi pecho y lo quebró. Me agaché a su lado para darle la mano; estaba pegajosa. Era una costumbre amarga y rutinaria de parte de él. Pero era un secreto.

“¿Hubo una fiesta en este lugar?” Uenoyama se mantuvo estático en el rincón de la entrada, repasando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

“No” Le acaricié los cabellos “Yuki odia el alcohol, no toma en las fiestas” El estómago se me comprimió en nauseas y el pecho en fragmentos. Verlo así.

“Pero trabaja en un bar” Me quebró “Yo” El de cabellos negros se escuchaba ansioso. Suspiré, sin tener tiempo ni deseos de darle una explicación. Era un secreto entre nosotros dos.

“Ve a la cocina por un vaso de agua y tráeme una toalla húmeda y fría” Fue lo que le ordené, él asintió, confundido, arrastrando sus pies hacia la cocina para dejarme a solas con el rubio. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tiritones.

“Mi Mafuyu” No pude disimular la angustia que aquel frío y amargo tacto me provocó, sus palmas sobre mi mejilla “Mi lindo y pequeño Mafuyu”

“¿Por qué bebiste tanto cuando eres tan malo con el alcohol?” Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, su cuerpo se inclinó en el sofá, su aliento era repugnante, me revolvió la vida en nauseas.

“Quiero tener sexo contigo” Fue descarado y cruel. Le acaricié el rostro, suplicándole a esos ojos por algo de piedad. Piedad para los dos.

“Tienes una marca de beso en el cuello” Mis palabras fueron el peso del mundo “Creo que esta noche tuviste suficiente diversión” El peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. No lo soporté.

“Mi maestro dijo que no tengo el talento suficiente para triunfar como músico” Fue lo que finalmente soltó. Con los ojos rojos y una boca temblorosa, con las manos mojadas por culpa del alcohol “Necesitaba descargarme de alguna manera”

“¿Te parece esa la manera correcta?” Me quise apartar indignado, no obstante, era débil. Tan débil por él.

“Tú no estabas” Sus palabras fueron torpes y rencorosas, hicieron eco en la habitación. En mi vida.

“No soy tu novio para estar todo el tiempo disponible para ti” Fue mi despecho el que le gruñó. Sus facciones se deformaron entre la confusión y la ira.

“¿Cuál es la diferencia?” Tonto e imprudente “Nosotros parecemos amantes de todos modos” Con un collar de perro sobre el cuello y un hilo cortado entre las manos, con un amor imposible y palabras incapaces de llegarle a él. Piedad. Se la pedí, se la supliqué.

“¿Me amas?” Fue lo que finalmente le pregunté. Con una sonrisa filosa y arrogante.

“Ya sabes la respuesta” Jugó conmigo otra vez. Nuestras manos no se soltaron, él no se apartó hasta que Uenoyama regresó con un vaso de agua y una fría toalla. Lo miré, despechado y deshecho. Con un corazón inútil entre las manos, con carencia de afecto y un hilo rojo cortado. Era gris.

“Uenoyama” Fue una tarde de invierno.

“¿Sí?” Una tarde cualquiera.

“Cantaré para ti” Cuando mi vida empezó a girar a una nueva velocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que Yuki es un personaje mucho más complicado de lo que se ve, no es simplemente un playboy que anda pavoneandose, solo quería aclarar eso.  
> Y oficialmente Uenoyama y Mafuyu cantan y tocan juntos.  
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!  
> Nos vemos la otra semanita <3


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias por entrar a esta historia!  
> El capítulo de hoy es narrado por Uenoyama.  
> Espero que les guste <3

La estática contra las cuerdas de la guitarra, hambre y sed en una melodía carente de sentido; un himno de fin de era. Un nudo entre el estómago y la garganta con emociones acumuladas; las necesitaba derramar, no obstante, aquella voz, atormentada, dulce, nostálgica, me estaba envenenando entre pesadillas. Aquellas palabras recitadas sobre un escenario de papel yo ya no era capaz de soportarlas; me hacían querer huir y esconderme, sin embargo, era incapaz de dejarlas. Me mantenían atado. Era mío pero estaba perdido. Era de él pero él siempre regresaba a la multitud. Mis dedos retumbaron sobre las cuerdas, mis piernas se movieron ansiosas en contra del colchón de mi cama. Con un sinfín de intentos y fracasos para la brisa del invierno; ninguno fue digno de él aquella mañana. Quería componer una buena canción ahora que era dueño de aquella sinfonía.

Mafuyu me intrigaba; la relación entre ellos dos lo hacía. La noche que Yuki se había ahogado entre alcohol y un perfume barato, con besos sobre su camisa y marcas y mordidas encima de su piel, la mirada que el castaño le entregó; herida e incondicional, apasionada pero destruida. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, una dolorosa sensación se había anidado dentro de mí al recordar los bonitos ojos de Mafuyu ser robados y vaciados por la nieve. Se sintió como si me hubiese golpeado un rayo. Una y otra vez. Otra vez. Una y otra vez lo hacía. Suspiré. Me quité los audífonos para arrojarlos sobre la cama junto a la guitarra.

_“Supongo que solo lo sabes. Pronto esas ganas de pasar más tiempo se convierten en ansias y en celos, quieres ser especial para esa persona”_

“Solo es por su voz” Me lo musite; como si me tratase de convencer con esas palabras falsas y bonitas. No lo conseguí.

Con el cuerpo pesado y ojeras en la mirada salí de mi habitación. Mi boca se deformó al encontrarme con la imponente figura del rubio en medio de la cocina; él no traía camisa, su pantalón de pijama era grande y viejo, su cabello estaba despeinado, y él tenía escrita la palabra _resaca_ en medio de la cara; entre un par de feas bolsas y parpados hinchados. Él estaba sosteniendo una taza de café. Sus ojos fueron filosos y maliciosos cuando me encontraron. Maldición.

“Buenos días” Fue un saludo tonto y torpe de parte del verano. Me acerqué para prepararme mi propia taza de café bajo la atención del más alto.

“Buenos días” Fue la simple respuesta que él me entregó, mis cejas se arquearon al ver que el tarro de café se encontraba vacío y abandonado “Perdón” Su mirada narcisista “Ya acabé lo último”

“No tiene importancia” Patrañas. Todas aquellas cosas la tenían.

Lo miré con fastidio; su cuerpo era fornido, sus hombros y sus brazos grandes, sus facciones atractivas. Sobre su cuello aún quedaban restos de lápiz labial, habían chupones entre su pecho y su vientre, unos que él exhibía de manera orgullosa en esa habitación. Su mirada era brillosa y falsa. Lo miré, recordando aquella preocupación de parte del castaño, el suave tacto de sus manos, la manera gentil en que él lo limpió para luego llevarlo a su cuarto, el como le canto. Lo miré y sentí una inexplicable envidia. Mis manos juguetearon en una taza vacía; era de cerámica y tenía el dibujo de un gato. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que aquella taza era de él. Mafuyu. Sí. Mafuyu Sato.

“Tú” No tuve el coraje para levantar la mirada en esa conversación “Te veías bastante mal cuando nos encontramos en el ascensor ese día” Su respiración se escuchó densa, la atmósfera fue extraña.

“Supongo que podrías decir eso” Su mano se acarició la parte posterior del cuello; en aquellos cabellos negros y desteñidos.

“¿Te peleaste con Mafuyu?” Un ardor azotó mi rostro ante mi propia imprudencia “Yo, no” El tartamudeo y los nervios tan solo lo empeoraron “Él también se veía bastante mal cuando llegué” Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de manera sorprendida y escéptica, una triste sonrisa fue la respuesta que me dio. Una tan triste que nada significó.

“Nosotros últimamente hemos estado peleando mucho” Fue una carcajada muerta la que resonó desde su garganta hasta las paredes de la cocina.

“¿Tiene eso que ver con que hayas tomado tanto ayer?” De pronto “No quiero sonar entrometido” Esa falsa máscara de simpatía y buena voluntad, esa galante expresión de caballero blanco “Pero él parecía preocupado” Se le quebró. Odio. Ese fue el sentimiento con el que sus ojos me miraron. Lo sentí en cada músculo de mi cuerpo y en el maldito sabor de la estática. Lo sentí en el chirriar de su mandíbula, en una mirada despechada, en el golpear de aquella taza de cerámica. Odio entre nosotros dos. Pero antes habíamos sido amigos, ¿Los mejores? Los peores.

“Tuve una pelea con mi profesor de música” Sus brazos se cruzaron de manera petulante, su expresión fue narcisista “Al parecer algunos nacemos sin talento y se nos niegan las oportunidades” Fue fría y gélida “Pero ¿Qué vas a entender de eso tú?, Cuando todo se te ha dado tan fácil” Las palabras me quedaron atoradas entre la boca y la amargura. Odio. Era mutuo y estaba podrido.

“Me sacaron de mi propia casa por escoger esa carrera” Le gruñí, con la colera convertida en ira, y la ira hirviendo de manera destructiva entre mis venas. Con la mandíbula tensa “Creo que no tienes el derecho de hablar de mí si perdimos el contacto hace años, no sabes nada sobre mí, ni tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido por esto” Con la nuca palpitando y el asco ante esa vanidosa sonrisa. Mi cabeza estaba latiendo y dentro de mi pecho había una dolorosa presión; eran agujas. Miles de ellas.

“Ay, Uenoyama” Hipócrita “Pobrecito” ¿Acaso existía una palabra para describirlo mejor?

“No me provoques” Lo dudaba.

“Tú deberías ser quien cuide sus palabras cuando no eres más que un invitado indeseado” Él tenía razón. No era más que un parásito en aquella casa “Tuviste suerte de que tu mamá te salvara al llorarle a la mía” Aprete mis puños dejando la taza de lado; con el orgullo herido. Humillado y ofendido. Humillado y ofendido toda una maldita vida por él.

“Te lo estoy advirtiendo” Me acerqué para empujarlo de los hombros; aquello lo divirtió “No me provoques” El más alto rio.

“¿O qué?” Su cadera chocó en contra del mueble de la cocina “¿Ves? Uenoyama, ese es tu problema, te quedas en puras palabras vacías y nunca haces nada” Me mordí la boca; mis uñas dentro de mis palmas, la colera en mi cabeza, el rencor y el asco. Soportarlo “No hiciste nada cuando te quité a tu primera novia ni cuando te robé el primer lugar en ese concurso de música” Tener que soportarlo otra vez “Siempre me has tenido envidia” Me rebasó. Algo se quebró esa mañana. Una de invierno.

Lo tomé de los hombros con fuerza, con la mirada oscura y mi misera de autoestima sobre el piso, bajo las ridículas pantuflas de aquel narcisista. Y lo recordé, me golpeó como un bofetada, me cortó como frío de nieve. La razón por la que me había apartado de aquel hombre era este maldito y palpitante sentimiento de inferioridad. Lo que era mío lo tomaba, lo que yo amaba era robado, ni siquiera tenía oportunidad. Pero éramos amigos. Amigos. Basura y patrañas. Convertido en burla y centro de mofas, abusado y usado. No era más que su payaso personal. Las memorias eran navajas en el corazón y el mío estaba goteando. Lo tomé y le quise destrozar aquella petulante sonrisa. La mano me tirito en un aire que se podía cortar.

“Anda” Fue lo que me musito “¿Me vas a golpear o no?” Antes de que le pudiese responder la portilla de su habitación se abrió.

“Ustedes” De esa puerta; un chico, de rostro adormilado y facciones bonitas, de cabello esponjoso y labios hinchados “¿Qué están haciendo?” Me robó la respiración. Sus piernas se encontraban desnudas y sobre su cuerpo no había otra prenda más que la parte superior del pijama del rubio. Aquello me enfureció. No supe la razón. No la sabría. No la quería, ¿La quería? ¡Claro que no!

“¿Te despertamos?” Yuki se le acercó, depositando un beso sobre su frente. Asco y furia.

“Ya estaba despierto” Las mangas le quedaban largas; la prenda le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, cerca de las rodillas “¿Estas molestando a Uenoyama otra vez?” Sus palabras se escucharon como un suave regaño, su mirada lo evitó.

“Nunca haría eso, ya me conoces” El más bajo rio, alzando una ceja y sosteniendo con eterno cariño el rostro del rubio entre esas delicadas palmas.

“Porque te conozco sé que lo harías” Esos bonitos y expresivos ojos me buscaron “Por favor perdona su estupidez, es como se pone cuando tiene resaca” Pero él siempre era de esa manera. Hubo un extraño y amargo palpitar entre las paredes y el piso de la habitación. El dueño nunca fue encontrado. Nunca se buscó.

“Me voy a ir a duchar” Yuki le revolvió el cabello al más bajo “Ya sabes, por si me quieres acompañar” Antes de apartarse con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada magnética y seductora. Chasqueé la lengua, cansado y hastiado de esa maldita actitud. Pero no tenía ni voto ni perdón. No era mío. Lo que era mío era robado. Nada lo era en realidad.

“Los amigos no son tan íntimos” Fue el pensamiento que permití que escapase en voz alta “Esa clase de bromas están fuera de lugar” El castaño me miró angustiado del otro lado de la habitación, sus labios se deslizaron con suavidad sin encontrar las excusas correctas, pero yo no las quería ni las buscaba. Él siempre me las daba.

“No lo pienses mucho” Hubo amargura y tristeza sobre las bonitas facciones del castaño “Él no toma a nada ni a nadie enserio” Hubo un palpitante y denso dolor en aquella voz. Me molestó.

“No deberías soportarlo” Pero él lo haría.

“Lo sé” Porque Mafuyu era torpe y estúpido.

Porque Mafuyu lo quería.

Yuki Yoshida. El hombre de la suerte y las letras románticas. Con las chicas sobre su regazo, con la electricidad entre las cuerdas y su voz. Tuvo una familia que lo apoyó cuando se cambió de universidad, popular y amado, aclamado, era rey y campeón. Era el emperador en un lugar donde yo no era más que un patético peón. ¿Con que derecho él menospreciaba el sufrimiento y las heridas? Con dinero ahorrado en estaciones de metro; construido a base de pena y compasión. Talentoso pero ignorado. Él era quien lo tenía todo pero era incapaz de valorarlo, yo era quien no tenía nada y por eso lo buscaba. Lo buscaba a él, a esa clase de mirada, y a esa clase de devoción. Suspiré, con la cabeza convertida en un lio, preguntándome cuantas vidas más tendrían que pasar para que alguien me mirase como Mafuyu lo miraba a él. Pero eran amigos. Ja, malditas patrañas.

“Te he estado queriendo preguntar” Aquel torpe hilo fue la excusa que utilice para romper la tensión; el día estaba helado y la atmósfera chispeante “¿Qué clase de canción quieres cantar?” El más bajo me miró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él era pequeño y frágil. Era lindo.

“¿No me lo deberías decir tú?” El primer botón de su camisa estaba desabrochado, lo miré “Es tu examen” Apreciando una leve tonalidad morada. La vida me escapó en esa imagen, temí sin entender, corrí sin pensar. Solo me acerqué a él.

“¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?” Preocupado por aquel feo e incuestionable moretón. Mafuyu pareció desconcertado ante mi repentina cercanía. El aire fue denso y eléctrico entre nosotros dos, él olía bien. Él se miró el hombro debajo del pijama, sorprendido.

“Eso me lo debí haber hecho con algún cliente en el bar” Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de su camisa para rozar su piel; era cálida y suave, tragué con unos nervios que no comprendí “Son cosas del trabajo” Sus palabras se escucharon ansiosas y torpes, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mis manos sobre su piel, mi rostro cerca del suyo, sus ojos. Esos coquetos y lindos ojos. No lo pude soportar.

“Yo” Mi rostro ardió ante tanta intimidad “Lo siento” No quería pero me alejé “Solo me preocupé” Una dulce y hermosa sonrisa fue la respuesta que él me entregó, su mano rozó mis mejillas, cerré los ojos en aquel suave y agradable tacto. Quise un poco más.

“Eres amable Uenoyama” Pero no lo era “No vayas a llegar tarde a clase” Y con esas palabras su cuerpo desapareció para incorporarse en el vapor de la ducha. Pero lo ignoraría. Me mentiría y no lo vería. No lo quería ver jamás.

Arrastré mis pies hacia la facultad. Con una canción incompleta resonando dentro de mi mente, y un extraño sabor impregnado en mi garganta. Cuando él ni siquiera me importaba. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Era su voz. El día estaba frío, la brisa gélida, el camino pesado, los estudiantes ruidosos, llegué al edificio de mi facultad para que la resplandeciente sonrisa de Itaya me recibiera mientras Ueki leía un libro a su lado; la clase estaba vacía. Era su voz. Era esa mirada. Negué, desesperado para que él saliera de mi cabeza, ¿Quería que saliera? ¡Claro que lo hacía! El ruido y las conversaciones rebotaban dentro de aquel salón, podía escuchar las manecillas de mi reloj en un tortuoso tic tac; el tiempo para el examen se me acababa. No era momento para vacilar. Miré mis manos, repletas de durezas, moradas, rotas de tanto tocar, estaban gastadas y usadas. Tiempo no era lo perdido. Yo estaba carente de inspiración. Los colores estaban lejos. Estaban con él.

“¿Y?” Itaya me abrazó de manera mimosa y empalagosa antes de que llegase el profesor “¿Cómo te fue con tu novia?” La mirada de Ueki no se separo de aquel libro “Nunca nos contaste” El arte de amar y fracasar. Yo era su autor.

“Ella solo quería hablar” No hubo escape dentro de esa manipuladora e infantil expresión.

“¿Ella te pidió volver?” No recordé si ella lo hizo o si aquella había sido su intención. Carecía de importancia.

“Creo que solo quería que fuésemos amigos” Carecíamos de amor. El aire fue denso y pesado dentro de mi cabeza y mis pulmones “Al final dije las cosas incorrectas y la hice enfadar más” El cuerpo de mi amigo se tornó rígido, él era transparente “No creo que ella quiera ser mi amiga ahora” Hubo incomodad.

“Lamento haber preguntado” Le acaricié la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquella expresión de cachorro desamparado. No funcionó. Nunca lo hacía.

“No te ves tan afectado para haber sido pateado dos veces por la misma chica” El libro fue dejado de lado en esa mesa “Pasó algo más” Ueki era perspicaz e ingenioso. Me fastidiaba eso de él. Dejé que mi nuca descansará sobre la mesa; vacía y confundida.

“Encontré a alguien que quiero que cante para mí” De pensamientos incoherentes y laxos.

“¿No deberías sentirte feliz por eso?” Itaya tiró de mi mejilla ante la llegada del profesor “Estabas preocupado de que tu examen fuese aburrido y monótono” No hubo nada ante aquel toque ni en la conversación con el rubio “¿Uecchi?” Me mentí. Hubo mucho en aquella conversación.

“Me siento un tanto confundido” Pero no comprendía la razón “Yo no puedo pensar con claridad” Sus ojos cuando yo estaba sobre el escenario, su sonrisa, hubo una conexión. Fue extraña y me azotó para dejarme con letargo. Era difícil sacarlo de mi mente. Mafuyu Sato.

Mis amigos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la lección y el seminario. No supieron que decir. Y era extraño, cuando había pasado una vida bañado entre cuerdas y luces grises, ser descolocado y confundido de esa manera. Me desagradada, lo odiaba, esa mirada, a Yuki Yoshida, a Mafuyu Sato, tener que lidiar cuando mis páginas eran equilibradas. Él era lindo, ¡No! No lo era. Era una catástrofe con las cuerdas tensas sobre el pecho. Era un maldito desastre por culpa de él, de esa voz. No me la podía sacar. Lo intentaba y fracasaba. En un suspiró traté de prestar atención a las lecciones teóricas. La historia era aburrida y se perdía entre la somnolienta voz del profesor, no obstante, era necesaria. Mis manos estaban cansadas y mi mente completamente ida. Se la había robado alguien más. Las páginas sobre mi cuaderno se deslizaron entre la mina de mi lápiz y mis intentos por crear una canción. El cuerpo me dolía, los susurros eran molestos y el día se había nublado. El estrés era tangible en mi interior, estaba entre mis venas y era cotidiano. Con una última instrucción el profesor nos liberó. El arte de amar y no ser amado.

“Lo pensé toda la clase, creo que lo que necesitas es una novia nueva” Las palabras de Itaya fueron inútiles y vacías.

“¿Otra novia?” Cuando por la anterior no había sentido nada. Nada por ninguna.

“Sí” Todo por esa voz “Quizás lo que te falta es motivación para concentrarte, ya sabes algo así como una musa o alguien a quien quieras impresionar” Aquel fue el primer pensamiento inteligente y real que mi amigo dejó escapar.

“Yo” El rubio asintió de manera orgullosa a su lado; las gradas y los asientos en esa sala habían empezado a ser vaciados “Creo que si me falta un poco de motivación” La lista ya había sido firmada y los acordes removidos.

“Está decidido” El más bajo lucía orgulloso y emocionado “Le pediré a un amigo que te incluya en una cita grupal el otro fin de semana, así que no hagas planes” El brazo del más alto fue retirado del de cabellos rojizos con una expresión obvia y transparente. Tan obvia y transparente que ninguno de ellos la miró. El amor era estúpido.

“Bien” Quien aceptó fue la inercia. Estúpidos éramos los tres.

“¿Te vas a tu casa Uecchi?” El profesor se encontraba arreglando sus papeles encima del escritorio mientras los gritos de la multitud se dispersaban. Mi mente era caos y desgracia.

“No” A la única persona que pude buscar fue a él “Creo que pasaré por un café” Al único hombre con una pizca de inteligencia emocional. Necesitaba hablar y ser aconsejado por Haru. Joder.

Con una mochila repleta de apuntes vacíos, con cuadernos de pauta en fracaso y una canción resonando como si fuese un apesadumbrado disco rayado. Una y otra vez. Caminé hacia la cafetería de la entrada; era grande, había calefacción, los estudiantes reían y aprovechaban la ilusión y conveniencia de la liquidación. Haru y Akihiko se encontraban haciendo un postgrado dentro de mi universidad. La facultad facilitaba horarios si los estudiantes trabajaban en aquel lugar; el bajista era galante y popular, por esa razón conservaba desde su primer año aquel puesto. Cuando ingrese él me sonrió de manera dulce, sobre su cintura se encontraba amarrado un delantal, su cabello en una trenza, y su novio a su lado. Rodeé los ojos; Akihiko era protector y receloso. Un fastidio total.

“Hace tiempo no pasabas por aquí” Tomé asiento al lado del baterista cuya taza se encontraba vacía y fría.

“No había tenido tiempo para hacerlo” Mentí, sin que lo pidiese o se lo pagase el castaño me ofreció un café con leche antes de acomodarse al frente de nosotros dos. El local se encontraba tranquilo y los clientes satisfechos.

“El otro día estuviste en llamas” Akihiko me revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa “Si tocaras más seguido de esa manera conseguiríamos más presentaciones” Tomé el vaso entre mis manos, con la melancolía convertida en manto y mis pensamientos transmutados a caos e ira. Caos. Mafuyu Sato. ¿La culpa de quién era?

“Es cierto” El más alto acomodó un mechón del cabello de su novio detrás de su oreja “Escuché que empezaste a vivir hace un par de semanas con tu amigo de la infancia” Mi mandíbula se deformó al haber convocado al rubio; petulante e hipócrita “¿Cómo van las cosas con él?”

“Yuki siempre ha sido insoportable” Fue lo que bramé, atragantándome con el café y con los problemas. Estaban calientes y me quemaron la garganta. Poco me importó esa noche de viernes. Una solitaria. Una cualquiera.

“Yo” Haru se rascó la barba incómodo “Escuché que tienes otro compañero de cuarto también” Los dos hombres se miraron incrédulos. No supe que clase de expresión dibujé, no obstante, al pensar en Mafuyu sobre mi rostro el calor fue todo lo que se percibió. El rubio tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos, apretándolas.

“Increíble” Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi rostro como si este tuviese algo. Nada más que vergüenza y pena ajena existió “Nunca te había visto poner esa clase de cara” Mis cejas se arquearon ante esa repentina cercanía.

“¿Qué clase de cara fue?” Ante su petulante y altanera sonrisa me arrepentí de mi pregunta. Tonto.

“Una asquerosa” La nuca me palpitó ante esa narcisista expresión.

“¿Con esa clase de palabras conquistaste a Haru?” El de cabellos largos desvió la mirada, nervioso ante los profundos ojos verdes del baterista.

“¿Te conquisté con mi encanto, amor?” Fue la pregunta que convocó.

“Algo así” Por la risa nerviosa y la mueca evasiva fue evidente la mentira “Pero bueno” La expresión de Akihiko fue de frustración; una infantil, digna de un niño berrinchudo “¿Te agrada?” Akihiko era vulnerable y diferente cuando se trabaja del bajista.

“¿Quien?”

“Ese otro compañero con el que estas viviendo” Otra vez. Calor, estática y electricidad, en mi boca hubo sed, en mi corazón hambre. ¿Hambre de qué?

“Me gusta su voz” Mis palabras escaparon torpes y tartamudas “He estado pensando en usarlo para mi examen” Fue cómplice y desagradable la sonrisa compartida entre esos dos. El brazo del baterista se acomodó sobre mis hombros.

“Mi pequeño Uenoyama está creciendo” Lo traté de apartar en vano “Deberías invitarlo a cantar con la banda si tanto te intriga” Aquella idea no me molestó. Yo era celoso y posesivo con mi historia y mi canción, sin embargo, con Mafuyu todo era diferente. No había razón. Razón era su voz. Su voz nada más. Me tiré de los cabellos cansado. Había desperdiciado todo mi día pensando en él. Pero él no era nada. Él no importaba. Su voz. Su voz nada más. Un rayo. 

“No es una mala idea hacerlo” Haru acomodó su rostro sobre su palma “Si te tiene así de intrigado, quizás su voz sea un buen aporte para nosotros” Un gran grupo de universitarios ingresó a la cafetería “Llevamos bastante tiempo buscando a un cantante, podría funcionar” El bajista se despidió con un gesto de manos antes de alejarse y tomar la orden de aquella ruidosa y fastidiosa juventud. Estrés y amargura. Robo y perdida. Cuando no era mío. Lo que era mío era robado, ¿Qué era mío en realidad?

“Deberías preguntarle” Nada lo era.

“Lo haré” Pero temía hacerlo. Mi boca estaba seca y mi cuerpo cansado, mi mente perdida, mi cabeza siempre regresaba a él.

_“¿Me amas?”_ A una conversación que jamás debió ser oída cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta tarde. Sus manos se encontraban unidas y la desesperación en la voz del castaño era tangible, fue una imagen dolorosa. Sus ojos hinchados, sus labios tiritones, sus piernas arrodilladas ante él. Comprimió las cuerdas de mi corazón. De mi mente.

_“Ya sabes la respuesta”_ Dolorosa e hipócrita fue la respuesta de un cobarde.

Yuki Yoshida no sabía hacer otra cosa además de jugar.

Mis dedos repasaron los bordes de la taza de café, Akihiko se había puesto a revisar sus apuntes en la barra de la cafetería. Pronto él estaría en exámenes. Una canción con el signo de incógnita y el tiempo perdido eran mi propia condena. Debía pensar y crear algo digno de superarlo. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, aferrándome a mi camisa. Debía pensar en algo digno para él. Porque siempre regresaba. Quería que lo hiciera. No quería en realidad. Mentía, si lo hacía. La puerta del local se abrió otra vez; un chico, de cabello rubio y teñido, pequeño y delgado, con una mirada felina posó las luces de sus reflectores sobre mí. Hubo escalofrío.

“Tú” Él se acercó con una sonrisa demasiado familiar. Desagrado y precaución “Eres con quien está viviendo Mafuyu ahora, ¿No es así?” Retrocedí en la butaca.

“Sí” Hubo recelo entre las notas de mi voz. El más bajo suspiró, extendiéndome una pequeña y delgada mano. Estaba repleta de callos.

“Soy su mejor amigo; Hiiragi, ya nos habíamos conocido antes” Su imagen había pasado a segundo plano entre un par de pestañas coquetas y sonrisas ilusas.

“Si lo recuerdo” Mentí “¿También estudias en este lugar?” Sin pedir permiso él se acomodó a mi lado en la barra de café. Haru se encontraba atendiendo mesas y la realidad de Akihiko ya había sido dividida por un par de audífonos.

“Mafuyu y yo estamos en la misma carrera” Me limité a asentir, incómodo ante su presencia, tenía las piernas tensas sobre el taburete y la boca seca y amarga por culpa del café.

El rubio no dijo más. Él se limitó a alternar su mirada entre los posters que se encontraban adornando las paredes del local y la pantalla de su celular. Había una mueca tensa y unos ojos preocupados sobre esas infantiles facciones. Él se mordió el labio. La cafetería estaba caliente, las mesas llenas de estudiantes con libros y juegos de mesas, había música de la radio en el fondo; era canción cuyo nombre olvidé, el olor era agradable y familiar, la atmósfera rígida. Regresé mi atención hacia la barra, hacia una mancha de té. Con una mirada cansada y un cuerpo agotado. Confundido y caótico sin siquiera conocer el porqué. Eran pocas las ocasiones donde me interesaban los demás; la música era lo que estaba escrito dentro de mi corazón, era mi dueña y mi mujer, era mi amante y mi perdón, no obstante…

_“Eres amable Uenoyama”_ ¿No obstante qué? Nada, ¡No había nada más que pensar!

“Oye” La voz del rubio interrumpió mi rumiación aquella tarde de viernes “Tú te ves como una buena persona” Una cualquiera “¿Lo eres?” Una solitaria.

“No lo sé”

“Lo es” La voz de Akihiko nos logró incomodar a nosotros dos en aquella extraña atmósfera, lo miramos “Ese sujeto tiene cara de tonto y es algo lento para entender, pero es una buena persona” Sin levantar la vista de su libro el bajista elevó su pulgar.

“¿No se supone que estas estudiando?”

“Puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo” Rodeé los ojos, mis ojos regresaron a la consternada expresión de Hiiragi.

“Es el baterista, lo recuerdo” Aquellas palabras parecieron ser para él. El más bajo suspiró, sin saber como sostener una mirada entre nosotros dos “Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero” Su boca tiritó bajo el fastidioso sonido de la radio; era una canción pegajosa y popular “Yo quiero pedirte un favor” Pegajoso y popular era Yuki. Lo que era mío era robado. No era mío en primer lugar.

“¿Un favor?” Sus manos juguetearon entre ellas; ansiosas sobre la barra de café.

“Sí” Él se rascó la nuca “No sé muy bien cómo ponerlo en palabras” Sus palmas se dirigieron hacia su rostro, tirando levemente de sus pómulos, tensando unas oscuras y profundas ojeras “Esto es muy estresante” Fue lo que balbuceó “Odio involucrarme en cosas inútiles” Su monólogo fue de tonalidad frustrada y solitaria.

“Hey” Akihiko se quitó un audífono “Si vas a decirlo, dilo, me estas estresando a mí y tengo un examen que dar” Para volvérselo a poner. Hiiragi tomó aire antes de acercarse, estábamos demasiado cerca. Fatigoso y tenso.

“¿Puedes ser amigo de Mafuyu?” Parpadeé, confundido por aquellas palabras, las traté de procesar, no obstante, fracasé. Mi mente se desconectó.

“¿Puedes repetirlo?” Esta vez el rubio tomó mis manos, con un brillo juvenil dentro de la mirada y una expresión de cachorro abandonado. Mal sabor.

“Uenoyama por favor conviértete en amigo de Mafuyu” Su agarre fue firme, pude escuchar la risa de Akihiko detrás de nosotros junto al suspiro de Haru entre las mesas “Sé que él tiene un carácter insoportable y es terco, y es imposible hablar con él porque ni siquiera se sabe expresar, pero” Hubo estática y chispas entre esos ojos; hubo luz y fidelidad “Es mi mejor amigo y creo que necesita a alguien como tú” El calor azotó mi rostro sin piedad ni perdón. Quien se lo encuentra.

“A alguien como yo” Se lo queda “¿A alguien como yo?” La vergüenza fue imposible de ocultar.

“Cuando tocaste sobre el escenario, la cara que ese sujeto esbozó” La pena fue compartida entre nosotros dos “No veía esa clase de rostro infantil y esperanzado en él desde hace años” Nuestras manos se soltaron, su expresión fue pura melancolía “Han pasado años desde que él no sonríe así” El pecho se me comprimió, el estómago me burbujeó, una repentina tristeza se acomodó sobre mi coraje, las manos me sudaron, fue amargo. Fue dulce. Era yo.

“¿Por qué?” Fue todo lo que pude dejar escapar “No creo estar entendiendo muy bien la situación” Él suspiro, de manera lenta y larga. Apesadumbrada.

“Vives con ellos, ya te debes hacer una idea de la clase de relación que hay entre Yuki y Mafuyu” El tiempo se paralizó “Yuki no solía ser así con él” Mis cuerdas estaban siendo rasgadas por alguien que ni siquiera estaba ahí “Pero en este último tiempo él lo ha lastimado demasiado, y ya no puedo solo quedarme callado mirando como lo destruyen” Se me comprimió el corazón y la vida.

“¿No son solo amigos?” El celular del rubio hizo eco en aquel local.

“La peor parte es que lo son” Él más bajo contesto, deformando su boca al escuchar las palabras del otro lado de la línea. Hubo mal sabor “No te preocupes Shizusumi, yo iré a buscarlo” Hubo un presentimiento de mierda. Él colgó.

“¿Pasó algo?” No los escuché.

“Mafuyu salió a tomar con mi novio y bebió demasiado, los debo ir a buscar” El rubio se levantó del taburete, sus zapatos hicieron eco entre mi cerebro y las baldosas “Puedo apostar que Yuki de nuevo es la razón” Me aferré a la muñeca de Hiiragi, guiado por sentimientos confusos y nubosos. Mi mente se encontraba distorsionada.

“Yo” Mi corazón rasgado “Ire contigo” De lo único que estaba seguro fue que la voz de Mafuyu me había golpeado como un rayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para serles sincera Uenoyama no esta 100% seguro de que pasa entre esos dos, ni Mafuyu lo esta a estas alturas, pero bueno poco a poco lo iremos conociendo.  
> Este gato escritor queda libre mañana si es que no le va mal en su examen y no abandona su casa por deshonor, así que tendremos actualizaciones más estables y seguidas.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que leen!  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado <3


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a la personita que entro a leer.  
> El capítulo de hoy sigue con Uenoyama.   
> Espero que sea de su agrado <3

Había un pequeño bar al frente de la universidad. Su interior estaba repleto de mesas y sillas de plástico, risas de estudiantes, aroma a alcohol en oferta y frituras pasadas, latas de cerveza en el piso, condimentos con empaques de plástico, peleas de ebrios y cortisol en la sangre, había una gran televisión colgando con un canal de música al azar, me aferré a la funda de mi guitarra incorporándome en el ambiente. Desagradable. Tabaco, seducción y estrés. Los ojos Hiiragi me miraron de manera esporádica y apesadumbrada antes de señalarme un puesto al final del local. Un hombre; alto, fornido, de cabello negro y corto se encontraba al lado de un triste y agotado bulto. Dolió. Fue difícil respirar al ver el desastre en el que Mafuyu se había convertido; con la mirada despechada, con las manos inertes sobre la mesa, con una botella vacía y los labios humedecidos con un toque de miseria. Hubo un extraño traquetear entre mis pensamientos y mi pecho ante esa delicada imagen. Solo quemó. Me abofeteó como un rayo. Sus ojos nos miraron de manera cansada cuando nos acercamos hacia su lugar. Vacíos.

“¿Por qué lo dejaste beber tanto?” El rubio golpeó en la cabeza al más alto “Sabes que es malo soportando el alcohol, ni siquiera le gusta” El castaño se limitó a quejarse y a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, apoyando la nuca en los bordes de la mesa.

“Él fue quien se veía desecho y decaído en clases” La expresión de Hiiragi se suavizó ante las palabras del contrario “Se escuchaba realmente deprimido, ni siquiera pudo tomar apuntes de lo que dijo el profesor, cuando pronto tendremos un examen” Aquel hombre nos invitó a tomar asiento al frente suyo; me limité a obedecer. La silla era incomoda y estaba fría. Con un extraño y amargo traquetear.

“¿Te dijo que le pasó?” La pregunta resulto obvia y redundante entre la mirada que compartieron esos dos.

“Yuki Yoshida” Aquel nombre era una maldición.

“Por supuesto que fue él” La mía.

“Al parecer él va a salir a una cita este fin de semana con una chica que conoció en el bar” Las manos de Hiiragi se enredaron entre los cabellos del castaño, de manera mimosa y compasiva “Aun no se puede acostumbrar a eso, cuando es obvio que Yuki se ha convertido en todo un jugador” Compasiva había sido aquella desolada mirada.

“Sera tonto” En aquel murmullo hubo enlazado preocupación y cariño. El aroma a tabaco dentro del local era insoportable. Más insoportable me resultaba el nombre de la nieve.

Mis palmas se encontraban sudadas sobre la mesa, habían manchas de mostaza en aquel plástico y empaques de cartón con aceite vacíos. Mafuyu tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos; estaban rojos e hinchados, tragué con dificultad, sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas por culpa de la cerveza, las quise alcanzar, no obstante, la cobardía era grande y latente, y yo tenía un magíster en ser un cobarde y fracasar. Me mantuve estático en mi silla, escuchando aquellos quejidos sin hacer nada, ¿Alguna vez había hecho algo? Un suspiro decadente fue lo que escapó de mis pulmones conocimiento bien aquella respuesta. Las manos del rubio y el otro hombre se entrelazaron sobre la mesa, de manera descarada y dulce, suave. La expresión de Hiiragi fue felina y altiva. Los evité.

“Cierto, por si no era obvio, él es mi novio” El agarre fue dócil y tímido en aquel putrefacto ambiente “De hecho Yuki nos presentó” Rodeé los ojos cansado de escuchar aquel nombre. Enfermo.

“Lo hacen sonar como si fuera una gran persona” Mis palabras escaparon celosas y frustradas. Siempre lo eran por culpa de él.

“No tienes por qué estar tan a la guardia” Lo que era mío era robado “Él no era así cuando estábamos en la misma universidad” Nada lo era en realidad. Hubo un pesado silencio en aquella mesa. No recuerdo ni la música que resonaba dentro del local, ni la marca de cerveza de las botellas sobre la barra, ni la ropa que ellos vestían. No recuerdo mucho en realidad.

“Es cierto” No recuerdo más que a Mafuyu en esa desolada noche “Nosotros tomamos clases juntos por un electivo y él solía ser bastante agradable, por eso le di mi bendición para salir con mi mejor amigo” Una vez más. Las manos del rubio trataron de sostener el cuerpo del nombrado en vano. Ambos eran pequeños y delgados, no se podían cargar. Yo podía “Si hubiera sabido que esto se convertiría en un problema nunca les hubiera permitido ser pareja en primer lugar” Fue lo que gruñó, tratando de levantarse para fallar.

“Dijiste que no salían” Me quejé.

“No lo hacen” Y era complicado, era una triste y mortífera tragedia “Los dos son un caso difícil” Las escribía y las vendía. Mis manos sostuvieron al castaño para que Hiiragi se pudiera levantar de la silla, su cintura era delgada, su rostro se acomodó de manera mimosa sobre mi hombro. Aquella fastidiosa sensación dentro de mi pecho, una cosquillosa pero dolorosa, regresó.

“¿Crees que puedas llevarlo a casa?” Fue lo que me preguntó el más alto abrazando de la espalda a su novio. El cuerpo de Mafuyu era pequeño y ligero. Quien lo encuentra.

“Sí” Se lo queda “Yo puedo, el departamento está cerca” No se lo quería entregar a nadie más. No aquella noche. No aquel invierno.

“Sabía que eras una buena persona, Uenoyama” El rubio se proclamó orgulloso de sus propias palabras, con una sonrisa altanera y una mirada egocéntrica “Yo me puedo quedar con tu guitarra para que no cargues tanto peso” El aroma a alcohol no fue molesto entre el aliento del castaño y mi oreja, ¿La razón? Esperaba nunca saberla.

“Cuídala bien” Y entre Mafuyu y lo que representaba mi vida. Aquella noche lo escogí a él.

Con la ayuda de esos dos hombres logré cargar a Mafuyu sobre mi espalda entre aquellas solitarias y oscuras calles. La brisa era gélida, las estrellas escasas y la luna grande, el camino largo hacia nuestro hogar. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello por inercia, mis manos sostuvieron sus muslos, mientras adormiladas e incoherentes palabras eran las que él me regalaba. Tuve una extraña sensación; intensa, ansiosa, despierta, viva, colorida, eléctrica, ¿Eléctrica? Sí, había una potente corriente de pura electricidad entre cada músculo de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza, una que acababa y volvía a nacer en mi corazón. Me mantenía despierto y expectante, ¿De qué? De nada. Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda. Pero nada era mío en realidad. Me mordí el labio consintiendo que sus cabellos rozaran mi mentón y mi cuello; era cosquilloso y agradable. Quería que algo lo fuese. Que fuese mío. Por primera vez. ¿Quería que alguien lo fuese?

“Uenoyama” Mi nombre fue pronunciado de manera infantil y trémula “¿Qué hiciste con tu guitarra?” Su cabeza se restregó de manera mimosa detrás de mi espalda “Siempre la andas cargando”

“Se la pasé a tu amigo para poder llevarte a casa” Él rio, aquella risa resonó entre las vacías y lúgubres calles de la ciudad. Era una noche de invierno.

“Yuki también toca guitarra, pero nunca la práctica” Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquel fastidioso nombre, la sangre me hirvió de manera celosa “Estuvo ahorrando todo un año para comprársela y solo la tiene ganando polvo en un rincón de su cuarto” Cuando los celos eran una triste costumbre entre nosotros dos, ¿Mío? No lo era.

“¿Es así?” ¿Suyo? No lo merecía.

“¿Pero sabes?” Me limité a asentir, manteniendo mi camino aquella solitaria noche de tazas de insomnio y canciones. El viento era despiadado y las estrellas parecían acongojadas “Tú tocas mucho mejor” Un potente sonrojo se acomodó entre mis mejillas, las manos me sudaron con ansias, la boca, solo se me cayó. Calor y estática.

“¿Qué?” Su rostro estaba cerca, debajo de la peste del alcohol había un aroma embriagador.

“Sí” Sus manos envolvieron mi cuello con un calor que no soporte “Cuando tocas la guitarra eres realmente increíble” No recuerdo el nombre de las calles que recorrimos aquella noche “Me sorprendiste mucho en realidad ese día que presentaron” No recuerdo el tiempo que nos demoramos en llegar a nuestro complejo de apartamentos “Me hiciste querer hacer algo así”

“¿Algo así?” No recuerdo si habían postes de luces en nuestro camino, sin embargo…

“Sí, hace mucho no me sentía apasionado por algo, quiero hacer algo así con mi voz” Recuerdo a la perfección el intenso palpitar que se anido dentro de mi corazón “Quiero cantar contigo, Uenoyama” Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, pensando que morirá en un ataque al corazón. Maldición.

No fui capaz de articular una respuesta decente para aquella conversación. Fue agónica aquella sensación; fue ser electrocutado por un rayo, fue ser rasgado en un acorde letal, fueron pecados no tragedias, fueron cosquillas, fue ambición, fue, ¿Qué fue? Ni siquiera era capaz de describir aquella mágica y adictiva sensación. La única certeza absoluta fue que Mafuyu Sato se había robado mis pensamientos y mi vida en unas lindas palabras de ebrio. No lo busqué. No lo quería. No lo necesitaba. Pero nada de eso evitó que pasara. Al ingresar a nuestro apartamento la puerta del rubio se encontraba cerrada, debía dejar al castaño descansar antes de nuestro turno en el bar, no obstante. Mis piernas frenaron en medio del pasillo. Recelos y ansias. Miré la puerta de mi habitación, su cuerpo se deslizó por mi espalda. No lo dejaría con él.

“Yuki parece dormido” Mentiras y engaños “¿Te molesta descansar en mi pieza?” Me había rebajado a su nivel. No importaba. Nada lo hacía mientras no estuviese con él.

“No me molesta” Su voz era el único eco entre mis pensamientos.

“Bien” El más bajo se acomodó sobre el colchón de mi cama. Un crujido y un rebote. Con un gesto de mano él me indicó que me apoyará a su lado, entre la penumbra y el silencio lo obedecí. Nuestros ojos fueron estática bajo la oscuridad de mi pieza. Mi boca estaba seca, mis manos queriendo tomar las suyas. Se sintió como la mierda. Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y en secreto. Como si le estuviese robando el amante a alguien.

“Mafuyu” Pero amantes no eran más que los tristes anhelos de una canción de invierno “¿Por qué tomaste tanto alcohol?” Y el amor no era algo que le quedase bien al verano. Solo era por su voz.

“Hazte un favor a ti mismo, Uenoyama” Sus ojos fueron brillantes bajo los últimos rayos de la noche; bajo aquellos que se habían colado entre mis cortinas, su aliento fue caliente en contra de mi nariz “No te enamores jamás” Su cabello se había despeinado, cayendo de manera descuidada sobre su frente, sus manos abrazaron mi almohada “Solo duele” Lo quise tocar, no obstante, me mantuve inútil y estático. Era más sencillo, ¿Más sencillo? Mi corazón no pensó igual.

“Nunca me he enamorado para saberlo” Su sonrisa fue triste y melancólica bajo el sonido de mi reloj.

“Has tenido suerte” Le retiré el flequillo de la cara para encontrarme con esas orbes; eran resplandecientes y me robaban con suma facilidad la respiración. Aquel molesto traquetear se hizo presente entre las paredes de la habitación. Fue delator.

“No sé si lo llamaría suerte” Musite, sus pestañas eran largas y curvas, su cabello era de diferentes matices, sonreí, no lo había mirado lo suficiente como para saberlo “No sé si es suerte de la buena” Por alguna desconocida razón quería mirarlo mucho más “¿Quién fue quien te puso de esa manera?” Su sonrisa fue gris “¿Quién te ha tratado tan mal para que pienses así del amor?” Y aunque era tramposo y egoísta. Aunque no quería esa respuesta.

“Siempre es por culpa de Yuki” La necesitaba “Sé cuándo un te amo es falso” Él se encogió entre las sabanas, distante y herido “Pero aun así es mejor que no recibir nada” Quise reír ante lo cruel y descorazonadas que fueron esas palabras.

_“Ya sabes la respuesta”_

Carcajeé. Mejor era no recibir nada. Migas de amor; unas baratas y reutilizadas, eran las que le sobraban. El rubio era incapaz de admitir alguna clase de relación y coqueteaba con descaro al frente de él. Y ahí estaba él, desecho entre mis sabanas, con veneno entre las venas y dopado en la cabeza; completamente roto y despedazado, entre sus manos sostenía un corazón que ya no se podía llamar como tal. No quedaban más que cenizas y fragmentos de cristal. No pude dormir antes de mi turno en el bar. Aquel intenso palpitar no me dejó. Mafuyu me condenó al convertirme en un desastre. Completo y total. Quien lo encuentra. Me levanté de mi cama cuando el amanecer hizo su aparición con los primeros dígitos en mi reloj. Yuki se encontraba confundido en el pasillo, sus labios vacilaron al abrirse, se volvieron a cerrar para rendirse y confesar.

“De casualidad, ¿No has visto a Mafuyu?” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, indignado y orgulloso “Él no regresó anoche” Aquella debía ser una maldita broma de parte de él. Hipócrita. ¿Cuántas noches Yuki no había regresado y lo había dejado esperando a él? Con una camisa con marcas de besos y perfumes baratos impregnados en la piel.

“No te preocupes por él” Fue lo que bramé, tomando esas patéticas migas de amor y regresándoselas. Mafuyu no las necesitaba. El rostro del más alto se encontraba tenso y su respiración acelerada y pesada. Tuve un sabor a óxido entre los dientes.

“¿Sabes dónde está?” Ese amor barato y esas disculpas de mierda “¿O no?” No las necesitaría nunca más.

“Sí” Las cejas del rubio se arquearon; de manera impaciente y ególatra “Ayer su amigo me llamó para que lo pasará a buscar” Los pasos de Yuki resonaron de manera estruendosa entre las alfombras de aquel departamento. Uno de mentiras. Con músculos y con altura él me trató de intimidar. No resultó.

“¿Que amigo?”

“Su mejor amigo” Él rio, mirando por detrás de mi espalda la puerta de mi habitación “Hiiragi” Aferrándose al marco como si el mundo le perteneciese. No era rey. Yo era peón.

“Por supuesto” Una risa sarcástica y muerta “Yo nunca le he caído bien, obviamente él no me llamó a mí” Rodeé los ojos, fastidiado. Porque la nieve siempre era la víctima y el invierno el villano, ¿No era así? Extendí mi brazo sobre el marco de la puerta, había forjado una línea y una pared “¿Por qué está durmiendo dentro de tu habitación?” Sus palabras fueron coléricas y despechadas. Ni derecho. Ni perdón.

“Porque estaba cansando y no te quería despertar irrumpiendo en tu pieza” Pero esas excusas no fueron tragadas. Quien lo encuentra.

“Bueno, ya estoy acá despierto, puedo llevarlo a su propio cuarto para que descanse bien” Se lo queda. No me moví de la puerta ni permití que él ingresará a mi habitación, ¿Qué era mío en realidad? Nada lo era.

“Tenemos que ir a trabajar en menos de una hora, déjalo descansar” Por primera vez “Además, ustedes solo son amigos” Quise que alguien fuera mío. Que no fuera de él.

“Como quieras” Aunque él me sonrió; aquel ceño fruncido y mandíbula tensa fueron imposibles de ocultar o disimular. Patético y cobarde. La ropa no le quedaba al emperador. La figura de Yuki desapareció junto a un portazo en nuestro apartamento. Todo dentro del lugar se estremeció. Mi vida lo hizo. Una noche de invierno.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Una cualquiera. Mafuyu salió de mi cuarto, con una expresión agotada y adormilada “Lo último que recuerdo es que Shizusumi me regaló una de esas jarras de cerveza para compartir” Él se veía lindo con el cabello pegado a la almohada y las mejillas sonrosadas, ¿Lindo? Claro que no. Linda era su voz. Sí, su voz.

“Tu amigo me llamó para que te pasará a buscar” Sus manos se restregaron en contra de sus parpados, un bostezo escapó de su garganta; para que esos ojos “Yo solo te traje de regreso y te deje descansar” Brillantes, cafés, de nostálgico atardecer, grandes, perfectos, hipnóticos. El aire me fue robado. Hubo un potente palpitar entre las tablas de mi vida. Fue delator.

“Gracias entonces” _Lindo, sí, Uenoyama, solo su voz_ “Lo siento si te cause algún problema” _Repítetelo hasta que lo te creas_ “Yo no suelo ser así”

_Solo que no me lo creería jamás._

“No te preocupes” Estaba en mi cabeza. Le revolví los cabellos con la estática entre cada poro de mi piel. Perdido y atontado. Sus manos se aferraron a los bordes de mi polera cuando me trate de apartar.

“Yo” Sus palabras y sus ojos fueron vacilación “¿Dije algo extraño mientras estaba ebrio?” Negarlo ya no valía las cartas ni los riesgos. Negarlo ya no era una opción. Pequeño y trémulo, abandonado y olvidado. No por mí.

“Me confesaste que estabas enamorado de Yuki” Un potente carmín fue lo que se pintó entre esas delicadas facciones, sus manos temblaron sin dejar ir mis prendas. Su nuca se agacho.

“Perdón” Él trepidó bajo el eco de sus propias disculpas “Debe ser un poco asqueroso enterarse de eso” Sus palabras fueron tristes y muertas.

“¿De qué?”

“Que estás viviendo con un hombre que le gusta otro hombre” Sus brazos lo rodearon, forjando un muro; uno repleto de agujeros y espinas, uno que no se podía sostener “Perdón” Aquella disculpa tan solo me enfureció. Quise gritarle para que recobrará la razón y se dejará de menospreciar, no obstante, en ese _perdón_ existió tanto dolor. Mis manos rozaron su mentón, elevándolo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos e hinchados, su boca había sido mordida. Aquella imagen tan solo me rompió el corazón. De manera lenta, lo escuché caer. No lo pude sostener. Era torpe y no entendía. Nada de eso evito que él me rompiera.

¿Por qué él había permitido que alguien lo tratase tan mal?

“Mafuyu” Mis dedos acariciaron los bordes de su tristeza, no pude evitar preguntarme cuanto tiempo él había sufrido solo por amarlo “Nunca te sientas mal por eso” Que tanto lo había apoyado a él en esas inseguridades “Esta bien si te gusta un hombre” Que tan negligente había sido aquel amor. Era carente. Era despiadado.

“Eres amable” En esa mañana, por solo un instante, por solo un segundo, me pregunté si yo lo podría amar mejor.

“Aun así, no creo que Yuki merezca ser el objeto de tu amor” Pero era solo por su voz; aquellos temblores entre mis manos, el sudor de mis palmas, la ira acumulada en mi cabeza y la presión en medio de mi pecho “Creo que mereces mejor” Solo era por su voz. Escribía mentiras no tragedias.

“¿Mejor?” Él rio, encogiéndose de hombros “Eres amable Uenoyama” Aquella era una respuesta cruel y distante. No la quise escuchar más. No quería ser amable con él.

“Enserio, creo que deberías buscarte a otra persona” Sus palmas sobre mis labios, sus ojos sobre los míos, su calidez y su aroma entre mis pensamientos y mi vida.

“Sé que él no es la mejor opción como pareja” Justo como esos _te amo_ baratos que Yuki le ofrecía “Pero no lo quiero escuchar” Él se engañó, y fue cruel y destructivo “Deberíamos prepararnos para ir a trabajar” Y otra vez me pregunté si yo lo haría mejor.

¿Mejor? Reí ¿Cuan altanero podía ser? Mis manos se habían convertido en un puño sin que me diera cuenta, tenía la mandíbula tensa, la sangre caliente, los músculos como agujas. Me llevé las manos hacia el rostro conteniendo un grito. Me estaba convirtiendo en un desastre por culpa de esa voz. Los acordes de mi vida estaban siendo tocados por Mafuyu sin que él lo intentase, solo había jugado con las cuerdas hasta convertirlas en un nudo; ahora era caos y no recordaba esa frialdad inicial. No había razón. Solo lo sabría. Codicia. Recelo. Envidia. No quería sentir amor. No lo haría, ¿Amor? ¡Ni siquiera era lindo para empezar! Era terco y le gustaba alguien más. Un idiota.

“Ya estoy listo” Idiotas los dos.

“Bien”

El camino hacia el bar fue incómodo a su lado. Habían cientos de cosas que le quería preguntar, cosas que quería saber. Si Yuki velaba por él, si lo cuidaba entre las noches, si era una relación abierta, si esas marcas del otro día habían sido hechas por el rubio, si estaban bien esos besos entre sus camisas. Si él lo amaba tanto como perjuraba, ¿Por qué siempre lucía tan miserable? Aunque la miseria le sentaba bien. Habían cientos de cosas de las que no quería una respuesta, no obstante, una latente curiosidad se había abierto paso entre mis venas y mi cuerpo, una palpitante y ardiente curiosidad que no me dejaba de atormentar. Con arrogancia, pensando que yo lo haría mejor, cuando él ni siquiera me gustaba. Mejor en nada. Pero quien lo encuentra se lo queda, y Yuki lo había dejado solo en demasía. Me golpe el rostro; la oscuridad aún se encontraba pintando las calles aquella mañana, el letrero de neón del bar se podía apreciar a cuadras de distancia. Al ingresar me cayó como balde de agua fría; música popular, alcohol, tabaco, drogas de diseñador, suelo pegajoso, vasos sucios, clientes groseros, cuerpos sudorosos danzando, una multitud en éxtasis mojada y una gélida y altanera sonrisa desde la barra. Maldición.

“Hoy se ve un poco más desordenado” Fue la queja que escapó de mi garganta, entre estruendosos redobles esas palabras nunca le llegaron.

“Uenoyama” El brazo de Take se apoyó sobre mi hombro, su frente se encontraba repleta de sudor y sus mejillas rojas “Como me alegra que ya hayan llegado”

“¿Ha sido una noche muy pesada?” Él suspiró a mi lado, su respiración se encontraba agitada y frenética. La multitud en la pista era densa y demandante.

“Bastante” Sus palabras fueron sin aire “Pero quería hablarte de algo” El más alto me llevó hacia el rincón cerca de los vestidores, esperando que la música no rebotase en aquella parte del bar. Habían risas estruendosas y coqueteos descarados en las mesas de al frente.

“¿En qué te puedo ayudar?” Fue una pregunta genérica y vacía “Pareces un poco estresado” Las manos del más alto se restregaron en contra de su ceño con pesadumbre, su lengua fue chasqueada antes de que las palabras empezaran a fluir. Había un pestilente aroma a cerveza. El castaño se había perdido de mi vista.

“Ese día que tocaste con Mafuyu hicieron muchos fanáticos” El calor se acomodó sobre mi rostro al recordar aquella tarde; eléctrica y tensa “Muchas personas me han preguntado si ustedes dos volverán a presentar o si son un dueto oficial” La primera vez que fui golpeado por un rayo. Era su voz.

“¿Quieres que presentemos de nuevo?” Eran sus ojos, eran sus labios, era su piel, eran sus risa. No, era solo su voz. _No Uenoyama, nunca sería. No lo haría._

“Algo así” Take me extendió una hoja, se encontraba arrugada y manchada “Como Mafuyu también es amigo de ese otro chico, el rubio que viene a tocar de vez en cuando”

“¿Hiiragi?” Él asintió.

“Se me ocurrió que podría haber una especie de batalla de bandas, la música en vivo se ha vuelto bastante popular en esta clase de recintos y las ventas están bajando” El folio me fue entregado de manera forzada encima del pecho; el presunto concurso sería en tres semanas y tendría un premio en efectivo para el primer lugar.

“Yo” Las manos de mi jefe se enlazaron entre las mías, las luces estrambóticas del local se reflejaron entre esos gruesos y pesados lentes. Su aliento era a café.

“Por favor, sé que Mafuyu será difícil de convencer, pero creo que disfrutó cantando a tu lado” El calor se tornó intenso e insoportable en aquella atmósfera “Además les pagaré las horas extras” Hubo un intenso y molesto palpitar. Mis ojos lo buscaron; él estaba atendiendo mesas con una sonrisa forzada y una jaqueca mal disimulada. Quien lo encuentra.

“Esta bien” Se lo queda “Yo me puedo encargar de convencer a mi cantante” Y quien lo pierde “Creo que es una buena idea para aumentar las ventas” Puede llorar. La mirada de Take fue resplandeciente y cegadora.

“Muchas gracias” Cuando el castaño ya me había vendido su voz. Era mía “Sabía que era una buena idea contratarte” No era de nadie. Rodeé los ojos ante esas palabras, el de cabello negro se las solía repetir “Ahora regresa a tu trabajo, que esta noche parecen estar celebrando un cumpleaños” Con un golpe sobre la espalda me dirigí hacia la barra del bar.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud, recolectando copas vacías en una bandeja de plata, las carcajadas de las parejas se encontraban enlazadas con el ritmo de la música; uno rápido y extasiado, se podía saborear la adrenalina y la serotonina en aquel lugar. Mis piernas se deslizaron de manera torpe entre las manchas sobre la pista de baile hasta llegar a la barra. Yuki se encontraba rodeado de hermosas mujeres; de prominentes escotes, de piernas largas, vestidos ceñidos, zapatos altos y rostros bonitos, toda la atención del rubio se encontraba dirigida hacia sus fans. Y yo lo odié. Esta vez fue por una razón diferente.

“No puedo creer que un hombre como tú siga soltero” Una chica de cabello largo y negro enredo sus dedos en el cuello de la camisa del más alto “¿Seguro no tienes un amante escondido por ahí? No me enfadaré si lo tienes” Cuando los ojos de la nieve se alzaron, no hizo falta preguntar a quién buscó. El invierno era de la nieve.

“No lo tengo, estoy completamente soltero” Pero la nieve no era del invierno. Dejé la bandeja de plata de manera abrupta encima de la barra.

“¿Enserio?” Mis palabras escaparon coléricas y frustradas “¿Ni siquiera tienes a alguien que te gusta?” Él pareció incómodo ante mi pregunta, poco me importo. La música retumbó entre mi nuca mientras una triste confesión fue sostenida entre mis manos.

“¿Alguien que me gusta?” Yuki se inclinó hacia la muchacha, jugando con los rizos que colgaban sobre aquel prominente escote, mirando hacia la pista de baile “Creo que no” Con una sonrisa filosa y maliciosa. Mafuyu era quien miraba. Con una expresión despechada y quebrada. Al borde de las lágrimas.

¡Aquella mierda no era amor!

Yuki sabía que Mafuyu estaba mirando mientras coqueteaba con aquella mujer. Yuki tenía la certeza de que los ojos del castaño lo buscaban cada noche entre los murmullos y las notas del bar. Aquellos besos entre las camisas, el perfume barato, las llegadas tarde, las llamadas cortadas, las citas, las risas y los coqueteos. Todo era apropósito. Él lo manipulaba y lo mantenía atado con las migas y los restos de la mierda que él llamaba amor. Era miseria. El más bajo suspiró entre unas luces azules antes de seguir ateniendo mesas, parecía cansado y muerto, sus pasos eran endebles y sus manos torpes. Parecía herido. Una muerte en vano por culpa de él. ¿Amor? Era para joder, si esa basura que Yuki proclamaba sentir era amor, no me cabía duda de que yo lo haría mucho mejor. ¡Mil veces más!

“¿Y a ti chico guapo?” Una de las mujeres alrededor del rubio me miró; era bonita y delicada “¿Te gusta alguien?” Sus dedos caminaron de manera juguetona hacia mi brazo, sobre mi camisa “Sino es así yo lo puedo arreglar” Que triste que la belleza sea mero maquillaje.

“Si, Uenoyama” Las manos del más alto se encontraban alrededor una botella de whisky “Tengo curiosidad” Sus ojos fueron afilados, hubo tensión entre nosotros dos, una desagradable “¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?” Dejando la bandeja con las copas vacías me aparte de la barra.

“¿La verdad?” Mi mirada lo buscó a él “Creo que alguien ha captado mi interés, pero aún no estoy seguro de ello” Las cejas del rubio se arquearon, de manera lenta y frustrada, una risa trato de disimular aquel malhumor en vano. Infantil. Quien lo encuentra.

“Mafuyu es un hombre, ¿Lo sabes cierto?” Se lo queda.

“¿No lo sabías?” Quien lo pierde “También juego para las dos canchas” Puede llorar. Las palabras y las quejas quedaron atoradas en medio de la garganta del rubio, tan solo me deslicé en medio de la multitud y las luces para encontrarme con él.

Y aunque Mafuyu no me gustaba, porque yo no conocía el significado de la palabra _gustar_. Aunque fuese por pena, por compasión, por su voz, por lastima y risas. Mis manos tomaron la palma del castaño en medio de ese lúgubre y extravagante local. Aquella era mi oportunidad para arrebatarle algo al rubio. Quien lo encuentra. Por primera vez yo era quien estaba adelantado en esa competencia. Se lo queda. ¿Sus sentimientos? Irrelevantes. Aquel sería un trato que nos beneficiaría a los dos. Sus ojos fueron profundos y resplandecientes bajo los gritos de la música, lo llevé hacia un rincón del bar, con mi mano apoyada en la pared detrás de su espalda y mi rostro cerca, con la mirada de la nieve ardiendo del otro lado del local. Fue dulce y lo saboreé, ¿Qué era mío en realidad? Si él no lo era.

Tampoco sería de Yuki.

“¿Pasa algo?” Las manos del más bajo se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, la incomodidad ante nuestra repentina cercanía era evidente, no obstante, era mi tiempo para ser emperador.

“Mafuyu” Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de manera tímida y linda cuando me acerqué hacia su oreja “Voltea un poco hacia la derecha, con lentitud y sutileza, hacia la barra” Sin apartarme, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado “¿Qué ves?” Su respiración parecía nerviosa debajo de mi pecho. Era pequeño.

“A Yuki” Su aliento era embriagador “Pero él parece bastante molesto con nosotros dos” Mi otra mano se acomodó sobre su cintura, cerca, él se congeló bajo mis movimientos.

“¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo?” Mafuyu rio. Aquello no disimuló la tensión. Intoxicante.

“Pensé que ya teníamos un trato con lo de tu examen” No escribía canciones de amor, pero me fascinaban las tragedias. No era gustar. Era su voz.

“Uno que te beneficie un poco más” Sus ojos fueron intriga entre los míos, continúe “¿No quieres saber qué es lo que Yuki realmente siente por ti?, ¿No estas cansado de esa ambigüedad en su relación?” Su boca fue mordida, sus manos me dejaron de apartar “¿No estas cansado de vivir así con él?” Quien lo encuentra.

“¿Qué tienes en mente?” Nuestra atención regresó hacia la nieve; furiosa y frustrada, con sus reflectores sobre nosotros dos. Ya no en las muchachas.

“Los celos son sentimientos que trae el amar a alguien, son básicos y malos, pero no se pueden evitar” No creía que Yuki los evitara. Él no perdía. Ni pan ni pedazo “Creo que si muestras interés en alguien más, él entenderá que no estarás ahí esperando por él por siempre, y reaccionará” Los dedos de Mafuyu se acomodaron sobre mi camisa, distante.

“¿De dónde sacaré a alguien dispuesto a hacer eso conmigo?” Levanté una ceja con obviedad. Hubo un tenue sonrojo entre sus mejillas, uno lindo, ¿Lindo? Claro que no “Tú, por supuesto” Asentí. Un poco quizás “¿Qué ganas tú todo esto Uenoyama?” Con la filosa y fastidiada mirada del rubio en la barra del bar, con mis manos entre la cintura de un amante al que él no podía tocar.

“Un poco de venganza” Me lo quise quedar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que me da mucha risa escribir las negaciones gays de Uenoyama.  
> Muy bien chicos, la otra semana no tenemos actualización porque desaparezco hasta el 20, así que les traere un capítulo la semana que viene, la del 25, pero no quería irme sin actualizar.  
> Muchas gracias a quien leyo. De verdad, muchas gracias.  
> Espero que esten bien.  
> Un abrazo!


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esto!  
> Lamento que la actualización haya llegado una semana más tarde; cosas de la vida que pasan, pero henos aquí.  
> Este capítulo lo narra Mafuyu.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

_¿Me amaste ayer?_

¿Eran reales? Esas bonitas palabras con la que me prometieron el mundo y la mano que me fue extendida; aterciopelada y grande. Esa galante sonrisa con la que me solía mentir, engaños que me tragaba; en dulces píldoras y memorias baratas y empolvadas. Ese orgullo con el que me solía coquetear o la seguridad con la que me pidió que nos perteneciéramos. Tenía un nudo dentro del pecho y amargura impregnada entre las paredes de mi garganta. Me di vueltas entre sus sabanas; estaban heladas y se me resbalaban sobre la piel. Era una mañana fría. Una de invierno. Entre inútiles pensamientos me aferré a la camisa que él me prestaba para que usara como pijama, no estaba cálida. Nunca lo estaba. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y apenas eran los primeros _tic tacs_ de la mañana. En aquel carnaval de caos los ojos de Yuki se encontraron con los míos; estaban abiertos, eran brillantes, eran profundos, eran lindos y destructivos. Su rostro lucía ojeroso, mis manos se extendieron para sostener sus mejillas, para acariciarlas, el tacto tan solo dolió. Fue mortal en una bonita e insignificante sonrisa. En aquella eternidad no pude evitar preguntarme si él me había amado ayer.

“¿Por qué pones esa cara de tan temprano?” Fue la infantil queja que él dejó escapar, su torso se encontraba desnudo y sus brazos habían rodeado mi cintura entre las frazadas “¿Tuviste un mal sueño?” Su aroma.

“No” Aquel empalagoso perfume y aquella marca morada sobre su cuello; aquellas diez “Supongo que estoy algo cansado por el turno de ayer en el bar” Bajé los ojos, aferrándome al colchón, acomodando mi rostro sobre su pecho para confirmar un latido. Pero latidos eran los que escaseaban y mentiras las que sobraban.

“Últimamente estas pasando más tiempo con Uenoyama” Hubo un extraño trepidar enlazado a esas palabras, mis dedos entre los suyos, sus ojos sobre las cortinas, su respiración agitada. ¿Amor? “Parecen estarse llevando mejor” Ya no quedaba. Algo debía quedar. Me convencería.

“Supongo que lo puedes poner de esa manera” Las palmas de Yuki se posaron sobre mi cabello para retirarlo de mi frente. Yo era vulnerable “Solo nos estamos tratando de llevar bien, eso me dijiste que hiciera” Era vulnerable y estaba a su merced. La boca del más alto se desencajo, su mirada fue de sospecha y frustración.

“¿Algo te está molestando últimamente?” Me separé de su pecho para sentarme sobre el colchón, con un crujido y el fastidioso sonido de un inexistente reloj “Puedes confiármelo” Una sonrisa; lenta y quebrada fue dibujada. No lo pude mirar. No supe si el causante fue la rabia o la decepción.

“Yuki” Su nombre fue veneno; goteó y se derramó sobre mi corazón, lo deshizo. Mis piernas se encogieron entre las sabanas, su camisa no fue suficiente para protegerme de aquel despiadado frío “Sé que nuestra relación no es nada formal” Sus manos sobre mi espalda tampoco lo hicieron “Pero trata de moderarte con las personas con las que te encuentras” El más alto parpadeó, confundido.

“¿Qué?” Aquel mohín me molesto, apreté los puños entre las frazadas.

“No seas tan evidente cuando te encuentres con alguien más” Humillado y ofendido “Por favor” Masoquista y estúpido. Estúpido pero enamorado, ¿Había otra forma?

“Mafuyu” Si otra salida existía yo no la conocía “¿Acaso estas celoso?” Y casi se sintió como una maldita broma jugar aquel rol para él. Golpeé su mano antes de que me tocará.

“Sí” Traté de contener mis emociones, no obstante, de celos y mentiras se alimentaba nuestro amor “Me duele tener que andarte recogiendo de hoteles y tener que lavar tu ropa para encontrarla con maquillaje, eso no me gusta” Estábamos pendiendo de una cuerda deshilachada y yo estaba sentado debajo de ella, viendo que tanto resistía. La habitación se encontraba iluminada por una fría mañana.

“Mafuyu” Me abracé a mí mismo. Con las migas y los restos de su afecto como consuelo “Nosotros no tenemos nada formal, lo sabes” Las tomé entre mis manos, me aferré con desesperación a ellas “Pensé que estabas bien con ello” Sin ellas no era nada.

“Lo estoy” Mentía “Aun así, si lo vas a hacer” Sin respeto propio “Trata de que yo no me dé cuenta” Yo era la broma; escuchaba las burlas y las carcajadas, con una reverencia sobre el escenario, con rosas a los pies y una cuerda deshilachada.

Lo miré, esperando que alguna bonita palabra fuese la que de su boca escapase, sin embargo, aflicción fue todo lo que encontré. Perfumes, labiales, vestidos ceñidos, números de teléfono y llamadas por la noche. Pretendía ignorarlas, me cubría los ojos con desesperación; pequeño y asustado, no obstante, aquel engaño era imposible de no leer en aquella habitación. Era una tragedia. Las escribía y las vendía. El olor a cerveza impregnado entre sus ropas. Me sentí insignificante debajo de esa mirada. ¿Amor? No era la gran cosa, cuando él era incapaz de darme algo más que un rol de soporte en aquel brillante escenario. Era piedra, me estaba convirtiendo, la culpa era de él. De mi enfermiza adoración. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi rodilla derecha, una mueca vacía fue su respuesta y lo supe. Lo supe todos estos años, pero me lo seguiría negando, porque sin él.

“Hey” Sin él “No te pongas así” ¿Quién era?

“Yuki” Nada más que letras varadas sobre la nieve “¿Me amas?” El rubio me sonrió, de manera galante y dulce. Un roce sobre mis mejillas, cerré los ojos.

“Lo hago” Sabiendo que esa ignorancia era una bendición “Me gustas mucho, Mafuyu” Una maldición entre nosotros dos. Sus palabras fueron lentas y letales, fueron venenosas y me las tragué.

“También me gustas” La cuerda era delgada y frágil sobre mi cabeza. No resistiría mucho más.

“Oye” Sus dedos caminaron de manera traviesa hacia mi muslo “Hace tiempo nosotros dos no vamos a una cita” Fui incapaz de camuflar la ilusión sobre mi cara al escuchar aquellas palabras “¿No se estrenó hace poco una película que tú querías ver?” Él me había prometido el mundo y yo me había regalado con suma facilidad.

“Sí, pero es de terror” Él rodó los ojos “Y tú eres malo viéndolas” Ofendido. Narcisista. Mis palmas se dejaron acunar por su calidez y su piel. Era lindo y mortífero.

“Si me estas tratando de poner excusas, no te preocupes, te daré la mano si te da miedo” Como dos polos opuestos nuestras miradas y nuestras palmas fueron incapaces de liberarse “Prometo darte la mano cada vez que estés asustado” El día estaba frío y la atmósfera estática.

“¿Serás mi caballero de armadura brillante?” El rubio se relajó, depositando un beso sobre mis cabellos.

“Cada vez que lo necesites” Y con esas palabras había sido subastado. Mi afecto era quebradizo y barato. Él era mi primer amor.

“Entonces es un trato” El único.

Llevábamos años mirando aquella cuerda sobre nosotros dos, esperando a que se cortará y terminará con nuestra relación, no obstante, era sencillo recordar y sentir nostalgia por los buenos momentos y olvidar los malos; patearlos debajo de la alfombra. Convencido de que cambiaría, preguntándome porqué lo hizo en primer lugar. Era fácil perdonarlo cuando él fue quien me dio cada cita, cuando mi cuerpo estaba entre sus manos y mi alma a su merced, era fácil cuando cada uno de mis besos habían sido con él y mis sonrisas se habían perdido en esos melancólicos ojos. Era sencillo porque estaba enamorado hasta el borde de la locura y la estupidez, pero de amor las personas se morían y nosotros estábamos enfermos en aquella relación, ¿Relación? No lo era. Amigos nada más. Con gestos baratos y casuales él me mantenía. Con una película y una suscripción mensual. Me vestí con la ropa que tenía a mano para encontrarme con Uenoyama en el comedor.

“Buenos días” Su voz y su rostro se encontraban adormilados, su guitarra junto a un parlante y una gran pila de hojas estaban a su lado en el suelo, al frente del sillón.

“Buenos días” Sus ojos; relucientes, azules y brillantes me buscaron dentro de esa habitación “¿Hoy no tienes clases?” Aquella conversación en el bar jamás había sido finalizada. No lo quería.

“No, así que me quedaré componiendo todo el día” Su mirada me repasó de los pies a la cabeza, hubo una tensa corriente entre nosotros dos, hubo un intenso calor “Tú te ves muy lindo” Su mano cubrió sus labios, el ardor y el rojo se posaron sobre sus mejillas “Digo” Él se rascó el mentón, evitando mis ojos “¿Vas a algún lugar?”

“Sí, yo” Por alguna razón me sentía avergonzado de confesarle la verdad “Yuki y yo” Por alguna razón; tal vez la entendería entre sus cejas arqueadas y mi evidente carencia de amor “Nosotros vamos a ver una película” La decepción fue imposible de ocultar en el rostro de Uenoyama. Él era sincero.

“Ya veo” Él no se movió de aquel lugar en el suelo “Mafuyu” Sus manos juguetearon ansiosas entre las cuerdas de la guitarra sobre su regazo “Nosotros nunca terminamos de manera apropiada nuestra conversación” Pero ahora había una cuerda deshilachada en el techo y era incapaz de terminarla.

“Lo sé” No mientras se estuviese cortando.

“¿Y te parece correcto ir al cine sabiendo eso?” No mientras estuviese él “A veces no te entiendo muy bien” Era una maldita broma. Vi las señas pero las ignoré.

“¿De qué están hablando?” Antes de poder responder el brazo del rubio ya se encontraba sobre mis hombros “Parecen muy íntimos estos días” Uenoyama chasqueó la lengua, colocándose un par de gruesos y pesados audífonos, dispuesto a enfocarse en su guitarra y sus partituras.

“No lo somos” Hubo despecho en las palabras del de cabello negro.

“Eso pensé” El rubio me extendió la mano para salir del departamento, no fui capaz de mirar al de ojos azules al dejar aquella habitación, ni quise escuchar unos tristes acordes envueltos en una melancólica canción “Te invitaré algo delicioso antes de la función, vamos” Era yo quien no se entendía a veces.

“Gracias” Pero me decía que estaba bien. Bien, ¿No era curioso? Cuando no lo estaba en realidad.

_¿Me amas hoy?_

El más alto no soltó mi mano hasta llegar a un gran centro comercial; Yuki se mantuvo aferrado a mi palma en el autobús, en las escaleras, en el paradero, en la brisa, él solo me sostuvo como dijo que lo haría y yo fui ridículamente feliz por algo pequeño y carente de significado, con un roce suave y dulce, con un rostro galante y de expresión delicada, con una cita que había sido pospuesta y olvidada.

_¿Me amas hoy?_

En el último piso del complejo de tiendas había un gran cine; con luces azules, carteleras de moda, alfombras mullidas y una pequeña cafetería en la esquina. El rubio pagó dos tazas de café antes de que tomásemos asiento en la mesa más alejada; con sillas de madera incómodas y rígida, el aire acondicionado estaba gélido y las risas de las personas lejanas. Había un aroma empalagoso. Una de las manos de Yuki se encontraba sosteniendo el vaso con su bebida mientras la otra se mantenía aferrada a mí. Y era fácil. Olvidar lo delicada que se encontraba aquella cuerda. Era fácil asumir que resistiría mucho más.

“Es raro que no haya tanta gente a esta hora” Fueron las palabras que él dejó escapar, pude escuchar el sonido de las palomitas reventándose a la distancia. Pude saborear esa dulce y mortífera mirada en él.

“El fin de semana está más lleno” El café estaba amargo y espeso, caliente “¿Tú no tenías clases hoy?” Sus ojos me evitaron, con un nudo en el estómago supe que algo andaba mal “¿Yuki?” Lo amaba y lo conocía.

“Si, pero no eran importantes” Mis palmas sobre sus mejillas, lo forcé a mirarme “No tienes que preocuparte” Sus ojeras eran profundas y su sonrisa ni siquiera un intento.

“Hace tiempo te lo he querido preguntar” La distancia en aquella mesa era de kilómetros “¿Te ha pasado algo con la universidad?” Una risa muerta y sarcástica fue la respuesta que él me entregó “Has estado evadiendo el tema cada vez que te lo pregunto”

“Porque no te incumbe” Lo solté, sabiendo que era verdad, mis palmas se acomodaron sobre mi regazo, había una gigantesca pared “Yo no” Un suspiró incómodo hizo eco entre nosotros dos “Perdón” Lo conocía y lo amaba “No quise sonar tan brusco” Me lo decía, cuando era mentira. No sabía quien era él.

“No te disculpes” Se lo pedí, con las risas y las luces sobre mí “Tienes razón, no soy tu pareja ni nada para que me incumba” Y era cruel el repetírmelo, con una cuerda rota arriba de nosotros dos, estaba quemando mis manos mientras la trataba de sostener con desesperación.

“No” Sus palmas sostuvieron mi mentón “Es solo que no me he sentido bien últimamente” Había una canción pegajosa en los altavoces del centro comercial “He estado deprimido y preocupado porque a mi maestro no le gustó mi proyecto final, y escuchar que Uenoyama lo hace tan bien en sus clases” Su mandíbula fue presionada, había tensión y electricidad en el aire “No me hace nada bien”

“Están en diferentes especialidades, no te deberías comparar con él” Fue un regaño suave y gentil “Además, él practica bastante” Primero error.

“¿Te estas poniendo de su lado?” Una risa trato de disimular el enfado “Porque si es así, el celoso seré yo en ese caso” Nuestras manos regresaron a la mesa, a un tímido e inocente agarre.

“Siempre estoy de tu lado” A uno digno de un primer amor; torpe, lento, temeroso pero audaz “Lo sabes” Con una sonrisa grabada entre sus facciones tuve la certeza de que él lo sabía.

“Oye” La atmósfera cambió entre nosotros dos, el rostro del más alto me regaló una linda expresión “Lamento haberme portado así estas últimas semanas, nada de lo que me está pasando es tu culpa, pero me he estado desquitando contigo” Era sencillo aferrarse a los pequeños y dulces momentos, a los significativos vuelcos de corazón.

“Esta bien” Era tan sencillo perderse cuando se estaba embriagado en el amor “Supongo que ha sido difícil para ti” Sus dedos acariciaron mis manos, su sonrisa fue un palpitar entre mi nuca y mi cordura “Cuando quieras hablar de las cosas, sabes que yo siempre estaré para escucharte” Mis piernas se removieron inquietas debajo de mi asiento.

“Mafuyu” Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus labios sobre los míos, fue fugaz y destructivo “Realmente me gustas” Con el rostro ardiendo y el corazón convertido en un lio. 

“¿Me amas?” Aquella pregunta obsesiva apareció otra vez. Obsesiva y compulsiva.

“Lo hago” Con una respuesta que tal vez era una mentira. Un beso fue depositado sobre mi mano “¿Aun no te ha quedado claro?” Quizás lo era, pero también era lo suficiente para mantenernos juntos. Un poco más. Un poco bastaría.

“Creo que me deberías invitar más seguido a citas” Su expresión fue galante y varonil, en ella todo lo perdí.

“Es un trato” El café ya se había enfriado sobre la mesa “Y cada vez que tengas miedo yo sostendré tu mano” No pude evitar reír ante tan infantiles palabras, aferrado a ese enfermizo amor. Uno que me destrozaba y en donde me perdía.

“De seguro usas esas frases para ligar”

“Solo coqueteo contigo” Y con mis propios ojos sabía que aquello no era verdad. Pero mientras él me amase hoy no importaba que fuesen mentiras.

“Ya deberíamos ir a comprar las entradas” Dejando los cafés a medias, con el peso del mundo entre los hombros y unos recuerdos que me darían insomnio, nos levantamos para acomodarnos en la fila.

Su mano se encontraba sobre mi cintura, mi nuca sobre su hombro; jugábamos y pretendíamos que éramos una pareja en una tristeza de invierno. No era real, pero no tenía derecho a pedir más. Lo amaba y lo esperaría, mi cuerpo se tensó mientras la fila avanzaba entre brillantes letreros con fotografías y horarios debajo, ¿Desde cuándo amar significada sacrificar el amor propio? Mi palma se aferró a su cadera, necesitado, mi corazón latía con una dolorosa y lenta presión, el respirar era destructivo a su lado, sin embargo, dolor era la distancia entre nosotros dos. Estaba asustado.

“¿Yuki Yoshida?” Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado “¿Amigo eres tú?” Sus manos se apartaron de mi cuerpo, solo me soltaron para darse vueltas y sonreírle a un grupo de chicos “Realmente eres tú” Uno de ellos lo abrazó por los hombros “Hombre, no te he visto por semanas en clases” El aire se me escapó de los labios, consternado. 

“¿Semanas?” Pero él me ignoró. Cuando cada mañana él salía con una mochila y una funda, cuando la universidad era su excusa privilegiada. Y yo. Estúpido.

“He estado un poco ocupado” Hubo una risa incómoda entre esas palabras, el grupo me miró a mí.

“¿Es tu amigo?” Cerré los ojos, vulnerable y pequeño.

“Sí, es mi compañero de departamento” Sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta que él les daría “Mafuyu Sato” De todas maneras decepcionado y herido. Las esperanzas eran malas.

“Si ya están en el cine, ¿Por qué no ven la película con nosotros? Va a empezar ahora, compramos para ver la de acción” Los ojos del rubio me buscaron cual cachorro en espera de aprobación. Era un juego de poder y control, sentía que si yo no era quien cedía, las cosas se terminarían. Tenía una cuerda deshilachada entre las manos, ¿Resistiría?

“Suena divertido” Pero siempre era yo quien perdía entre nosotros dos “No te preocupes Yuki, compremos para ver la película con tus amigos”

“¿Seguro?”

“Sí” Con una sonrisa satisfecha el rubio pidió los asientos para un film que no quería ver. Me agache recogiendo las migas y las sobras de su amor, preguntándome si sería lo suficiente para que me tragase aquella humillación.

Su mano no tomó la mía camino a la sala, su mirada no me volvió a ser dirigida entre los asientos, ni una palabra más intercambiada. Él estaba a mi lado en esa oscura y fría habitación, entre el sonido de los avances de las películas y las risas de sus amigos, él estaba ahí, pero no lo parecía. Y yo. Me mordí la boca, los ojos me ardían y el pecho me pesaba, mi piel era agujas. Maldición, dolió. Porque esperaba que esta fuera una cita entre nosotros dos, porque esperaba que él me eligiese sobre ellos, porque esperaba que él me mirase un poco más. Esperar. Ese era mi error, cuando se ama no se espera, pero yo no hacía más que pedir. Mi aliento se perdió entre las voces de los actores junto a un llanto mal contenido, porque él dijo que me daría la mano si estaba asustado y ahora estaba aterrado y con una mano sola. Ahora necesitaba más que nunca de esas promesas vacías.

“Mafuyu” Su aliento sobre mi oreja fue electricidad “Gracias por hacer esto, hace tiempo no los veía y les debía una salida juntos” Pero cada mañana me dijiste que ibas a la universidad. Me dijiste que estabas teniendo un período difícil con los exámenes. Me dijiste que esta sería una cita entre nosotros dos.

“No te preocupes” Dijiste que veríamos mi película de terror; aquella que he estado esperando desde que vimos el tráiler juntos en la televisión “Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo” Dijiste que yo te gustaba.

“No es tan aburrida la trama, ¿O sí?” Dijiste que me darías la mano si estaba asustado, y ahí estaba mi mano, inerte sobre el brazo del asiento, aterrado y pequeño “Las películas de acción son mejores” Ahí estabas tú, todo un cobarde disfrazado de galán. Dijiste que serías mi caballero blanco.

“No, esta buena” Dijiste que me amabas.

“Te lo compensaré” Y con esa misma facilidad me mentiste de nuevo.

Yuki decía muchas cosas bonitas; aquellas palabras eran como flores, me hacía feliz el recibirlas, me mantenían ilusionado y las aceptaba como disculpas por un negligente amor, no obstante, estas se marchitaban y pudrían. Sino se cuidaban se ponían feas, y los pétalos se caían. Al final, no tenía más que un puñado de flores marchitas y un florero vació. Porque él dijo que me amaba cuando era mentira, pero mentiras era la única solución que nos encontraba. Ni siquiera recuerdo la trama de la película, lo único que recuerdo es mi mano en espera de ser tomada. Pero la esperanza era dañina y destructiva. Lo necesitaba. Cuando las luces se encendieron y la sala empezó a ser vaciada los amigos de Yuki se estiraron emocionados.

“Hombre, esa si fue una buena película” Tenía el brazo acalambrado por haberlo mantenido dos horas en la misma posición “Nosotros nos vamos a beber ahora, ¿No quieren ir?” Y como si esas palabras fueran magia, eso fue suficiente para que él me mirara. Cruel. Despiadado.

“Mafuyu” Y se sintió como una broma. Ni protagónico, ni segundario, ni terciario. Era relleno en su vida. Tenía un insoportable dolor dentro del cuerpo; era un agujero, estaba goteando, lo traté de detener con pétalos muertos y migajas baratas. Había un charco de sentimientos negros a mis pies.

“Tu amigo también puede venir si quiere, entre más, mejor” El grupo me alentó desde la espalda del rubio, parecían simpáticos y amigables, sin embargo, yo estaba carente de lugar. Sin su amor.

“Puedes ir solo tú” No era nada.

“Pero”

“Yo tengo que llegar a entregar un trabajo” Y con la misma moneda de mentiras que él me obsequió “Lo había olvidado” Le pagué de regreso “De hecho no debí haber salido en primer lugar” Me levanté.

“Oye” Despidiéndome con un gesto de manos de la multitud.

“Fue divertido, gracias por la invitación” Más divertido habría sido quedarse llorando en mi hogar, con sus camisas entre mis manos y números de teléfono en los bolsillos de atrás. Podía escuchar a la cuerda deshilacharse, lo sentía en el pesar de mi pecho y el arder de mis ojos. De la humillación.

“Te lo compensaré” Pero ambos sabíamos que él no lo haría.

“Yuki, yo solo” _¿Me amaste ayer?_ “Pásalo bien” _¿Me amas hoy?_

“Sí, de seguro lo haré” _¿Me podrás amar alguna vez?_ “Si me esperas despierto ordenaremos comida en la tarde” Prefería no saber esas respuestas. Necesitaba odiarlo para amarme, pero odiarlo era un imposible que muchos años traté de hacer. Tenía un agujero dentro del pecho y un amor deshilachado.

Dejé huellas hacia el apartamento; unas negras y espesas, unas que habían pisado aquel charco de sentimientos que era incapaz de detener, unos que me desangraban, y quemaban, eran agujas, eran espinas, era una cuerda rota entre nosotros dos, era decepción, eran mentiras, era putrefacción, ¡Y nadie me advirtió que eso sería el amor! Que sería tan cruel y descorazonado, que sería tan doloroso, cada maldita respiración era tortura, era consciente de todo lo que Yuki hacía, de manera obsesiva, y sufría ante una indiferencia merecida. No lo podía expresar, no obstante, me rebasaban, estaban en mi garganta, estaban en unas lágrimas que no podían ser derramadas, estaban en él. Mi vida giraba en torno a Yuki. Me perdí en él, y ahora no podía regresar, ¿Quién era en realidad? Mi mente se apagó en el bus, estaba llenó y hacia calor, poco todo me importó, porque él me dijo que me daría la mano y no tenía más que un corazón roto en su lugar. Arrastré mis piernas hacia el apartamento, al abrir, Uenoyama se encontraba en la misma posición, con su guitarra sobre su regazo y un desastre de papeles y partituras a su alrededor.

“Regresaste más temprano de lo que dijiste” Su sonrisa se detuvo ante la expresión que le devolví, él se levantó, acercándose “¿Dónde está él?”

“Tenías razón” Fue lo que musite, dejando que mi nuca cayese sobre su hombro y mis manos se aferrasen a su espalda. Quebrado y herido.

“Mafuyu” Solo me rompí entre sus brazos.

“Uenoyama” El nombrado no fue capaz de regresarme el abrazo “Por favor” Tenía la garganta seca y amarga “¿Puedes darme la mano si me da miedo algo?” Mis palmas se aferraron con fuerza a su polera, mis piernas estaban tiritando y aquella danza me estaba matando con lentitud “¿Puedes ver una película de terror conmigo?” Los ojos me ardían y respirar me dolía “¿Puedes decirme que me amas?” Me separé, humillado.

“Yo” Reí.

“Es broma” Apartándome de él “No lo tomes enserio, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza” Su mano se aferró a mi muñeca, impidiendo que me fuera.

“Esto es por Yuki” Y aunque en sus ojos había certidumbre y frustración “¿No es así?” Sus labios me lo preguntaron.

“Son cosas que pasan cuando no estás en una relación” Me encogí de hombros, con la cabeza gacha, la habitación estaba fría “No es de gran importancia” El ceño del más alto se tensó, su mandíbula rechinó, él chasqueó la lengua antes de tomarme del cuello del suéter.

“¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no tiene importancia con esa clase de rostro?!” Fue lo que me gritó mientras me agitaba, sus cejas se relajaron en una mirada compartida, mi garganta y mi estómago se habían convertido en un nudo, sus facciones se descompusieron en una extraña expresión “¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con una mirada tan triste?” Él estaba temblando “¿Con una mirada tan cruel?”

“Yo” Él me soltó, acariciando su propia frente, sus ojos se cerraron, un gran bocado de aire fue lo que trato para calmarse. No funcionó.

“Mafuyu no te entiendo” Frustrado y colérico “No te entiendo, pero de todas maneras me rompe el corazón verte así” Uenoyama era una linda persona “Me haces enojar” Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba él, consolándome y ayudándome a recoger esos pétalos marchitos y migas de lo que llamaba amor.

“Eres una buena persona” Fue el pensamiento que deje escapar. Él chasqueó la lengua, arrastrándome hacia el sillón, acomodándome a su lado.

“Muy bien, la vez pasado no pudimos hablarlo con claridad y creo que tú no entendiste nada” Él golpeó mi frente con su dedo; de manera suave “Esa es la única explicación que encuentro para que hayas ignorado mis consejos y te sigas torturando de esa manera” Su guitarra se encontraba a nuestros pies junto al parlante y los audífonos.

“A veces no lo puedo evitar” Uenoyama respiró con lentitud, en busca de paciencia.

“Primero quiero saber si realmente quieres aclarar las cosas entre Yuki y tú” Sus palabras fueron mortales e hicieron eco en cada recuerdo compartido con él “No sé si es porque yo jamás me he enamorado o porque tú eres extraño, pero no lo entiendo” Sus cabellos fueron retirados de su frente “Tú pareces sufrir tanto al lado de Yuki, tienes una mirada tan triste en tu rostro cuando estas con él”

“Porque estoy triste cuando estoy con él” El más alto parpadeó confundido “No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos genuinamente felices juntos, hace mucho no lo puedo hacer sonreír” Cuando me amó ayer.

“¿Entonces porque sigues con él?” La guitarra de Uenoyama era brillante y parecía bien cuidada. Su respiración era caliente y su aliento a café amargo.

“Porque lo amo” No existió vacilación entre mis palabras “Estoy realmente enamorado de él” Y era masoquista, era tan doloroso tener la certeza de aquel amor, saborear la impotencia de que sin importan que tanto él me lastimase, aquellos sentimientos no cambiarían “Y ese sentimiento es más grande y poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que pueda llegar a sentir” No quise comprender el rostro que Uenoyama me entregó. No pude.

“¿Quieres salir de esa incertidumbre?” Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su regazo “¿Quieres que él formalice su relación?” Las mías hicieron lo mismo, no se alcanzaron a rozar, la atmósfera estaba tensa entre nosotros dos.

“¿Crees que los celos funcionaran?” Pesimista y marchito. No lo quería de regreso.

“Sí” No pude despegar mi atención de los ojos del más alto “Estoy seguro de que Yuki cree que tú nunca lo abandonaras, por eso te da por sentado” Sus palmas se aferraron a las mías; me sobresalté en aquel tacto, fue diferente “Si le muestras que no es así, lo estarás obligando a actuar, a tomar una decisión” Había una cuerda deshilachada entre mis manos.

“¿Y si no le importa lo suficiente?” Sus facciones se suavizaron ante mi pregunta, su mano era más grande y estaba cálida.

“Es un riesgo que debes estar dispuesto a correr” Me mordí el labio. Mi atención se enfocó en la puerta de mi habitación, eran noches de soledad, eran lágrimas, era una cuerda, estaba deshilachada, estaba cayendo, él me prometió que me daría la mano si tenía miedo.

“Tienes razón” Pero él había sido el primero en soltarla “Esto es algo que necesito saber” Uenoyama me sonrió, hubo un cosquilleo en mis músculos debajo de ese mohín.

“Bien”

“Tú dijiste que lo harías por venganza” Fue lo que musite, nuestras palmas eran un nudo entre nuestras piernas “¿Venganza de qué?” Los hombros de Uenoyama cayeron, de manera deprimida y nostálgica.

“Digamos que Yuki no se portó como un buen amigo en la escuela” Su atención se enfocó en la guitarra; de manera lenta y suave. Hubo un palpitar “Todo lo que era mío él me lo arrebataba” El agarre fue firme, fue un grito de consuelo “Por eso le quiero quitar algo suyo” Pero yo no era suyo para empezar. Aunque lo deseaba.

“Si crees que puede funcionar” Uenoyama parecía fastidiado con mi inseguridad.

“Funcionará” Él se inclinó para tomar la guitarra del suelo “He estado tratando de crear una canción para que cantes” Mis dedos rozaron una de sus cuerdas; vibró “¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocar?” Fue una pregunta curiosa e impulsiva.

“¿Puedes?” Fue una mirada insignificante y fugaz.

“Sí” Fue el inicio de un desastre “Y Mafuyu” Hubo un delicado escarlata entre las facciones de Uenoyama.

“¿Sí?” _¿Me amaste ayer?_

“Solo para que sepas” _¿Me amas hoy?_ “Si te da miedo algo” _¿Me amaras mañana?_ “Yo te puedo dar la mano” Aquellas eran preguntas cuya respuesta no quería saber, pero con el tiempo, esos ojos azules me lo dirían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque soy experta en relaciones tóxicas me dolio escribir esto XD, no tiene ninguna importancia pero quería decirlo.  
> Bueno, explicaciones redundantes, la relación no era así en un comienzo, pero Yuki cambió y Mafuyu esta aferrado a lo que alguna vez fueron, pero es obvio que eso ya no es amor, claro que no es obvio para Mafuyu porque cuando uno esta dentro de eso, siempre es el último en notarlo, pero ahora esta Uenoyama en escena, y la trama avanza.  
> Nos vemos la siguiente semana para la otra actualización.  
> Otra vez, mil gracias a quien leyo.  
> Espero que haya gustado.  
> Y un abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores.  
> Muchisimas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer, y más a quienes dejan alguna palabra.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Uenoyama, regresamos con actualizaciones semanales.  
> Espero que les guste <3

Un aroma; dulce y embriagador, se había impregnado sobre mi piel, un gentil roce entre las yemas de nuestros dedos, su cabello acariciando la punta de mi nariz, su vientre entre mis palmas. Era una calurosa mañana de invierno. Guitarras, parlantes, partituras y viejos libros de música eran lo que se encontraba disperso por el comedor, él estaba sobre mi regazo, ambos en el suelo al costado del sofá, él estaba sosteniendo mi guitarra con un par de cálidas y suaves manos, mi nuca se había acomodado sobre su hombro, estábamos cerca, escuché un intenso latir dentro de aquella habitación. Lo ignoré. Tenía una dolorosa y agradable presión al tenerlo entre mis brazos. Mafuyu Sato me había golpeado como un rayo. Eléctrico, inesperado, apasionado. Palabras eran las que me faltaban para relatar esta tragedia.

“¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?” Sus dedos se encontraban temblando sobre las cuerdas, como si él temiese tocarlas y romperlas. Lo hacía.

“Ubica el cuerpo de la guitarra en la mitad de tu pecho” Con un movimiento lento y suave lo ayudé a lograr aquella posición, su respiración fue intensa y sus latidos violentos. Los ignoré “Y el clavijero a la altura de los ojos” Él se dio vueltas, su aliento sobre mi cara fue cosquillas, fue tensión. Tenía un nudo dentro de la garganta.

“¿De esta manera?” Sus pestañas aletearon en mi mente, tenía las palmas húmedas y una inexplicable ansiedad ahondando en mi interior. Solo me ahogaba.

“Sí” Su sonrisa fue un venenoso letargo para mi corazón “Ahora las manos” Tomé sus palmas entre las mías, pude sentirlo trepidar a causa del tacto entre nosotros dos “Sostén el mástil con tu mano izquierda, y pon la yema de tus dedos en el diapasón”

“Creo que lo tengo” Reí. A veces Mafuyu podía ser lindo “Esto es difícil” ¿Lindo? No. Él no lo era.

“Creo que lo tienes” Deslicé sus manos sobre las cuerdas, la guitarra se sentía pesada entre nosotros dos “Bien” El aire lo estaba “Ahora tu pulgar” Él dejó su cuerpo a mi merced, él estaba entre mis palmas para tocar alguna melodía, no obstante, lo único que había hecho era enredar las cuerdas de mi propia vida.

“Creo que lo recuerdo” Su voz fue todo lo que resonó aquella mañana infernal. Una de invierno. Tenía la sangre caliente y la cabeza palpitante “¿En el centro de la parte posterior del mástil?” Él se dio vueltas otra vez “Eso era lo que decía tu libro” Con unos ojos brillantes e hipnotizantes. Con unos ojos que harían a cualquier hombre caer.

“Sí” A mí no “Así es” Nunca caería por él. Lo que era mío era robado.

“Bien” Y Mafuyu era solo un objeto para arrebatar.

“Ahora pon tu pulgar en la primera cuerda” El más bajo siguió mis ordenes de manera obediente y curiosa “Dedo índice, dedo medio y dedo anular, aquí” Aunque él estaba de espaldas aquella sonrisa estremeció mi mundo. Pero no había razón.

“¿Ahora?” Sus piernas se movieron ansiosas sobre mi regazo, me derretí entre la sensación de nuestros cuerpos.

“Ahora rasguea la guitarra” Una linda risa salió de sus labios cuando un armónico sonido fue lo que produjo el instrumento “Con la practica lo llegaras a memorizar, no es tan complicado” No obstante, él ya no me estaba escuchando. El mismo sonido fue producido una infinidad de veces por aquel chico “Ya entiendo, estas feliz”

“Lo estoy” La guitarra fue dejada sobre su regazo, cuando él se dio vueltas, la distancia entre nosotros dos. El rostro me ardió, el aire me escaseó dentro de los pulmones, pude escuchar un estruendoso palpitar encima de mis orejas.

“Mafuyu” Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. Él estaba cerca, con una expresión que fui incapaz de comprender.

“¿Sí?” Y aunque no la entendí, no pude evitar pensar en lo hermoso que él lucía. Hermoso, sí, él lo era.

“¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?” La voz de Yuki fue lo que quebró el ambiente, lo escuché caer.

Él se encontraba parado, con el cuerpo apoyado en el marco de su habitación, con las cejas tensas y la mandíbula desencajada, sus brazos se cruzaron de manera altiva sobre su pecho. Las piernas de Mafuyu tiritaron, él se trató de separar, no obstante, mis manos sobre su cintura se lo impidieron. No pude contener una carcajada ante tan fea expresión de parte del rubio. Hace un par de días había tenido que recoger al castaño con mis manos y una pala para ayudarlo a armar su corazón, a pegarlo. Había quedado incompleto. En menos de una semana, le había tenido que mostrar simpática, lo había tenido que bajar despacio. Decepcionado. Camisas con labiales, llamadas en la noche, alcohol, perfumes baratos. Quien lo encuentra.

“No estamos haciendo nada malo para que reacciones así” Se lo queda “Tranquilo” Con ese susurro él se quedó quieto entre mis brazos.

“¿Y bien?” Quien lo pierde “Parecen muy cómodos en la compañía del otro” Puede llorar. Y Yuki Yoshida lloraría.

“Uenoyama me está enseñando a tocar guitarra” El castaño se aferró al instrumento para convencerse de sus palabras. No lo logró.

“Qué curioso” Su risa fue sarcástica y desagradable “Nunca mostraste interés en la música conmigo” Las palabras de Yuki fueron despechadas y frías “Después de todas las veces que te ofrecí enseñarte a tocar” El cuerpo de Mafuyu estaba temblando entre mis brazos, no obstante, la emoción que lo impulsaba ya no era el temor.

“Nunca me lo ofreciste” Era rabia “Tú no solo me prohibiste verte ensayar con la guitarra, sino que además me pediste que no me involucrara en tu música” Sí, rabia. Una ardiente, destructiva y dolorosa, una que escurría y se encontraba acumulada.

“Como sea” El rubio rodó los ojos, sus pasos resonaron por todo el apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta de salida “Nos vemos en el bar” Mafuyu se mordió el labio, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, sus mejillas escarlata. Humillado.

“¿Vas a ir a la universidad?” Aunque sus palabras trataron de sonar dulces y naturales, él no lo consiguió. Él no era la clase de persona que podía decir mentiras. Él no era la clase de persona que encubría estar enamorado y herido. Él era vulnerable.

“Sí” Y Yuki era la clase de persona que se aprovechaba “Tengo clases toda la mañana” Las palmas del más bajo se habían convertido en un puño “Nos vemos” Él tomó el corazón de Mafuyu entre sus manos para arrojarlo entre las flamas.

“Nos vemos” El castaño no pudo hacer más que tomarle una fotografía a las cenizas.

La atmósfera fue pesada dentro de aquel cuarto. Él se levantó de mi regazo, dejando la guitarra encima del sofá, con un rostro completamente herido, con el cuerpo tiritón y los ojos rojizos. Él era alguien estúpido, ¿Para qué amar a alguien que solo trae dolor? ¿Para qué desgastarse con alguien cuyo interés es inexistente? No valía la pena, y era tan tonto seguir tratando de persistir en aquella relación, no obstante, yo me aprovecharía, porque si algo sabía de Yuki Yoshida es que él era mal perdedor. Quizás Mafuyu ni siquiera era considerado como algo vivo para él, tal vez para el rubio él se limitaba a ser un objeto bonito; uno inútil y fácil de manipular. Aún así se lo arrebataría. Se lo quitaría de las manos y él no podría hacer más que mirar.

“Voy a salir” Con esas palabras el más bajo me sacó de mis pensamientos, el aire tenía electricidad, y esos ojos se habían oscurecido.

“¿Lo vas a seguir?” Su mano se encontraba sobre el pomo de la puerta, sus facciones dibujaron determinación “¿Crees que eso te hará sentir mejor?” Sí, Mafuyu Sato era un hombre realmente tonto. Era terco y no se sabía rendir con quien ni siquiera lo miraba.

“No, pero es algo que necesito saber” No obstante, de alguna manera “Yuki ha estado ocultándome algo y tengo miedo de que sea peligroso para él” Esos ojos siempre encontraban la forma de descarrilar mi corazón.

“Oye” No pude evitarme el caer.

“Esto es algo que necesito hacer” En un impulso mi mano tomó su muñeca. Cuando me encontré con esos ojos en aquella silenciosa y fría habitación “¿Uenoyama?” Supe que yo tenía miedo.

“Voy contigo” Pero no estuve seguro de qué.

¿Lo quería saber?

Tenía la mente perdida. Mafuyu y yo seguimos a Yuki por un par de gélidas y estrechas calles, la multitud era brusca y el viento descorazonado, tomé su mano para evitar perderlo en aquel mar de concreto, él me correspondió. Tragué con dificultad, tenía el rostro bañado por una delgada capa de sudor y electricidad. Estaba solo. Estaba con él. La silueta del rubio fue algo difícil de perder; no lo quería cerca. El hombre de perforaciones caminó de manera despreocupada por la ciudad, con las manos adentro de los bolsillos, con las piernas flojas, y un par de gruesos audífonos, la ansiedad del castaño era peligrosa y contagiosa. Adicción se había convertido el mirarlo. Finalmente, el rubio se adentró a un bar restaurante. El local tenía las paredes rojas y las luces tenues, la atmósfera era agradable, la música popular, las mesas de madera y las sillas unas largas e incómodas butacas. Él se acomodó en la barra, pidiendo una gigantesca jarra de cerveza. Una tras otra, ¿Una tercera más?

Mafuyu Sato era tonto por venir tras él.

“Solo vino a beber” Fue lo que balbuceé, nos encontrábamos en la puerta del local, el cuerpo de Mafuyu se había congelado, su mirada seguía clavada sobre el rubio, sus labios se abrieron para volverse a cerrar. Dolió.

“Ni siquiera le gusta el alcohol” Fue lo que musitó, él se llevó las palmas hacia el pecho, como si tratara de sostenerse el corazón “Son las doce de mañana y él esta sentado en un bar, tomando alcohol, ni siquiera está yendo a clases” Aquella preocupación reflejada sobre sus ojos; una frágil e incondicional.

“Oye” Una linda y suave, una delicada y frágil. Una que no esperaba nada.

“¿Cómo él puede decirme que está bien?” La envidié “Cuando es obvio que se ve mal” Sus piernas vacilaron, quedándose estáticas en aquel lugar “Él debería confiarme esta clase de cosas” Lo escuché romperse “Él dijo que lo haría” Lo escuché tragarse aquellas mentiras “Él” Lo escuché morir aquella mañana. Una cualquiera. Una de invierno. No hice nada.

“Lo mejor será irnos” Porque nada quería hacer por él. Solo arrebatarlo.

“Yo” Mafuyu Sato era estúpido por tener esa clase de triste expresión por culpa de él “¿Cómo puedo irme y dejarlo así?” Ritsuka Uenoyama era un estúpido más grande por estar ahí, con un fastidioso trepidar en el pecho y amargura en la garganta.

“Perdonen” Una chica; bonita, delgada, de cabello corto y negro, con un delantal “¿Están aquí para probar la promoción de pareja?” _Pareja_. Bastó esa palabra para que su rostro enrojeciera y los nervios afloraran, él era una persona que no sabía lo que era ser amado.

“Nosotros solo estábamos de paso” No obstante, no era nadie para cuestionarlo. Yo tampoco conocía el significado de aquella palabra.

“Nosotros venimos por eso” Mi brazo se acomodó sobre Mafuyu, robándole las luces y las mentiras. La chica me sonrió, llevándonos hacia una mesa en el final del local, estábamos lejos de la barra, sin embargo, él era experto en tormentos a distancia.

La mesera nos entregó un plato de arroz para compartir, la decoración en aquella parte del restaurante era empalagosa y de mal gusto, las luces rosas, la música barata e insoportable. Él estaba al frente mío, en un ambiente romántico y cursi, no obstante, esos ojos; aquel par de ojos que me destruían con suma facilidad, no eran a mí a quien miraban. La preocupación era omnipotente entre esas lindas facciones, aunque de sus labios no escapó sonido alguno, pude leer el nombre de Yuki siendo pronunciado. Una y otra vez. Apreté los palillos con fuerza, atragantándome con el arroz. No me molestaba, el trato ya había sido puesto sobre la mesa y el chico comprado, no me importaba si lo miraba a él mientras yo era ignorado, ¿Importarme? ¡Daba igual! Mis movimientos cesaron sobre la mesa, las cuerdas de mi corazón se tensaron sobre mi pecho, el dolor fue mortal, pude morir mientras estas se cortaban. Pude morir y él no lo habría notado porque lo estaba mirando a él. Sí, daba igual.

Solo que no lo daba.

“¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?” Aquella pregunta escapó de mi mente sin consentimiento ni prudencia, la atención del más bajo regresó a mí. El aire estaba caliente, el ruido de los demás clientes irrelevante. Su sonrisa.

“¿Cómo me enamoré de él?” Fue destructiva. Su rostro se acomodó sobre su palma, de manera lenta y suave “Él fue quien me habló primero en la universidad” Su tono era de nostalgia “Al principio no lo tomé enserio, pensé que estaba jugando” Una de invierno. Una cualquiera.

“¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?” Tenía las manos tensas sobre mi regazo, tenía las piernas constipadas en un nudo. Saber era lo último que quería “Supongo que algo lo debió hacer” De todas maneras se lo pregunté. Estúpido y masoquista.

“Fue tan fácil enamorarse de Yuki Yoshida” Si Mafuyu se iba me sentiría tan solo “Supongo que solo pasó, fue algo natural al llegarlo a conocer mejor” Un poco de simpatía era lo que esperaba que él me pudiese mostrar “Fue inevitable” Sus palabras me quemaron de manera despiadada. El humo del plato era lo único que se interponía entre nosotros dos. Yuki Yoshida. 

“¿Fue mutuo?” Si él se iba que al menos me bajara despacio “Si están viviendo juntos eso es lo que pienso” Pero no me pude detener, no me pude evitar el caer.

“Al principio lo fue” Fue tan triste el rostro con el que aquello fue pronunciado “Pero el amor se desgasta con el tiempo, pronto se vuelve costumbre, y de la costumbre no queda nada” Era cruel aquella visión del amor. Si amar era eso “Lo único que nos quedan son esos buenos recuerdos” Si amar conllevaba tantos lamentos y amargura, si era codicia y crueldad.

“¿Por qué siguen juntos si piensas de esa manera?” No lo quería hacer jamás.

“Porque para Yuki fue así” Me ahogué dentro de su mirada. No la pude soportar “Él se cansó, algo pasó y él se vio obligado a buscar a otras personas” ¿Obligado? Presioné mi mandíbula tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de relajarme, porque él no me importaba. Era mi mercancía, era lo que le arrebataría “Debe ser aburrido estar con alguien como yo” Sin embargo, me molestó. Joder, ¡Me molestó tanto!

“¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que andar defendiendo?” Mi pregunta se escuchó frustrada y resentida. Lo estaba. Y era injusto.

“¿No es obvio?” ¿Injusto? ¡Ja! Aquella palabra no era suficiente para describirlo “Porque lo amo” Y él era estúpido por mantenerse aferrado a un hombre como Yuki Yoshida; alguien que se divertía con el sufrimiento ajeno y le generaba ansiedad, quien prometía palabras bonitas y vacías, quien no hacía nada, ¡Absolutamente nada!

“Debes ser muy idiota para pensar de esa manera” Nada más que migas y decepciones “Estar enamorado de esa clase de persona” Nada más que llanto y engaños “Es algo patético” Nada más que celos y arrepentimiento.

“Lo es” Celos. Me llevé las manos hacia la frente, completamente frustrado, la sangre me estaba ardiendo, tenía los músculos tensos, las cuerdas sobre mi pecho me estaban tirando. Se iban a romper. Lo podía sentir.

“Me desespera que seas así” Las podía escuchar. La comida ya se había enfriado y el apetito muerto. En una cruel y lenta marcha nupcial.

“Uenoyama” Levanté mi cara al escuchar mi nombre, él tenía la mirada perdida en ningún lugar “¿Nunca te has enamorado?” Una repentina vergüenza fue lo que agolpó cada poro de mi piel.

“No” Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho, a la defensiva “Y espero nunca tener que hacerlo” En lugar de frustración él me entregó una tímida y bonita sonrisa.

“Es por eso qué no me entiendes” Había un intenso palpitar entre los parlantes del local, estaba en mi garganta “Cuando amas a alguien dejas de pensar en ti para buscar a esa otra persona” Su rostro seguía acomodado sobre su palma. Por un instante “Supongo que te vuelves algo negligente contigo mismo” Por solo un segundo.

“Eso no se escucha sano” Uno pequeño pero eterno.

“Eso es porque el amor solo funciona cuando las dos partes lo corresponden” Me permití pensar que aquella bonita mirada era para mí “Y Yuki no me ama” Mi mano tomó la de él sobre la mesa, el tacto fue electrizante, fue delicado, fue tanto. Tanto que no lo soporté “A veces pretendo no saberlo”

“Mafuyu” En ese restaurante, con aquel pequeño cuerpo en un asiento demasiado grande, con las manos frías y los ojos hinchados, una cadena fue forjada entre nosotros dos. En aquel local, sentí que no lo podía dejar solo. Nunca más. 

“La comida se va a enfriar” No obstante, ésta ya se había congelado. El tiempo se había deslizado entre nosotros dos.

“Es cierto” Algo cambió aquella tarde. En mí.

Amar se escuchaba doloroso, amar daba miedo, no obstante, nada de eso lo hizo huir a él. Mafuyu era tonto, eso no lo dejaría de pensar, sin embargo, él era valiente, él tenía una hermosa voz, él tenía lindos ojos y una personalidad estridente. Suspiré, el día se había acabado en aquel local. Por despecho me convencía de que Mafuyu no era nada para él rubio cuando sería fácil para cualquier hombre enamorarse de él. Sí, Mafuyu era esa clase de persona, una por la que cualquier hombre caería, una que algún hombre atesoraría, no obstante, no sería yo. Tenía una meta. Cuando nuestras manos salieron entrelazadas del local, al escuchar mi corazón arremeter en contra de mi pecho, al buscar más cercanía con la excusa de una multitud, temí que estas fuesen mis mentiras. Temí que se cumpliese mi mayor temor. Pero no. No pasaría.

“¿Podemos pasar a comprar antes de ir a trabajar?” No pasaría, pero ahí estaba yo, buscando excusas para robar tiempo. Tiempo.

“Podemos” Quería mucho más a su lado “¿Qué es lo que necesitas?” Su aliento fue visible aquella gélida tarde, lo acerqué. No quería que él me cortara, no quería que él me arrojara.

“Cuerdas para mi guitarra” Sí él se iba estaría tan solo “Creo que las necesito cambiar” No obstante, si él se estaba yendo.

“¿Sabes hacer eso?” Que me dejara caer despacio “Pienso que eres increíble, Uenoyama” Con mucha lentitud.

“No es nada” Tenía el rostro rojo y cosquilleando. Solía ser un hombre de dignidad y orgullo “Te puedo enseñar” Ahora me estaba arrastrando para meterme por las grietas de un abrazo que le pertenecía a alguien más. Pero no.

“Me encantaría que me enseñaras” Esta era una mera venganza. Una transacción quizás. La brisa carcajeó sobre mi cara. Porque nuestras manos estaban unidas y yo no quería soltarlas. Su compañía era agradable, me tranquilizaba.

Sería tan fácil enamorarse de él. Siendo hombre, siendo tonto.

Sí, sería tan fácil. Pero no.

Ritsuka Uenoyama era el tonto más grande.

Lo llevé hasta una tienda de segunda mano donde vendían instrumento en rebajas, su rostro fue iluminado ante los diferentes pasillos, su atención fue captada por cada vitrina, cientos de preguntas me fueron abordadas. Nadie había mostrado aquel interés por la música. Con el pecho inflado por el orgullo le respondí, minutos se convirtieron en horas, podría haber pasado una vida hablando acerca de lo mucho que amaba aquel lugar. Era especial y era la causa de mi marginación, pero lo amaba. Yo realmente amaba tocar. Cuando me percaté de lo oscura que se encontraba la ciudad mi voz se quebró para callarse. A las personas les solía molestar aquella parte de mi personalidad; era fea, era una puerta que debía permanecer cerrada, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, con un rostro curioso, con los ojos brillantes y rebosantes de admiración, con las manos inquietas y una sonrisa bonita. Ja, esta era la primera vez. Él era extraño.

“¿Qué diferencias tienen todas estas cuerdas?” Él era raro, pero me dio permiso para seguir, y eso “Tengo curiosidad” Y eso se sintió tan bien.

“El material, el largo, el tipo de sonido que puedes lograr con ellas” Sus ojos eran relajantes, eran adictivos de mirar “Son muchas las diferencias” Maldición, fui tan feliz a su lado. Estaba tan mal.

“¿Cuáles son las que tú usas?” Los dos llegaríamos tarde al trabajo, Mafuyu no parecía haberse percatado de la hora o la gravedad. Me extendí para tomar uno de los paquetes de arriba.

“Estas” Nada importaba “Solo son por si acaso” Nada importaba porque estaba con él, ¡Maldición no!

“Parecen algo delicadas” Fue lo que él balbuceó mirando el empaque entre mis manos. Sonreí, de manera melancólica y desganada.

“Lo son” Aquel chico me lograba desbordar con suma facilidad. Estaba asustado “El corazón se parece a las cuerdas, cuando el dolor no te deja respirar, es como si las cuerdas que cruzan tu pecho estuvieran por romperse” No poder amar a alguien era doloroso, no obstante, tener la certeza de estar enamorado lo era aún más “Cuando sigues tocando y llevas las cuerdas al límite, a veces se rompen. Puedes llegar a sentir que no tienen arreglo” Temía dejar a alguien entrar para que me rechazara al percatarse de que no tenía nada especial. La mano de Mafuyu se aferró a la mía y al paquete de cuerdas. Fue eléctrico y suave.

“Pero si tuvieras a alguien que cambiara tus cuerdas, tus heridas podrían sanar un poco” Sus ojos fueron tan crueles al pronunciar tan lindas palabras. Yo los deseé “¿No lo crees?” Era tonto por culpa de Mafuyu Sato. Él me llevaba alto.

“Lo creo” Si él me iba a dejar, que al menos me decepcionara con lentitud.

“Enséñame, Uenoyama” Fue una propuesta segura y atrevida “De esa manera cuando se rompan tus cuerdas yo las cambiaré por ti” Reí.

“¿No se supone que soy yo quien te debe ayudar?” Él tomó las cuerdas entre sus manos, caminando hacia la caja.

“Lo haces” Fue como si me hubiese golpeado un maldito rayo en el corazón “Me he sentido mucho más feliz desde que te conozco” Pero yo era un simple idiota que se estaba aprovechando de él. Lo estaba comprando para arrebatárselo al mejor postor. Mis pasos se detuvieron, me quedé paralizado al frente de él.

“Mafuyu” Todo esto era por Yuki Yoshida.

“¿Sí?” No lo debía de olvidar.

“Vamos a trabajar” No lo haría.

Ambos sostuvimos la bolsa camino al bar, no estaba pesada ni era necesario, no obstante, ambos lo quisimos de esa manera. En los vestidores los nervios me golpearon al quedarnos a solas, no lo pude mirar, sin embargo, escuchar como la camisa se deslizaba por su cuerpo, sentir su respiración cerca, mis manos se habían convertido en un lio, ni siquiera me pude abotonar bien el uniforme. Cuando no había razón. No. No la había. Me golpeé el rostro, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con la mente hecha un caos. Yuki se encontraba en la barra, con la usual multitud de mujeres sobre su regazo, la resaca era evidente en aquel hombre, su atención había sido captada por el castaño. Me molesto.

“Uenoyama” Take apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, con una animada sonrisa “Ya tengo impreso los volantes para la noche del concurso” Gruesas ojeras eran las que escondían sus lentes “¿Pudiste hablar con Mafuyu?” Aquel nombre me revolvió el estómago.

“Lo hice” El ambiente en el local era acalorado y despreocupado “Él dijo que cantaría conmigo” Tenía una bandeja vacía entre las manos, la música era potente, era una canción popular. La noche cobraba vida.

“Bien” Con un golpe sobre la espalda, él me felicitó “No quiero mostrar favoritismo pero ustedes dos son una combinación potente” Aquella voz lo era.

“Mafuyu es muy lindo” Fue un balbuceó estúpido y espontaneo “Digo” Me mordí la boca, queriendo golpearme la cara “Él canta muy lindo” Take contuvo una risa a mi lado; sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y rojas. No lo consiguió.

“Ustedes dos tienen buena química” La atención de nosotros dos se enfocó en el castaño “Además, él se ve un poco más feliz desde que llegaste” Él estaba atendiendo una mesa en el fondo del local “Me tenía preocupado” Con una sonrisa incómoda y forzada. Tuve un mal sabor en el fondo de la garganta.

“A mí también” Un cliente se levantó de manera brusca para ponerse al frente de Mafuyu. El brazo de Take se separó de mi cuerpo, él se retiró los lentes.

“No otra vez” Aquellas palabras fueron un gruñido “Aunque es común que los clientes se le declaren a Mafuyu, ese tipo ha sido especialmente persistente” Era un hombre fornido y mayor, vestido de traje y con el cabello hacia atrás. Apreté uno de mis puños, el más bajo retrocedió “Voy a tener que llamar a seguridad” Pero ya no lo estaba escuchando.

Abriéndome paso en medio de la pista de baile, con la sangre ardiendo, con los músculos tensos, con el ceño fruncido, me acerqué. Tenía una molesta presión dentro del pecho, podía sentir un palpitar en mi frente, mi rostro estaba caliente, mi corazón estrujado. Él tenía una leve capa de miedo entre sus facciones. Con Yuki era suficiente. Esa clase de cara él no la debería poner.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar?” Él tomó las manos de Mafuyu entre las suyas “He sido bueno y he venido cada noche a verte” El más bajo no supo cómo reaccionar “Sé que no sales con el playboy de la barra, no los he visto juntos ni una sola vez” Sus hombros cayeron, sus piernas dejaron de retroceder, él busco a Yuki, no obstante, no lo encontró. Nunca lo hacía. Esas palabras lo habían herido.

“Yo” El más bajo parecía humillado y dolido “Tienes razón, nosotros no estamos juntos” Las cuerdas de Mafuyu se habían tensado sobre su pecho. Con esa clase de expresión temí que él muriese por él. Por alguien como Yuki Yoshida.

“Eso es verdad” Y así como él dijo que él arreglaría mis cuerdas “Porque él está saliendo conmigo” Yo arreglaría las de él. Con un agarre sobre su cintura lo abracé, él pareció sorprendido, él pareció tan aliviado. Y yo.

“¿Contigo?” Y yo fui tan feliz por haber provocado esa clase de expresión.

“Sí” El más bajo acomodó su mano sobre mi espalda, cerrando aquel abrazo “No molestes más a mi novio o tendré que tomar otras medidas” El guardia del local tomó por los hombros a aquel hombre, ni Mafuyu ni yo escuchamos lo que él balbuceó al ser arrastrado hacia la salida.

“¿Estas bien?” La música era estridente en el bar, las luces bajas, los gritos de la gente lejanos “Perdón por decir eso, pero yo” Mafuyu llevó su mano hacia mi rostro, el tacto congeló mi tiempo y mi vida.

“Siempre vienes cuando te necesito” Sus palabras acariciaron una parte muy profunda de mí “Gracias, Uenoyama” Una que profesaba muerta y perdida. Él se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies de manera dulce e inocente, un beso fue depositado sobre mi mejilla antes de que se apartará. Y yo…

¿No sería fácil enamorarse de alguien como él?

Una estúpida sonrisa fue todo lo que pude responder, acariciando aquel lugar, tenía el rostro tan caliente que los pensamientos se me habían derretido, podía sentir mi palpitar hasta en mis pasos, me cubrí la cara, era un desastre, era un estúpido desastre por culpa de él. Pero estaba feliz. No debería. No me importaba. Pero quería un beso más. Mis dedos rozaron mis mejillas, otra boba sonrisa fue trazada.

“¿Ahora te crees un caballero blanco?” La voz de Yuki Yoshida era una maldita molestia, lo miré, con evidente desagrado y fastidio.

“¿No deberías estar atendiendo la barra?” El rubio resopló, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho “Tu club de fans te espera” No obstante, su mirada se había clavado en el castaño, sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas con tristeza.

“¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con él, Uenoyama?” Quien lo encuentra.

“Eres la persona menos indicada para preguntarme eso” Se lo queda “¿Qué es lo que tú pretendes con él? Él ni siquiera te importa” Quien lo pierde.

“No hables como si conocieras todo acerca de nuestra relación” Puede llorar “Es mucho más complicada” Aquella tarde, entre las estrambóticas luces del bar, con el aroma a cerveza barata y a cigarrillos camel.

“No deberías abusar así del amor que Mafuyu te tiene” Yuki Yoshida sintió miedo por primera vez “Lo puedes perder” Si él se iba Yuki se iba a sentir muy solo.

“No te metas en nuestros asuntos” Si Mafuyu se iba.

Que al menos nos bajase con lentitud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno Yuki tiene sus razones para actuar así, las que se iran viendo más adelante, por mientras Uenoyama poco a poco va conociendo a Mafuyu, y eso lo ha convertido en un caos, aunque se nota.  
> Mil gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer.  
> Ojala haya sido de su agrado.  
> Nos vemos en una semanita!


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer!  
> Bueno este capítulo llegó tarde pero llegó.  
> Lo narra Uenoyama y de acá vamos para arriba.  
> Muchas gracias.

_Las cartas de amor se empiezan sin saber lo que se va a decir y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho._

Cada vez que hablaba con Mafuyu sentía que estaba escribiendo una de esas cartas. Yo no era consciente de mis palabras hasta apreciar una reacción escrita entre esas bonitas y suaves facciones. Su mano entre la mía, sus labios cerca de mi oreja, sus cabellos entre mis mejillas, su voz convertida en un rayo, un estruendoso palpitar. Me había vuelto consciente de cada una de las cosas que él hacía. De manera obsesiva. Obsesiva y compulsiva. Suspiré, tenía la cabeza acomodada entre mis palmas, las lecciones de la clase se me resbalaban como gotas sobre la piel. Esos ojos me atormentaban; cálidos y fogosos, despechados y solitarios. Pero era por su voz, ¡Sí!, solo hacía esto para quedarme con su voz. No porque fuese doloroso verlo sonreír de manera forzada o entregarle todo su amor a un petulante narcisista, quien solo tomaba. Algo debía cambiar, no obstante, nada lo haría. Mi cuaderno se encontraba repleto de rayones carentes de sentido, mis ojos yacían clavados en la pizarra, sin embargo, en lugar de palabras, yo regresaba a él. Mi mente era una eterna carta de amor hacia Mafuyu Sato, ¡Maldición!

“Uecchi” La voz de Itaya y un lápiz hundiéndose en mi mejilla fueron lo que me despertaron de mi trance “Te ves completamente distraído” Un suspiro muerto fue todo lo que dejé escapar.

“Has estado comportándote de esa manera desde que iniciaron las clases” La voz de Ueki se escuchó molesta y altiva. Él lo era.

“Pero” No fue necesario mirar al de cabellos rojizos para saber que él tenía los ojos clavados en mí “Más que distraído pareces enamorado” El rostro me calcinó al escuchar aquellas palabras, a la defensiva me traté de excusar, no obstante, lo único que hice dentro de esa torpeza fue arrojar mis cosas hacia el suelo “¡Lo sabía!” El profesor nos silenció desde adelante con un gesto.

“No es eso” Con las manos temblorosas recogí mi cuaderno y mi lápiz “Solo me siento algo ansioso por el examen” La cabeza me palpitó al ver la fastidiosa expresión que compartieron esos dos. Estúpidos.

“Claro” El brazo de Itaya rodeó mis hombros, la mañana estaba fría “Entonces” La clase era ruidosa y asfixiante “¿Cómo es ella?” Rodeé los ojos, tratando de apartarlo en vano. Con una mueca altanera Ueki se negó a ayudarme. Arrugué la nariz, él olía a colonia barata y a sudor.

“No existe un ella” El rostro del más bajo formo un puchero para volverse a iluminar.

“¿Es un él?” Quise negar, no obstante, las palabras se me atoraron en medio de la garganta y el pecho me empezó a pulsar con una estrepitosa intensidad “Así que es un chico” Me cubrí la cara “Tiene sentido si nunca le prestaste atención a tus novias” Tenía el rostro tan caliente que pensé que las manos se me quemarían al estarlo sosteniendo “Me siento orgulloso de ti” Tenía un fastidioso movimiento de piernas, y él regresaba a mí.

“Solo estoy ayudando a un amigo con un problema amoroso” A ese bonito par de ojos; grandes, resplandecientes, profundos e hipnotizantes “Yo no tengo nada que ver” A ese par de labios; suaves y tentadores “Solo es eso” A la manera en que él pronunciaba mi nombre, ¿No era bonita? Negué con la cabeza, ¡Claro que no lo era!

“¿Es tu compañero de apartamento?” Y yo era patético y transparente cuando me lo negaba. Oh sí, lo rechazaría las veces que fuesen necesaria. Era venganza.

“Sí” Me rasqué la nuca, siendo incapaz de sostener una mirada con mis amigos “Él esta enamorado de Yuki, el chico con el que estudié en la adolescencia” Tan solo estaba jugando con los hilos de esos dos; enredándolos para tensarlos hasta romper “Le estoy tratando de dar un empujón” Era de esa manera. Él no me gustaba. Yo no le gustaba a él.

“Ya veo” No obstante, si era de esa manera.

“¿Entiendes ahora?” ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el corazón?

“Lo hago” El rostro de Itaya se acomodó sobre el hombro de Ueki; de manera mimosa y empalagosa “Entonces Uecchi, te gusta ese chico pero es un amor no correspondido” La cabeza me ardió por la ira y la vergüenza, tenía la sangre burbujeando y el estómago en un nudo, ¿Gustarme? Claro que no lo hacía. Mafuyu Sato era un medio para alcanzar un fin. 

“Yo no tengo un amor no correspondido, solo” Antes de poder terminar el timbre anunció el final de la lección “Me tengo que ir” Me levanté de aquel frío e incómodo asiento para dirigirme hacia la salida. La multitud era grande y el aire caliente.

“¿Una cita con tu novio?” Ignorando las palabras de Itaya corrí hacia la puerta de la facultad.

Podía escuchar mis latidos en cada uno de mis pasos contra los adoquines del camino, podía sentir las gotas de sudor corriendo por mi frente, la ansiedad ahogando cada una de mis emociones dentro de mi pecho, tenía las manos mojadas y las piernas temblorosas. La brisa estaba fría y la mañana parecía haberse esfumado en un parpadeo. Entre personas sin rostros o relevancia, lo vi a él. Sonreí, ahí estaba aquel chico esperándome en la puerta de entrada. Bajo los rayos del sol su cabello pareció ser un bonito atardecer, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pude sentir un golpe directo en el corazón, una sonrisa se esbozo de manera lenta y suave, tan cálida que me derritió. Sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho para que una dulce expresión fuese escrita. Él era hermoso. Me traté de acercar con lentitud, no obstante, mis pies estaban corriendo hacía él. Él no me gustaba, ¡No lo hacía!, solo quería arrebatárselo a Yuki Yoshida. No por amor.

“¿Esperaste mucho?” Él se llevó una palma hacia la boca, encubriendo una risita, ¿Siempre se había escuchado de esa manera su risa? Era tan bonita.

“No, mis clases también acaban de terminar” Él debería reír mucho más “¿Los integrantes de tu banda saben que iré a verlos?” No obstante, por culpa de Yuki él no lo hacía “No quiero interrumpirlos o algo así” No podía.

“Lo saben” En medio de la facultad, con el hálito del invierno removiendo sus cabellos, él se acercó, él colocó su mano detrás de mi cuello. Mi rostro se convirtió en un intenso cosquilleo, de mi boca no pudieron escapar palabras.

“Uenoyama” Pude sentir su aliento entre mis labios; dejé que la respiración se perdiera “Tienes la chaqueta al revés” Pude sentir como él tiraba de la etiqueta en mi espalda. Estúpido. Me golpeé la cabeza “Debes estar nervioso por presentarnos” Me saqué la prenda para volvérmela a colocar. Habíamos empezado a caminar por las calles hacia el paradero. Estaban vacías.

“No estoy nervioso” Pude apreciar el amargo sabor de mis mentiras en cada una de esas frases “Solo te estoy llevando para ver si tienen química nuestros estilos” Cuando rocé su palma me percaté de que estaba tratando de tomar su mano. Me aparté.

“No creo tener un estilo en particular” Me volví a acercar. Maldición, estaba actuando como un completo idiota y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

“De todas maneras, será más rápido y sencillo que te integres a nuestros ensayos para dar mi examen” Él no me dio más respuesta que una curiosa mirada. En un agradable y fugaz silencio el vehículo llegó.

El autobús estaba repleto de personas de trajes y escolares uniformados, él estaba apoyado en contra de una de las ventanas, yo al frente de él, el movimiento era relajante y la falta de sonido seductora, ante la presión de la multitud nos acercamos, sus manos se habían acomodado en contra de mi pecho para crear distancia, el tacto fue electrizante y letal. Podía sentir la punta de su nariz cerca de mi mentón y su aliento sobre mi cuello; nervioso y torpe, podía oler el aroma de su cabello mientras él sostenida mi palpitar entre esas pequeñas y frías palmas. Cerré los ojos, tenía las manos empapadas de sudor y el cuerpo envuelto por una infernal calidez. Él no me gustaba. Era por la banda. Era por su voz. No obstante, dejé que las personas me empujaran para estar un poco más cerca de él. Lo protegí entre mis brazos. Petulante.

Las horas se convirtieron en segundos al estar a su lado; entre conversaciones ligeras y risas ansiosas, entre sonrisas bonitas y toques discretos. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron cuando llegamos a nuestra parada, ninguno se miró o pronunció palabra alguna, fue lindo, fue natural, y yo. Me apreté el pecho; tenía una amarga presión. Pero no. Claro que no. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un burbujeó en el estómago, al caminar tenía una extraña y sofocante sensación. La sensación tenía nombre y apellido: Mafuyu Sato. Cuando ingresamos al estudio Haru y Akihiko nos recibieron con una amigable bienvenida. El más bajo apretó con fuerza mi mano para que la vida se me esfumase entre los dedos y el nombre de Yuki se convirtiese en irrelevante. Sí, él no me gustaba.

“¿Hoy lo trajiste para ver si nuestros sonidos son compatibles?” Claro que no lo hacía. Era su voz y yo no iba enserio. Ni siquiera me atraía.

“Así es” No obstante, él estaba jugando con las cuerdas de mi vida “Será mucho más fácil avanzar si empezamos a practicar todos juntos” Akihiko me sonrió de manera lenta y afilada, tuve un escalofrío en cada poro de la piel, él giró una de las baquetas que tenía entre sus dedos ante la asombrada mirada de Mafuyu. Arrogante.

“Te estas tomando el examen demasiado enserio” Hubo orgullo escondido entre las burlas del baterista.

“Claro que lo hago, fue muy difícil convencer a mi familiar de estudiar música” El rubio chasqueó la lengua, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho. La mirada que el de cabellos largos le entregó fue una incondicional. Suerte tenían los tontos.

“No porque tú hayas desperdiciado tu juventud en la universidad, eso significa que él hará lo mismo” El suave regaño de Haru se había perdido entre los ojos del baterista; brillantes y dulces “Uenoyama es responsable” El más alto rodeó al de cabellos largos por la cintura. Empalagoso.

“En la universidad estaba ocupado tratando de seducir a alguien” Cada uno tenía un anillo de plata y oro en el dedo anular. Eran un caos “Me habría concentrado más sino hubieras sido tan terco y me hubieras aceptado antes” Eran los polos opuestos del mismo imán. Una tragedia.

“Ellos son pareja desde hace mucho” Fue la explicación que le di a Mafuyu, él se había mantenido a mis espaldas “Por eso actúan de esa manera” Una bonita y melancólica sonrisa era la que se había dibujado al apreciar aquella escena. Una cruel.

“Lo supuse por la forma en que se miran” Nuestro agarre se separó, de manera lenta y desalmada, hubo un estruendoso y lento palpitar dentro del estudio “Debe ser lindo tener a alguien que te mire así” Algo se había roto en un triste atisbo. Uno compartido.

“Debe serlo” Cuando él ni siquiera me gustaba.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado miro al bajista al escuchar su nombre “¿Por qué no nos cantas un poco?” El castaño se limitó a asentir, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

Y fue como si me hubiese golpeado un rayo.

Su voz se había colado por las grietas de mi vida hasta lo más profundo de mi alma; desalmada, amarga, cruel, dulce, hipnótica, grave pero hermosa. Quería cubrirme los oídos para no escucharlo más y a su vez que éste sonido fuese el único que existiera entretejido a mis pensamientos. Mi corazón estaba arremetiendo de manera violenta en contra de mis músculos, perdí el aire entre esa voz; eléctrica y despiada. Fue todo lo que se grabó. Todo lo que se perdió. Mi mente había sido intoxicada por aquel tarareo, mis rodillas temblaron cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; y fue. Fue una sensación indescriptible. Fue electricidad, calor, desesperación, veneno y adicción al mismo tiempo. Fue un grito silencioso. Cuando él terminó no hubo otra cosa que quise hacer además de abrazarlo, no obstante, no lo hice. Lo dejé solo en aquel inmenso escenario bajo los aplausos de Haru y Akihiko. Tenía una molestia dentro del pecho. No, ¡Él no me gustaba!

“Así que por esa razón lo trajiste” El brazo del rubio sobre mi hombro no fue capaz de despertarme de mi trance “Su voz es realmente algo” Mafuyu parecía avergonzado ante tantos halagos. Sus ojos vagaban entre los integrantes y los parlantes dentro del estudio.

“Creo que quedara muy bien con nuestro estilo” El bajista se rascó el mentón, acercándose al castaño “Si lo hacemos bien, él incluso puede ser vocalista para nuestra próxima presentación” No, él no podía.

“Claro, si ustedes dos están de acuerdo” Él no me podía llegar a gustar. Él no era más que una herramienta, se lo quitaría, me lo quedaría “¿Uenoyama?” No lo quería en realidad “Oye, escucha cuando tus mayores te hablan” No lo hacía.

¡Mafuyu Sato no me gustaba!

“¿Uenoyama?” Sin embargo, cuando él se acercó para colocar su mano sobre mi frente “¿Te sientes bien?” Cuando esos ojos me miraron. Esos bonitos ojos por los que había sido hipnotizado “Pareces un poco distraído” Nada fue todo lo que entendí.

“Estaba pensando en algo” Era una excusa barata y de papel, no obstante, disipó la tensión. La atmósfera tenía un sabor metálico. Mis dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos, no los quise soltar más.

“¿Entonces vamos a ensayar o no?” Akihiko volvió a girar su baqueta entre sus pulgares. Su sonrisa tenía una chispa de emoción y pasión “Creo que es nuestro turno para impresionarlo” Haru me extendió mi guitarra. El peso del mundo entre mis manos.

“Yo” Al ser el centro de la atención de Mafuyu tenía la respiración gastada y pesada, tenía una desagradable intranquilidad en un palpitar mental “Hagámoslo” Quería que él me mirara mucho más.

“Mafuyu, te puedes acomodar por ahí” Cuando el más bajo se encontró listo para escuchar quise que mi música lo golpeara como si fuese un rayo.

_Las canciones de amor se empiezan sin saber lo que se va a decir._

Tenía cientos de sentimientos cuyo nombre no sabía acumulados en mi interior; rebalsándose, no obstante, el peso de la guitarra sobre mis hombros, las cuerdas entre mis dedos, la ansiedad en mi garganta. Esto era lo que hacía mejor. Con un rasgueo empecé a tocar, con el ritmo de la batería junto a mis latidos entre mis pies y su mirada quemando cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Mis dedos eran fuego entre las cuerdas; se movían tan rápido que había olvidado que era lo que estaba tocando, mis manos se habían convertido en electricidad, mis piernas se movieron afanosas por el estudio, cerca de él, tenía un nudo en el estómago y una chispa dentro del pecho. Un escalofrío. Podía escuchar mi corazón en cada una de las notas que estábamos tocando, el sudor sobre mi frente, tenía la sangre hirviendo, el sabor de la estática era adictivo, cerré los ojos perdiéndome entre el metal de los instrumentos y el sonido de la respiración de Mafuyu. Nunca había sido capaz de enamorarme, no lo quería. No lo buscaba cuando la música era mi amante y mi prioridad, no obstante, ahí estaba, falleciendo delante de él. Buscando esos ojos, anhelando su voz, sus brazos, sus toques. Mierda. Los acordes de mi vida se habían enredado, el sonido del bajo estaba palpitando entre palabras que no salían, tenía la boca seca y la vida perdida entre esas notas. En un último acorde, donde el tiempo se paralizó. En una última mirada y un suspiro de asombro, lo supe. Lo negué, lo perdí, lo encontré y lo olvidé. Lo supe pero no lo acepte.

_Las canciones de amor se empiezan sin saber lo que se va a decir y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho._

“Eso fue impresionante” Una infantil sonrisa se encontraba grabada entre las facciones del castaño, sus ojos resplandecieron de manera bella bajo las luces del estudio, él estaba aplaudiendo “Ya los había escuchado” El terciopelo de su sonrisa y el aleteo de sus pestañas fue todo lo que hizo eco en mi vida “Pero hoy me parecieron mucho más geniales” Tenía el rostro tan caliente que pensé que se había visto envuelto por llamas. Me estaba quemando.

“Mafuyu” Desde una de las esquinas Haru lo llamó “¿Quieres que te enseñe un par de acordes?” El castaño asintió emocionado para levantarse y correr al lado del bajista. El brazo del rubio sobre mis hombros fue un muy mal sabor. Presentimiento de mierda.

“Hace mucho no parecías estar tan motivado” No lo pude mirar al leer las malas intenciones enlazadas a su mirada “¿Desde cuándo no habías estado tan motivado?” Akihiko acomodó su mano debajo de su mentón mientras un sonido silencioso era pronunciado a labios cerrados “Ah” Molestar era un arte “Desde ese día en el café” Y él era experto.

“Yo” Él no me dejó continuar.

“¿No fue en esa presentación donde saltaste del escenario para ir a hablar con alguien?” Tenía el rostro calcinando y cosquilleando “Ya sabes, donde nos tuviste practicando como esclavos porque querías impresionar a un chico” Tenía el ceño tenso y las cejas fruncidas, mis palmas eran puños “¿No fue Mafuyu esa persona especial?” Humillado y ofendido. Ofendido y transparente.

“¿A dónde quieres llegar?” Arrepentimiento fue el único sentimiento que saboreé ante la mueca que él trazó. Petulante. Narcisista.

“Que ese chico te gusta” Con una risa nerviosa lo traté de negar, no obstante, las palabras coherentes se perdieron. Se olvidaron.

“No” Ni siquiera yo creí en aquel patético intento “Solo me gusta su voz” Y ahí estaba yo, buscando a Mafuyu en la habitación mientras inventaba una patética excusa. Estúpidos los enamorados. Estúpido era yo. 

“Uenoyama” El más alto se acercó a mi oreja, su aliento estaba frío y él olía a cigarrillos “Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara” Me la cubrí “Además no le has quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegaron” Me la apreté con fuerza deseando que el aire no pasara entre mis dedos “Y le estabas tomando la mano cuando entraron” Quise morir en ese instante por culpa de él. No, claro que no.

“Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarlo para que salga con mi amigo” Mafuyu Sato no me gustaba.

“¿Entonces es un amor no correspondido?” Él no lo hacía, no obstante, si él no me gustaba “No te preocupes” ¿Por qué dolía tanto pensar aquellas palabras? “Creo en ti, hijo” Me toqué el pecho, me faltaba el aire.

“Ser el papá de la banda no te queda” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi vientre, con el baterista empezamos a caminar hacia el otro extremo del estudio.

“Dices eso pero luego andarás pidiéndome consejos de amor” La sonrisa de Mafuyu lucía hermosa mientras él sostenía una guitarra. Era la mía.

“Uenoyama” Un estridente golpeteo fue lo que sentí cuando él pronunció mi nombre “Mira, ya puedo hacerlo” Él solo tocó un acorde. No era difícil. Era de principiante, sin embargo, aquel acorde me pareció ser el más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Le aplaudí.

“Te puedo enseñar algunos más en casa” Y yo estaba jodido. Estaba tan jodido en esos sentimientos cuyo nombre no diría.

“Uenoyama” Akihiko me tomó del hombro para acercarme “Tu cara está gritando que él te gusta” Me la volví a cubrir, me la golpeé, no obstante, al verme en el reflejo del estudio; con las mejillas escarlata, con los ojos resplandecientes, con la boca ansiosa y abierta, con una leve sonrisa, supe a lo que se refería el baterista. Mi cara decía que él me gustaba.

“Mejor sigamos ensayando” Lo catastrófico era que mi corazón también me lo decía.

Con Mafuyu era extraño. Compartir las cosas que amaba era sencillo y natural; a él le gustaba aprender y en lugar de quejarse por mis regaños, él me pedía que le enseñara aún más. Las horas se esfumaron rápido dentro de aquel estudio. Entre risas, bromas y canciones a medias. Cuando el encargado nos reclamó por habernos excedido de la hora límite, Haru se ofreció a llevarnos hasta nuestro hogar en su auto. No existió otra palabra durante el trayecto. La noche estaba fría y oscura, las calles vacías, la atmósfera agradable. Mi mano y la de Mafuyu se deslizaron de manera silenciosa entre el terciopelo de los asientos de atrás, el cielo se reflejaba precioso entre esos ilusos ojos, la brisa que se colaba por la ventana había removido su flequillo mientras una pequeña sonrisa era la que él les regalaba a las estrellas. Por un instante; uno pequeño, desee ser el responsable de esa expresión. Me mordí la boca, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado solo para regresar a él.

Sí, Mafuyu Sato era la clase de persona de la que sería fácil enamorarse.

El departamento se encontraba vacío y oscuro, el más bajo no fue capaz de ocultar la preocupación que se había escrito sobre su rostro. Lo único que quedaba de Yuki Yoshida era una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre el sillón, restos de pizza y botellas de alcohol. Él suspiró, abrazándose a sí mismo. Él tomó la caja de frituras entre sus manos, dispuesto a botarla, se la quité.

“Sería un desperdicio no comerla” La caja estaba caliente y su interior casi intacto “Podemos ver algún documental de música mientras lo hacemos” Me quise golpear la cara ante lo monótono y aburrido que se escuchaba aquel pasatiempo. Por cosas como estas mis novias me dejaban.

“Uenoyama” En lugar de burlarse, él me sonrió “Eso me gustaría mucho” ¿No sería fácil enamorarse de alguien como él?

“Bien” Sería tan fácil para mí “Yo iré a calentarla” Con la mente convertida en caos y las manos temblando, metí un par de trozos de pizza al microondas “Tú puedes escoger la película que quieras de mi habitación” Aunque evité ver mi rostro en el reflejo del aparato sabía la clase de cara que estaba poniendo “Maldición”

“Quiero ver esta” El calor fue insoportable al ver que Mafuyu sostenía una de mis primeras presentaciones.

“Eso” Mis palabras se habían convertido en un frágil tartamudeo “Será aburrido de ver, además tocaba realmente mal en esa época” Mi verdadero temor no era que Mafuyu me viese hacer el ridículo dentro de ese festival.

“Por favor” No, no lo era “Quiero verlo” Mi miedo era a causa del vocalista que tenía dentro de esa banda.

“Bien” Yuki Yoshida.

Nos acomodamos sobre el sofá, el sabor de la pizza era amargo y desabrido, los gritos del público nostálgicos, él estaba cerca, sus piernas se encontraban acomodadas encima del sillón, toda su atención estaba enfocada en aquel video, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de mi chaqueta. Sonreí, aquella había sido mi primera presentación; era nuestra segunda canción en aquella banda. Recuerdo que las luces estaban calientes y los gritos de la multitud eran sofocantes. Eran por él. La voz de Yuki era poderosa y segura, sus acordes eran apasionados, cada segundo del video lo incluía a él, suspiré con una fastidiosa opresión dentro del pecho, no hacía falta mirarlo para saber quien había robado su atención. Mis dientes hicieron fuerza dentro de mi mandíbula, mis emociones se atoraron entre mis puños. Rabia, ira y celos. No había razón.

“Creo que es increíble” Una bonita y radiante sonrisa era la que él le estaba regalando a Yuki. Nunca era mío. Era robado. Dueño de nada, ¡Nada lo era en realidad! “Incluso a esa edad se puede ver el talento” Esa expresión me fastidió.

“Si, Yuki siempre fue talentoso” Mafuyu me regaló incertidumbre sobre su cara antes de apuntar hacia la pantalla.

“Yo estaba hablando de ti” Toda la vida me ardió con esas palabras, mi boca se trabó “Siendo tan joven ya podías tocar canciones complejas” Su cabeza se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, su cabello cayó de manera descuidada sobre sus pestañas “Creo que es impresionante” Pronto hubo un sofocante calor dentro de la habitación. Había un palpitar entre los cojines del sillón. Me deslicé entre ellos.

“¿Yo?” Mirarlo era tortura “¿Eso es lo que te llamó la atención de la presentación?” No hacerlo era una tortura más grande.

“Sí” No tenía idea de lo que él pensaba “Pareces tan confiado y entusiasta sobre el escenario” No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi corazón. Era un desastre “Das la impresión de pertenecer a ese lugar” Mi mano estaba temblando al lado de la suya, apreté los cojines, me mantuve estático. Olvidé respirar.

“Yuki me da más esa impresión” Su sonrisa fue un alivio simple y natural.

“No lo creo” Mafuyu estaba enamorado de quien yo estaba tratando de defender “Yuki es extrovertido y tiene ese encanto que atrae a las personas” Sus palabras carecían de sentido y estaban removiendo las cuerdas de mi interior “Lo tuyo es pasión” Nunca nadie me había regalado aquella seguridad. Y yo. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar.

“¿No te dejó ninguna otra impresión Yuki?” Él se rio, estaba cerca, podía saborear su risa entre mis labios. Cosquilleó. El sonido del video se perdió entre la profundidad de esos ojos.

“Él se mueve mucho sobre el escenario” No pude evitar reír y sentirme feliz por aquella respuesta “Yo no tendré que moverme así, ¿Cierto?” Negué con la cabeza, mis músculos se relajaron en aquel pequeño sillón, la calidez de su piel me envolvió. Era agradable.

“¿No quieres bailar mientras cantas?” Hubo un atisbo de vergüenza sobre el rostro del más bajo, él se rascó la mejilla, evitando mi mirada.

“No sé hacerlo” Su voz fue baja y melancólica “Nunca he bailado con nadie”

“¿Nunca?” No pude disimular la sorpresa “¿Ni siquiera para tu graduación?” No supe cómo hacerlo. Tonto.

“Bueno” Sus labios vacilaron antes de abrirse, pude vislumbrar a su aliento escaparse entre ellos “No es tan fácil ser gay en la escuela” Aunque él estaba sosteniendo un mohín relajado y gentil, parecía dolerle el pronunciar aquellas frases “En ese entonces me gustaba un amigo, pero él era heterosexual” Sus dedos se encontraban trazando figuras al azar sobre sus rodillas “Cuando lo invité, él pensó que era una broma” Mi mano sostuvo la suya, con fuerza.

“Mafuyu” El aire estaba pesado y la noche era larga.

“Luego de eso él no me volvió a hablar” Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a esos sentimientos que escurrían a través de su piel “Me hizo realmente feliz conocer a alguien como Yuki” Había restos de pizza sobre la mesa y estática en la atmósfera “Él fue tan directo con sus intenciones” Él ignoró los fragmentos que estaban repartidos por el suelo de la habitación. Los de su corazón “Nunca pensé que podría tener un amor correspondido” Pero no lo era, y ya no estaba bien.

“Esto te está lastimando” Él se volvió a encoger de hombros; cansado. Mafuyu parecía agotado mientras la historia se repetía. Una y otra vez.

“Pero fue lindo mientras duro” Su mentón se ocultó entre sus piernas “Al menos me queda eso” Me levanté del sillón, extendiéndole una mano.

“Ven” Con el control remoto sintonicé una canción al azar “Tu primer baile será conmigo” Una lenta y suave.

“No tienes que hacer esto” Y aunque no tenía.

“Quiero hacerlo” No fui capaz de desistir. El castaño dejó escapar el aire, la noche estaba fría, el apartamento silencioso, las románticas letras de la canción se habían colado entre las grietas de nosotros dos.

“Bien” Él tomó mi mano “Trataré de seguirte el paso” Y fue como si hubiésemos sido golpeados por el mismo rayo.

Mi mano se había acomodado sobre la curva de su espalda; cerca su cintura, encima de su cadera, las suyas se habían enredado detrás de mi cuello, nuestros pies se balancearon al ritmo de la melodía, podía escuchar mi corazón palpitando sobre mi cabeza al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus palmas estaban cálidas y eran suaves, su aliento era dulce; lo podía saborear entre mis labios, mi respiración era cortada y torpe, había una insoportable estática entre nosotros dos. Lo bajé con lentitud, su espalda entre mis brazos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fue destructivo; su flequillo se meció para que me perdiera en esos ojos. En los ojos más bonitos. Tenía un intenso burbujeo subiendo por el estómago, le di una vuelta para abrazarlo por detrás, el bamboleo fue lento y suave. Él parecía nervioso, mi cabeza se acomodó sobre su hombro, él se sobresaltó, ahora eran sus latidos los que se encontraban entre mis manos, lo di vueltas otra vez. Las letras se deslizaron entre nosotros dos mientras los gritos de un público silencioso clamaron por más.

“No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien” Su voz se derritió entre la atmósfera, la luz de la ventana era la que se reflejaba en esos seductores ojos “Creo que soy algo torpe” Tenía una dolorosa y sofocante presión dentro del pecho. De la vida.

“Yo tampoco sé bien lo que debo hacer” Cuando le di otra vuelta, él me sonrió, la melodía y la velocidad de los pasos comenzaron a aumentar “Esta es mi primera vez bailando con” Quería su atención.

“¿Un chico?” Quería el corazón de quien estaba entre mis brazos.

“Alguien que me gusta” Maldición. El rostro de ambos se convirtió en escarlata al haber dejado escapar mis pensamientos “Ya sabes, que me agrada” Reí nervioso, y aunque la vergüenza era lo único que sentía, no lo pude dejar. Él tampoco me soltó.

“Ya veo” Su nariz se encontraba rozando la punta de la mía, pude ver su sonrisa sobre mi boca, pude vislumbrar el carmín entre sus mejillas. Lindo “También es la primera vez que bailo con alguien que me gusta, entonces” Quise preguntar el verdadero significado de esas palabras, no obstante, en lugar de hablar, lo incliné.

“Mafuyu” Cerca, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, su respiración estaba rozando en un escalofrío mi cuello “¿Te podrías enamorar de alguien más?” Mis palmas se habían aferrado con desesperación a su espalda. Sus ojos significaron todo esa noche, las letras de la canción se perdieron. No supe que era lo que había dicho.

“¿Que estás diciendo?” Pero al ver ese rostro completamente apenado y esperanzado “¿Yo?” Quise decirle mucho más “¿De alguien como quién?” Nuestras piernas se habían enredado, un estruendoso latido era lo único que interrumpía nuestras palabras. 

“Alguien como yo” Antes de responder una estrepitosa melodía llenó la habitación, el más bajo parpadeó, confundido, antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Su atención se enfocó en la pantalla, él aún estaba atrapado entre mis brazos, no me atrevía a soltarlo.

“Yuki dice que va a llegar tarde esta noche, me pidió que lo esperara despierto” Lo tomé de la muñeca, consiguiendo que esa mirada se posara en mí otra vez.

“No regreses con él” Y aunque había tratado de esconderlo y negarlo.

“¿Uenoyama?” Mis emociones se habían rebalsado.

“No tienes que compartir cama conmigo, puedo dormir en el piso o en el sofá” Él dejó caer el celular al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, lo elevé para que se pudiera parar sobre sus propios pies, sin embargo, sus manos se mantuvieron aferradas a mis hombros “Pero por favor” Lo tomé de las mejillas, nuestras miradas no se pudieron separar “No regreses con él” No esta noche “Por favor” Ninguna otra noche lo quería con él.

“Bien” La sonrisa de Mafuyu fue linda y dulce, él acomodo su palma sobre mi rostro, eléctrico y chispeante “Supongo que eso nos convierte en compañeros de cuarto” Mi mente era un desastre y de mi pecho goteaban un sinfín de emociones.

“Bien”

_Y aunque las cartas de amor se empiezan sin saber lo que se va a decir y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho, sabía que cada una de mis cartas de amor serían para él. Porque Mafuyu Sato sin siquiera intentarlo me había robado el corazón._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno el niño se demoro pero se dio cuenta.  
> En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Mafuyu de regreso, y ahora son una banda más o menos oficial, lo que será importante.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que tuvieron paciencia, lo siento si quedo un poco raro, pero esta hecho con todo el amor del mundo.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana!  
> Muchas gracias.


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> En primer lugar un millón de gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo y la paciencia de leer este fic.  
> Yo iba a subir esto ayer pero como el capítulo se me vino más largo de lo usual la edición fue pesada.  
> Y aunque dije que Mafuyu iba a narrar este, sentí que cortaba muy abrupto a Uenoyama, así que el capítulo de hoy lo presenta nuestro guitarrista favorito.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

_Una infinidad de serenatas eran las que quería componer para él con tal de ganarme una de sus sonrisas. Miles de cuerdas serían las que compraría para que a su guitarra jamás le faltaran. Cientos de excusas serían las que me pondría para estar con él un poco más. Y aunque ahora una vida parecía poco tiempo, un segundo era suficiente mientras estuviese a su lado._

Yo era un desastre.

“Mafuyu” Él estaba reposando sobre mi cama, sus cabellos se habían convertido en un lio entre su brazo y mi almohada “Ya has dormido lo suficiente” Un infernal calor fue lo que arremetió en contra de mi cuerpo cuando lo quise tocar. Me mordí la boca, mis dedos cosquillearon al acariciar la punta de su flequillo, trepidé en un ambiente repleto de electricidad.

“¿Uenoyama?” Aparté mi mano de manera violenta y rápida, tenía la frente empapada de culpa y el corazón a punto de estallar.

“Tú me dijiste que te despertara cuando fuese de día” Me senté sobre la cama, con el ceño tenso ante la falta de respuesta. Tan terco “Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad” Una mirada perezosa y un bostezo tedioso fueron la razón de las arrugas en mi frente. Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia él. Aún molesto él me parecía lindo. Estúpido.

“Hoy no tengo clases” El más bajo tomó mi palma para restregarla contra su rostro de manera mimosa “Solo” El tiempo. La vida “Déjame estar así un poco más” Todo lo que tenía me fue arrebatado por él. Tenía el rostro tan caliente que había empezado a humear, mis pasos se removieron nerviosos en contra de las alfombras, mis manos disfrutaron del electrizante tacto de él.

“Solo un rato” Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, un burbujeo fue lo que nació dentro de mi estómago. Hacía un sofocante calor aquella mañana de invierno. Mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus cabellos, podía sentir cada uno de mis latidos en la punta de mis movimientos “Mafuyu” El nombrado se acomodó sobre mi regazo en respuesta. Toda la sangre me calcinó, la piel me quemó de manera mortificante “Te quiero preguntar algo” Mis piernas se paralizaron al tenerlo sobre ellas. Mi mente era un maldito caos.

“¿Qué es?” Su voz escapó torpe y con sueño, sonreí, me cubrí el rostro. Rojo y sincero. Él lo vería. Él lo sabría. Él me iba a apartar.

“Akihiko me regaló dos entradas para ir a un parque de diversiones” Mi invitación escapó tartamuda y coja “Y como hoy es tu día libre” Estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado como respirar. Me estaba asfixiando ante aquella cercanía “La verdad no tengo ganas de ir, es para no perder las entradas pero quería saber” Me tiré de los cabellos de manera maniática. Ni siquiera lo podía decir. Era tortuosa la forma en que me había vuelto consciente de él.

“Uenoyama” Odiaba que cada cosa que él hiciera destrozara las piezas de mis nervios “Quiero ir contigo” No obstante, cuando sus ojos me encontraron. Mi corazón latió en mi garganta, el aliento se me perdió entre el camino de sus labios y su cuello, me miré dentro de esas orbes. Bonitas, relucientes e ingenuas.

“Entonces” Toda la cara me estaba cosquilleando entre chispas y seducción “Cuando termines de despertar podemos ir” Odiarlo no era más que otra mentira. Una de miles.

“Bien” Gustar era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado “Gracias por invitarme” No sabía cómo era correcto reaccionar. Lo quería para mí.

“Iré por una taza de café” No lo quería para él.

Salí de la habitación, me llevé la mano hacia un estrepitoso y violento latir; lo apreté, me acomodé sobre la pared, mareado. Me había embriagado en Mafuyu. Al haber dejado caer mi propia farsa me había vuelto susceptible a cada una de las acciones del castaño. Sus labios se fruncían cuando él no conseguía algo, sus palabras eran bonitas y valientes, sus pensamientos impulsivos, él era alguien difícil de entender, su cabello tenía un hermoso reflejo naranja, él sabía andar en bicicleta, él era malo para la historia, él era perseverante y con la guitarra era un natural. Él era tanto. Y eran tantas las cosas que me habían conquistado que era insólito pensar que aún quedasen más. Pero las habían, cada minuto que estaba con él vislumbraba a aquellos sentimientos crecer. Y estaba mal. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda, pero Yuki nunca lo dejó.

“Te ves feliz” Un escalofrío azotó mi columna vertebral al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Él estaba a metros de distancia en el comedor; sus brazos se habían convertido en un nudo sobre su pecho, sus piernas parecían clavadas al suelo, su expresión era altiva y recia “Mafuyu se ha estado quedando en tu habitación estos días” Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. Quien lo pierde puede llorar.

“Él se siente más cómodo conmigo” Y aunque sus ojos no lo demostraban, lágrimas se habían enlazado a su voz. Sus cejas se arquearon con lentitud. Él no era más que una farsa.

“Dudo que sea de esa manera” Él se había acomodado la funda de la guitarra sobre la espalda “Pero no vine acá para pelear contigo” Su frente se encontraba rígida, sus pasos vacilaron para que él se mantuviese en su lugar. Un presentimiento de mierda.

“¿Entonces?” El aire estaba denso y era desagradable.

“Me voy a ir por un par de días” No había maleta entre sus manos ni bolso cerca de sus pies. Mentiras “Quiero pedirte que cuides a Mafuyu hasta que regrese” Negué con la cabeza, reí, dejé que un agrío y oxidado sabor fuese el que se impregnase en una carcajada esquizofrénica. Maldición. No lo podía creer “No es mucho trabajo” ¡Oh! Pero claro que podía. Furia “Solo son un par de días” Me ahogó cada pensamiento. Ira y odio.

“¿Quieres que lo cuide?” No pude disimular la rabia con la que escupí aquellas palabras, tenía la mandíbula completamente tiesa y las manos convertidas en puños “¿Crees que él es una especie de mascota?” La opresión dentro de mi pecho fue sofocante. 

“No es eso” No lo dejé continuar. Frustración. Desconfianza.

“¿No?” Celos, ¡Sí! Estaba patéticamente celoso y despechado por culpa de él “¿Crees que te puedes ir los días que quieras sin avisar y él te seguirá esperando?” Él no me miró, solo bajó la nuca evitando los problemas como le era de costumbre. Repugnante.

“Necesito tiempo” Me acerqué a él, mis pisadas fueron firmes y potentes “Estoy pasando por algo difícil” Lo agarre del cuello de la camisa, lo sacudí con colera, ¿Difícil? ¡Mafuyu era el único que lo tenía difícil en ese remedo de relación!, ¡Cobarde!

“¡¿Y qué te da el derecho a decidir por él?!” Mis palabras estaban calientes y eran espesas “Lo has tratado como se te ha dado la gana porque sabes que él te ama y no te va a dejar” Mi corazón estaba sangrando. Dolía. Cada respiración punzaba un infierno, mis músculos estaban ardiendo “Tienes suerte de tenerlo y aún así has sido una mierda como pareja” Carcajeé “No, ni siquiera te atreves a llamarlo de esa manera” Él volteó el rostro, retirando mi agarre con un empujón.

“No hables de estas cosas como si las entendieras” Sus parpados se encontraban hinchados y rojos, su boca se había fruncido de manera fea “Tengo algo que arreglar” Cínico, narcisista, hipócrita, ¡Cobarde! “Él lo entenderá” Sí, quizá él lo haría, pero no era justo, ¡Mierda no lo era! Estaba furioso conmigo por no haber llegado antes.

“¡Si lo amas no deberías tratarlo así!” Él me dio la espalda, lo tomé del hombro, colérico e iracundo, incrusté mis uñas “No lo mereces” Con un agresivo movimiento de palma él me volvió a apartar “Si solo estas jugando deberías dejarlo”

“Uenoyama” La voz de Mafuyu fue paralizante, tan solo me congelé “Déjalo” Él se encontraba apoyado en el marco de mi dormitorio. Ellos se miraron con melancolía y pesadumbre “Él debe tener sus razones para irse” Una triste sonrisa fue la respuesta de Yuki.

“Sabía que lo entenderías” Pero él siempre lo entendía. Dejé que mis brazos cayeran inertes a mis costados. Él siempre ponía esa desolada expresión por culpa de Yuki Yoshida.

“Cuídate” Las palabras del más bajo fueron suaves y dulces “Es lo único que te pediré” El más alto se aferró al estuche de su guitarra, acercándose a la puerta. Sus labios vacilaron para pronunciar mentiras mudas. Cobarde.

“Volveré pronto” Fue tan doloroso ver aquella escena “Espera por mí” Más doloroso fue verlo a él “Prometo que lo compensaré” El rubio salió por la puerta al haber intercambiado una última y cruel mirada.

“¿Por qué?” La pequeña mano del castaño se había deslizado sobre mis hombros, el tacto fue relajante “¿Por qué solo dejaste que él se fuera?” Me enterneció “Eso no está bien” Me rompió en miles de pedazos el corazón.

“Estoy demasiado cansado como para pelear con él” El suéter que Mafuyu vestía era grande y estaba viejo “Supongo que debe tener sus motivos, pero no quiero pensar en eso hoy” Tenía las manos temblando sobre mi pecho. No podía procesar las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Explosivas y catastróficas.

“Yo” Mis labios estaban temblorosos y ansiosos “Lo entiendo” No. No lo hacía.

“Además no quería arruinar la salida de hoy” Bastó aquella bonita sonrisa para que hasta la última gota de hosquedad se evaporara “Hace años no voy, tengo muchas ganas de subirme a los juegos” El amor era extraño.

“¿No te dan miedo las alturas?” Me llevaba hasta la locura para dejarme caer rápido.

“No me dan miedo” Me subía hasta el éxtasis para golpearme con la realidad “Y si me da miedo” Cada parte de mí había sido deshecha entre los celos y el desastre para convertirme en algo irreconocible “Prometiste que me darías la mano” Era dolor, amargura, felicidad, ambición y pasión.

La única seguridad que tenía era que él me gustaba.

El viaje fue agradable a su lado, su nuca se había acomodado sobre mis hombros, mis manos se habían enredado entre las suyas sobre el borde del autobús, con la excusa de observar una ventana, me acerqué a él. El movimiento era relajante y las calles se encontraban vacías. Su aroma era intoxicante y su tacto letal. Había una estruendosa melodía entre nosotros dos. La ignoré. Respiré, con el rostro sofocado y la frente húmeda. Moriría de taquicardia. Al llegar al parque de diversiones, una resplandeciente sonrisa fue la que se dibujó entre aquel par de delicados labios, nuestras palmas se mantuvieron unidas. Gritos, aroma a comida chatarra y algodón de azúcar, música popular, calor abrasador, brusquedad de multitud; nada de eso me logró distraer. Mis ojos se encontraban fotografiando a Mafuyu Sato. La imagen era hermosa y la quería atesorar. Reí, acercándonos a un puesto de comida, se supone que él no me gustaba, ¿Qué tan mal me había engañado? Una caja de pizza fue comprada mientras comprendía que nunca había creído en mis propias mentiras. Lo sabía pero no lo admitía. Tomamos asiento en una sucia y vieja mesa de madera. Lo perdía y luego lo encontraba.

“Uenoyama” Mi apellido se escuchaba tan bien cuando él lo pronunciaba “¿Por qué Akihiko te regaló las entradas?” El pedazo de pizza que tenía entre las manos se cayó, una incómoda carcajada fue lo que dejé salir, deseando que el calor fuese por culpa del sol. Él lo vería. Él lo sabría. Pero no. No lo permitiría.

“Él no las pudo usar” Me rasqué la nuca, evadiendo aquella intensa mirada “Él tenía que hacer algo con la universidad” Deseando que él no pudiese ver a través de esa mentira. Que vergonzoso sería que él se enterara que yo las había comprado.

“Pero no tienen fecha de vencimiento” Los ojos del más bajo estaban repletos de curiosidad, había una humeante caja entre nosotros dos “Pudo ir otro día” Espere que aquel vapor ocultara el carmesí.

“Tiene que hacer algo todo el mes” Antes de que el castaño pudiese preguntar “Haru también” Volví a mentir “Todos están muy ocupados consiguiendo trabajo y esas cosas de adultos” Mis excusas eran patéticas e inverosímiles.

“La vida adulta se escucha difícil” Él nunca me cuestionó. Un tímido mohín se grabó en el rostro del contrario mientras su atención era atrapada por el vapor de la caja y lo sofocante del sol “Ellos son una muy bonita pareja” Hubo tanta tristeza en esas palabras. Tragué con dificultad. Estaba ansioso.

“Haru era el tipo de persona que le gustaba a Akihiko” Me llevé un pedazo de pizza hacia la boca; caliente y salado “Él fue muy insistente al conocerlo” Reí al recordar las incontables estupideces que el baterista había cometido para ganarse el amor del bajista.

“Uenoyama” Otra chispa de curiosidad fue encendida en esos bonitos ojos. Mortificante y eléctrica “¿Qué tipo de persona te gusta?” Me mordí la boca, extendí mis manos sobre la mesa, rozando la punta de las suyas. Aterciopelado.

“Nunca me he enamorado” Las mentiras estaban en oferta el día de hoy “Supongo que no tengo uno” Decepción fue lo que sentí al ver un puchero sobre Mafuyu “Pero si tuviera” Ni siquiera fue necesario pensar “Me gustaría que fuera una persona con quien todo se sintiera sencillo y bien” Mis hombros se relajaron, tenía la mente en el país de nunca jamás.

“¿Sencillo?” Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, cerca

“Sí, ya sabes” Había una latente química en el aire, el mundo se esfumó “Alguien que me haga sentir que está bien estar obsesionado con la guitarra, pero que a la vez me motive para ser mejor” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos. Lento y delicado “Una persona con quien pueda compartir las cosas que amo, que me haga sentir genial” Cada una de mis palabras estaban cosquilleando junto a la brisa “Alguien que sea tan especial que no lo pueda sacar de mi mente” Una tonta sonrisa fue la que dejé escapar “Una persona como tú” Me cubrí la boca. Toda la cara me requemó. Maldición ¡No otra vez!

“¿Yo?” El rostro de Mafuyu se había coloreado de un brillante escarlata, su respiración estaba casi tan agitada como la mía.

“Si pero sin ser tú” Mi risa nerviosa no ayudó a disimular “Solo alguien que me haga sentir como tú lo haces” Dejé que mi cabeza cayera sobre la mesa de manera abrupta “Por favor no me hagas caso” Ah, debería solo morir. A pesar de la vergüenza, la risilla de Mafuyu fue en lo único que me pude concentrar. Hermosa.

“A veces eres lindo” Levanté mi mirada, su rostro seguía encendido, una brillante expresión me fue regalada, él me extendió la mano “Vamos, tenemos un parque que recorrer” Y era increíble la facilidad con la que podía dejar el mundo atrás gracias a un par de palabras bonitas. Mafuyu Sato había jugado con los acordes de mi vida. Lo supe desde el inicio. Ya no podía ir atrás.

Tomé su mano para no perderlo entre la multitud, las filas eran cortas y el ambiente agradable. Hacía un insoportable calor al lado de él, había un sofocante latido cada vez que él me miraba, suspiré, subiendo a una montaña rusa con él. El vagón era metálico y grande, una barra de seguridad fue puesta sobre nuestro regazo antes de que empezáramos a subir de espalda por unos viejos rieles, se podía apreciar todo el parque desde aquella altura, respiré, había apretado con tanta fuerza aquella barra que mis uñas se habían grabado sobre mi piel, mis piernas golpearon de manera compulsiva el aluminio del piso. Estaba tiritando. Pude sentir el sudor correr por mi frente.

“Te ves un poco pálido” Tenía un estruendoso palpitar en lo más profundo de mi garganta, se iba a salir para no volver jamás “Uenoyama” Lo miré, había una infinidad hacia el suelo, las personas se habían convertido en puntos y la caída sería justo en frente de mi cara, podía sentir a mi corazón estremecerse en cada uno de mis músculos “Tengo miedo” Yo lo tenía. En esa eterna altura sus ojos lucieron hermosos.

“¿Qué?” Yo estaba aterrado.

“Tengo miedo” No obstante, la culpa no era del juego “Prometiste darme la mano” Su palma se encontraba a mi lado en la barra de seguridad, me aferré a ella; era pequeña y estaba tibia “¿Te dan miedo las alturas?” Se escuchó un espantoso rechinar cuando llegamos a la cima.

“No” El vagón frenó “Solo me siento nervioso por haber venido contigo, Mafuyu” Mi filtró se había roto ante tanta altura. En aquel gigantesco carro, él se acercó, nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más cerca.

“Yo también estoy nervioso” Sin embargo, más cerca quería estar de él. El crujir de las ruedas me indicó el final “¿Listo para caer?” Cerré los ojos, tomando un gran bocado de aire.

“Listo para caer” Pero hace mucho tiempo había caído. Con un _click_ el vagón se soltó.

La caída fue una bofetada sobre mi cara, apreté mis ojos con tanta fuerza que el rostro se me adormiló, el corazón se me detuvo ante lo tenso que se encontraba el aire, todos mis cabellos fueron revueltos de manera violenta por la brisa, los gritos de las personas eran casi tan ensordecedores como las brutas vueltas de la montaña rusa, al quedar de cabeza en una curva, me atreví a mirarlo. Todo el aliento que retuve lo dejé escapar, él estaba riendo mientras su mano se encontraba sosteniendo la mía, el calor del invierno había bañado sus facciones, una tenue capa de sudor había cubierto un par de rosadas mejillas, su cuerpo estaba chocando con fuerza contra el mío. Lo sostuve. Dejé de temer para comenzar a carcajear con él, en un intento de valentía ambos levantamos las palmas que teníamos unidas; fue mágico y dulce. Fue inocente y quise más. Saltamos del asiento en una vuelta para volver a caer. Era extraño que con Mafuyu todo se sintiese tan natural y difícil al mismo tiempo. De manera brusca el carro frenó, el fierro se hundió en mi estómago. Recuperé el hálito.

Ritsuka Uenoyama era un desastre.

“¿Fue divertido?” Él aún seguía riendo cuando el encargado levantó la baranda de nuestro regazo.

“Lo fue” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre su flequillo “Pero ahora eres un desastre” A pesar de encontrarse completamente desaliñado, él me pareció lindo.

“Tú también” La vergüenza volvió a cantar, toda mi ropa se había desordenado “Espera” Mis manos se paralizaron ante aquella orden, él sacó su celular “Tomémonos una foto, Uenoyama” Nos veíamos tan mal que aquella imagen parecía ser una mofa.

“Bien” Lo abracé por los hombros, cerca, sonreí a la cámara para tener mi primera memoria con él. La expresión del más bajo fue tan bonita al ver aquella fotografía. Fue un disparo al corazón “Deberíamos ir a otro juego” El encargado se encontraba con una mueca impaciente a nuestro lado.

“Deberíamos” Le extendí la mano para salir del vagón, él no vaciló al tomarla “¿Sueles venir a esta clase de lugares?” Él se había aferrado a mi brazo mientras nos formábamos en una fila al azar. Su voz fue un dulce roce sobre mi cuello.

“No realmente” Me acaricié la nuca, nervioso “No tengo muchas citas” ¡Otra vez no!, ¡Maldición! Mafuyu y yo enrojecimos ante mis palabras, la garganta se me trabó para que no pudiera inventar otra excusa.

“¿Esto es una cita?” Hubo un leve tartamudeó en esa pregunta, ninguno pudo sostener una mirada en aquel caluroso parque, la música de fondo era pegajosa, el aroma a fritura omnipotente, y las conversaciones de los demás en la fila lejanas.

“¿Quieres que lo sea?” Habían miles de parejas dentro de aquel parque.

“No lo sé” Yo quería ser una de ellas. Aspiré valor. Mi mano apretó la suya con fuerza, fue eléctrico y estático.

“Yo quiero que lo sea” El amor era extraño “Te lo debí haber preguntado bien” Te hacía decir estupideces y te convencía de que eran las correctas “Pero yo quiero que esta sea una cita” Te hacía querer componer miles de las canciones de amor para que esa sonrisa se mantuviera “¿Tú lo quieres?” Te hacía querer gritar y correr. Te hacía querer estar más cerca.

“Lo quiero” Con pasos tímidos y suaves “Entonces” Él me mantuvo cerca “Esta es una cita” Lo único que entendía dentro de esa locura era lo mucho que él me gustaba. Ridículo habría sido negarlo.

“Es una cita” Ridículo habría sido con la clase de cara que estaba esbozando.

Supe la clase de juego para el que habíamos hecho fila cuando ésta llegó a su final. Una pequeña balsa de caucho nos estaba esperando a la entrada de un túnel. Mafuyu se acomodó adelante en aquel bote; con las rodillas en contra de su vientre. Mis piernas se apoyaron a los costado del castaño, mi pecho se encontraba sobre su espalda, éramos dos hombres en un bote ridículamente pequeño, sus cabellos estaban rozando mi nariz. Embriagador. Nuestras manos se encontraban aferradas al único soporte que había cerca de los muslos del más bajo, el empleado empujó nuestro transporte para que nos deslizáramos por el túnel. Mi cadera se empapó cuando la balsa tocó el agua, los movimientos bajo mis pies eran endebles, traté de mantenerme firme, no obstante, estaba sobre él. Tenía la cara ardiendo, mi aliento estaba sobre su cuello, vi sus orejas enrojecer. Él podía sentir cada estruendoso latido sobre su espalda. El túnel era largo y estaba oscuro, el sonido del agua y una respiración nerviosa eran el único eco dentro de aquel lugar.

“No sabía que existía esta clase de juego” Sus palabras estaban enlazadas con un pequeño toque de ansiedad. Tonto.

“¿Te desagrada tenerme tan cerca?” Él se cubrió la oreja al sentir mi aliento sobre su piel “¿Te estoy poniendo incómodo?” Él volteó su rostro hacía mí.

“No” Ambos nos sobresaltamos ante lo juntos que quedamos, su nariz se encontraba sobre la mía “No me molesta sentirte tan cerca” Pude saborear cada una de sus frases en una tímida brisa de labios. Una tenue capa escarlata era lo que la oscuridad del túnel había cubierto.

“¿Has hecho algo así con Yuki?” Aquella inseguridad se deslizó desde mi mente hacia el castaño “Yo” No quería sonar celoso y posesivo cuando no había nada. Me apreté el pecho, era verdad. No había nada entre nosotros dos “No debí preguntar” Pero estaba celoso y era posesivo.

“Nunca hicimos algo así” Porque en esa _nada_ había un _todo_ “A Yuki no le gustan esta clase de lugares” Al estar aferrados al mismo soporte, nuestras manos se rozaron, fue fogoso y tentador “A mí me gustan” Pude escuchar a sus palabras temblar entre el susurro del agua.

“A mí también” El bote empezó a avanzar con mayor velocidad.

“Me alegra que me hayas invitado a venir” Ni toda la música del mundo habría podido disimular aquel intenso palpitar “Creo que me hacía falta algo así” El movimiento entre mis pies se tornó endeble e intenso. No podía respirar.

“Esta es la primera vez que yo inicio una cita” Aquella confesión escapó de manera obsesiva de mi garganta “Yo” Ya ni siquiera lo podía esconder “Supongo que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo” Sonreí, satisfecho por haber salido con la dignidad intacta de aquella conversación.

“Supongo que a mí también” Pude sentir el aleteo de sus pestañas sobre mi cara, miré sus labios, me mordí los míos “Uenoyama, te he querido preguntar algo desde hace rato”

“¿Qué es?” Antes de que alguno pudiese romper aquella exquisita tensión, la balsa cayó con fuerza por una bajada. Mis manos soltaron el seguro para aferrarse a la cintura del más bajo.

El túnel se había vuelto empinado y peligroso, mis brazos rodearon de manera firme su vientre, mis piernas se prensaron al cuerpo del más bajo, mi nuca sobre su hombro, el agua nos empapó al saltar por los bordes de la balsa, podía sentir su corazón entre mis manos. Cerré los ojos, esperando que aquella caída jamás llegara. No podía explicar ni definir lo que sentía por Mafuyu Sato, no obstante, tenía la certeza de que quería ser correspondido, y mientras Yuki estuviese fuera yo cumpliría con aquella petición. Quería cuidarlo como él lo merecía. Quería arrebatárselo. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. Y aquel amor estaba tan empolvado que era doloroso de ver. Cuando una ola junto a un golpe azotó la balsa supe que habíamos llegado al final del trayecto, la tarde estaba cálida y su suéter se había arruinado. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más aguantar una carcajada y apoyarse entre mis brazos, quería que él siempre se mantuviese de esa manera. A mi lado.

“No me imagino a Akihiko en esta clase de lugar” Aquella carcajada fue contagiosa al pensar en el rubio sobre aquella diminuta e incómoda balsa, y al cabello de Haru esparcido por toda su cara.

“Deberíamos subirnos a una última atracción antes de irnos, no quiero que te enfermes” Sacudí su ropa con la esperanza de secarla. Fracasé “Ahora vas a empezar a ir a los ensayos y te necesitamos sano” Los ojos de Mafuyu fueron hipnóticos entre los colores del atardecer.

“He estado pensando en la letra que quiero cantar” Un golpeteó se hizo presente dentro de mi pecho “Pero me gustaría escribirla contigo” Era tan simple para este chico atraparme.

“Yo ya tengo pensado el ritmo” Era imposible que no me gustara Mafuyu Sato “Te lo puedo enseñar cuando lleguemos” Era inevitable. Con pasos lentos y suaves, con la multitud a lo lejos y los últimos gritos de los vendedores ambulantes, nos dimos la mano.

“Ahora dormimos en el mismo cuarto” Su atención se había enfocado en una máquina de garra “No veo porque no” Él sabía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía antes de que yo lo pudiese comprender. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño peluche dentro de aquella vitrina.

“¿Lo quieres?” Era un perro blanco y peludo.

“No tiene importancia” No obstante, mi moneda ya habría sido introducida en el juego.

Una aguda música junto con una estrambótica luz se encendieron en la máquina, me incliné sobre ella, la garra se balanceó en contra del segundero, la posicioné arriba del peluche para bajarla, ni siquiera me acerqué. Chasqueé la lengua, sacando otra moneda del bolsillo de mi pantalón para intentar otra vez, tenía la frente tensa y la concentración frustrada, la garra tomó la cabeza del peluche para soltarlo. Tenía el estómago en un nudo y la sangre ardiendo. Otro intento. El entrecejo arrugado. Otro más. Los puños rígidos ¿Un tercero? La mandíbula crujiendo ¿Cuántos más? Había hecho tantas veces el ridículo en aquella cita que era difícil creer que él aún seguía a mi lado.

“Déjame intentarlo” Mafuyu movió de manera reiterada y horizontal la garra antes de apretar el botón para ganarse aquel peluche. El aliento se me escapó de la garganta. Él era increíble. Humillante para mí “Ten” El animal me fue extendido, un intenso rubor se pintó del color de la tarde sobre mi cara “Lo gané para ti” Una queja.

“Pero yo quería ganarlo para ti” El amor era insólito. Me hacía querer hacer el ridículo hasta convertirme en un extraño.

“Vivimos juntos, no creo que sea tan importante” Me hacía obsesionarme con detalles y perfección.

“Es verdad” Me hacía querer escribir una infinidad de serenatas con tal de ganarme una sonrisa “Ya sé a qué juego quiero subirme” Me hacía pensar que una vida ya no sería tiempo suficiente. Pero un segundo me bastaba mientras estuviese junto a él.

“Vamos” Había enloquecido por culpa de aquel amor.

Las primeras estrellas se habían empezado a asomar entre los últimos rayos de la tarde, el parque de diversiones se balanceaba en tranquilidad y furor, las pocas personas que quedaban dentro se encontraban comiendo en los locales comerciales. Entre la calidez de la brisa y un latido delator, nos acerqué hacia la noria. Yo no sabía nada de romance o de amor, sin embargo, tenía unos intensos deseos de hacer aquellas cosas con Mafuyu. Sí. Quería escribir canciones cursis, quería sostener su mano, quería pasar todo el tiempo con él, quería conocerlo, quería solo mirarlo. Quería que él dejase a Yuki para ir a mi lado. Una opresión nació dentro de mi pecho. No era más que una hermosa fantasía. Tan cruel. Él no era mío. Él no era de nadie. Y estaba tan mal quererlo, no obstante, yo lo quería. Lo quería tanto. Bajo las coloridas luces del juego, nos subimos a una pequeña cápsula con un solo asiento largo. Las paredes eran de vidrio, el ambiente sofocante, la noche era hermosa sobre esa tortuosa altura y lentitud, él estaba a mi lado, con una palma sobre el cielo y una sonrisa en mi corazón, el movimiento era relajante. Él sabía lo que pensaba, y lo vería. Él lo vería antes de que yo lo pudiese comprender.

“Antes” Mi voz fue un delgado hilo entre nuestros cuerpos, había una frágil estática dentro de aquella cápsula “Dijiste que me querías preguntar algo” La atención del más bajo fue atraída hacia mí “¿Qué era?” Él se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

“Yo solo” Él estaba cerca, me deslicé aún más cerca sobre aquel asiento de plástico “Quería saber si alguna vez conociste a una persona que fuese tu tipo ideal” Sus manos se habían acomodado sobre sus rodillas “Esas emociones eran bastante intensas” Sus piernas estaban temblando ansiosas sobre el suelo de metal. Él lo sabría.

“Tú no me has dicho el tipo de persona que te gusta” Evadí la pregunta sabiendo que la estupidez me delataría, no obstante “¿Tienes alguna preferencia?” Al verme en el reflejo de la noria, con una expresión perdida y embelesada, supe que él ya lo sabía.

“No realmente” Sobre el regazo de Mafuyu se encontraba aquel pequeño peluche blanco, él lo miró, enredando sus dedos en el pelaje “Nunca lo he pensado” Fruncí las cejas, él se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada como respuesta. Él era molesto. Era lindo.

“Cuando yo te dije lo mismo, tú insististe” El más bajo rodó los ojos para volverlos a posar en mí. Esos ojos eran adictivos e hipnóticos.

“Me gustaría una persona que me hiciera feliz” Aquella respuesta fue inocente e infantil. Tan ambigua “Y me gustaría hacerlo feliz a él” Aunque su aliento se encontraba sobre mi boca, él se sintió lejano. Dejé caer mis palmas, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada con aquella distancia.

“¿Qué pasó con esas ideas de romance que me contaste cuando nos conocimos?” La risilla en mi voz no consiguió disimular el recelo “¿No te enamoraste de Yuki por cómo sacudió tu mundo?” Sus labios se fruncieron, el reflejo de la luna se podía vislumbrar entre ese par de melancólicos y brillosos ojos.

“No sé si lo llamaría de esa manera” Yo no escribía romance, yo escribía tragedia “Supongo que sí” No obstante, esta noche tragedia no era lo que le quería cantar.

“Mafuyu” Mis palmas se habían acomodado sobre su regazo, me incliné, cerca y lento “Quiero decirte algo” Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron en los escasos centímetros de atención suspendidos entre nosotros dos “Pero me da vergüenza hacerlo si me estas mirando” Su aroma era intoxicante, su piel calidez.

“¿Te sentirías mejor si cerrara los ojos?” Asentí, él más bajo obedeció “¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?” Mis labios sobre los suyos condenaron toda palabra.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir aquel delicado tacto, mis manos estaban sosteniendo sus mejillas; calientes y suaves. Sus labios eran húmedos, dulces, tentadores y letales. Todo el cuerpo me vibró con aquel beso, cerré los ojos, contuve la respiración, sentí mi corazón ser dado en aquella caricia. Fue un roce eléctrico y chispeante. Me aferré a él. Embriagado por sus labios supe que me haría dependiente de aquel chico, no obstante, no hice nada para impedirlo. Su mirada fue desconcertada y apenada cuando nos separamos. El movimiento de la noria cesó bajo las instrucciones del empleado. Un ¿ _Por qué?_ silencioso fue pronunciado, para que una sonrisa fuese toda respuesta.

_Una infinidad de serenatas eran las que quería componer para él con tal de ganarme una de sus sonrisas. Miles de cuerdas serían las que compraría para que a su guitarra jamás le faltaran. Cientos de excusas serían las que me pondría para estar con él un poco más. Y aunque ahora una vida parecía poco tiempo, un beso era suficiente por hoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insisito, Yuki esta metido en algo, no actua de esa manera porque sí, pero se sabra más adelante, y en una relación tan pesada como la que tiene con Mafuyu, llega un punto donde se elige no pelear mejor, porque es agotador.  
> Y bueno, nuestro Uecchi se puso las pilas, me enorgullece luego de tanta negación.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron.  
> Si me tienen fe de vida tendré la siguiente actualización la otra semana, como corresponde.  
> Espero que este bien.


	11. Capítulo 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Muchas gracias por acompañarme esta noche, lamento el pequeño atraso para traerles capítulo pero aquí estamos.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu.  
> Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leer.  
> Espero que les guste.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

Sin importar las veces que me lo cuestionaba no lo entendía. Ibas, venías, me necesitabas, me amabas, me odiabas, desaparecías entre un par de frías sabanas para dejarme desnudo, solo con tu camisa como recuerdo y una sensación de desolación. Me hacías sentir que era importante para luego esfumarte. Te había entregado con tanta facilidad mi corazón, y tú con esa misma determinación lo dejaste caer. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me habías decepcionado, y aun así te seguía amando, era tan doloroso aferrarse a estos sentimientos, no obstante, no te podía dejar ir. Me matabas, estaba consciente de ello, cada día perdía un pedazo de mí en ese amor, sin embargo, tú siempre fuiste más importante que mi alma. La había regalado. Y era triste, ¿No lo era? Me tragaba tus mentiras con la misma crueldad con la que tú me acariciabas.

¿Cuándo el amor dejó de ser un juego para convertirse en una batalla?

“Mafuyu” Mi cuerpo tembló al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, debía regresar a trabajar. Cerré los ojos, tenía una fastidiosa jaqueca “Take me pidió que te entregara la información para mañana” Me reincorpore al bar. La música era estridente, el aroma era a cerveza barata y tabaco, los clientes estaban bailando, los cócteles se habían acabado “¿Estas bien?” Uenoyama estaba cerca. Su aliento cosquilleó sobre mi nariz. Cautivador.

“Sí” Su palma se había acomodado sobre mi frente, debajo de mi flequillo. Tuve una extraña sensación dentro del pecho. Expectante, temblorosa y ansiosa.

“Anoche pareciste dormir bien” La preocupación en el rostro del más alto era genuina y sincera, sonreí, él era una buena persona “¿Seguro te sientes bien?” Su frente rozó la mía, y aunque yo no estaba afiebrado sentí un sofocante calor al acariciar su piel.

“Seguro” Una tenue capa de vergüenza se había pintado sobre su cara “Entonces, información para mañana” Él me extendió una carpeta con los horarios y las listas de los clientes privilegiados. Las luces estaban bajas y los gritos juveniles “Me asegurare de leerla” Un escalofrío azoto cada uno de mis poros cuando él se aferró a mi muñeca.

“Yo” Él vaciló, nervioso “¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?” Sus dedos estaban temblando en aquel agarre, no obstante, él no me soltó. Su mirada se desvió hacia la pista de baile. La atmósfera era azul.

“No” Una sonrisa fue la respuesta que el me entregó, él se rascó el cuello, ansioso.

“Pues mis compañeros de carrera van a hacer una reunión cerca de la universidad, y quería saber si podías venir” Había un estruendoso palpitar entre nosotros dos, el espacio se hizo pequeño. Sus ojos fueron magnéticos.

“¿No los incomodare?” Mis palabras se escucharon angustiadas y torpes.

“Dijeron que lleváramos a nuestra pareja” Su rostro se tiñó de un intenso escarlata, un par de gotas de sudor se desprendieron de su frente, una risilla neurótica fue desplegada “No te estoy invitando por eso” Sus orbes comenzaron a tiritar al igual que sus excusas, sus manos se habían empapado “También podía invitar a la persona que me gustara” Él se golpeó la frente, tirando de su cara, frustrado “Quiero decir, me gustas” El pánico se había convertido en tartamudeo y un potente carmín “Pero Akihiko también me gusta, ya sabes” Acomodé una palma sobre su boca, conteniendo una carcajada. Podía sentir su palpitar entre sus labios y mis yemas. Cuando él se ponía nervioso era un desastre. 

“Iré” Uenoyama era muy lindo “No tienes que explicármelo, estaré ahí” La vergüenza fue compartida en una mirada. Ahora era mi rostro el que se encontraba ruborizado y mis piernas las que trepidaban.

“Prometo que no te arrepentirás” Su mano había descendido hacia la mía, él la tomó. Había una asfixiante electricidad entre nosotros dos. Estar con él se sentía bien. Relajé mis hombros, acercándome a él. Ni siquiera le había podido preguntar acerca de ese beso en nuestra cita. Solo quedé hechizado bajo tanto encanto.

“Uenoyama” El recuerdo de sus labios me mantenía despierto y expectante, el azul de sus ojos era tan profundo como la eternidad y tan misterioso como el cielo. Sin percatarme me encontraba delineando sus facciones, cerca.

“¿Sí?” La mitad de las cosas que sentía por él no las entendía.

“Yo” La otra mitad de las cosas no sabía cómo llamarlas “Ese día en la noria” Estaba asustado, estaba construyendo castillos sobre nada “¿Por qué me besaste?” Él elevó mi mentón, las luces habían bañado su rostro para que sus ojos me atrapasen, su calidez estaba acariciando cada rincón de mi piel, su aroma, su tacto. Me estaba embriagando sin haber tomado un solo trago.

“Eso” Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi boca, me costó respirar al tenerlo tan encima “Te lo diré esta noche” Con una sonrisa triunfante él se separó. Me cubrí la cara, tratando de disimular una atontada expresión. Tenía la mente convertida en un caos y el estómago en un lio.

Estar con Uenoyama se había empezado a sentir natural. Nuestras manos se entrelazaban sin que nos diésemos cuenta, mi cuerpo lo buscaba en la misma cama, nuestros secretos eran revelados entre las cuerdas de su guitarra. Tristes y amargas memorias se habían llenado de vida y color. Con él podía compartir un par de sueños despeinados y descalzos. Yuki me había enseñado que el amor era como una adicción. Bastaba una primera probada para quedar atrapado, con el tiempo te desbarataba, te ahogaba en una negra soledad hasta que no quedara nada. Al perderme entre esos ojos azules no me sentía de esa manera. Pero si me sentía de esa manera al mismo tiempo. Coleccionaba instante con él y escribía romance en lugar de tragedia. Pero que extraño.

¿Quería saber más?

“Mafuyu” Al encontrarlo entre las luces muertas de un escenario supe que no lo quería. Ahí, estaba. Con una expresión arrepentida, con los parpados hinchados, con los ojos rojos y el rostro demacrado. Ahí estaba otra vez, con las piezas de su corazón entre sus manos, estaban cubiertas de espinas y goteaban veneno.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Yo las tomé. Dicen que los humanos aprenden de sus errores, no obstante, aquel dicho se convertía en una sátira cuando se trataba de Yuki Yoshida.

“¿Necesito una razón para venir a verte?” Nos movimos hacia un rincón en el bar. Las letras de la música se habían enlazado al silencio de sus mentiras, el aroma a tabaco y alcohol no era tan intenso como el del engaño, los reflectores estaban bajos y los clientes parecían animados. Era una mañana cualquiera. Una de invierno. Una de nieve. 

“Si” Su mano estaba temblando sobre mi muñeca, su ropa estaba desarreglada, él era un desastre “La necesitas” El pecho se me comprimió de manera dolorosa y amarga. Letal. Bajé la cabeza, viendo como me convertía en cenizas, escuchando a nuestra cuerda trepidar.

“Solo quería verte” Sí, él amor era como una adicción.

“¿Eso es todo lo que me quieres decir?” Engullía todo lo que tenías hasta que no eras más que un saco de huesos “Luego de irte por casi una semana” Tomaba todo lo que amabas para mancharlo en putrefacción “¿Eso es todo lo que merezco escuchar?” Te destruía hasta convertirte en un irreconocible. Era mortal.

“Yo” Él se rascó el cuello, las luces en el bar eran escarlata, las personas aún se encontraban danzando “No te puedo explicar mucho” Él tenía su guitarra y su equipaje sobre su espalda. Me mordí la boca, tratando de contener una desbordante frustración. Pude escuchar a las grietas de mi corazón sollozar.

“Entonces no debiste venir en primer lugar” Sin embargo, el llanto se rebalsaba por el agujero que él me había dejado entre sus viejas camisas “Yuki” Me sostuve la cabeza, estaba mareado por el aroma de la cerveza y el sabor del arrepentimiento “Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto” Él se acercó “Esto se ha vuelto demasiado agotador” Sus palmas sostuvieron con fuerza mis hombros, la mañana estaba oscura.

“Estoy trabajando en esto” Yo ya no era más que un triste deshecho “Por favor no te rindas conmigo” Desesperación era lo único que se reflejaba dentro de esos profundos y hermosos ojos. Extendí mi mano para acariciar sus mejillas. Él estaba más delgado.

“Esta relación que tenemos no está funcionando” Fue sofocante mirarlo. Fue tan asfixiante que quise llorar en medio de esa pista “Yo” No obstante, estaba entre sus garras. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó entre mis labios, una cálida y dulce expresión me fue regalada. Y no era justo.

“Por favor” No era justo que él jugase así con mi corazón “También es confuso para mí” Lo dejaba caer para recoger mis fragmentos.

“Yuki, te fuiste y me dejaste solo con Uenoyama” Frío era el invierno dentro de sus orbes “No soy una especie de perro que debe estar a la espera de su amo” Él se mordió la boca, el sudor había empezado a correr desde su frente hacia su cuello, él estaba cerca, su tacto me congeló.

“Yo sé que me he portado como un idiota estos meses” Hipócrita era su cariño “Pero” La relación que sosteníamos entre nosotros era frágil e insana. Me mataría antes de poder despertar “Por favor” Saberlo no me impidió volver a caer. Suspiré, la mano de Yuki se había enredado entre la mía, su cuerpo estaba tiritando ansioso, él era una catástrofe.

“¿Volverás a casa luego de lo que estás haciendo?” Él siempre era así “¿Puedes al menos decirme eso?” Venía a mí en pedazos para que yo le entregara los míos y me dejara sin nada.

“Prometo volver pronto” Amarlo era autodestructivo “Yo” Él besó la palma de mi mano con esa clase de expresión “Gracias” Con esa maldita expresión de la que yo estaba tan enamorado.

“Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿No?” Mi voz se escuchó quebrada y pequeña, así me profesaba yo delante de él.

“Oye” Fue tan gentil el tacto con el que él elevó mi mentón que no pude hacer otra cosa más que temblar “Eso también lo aclararemos” Aún ojeroso, con resaca y convertido en un lio, él era atractivo. Mi corazón se estremeció en una mortificante sensación.

“Siempre dices eso” No quería caer, sin embargo, en un parpadeo ya estaba entre esos fuertes brazos “No tienes que mentirme para mantenerme a tu lado” La noche lucía tan deprimente dentro de esos ojos. Él era egoísta, manipulador y tenía una horrible personalidad.

“No lo hago” Pero era tan fácil olvidar todo el dolor para tragarme las migajas de su amor “Solo mantente a mí lado” Sus palmas se aferraron a mi cintura, su nuca se dejó caer sobre mis hombros, él estaba tiritando. Tan vulnerable y frágil “Por favor” Y aunque quería rendirme con él, lo abracé. Fue una sensación angustiante y descorazonada. Se sintió mal.

“Estas bien, Yuki” Fue lo que le susurré, mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos “Estas conmigo” Fue lo que le volví a musitar mientras me preguntaba cuanto más podría aguantar. Ya no tenía fuerza.

_¿Qué es lo que él quería de mí?_

“¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!” El grito histérico de Hiiragi se entrelazó con las notas altas de la canción, él se abrió paso en medio de la multitud, su ceño estaba tenso, su mandíbula estaba tan rígida que se podía escuchar rechinar.

“¿Por qué tú estás aquí?” El más alto no se separó de mi cuerpo, la fuerza de su abrazo se intensificó para deslizarse entre mis costillas. Para calar hasta mis huesos “Tú ni siquiera trabajas acá” El de cabello teñido se acarició la frente, una mirada de decepción me fue entregada, la funda de su guitarra estaba a sus espaldas. Cuando estaba con Yuki no era yo mismo.

“Take me llamó para hablar lo de la batalla de las bandas” El ambiente en el bar parecía extraviado y lejano “Vine para inscribirnos a mí y a Shizusumi como dueto” Mis brazos estaban colgando estáticos, mi mente se había perdido “¿Por qué él esta aquí?” No pude recomponerme.

“Solo vine a hablar con Mafuyu” Necesitaba un segundo para respirar “No es necesario que te pongas tan a la defensiva” El de perforaciones se separó, las incandescentes luces de la cantina se habían apagado para mí.

“¡¿Qué no es necesario que me ponga a la defensiva?!” La esquizofrénica carcajada de mi amigo llamó la atención de la multitud “Pero que fácil debe ser para ti” Sus palabras fueron escupidas con rencor e ira “Vas y vienes como se te da la puta gana” Sus palmas se convirtieron en puños. Él me apuntó, sus cejas estaban tan tiesas y fruncidas que se habían sobrepuesto a su mirada “¿Quién crees que debe estar recogiendo sus pedazos cuando tú lo dejas?”

“Hiiragi” El aire fue sofocante, la historia era cliché.

“¡¿Quién crees que debe limpiar tus desastre?!” No quise mirar a nadie en esa conversación. Él se mantuvo en silencio “¡Exacto!” Pronto, una aglomeración se encontraba a nuestro alrededor “Nunca te quedas lo suficiente como para ver las consecuencias” Sus brazos no tuvieron la suficiente determinación como para seguirme rodeando. Solo me soltó. Me mordí la boca, despechado, desolado.

¿Cuántas veces más él me soltaría?

“Nuestros asuntos de pareja no son de tu incumbencia” Él me había pedido que me mantuviese a su lado. Él me había suplicado que no me rindiera con él. La vida me goteó ¿No era egoísta? Mis ojos ardieron. No era justo.

“¿Pareja?” ¡No era justo para nada! “Pero ustedes no están en una relación” ¿Cuántas veces más él rompería mi corazón? “¿Cierto?” Le supliqué para que él dijese algo. Ahí estaba yo, desarmado, desecho y desnudo entre sus brazos. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto, sin embargo.

“Cierto” Él no dijo nada. Bajé mis hombros, rendido. Lo miré, sus ojos ni siquiera fueron capaces de sostener el contacto, sus labios murmuraron mi nombre de manera muda y gélida. No lo entendía. Me toqué el pecho, estaba sangrando. Reí, otra vez lo había quebrado “Solo” Ya no lo quería seguir amando.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

“Mafuyu” Hiiragi me extendió una mano, cientos de rostros sombreados nos estaban rodeando “Vámonos a clase” Y aunque la palma de Yuki se había aferrado a mi muñeca.

“Vámonos” Lo dejé atrás.

Hiiragi no dijo otra palabra hasta llegar al campus de la universidad, el viento estaba helado, las luces de la mañana eran cegadoras, decenas de estudiantes con rostros adormilados se estaban arrastrando entre los pasillos de cemento de la facultad. Antes de entrar a la sala de clases él se detuvo, él me miró, la aflicción era lo que se podía leer dentro de esas felinas orbes, sus manos temblaron, vacilantes, antes de acunarme entre sus brazos, mi cabeza fue acomodada sobre su pecho, un par de susurros me fueron regalados. Su tacto fue dulce y gentil, tenía los ojos calientes, los cerré, aferrándome a él con desesperación.

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre fue pronunciado con una amabilidad que no merecía “Él no vale la pena” Y una paciencia que yo tentaba, no obstante, las tomé.

“Lo sé” Las necesitaba sentir. Un toque humano.

Kashima Hiiragi era un buen amigo. El mejor.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en clases? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Las palabras de Yuki me mantuvieron hundido y miserable entre la áspera voz del profesor y los murmullos de mis compañeros, ¿No era injusto? Que para él fuese tan sencillo derrumbar el soporte donde me había levantado. Estos días con Uenoyama se habían sentido tan bien que ahora no parecían ser más que un amargo sueño. Me ocultaba pero él me encontraba. Me rendía y él me levantaba. Él llegaba a mí, con su corazón entre las manos, le faltaban pedazos y yo jamás vacilaba al romper el mío para dárselos a él. Mis parpados estaban palpitando, mi cabeza se había visto azotada por una insoportable jaqueca, me dolía tanto el pecho que pensé que dejaría de respirar. Ya no sabía lo que estaba anotando en mi cuaderno, ni estaba seguro de estar sosteniendo un lápiz. Caos. Él solo vino a mí en pedazos. La mano de Hiiragi fue la que me mantuvo despierto esas horas. Cuando los rayos de la tarde se colaron por los imponentes ventanales del salón y las campanas se hicieron presenté, regrese a mi historia. Los alumnos ya se estaban levando de la mesa, una tarea había sido asignada y la preocupación sobre el rostro de mi amigo se mantenía estática.

“Hoy no tienes que trabajar, ¿Cierto?” Kashima Hiiragi era un hombre infantil e irritante.

“No” Era insistente y no parecía conocer los límites de la privacidad “Pero tengo que ir a un lugar” Al ver a sus cejas fruncirse y a su mandíbula tensarse supe que no existía nadie mejor “No te preocupes, no es con Yuki” Ya sabía lo que él pensaba.

“¿Entonces?” Un escalofrío recorrió cada músculo de mi cuerpo ante tan expectante expresión “¿Con quién es?” Una repentina e inexplicable vergüenza me cubrió. Dulce. Eléctrica.

“Uenoyama me invitó a tomar con sus compañeros” La pena se intensificó al vislumbrar una gran y maliciosa sonrisa sobre la boca de mi amigo “No es la gran cosa” Su beso. Quería saber qué significaba. El rostro me había empezado a arder. Era un caos.

“Él parece ser alguien agradable” El más alto enredó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos “Te ves bastante cómodo cuando estas con él” Quería pensar que sus caricias eran una broma, que aquel beso no había significado nada, pero.

“Supongo” Mentira. Realmente no quería eso “Él es alguien” No obstante, si no quería eso ¿Qué pasaba con Yuki Yoshida? “Uenoyama es especial” Sus ojos hacían palpitar con tanta fuerza mi corazón, era doloroso pero placentero, era tan distinto estar con él.

“Estas poniendo una expresión asquerosa” Tenía la cara roja y cosquilleando, tenía las piernas temblorosas y la respiración agitada. No. No. No. Claro que no.

“Solo” Los ojos de Hiiragi se abrieron con sorpresa, la timidez se pintó como escarlata entre sus facciones.

“Te gusta” No pude sostener una mirada con él, no creí poder negarlo si lo hacía “Mafuyu te conozco, él te gusta” Tenía la garganta sedienta de amor.

“Debo estar algo confundido” Excusas: esta noche estaban de oferta “Debo sentirme así porque Yuki ha estado muy distante” El amor estaba vencido y el romance sobrevalorado. El de cabello teñido dejó caer su rostro sobre su palma, seguíamos en las mesas de la sala, una de sus cejas fue levantada.

“¿No has pensado que ya no amas a ese tipo” Si, lo había pensado miles de veces, no obstante, me llevé la mano hasta mis labios, acariciándolos “¿Qué solo te mantienes con él por costumbre?” ¿Qué diablos estaba especulando?

“Sería un desperdicio dejar nuestra relación hasta acá” Me miré el cuerpo, ya casi no quedaba nada de mí “Hemos invertido mucho esfuerzo en esto” Él me lo había quitado. Hiiragi me golpeó la frente. El aire estaba pesado.

“Tú has invertido mucho en esa relación, ese tipo no ha hecho más que jugar” Sus palabras fueron afiladas y serias “Mafuyu, tienes pésimo gusto para las parejas, y aunque Uenoyama también tiene cara de tonto” Una suave y delicada sonrisa fue la que él me regaló “Es una buena persona” Tenía un nudo entre la garganta y el estómago, el eco de mis pensamientos resonaba en aquel vacío salón.

“Él es heterosexual” Aquello fue un recordatorio para mí “Quizás él me atraiga, pero” Él no era como yo. Él era como los demás “No compliquemos más las cosas, Hiiragi” Me acaricié la frente, cansado.

“Pero” No quería entender el lio dentro de mi corazón. Aquí era donde siempre me equivocaba.

“Por favor” Lo detuve con un gesto de manos “No soportare tanto” Él no dijo más.

_¿Qué era lo que yo quería de mí?_

Tan solo me dirigí hacia la dirección que Uenoyama me había dado. Las calles estaban vacías y la noche helada. El invierno era despiadado y el amor tenía sabor a tabaco. Las indicaciones del más alto me llevaron hacia un departamento cerca de la universidad. El condominio era grande y lindo. La ansiedad fue lo que tocó el timbre para ser recibido por un chico de cabello naranja.

“¡Uecchi tu cita llegó!” Risas y conversaciones relajadas eran las que se escuchaban dentro de aquel lugar. El nombrado estaba en una mesa de plástico, cajas de cartón y latas de alcohol yacían a su alrededor, su rostro se encontraba rojo a causa del calor y su mirada nerviosa “Eres Mafuyu, ¿Cierto?” El anfitrión se acarició la nuca “Debí preguntar primero”

“Lo soy” Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando el más alto acomodó un brazo sobre mis hombros, guiándome a través del salón. El apartamento era simple y ordenado.

“Eres más lindo de lo que había imaginado” Uenoyama cubrió su cara con sus dos manos para ahogar un grito frustrado “Lo siento, pero él habla mucho de ti” Quise ocultarme al sentirme igual. Algunos estudiantes estaban viendo una película en el comedor.

“¿Al menos dice cosas buenas?” El contrarió me sonrió, llevándome hasta el lado de Uenoyama.

“No tienes ni la menor idea” Aunque habían decenas de personas repartidas en aquel apartamento, solo cuatro estábamos en la mesa.

“Itaya di otra palabra y lo lamentaras” Latas de cerveza se encontraban al frente mío, el rostro del más alto lucía sudoroso y ruborizado. Había estado tomando. El nombrado extendió sus palmas como señal de paz.

“Ueki y yo teníamos curiosidad por conocer a Mafuyucchi” El tercer hombre se mantuvo en silencio ahogándose en un vaso de papel.

“Esta fue una pésima idea” Su mano se entrelazo a la mía “Vámonos” El de cabello naranja rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de Uenoyama. Esa parte de él también era linda.

“Bien, no te tienes que molestar” Él no me soltó, tan solo oculto aquel agarre sobre su regazo, su cabello se había desordenado “¿Es cierto que vas a cantar en el examen de Uecchi?” La mesa crujió cuando apoyé mi codo sobre ésta, mi atención se había enfocado en los espectadores de la película, parecían estarlo pasando bien.

“Es verdad” Todos parecían estarse divirtiendo esta noche “Nosotros dos cantamos juntos cuando nos conocimos” ¿Por qué tenía que ser miserable yo? ¿Dónde siquiera estaba Yuki para lamentarlo? No. No quería pensar más en él. No hoy. La mirada de Itaya fue de suspicacia, una larga y filosa sonrisa fue lo que me entregó.

“Es extraño que Uecchi permita que alguien le haga compañía cuando se trata de música” El de cabellos negros se rascó el cuello, él me miró, sentí a mi aliento desvanecerse dentro de esos ojos. Profundos, brillantes y sofocantes.

“Mafuyu parecía estar en problemas cuando le pidieron cantar” Unos infantiles nervios se habían enredado en su tonalidad “No pude dejarlo solo” Necesitaba un segundo para respirar “Nunca pensé que él tendría esa voz” Con él sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo entre las manos “Me golpeó como un rayo” Se había congelado. Sonreí, inclinándome hacia él. La atmósfera se había derretido en las risas del fondo.

“Yo no había cantado en años” Había electricidad en aquel cuarto, las luces estaban bajas “Es curioso, porque amaba hacerlo” La noche lucía hermosa atrapada en el azul “Uenoyama me dio el valor y la confianza para retomarlo” Una suave y lenta sonrisa me fue entregada. Su mano se sentía caliente y húmeda enlazada a la mía. Reconfortante.

“Esa debería ser mi línea” Sentí chispas entre sus palabras “Yo estaba estancado con la música” Él se deslizó en mi vida con una aterciopelada y mortal lentitud “Pero desde que te conocí me he sentido realmente inspirado” No había probado ninguna cerveza y ya me encontraba borracho. Por él.

“Escuche a Akihiko quejarse porque le estas dando demasiado trabajo” Una ligera sonrisa fue pronunciada, tenía cosquillas en cada parte de mi piel.

“No es mi culpa que él sea un holgazán” Y vergüenza en cada pieza de mi alma “Además él solo lamenta el tiempo que perdió con Haru” Rodeé los ojos. Ellos eran una pareja bonita.

“Eso es verdad” Pareja.

“Casi lo olvido” ¿Y nosotros qué? “Ya tengo ideas para la canción que estas escribiendo” ¿Estaba mal siquiera pensarlo?

“Yo también tengo algunas ideas” Me miré en el reflejo de mi vaso, dejé que el aliento se me escapara, estaba completo. No era más piezas y desastre, no era cenizas y fragmentos, no, por primera vez en años, estaba completo. Con él.

“Ustedes dos son intensos” Las piernas me tiritaron al recordar donde estaba. Ueki e Itaya estaban conteniendo una carcajada, sus mejillas se encontraban hinchadas y encendidas “Si necesitan más privacidad nos podemos ir” La multitud era lejana y su calor era agradable.

“Solo” Fue Uenoyama quien tomó la palabra “Es fácil perderse en él” La piel se me erizó, me llevé un trago hacia la garganta. Si, la culpa era del alcohol, no obstante, aquella cerveza no me embriagó tanto como lo había hecho nuestro beso. Seductor. Me llevé la palma hacia la cabeza, la tenía afiebrada. Era un desastre.

“¿Te sirvo un poco más?”

El resto de la noche fue despreocupada y divertida. La fogosa y torpe personalidad de Itaya nos mantuvo riendo mientras la seriedad de Ueki le confirió matices a la conversación. Aprendí muchas cosas del guitarrista al escucharlos. Uenoyama tenía una hermana, él era malo en las relaciones, era terco, odiaba leer, amaba componer, cuando estaba nervioso movía las piernas. Y fui feliz al saber que la mayoría de esas cosas yo ya las conocía. Películas fueron vistas. Anécdotas fueron contadas, pizza fue devorada y la nieve no me volvió a atormentar. Estar con el guitarrista era tan fácil y natural, él les prestaba atención a mis pequeños detalles, él parecía conocerme por más tiempo del que realmente llevábamos. Y era especial. Si, él me hizo sentir como la persona más especial del mundo esa tarde. Cuando las cervezas y la comida se acabaron, el más alto cayó rendido sobre mi regazo.

“Mafuyucchi” Itaya se encontraba apoyado en contra de la fornida espalda de Ueki, los dos estaban en el piso, al frente de la televisión “Mi pieza esta libre, deberías llevar a Uecchi para que descanse” Asentí, acomodando uno de los brazos del más alto sobre mis hombros.

“Déjamelo a mí” El de cabellos naranjas me sonrió, las demás personas ya se habían ido de su hogar. La basura abundaba sobre la alfombra y los primeros rayos de resaca habían comenzado a aflorar.

“Por cierto” Uenoyama acomodo uno de sus brazos sobre mi cintura para usarme como soporte “Gracias” No comprendí el significado de esas palabras. Tampoco lo busqué. Solo me dirigí hacia su habitación.

La pieza de Itaya se encontraba repleta de trofeos deportivos, varias enciclopedias de básquetbol se podían distinguir entre la oscuridad, su cuarto era de un color brillante, dejé a Uenoyama sobre la cama, con el cuerpo agotado, me permití caer al lado de él. En un par de horas amanecería. Él se acarició la cabeza, un quejido escapó entre sus dientes antes de voltearse hacia mi dirección. Sus cabellos se habían desordenado sobre su frente, su rostro estaba ruborizado y empapado, su boca reseca, un par de profundas ojeras habían empezado a aparecer como bolsas, aquella almohada era demasiado pequeña para él. Reí. Lucía guapo. Estábamos cerca, pude escuchar cada movimiento en el rechinar del colchón, sus piernas se deslizaron para enredarse con las mías, tenía la respiración agitada y caliente, estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado como pensar. Lo único que saboreaba eran las ansias de mi corazón. Él extendió una mano hacia mi rostro, el tacto fue dulce y gentil, él se acercó sin decir nada, sin embargo, sentí que lo escuché todo en esa mirada.

“¿Te encontraste con Yuki?” Él pareció tan triste al pronunciar aquel nombre. Sus dedos delinearon cada una de mis facciones, lento y delicado. Cosquillas.

“¿Lo viste en el bar?” Electricidad. La tensión fue asfixiante entre nosotros. Me hundí en las sabanas. 

“No” Su aliento se había impregnado en cada hálito que tomaba “Pero siempre que tienes esa cara de pena es por él” Sus yemas se detuvieron cerca de mis labios, había un estruendoso palpitar en mis orejas “Siempre que estas con él te ves infeliz” Aunque la habitación estaba oscura.

“Así es el amor, ¿No?” Sus ojos fueron brillantes.

“No” Estábamos tan cerca en aquella gigantesca cama que nuestro agarre se había convertido en un abrazo “No debe ser así” Podía sentir sus latidos en contra de los míos.

“Lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado” Sus cabellos se habían enredado entre los míos, sobre mi nariz, podía vislumbrar mi reflejo dentro de sus orbes “Cuando te guste alguien lo entenderás” Me ahogué en él. Uenoyama era esa clase de persona. Una con la que se sentía correcto y bien.

“Pero Mafuyu” Él tomó mi palma antes de llevarla hacia sus labios “Tú me gustas y no se siente así” Cada parte de mi vida chispeó en aquella confesión “Me siento muy feliz cuando estas a mi lado” Tenía al corazón en la garganta y mi alma entre sus manos. No. No era verdad.

“¿Qué?” La sangre me hirvió, mis músculos se sintieron débiles, yo solo caí en él “Ya me lo dijiste, te gusto como amigo” Sus dedos se encontraban entre mis mejillas.

“Me preguntaste porqué te besé en la noria” Cada parte donde él estaba tocando se había convertido en fuego “¿No es así?” Él me entregó una sonrisa galante y sincera “Es porque me gustas” Había olvidado donde terminaba su cuerpo para empezar el mío “De manera romántica” No pude hacer más que congelarme y derretirme entre sus brazos.

“Pero tú has salido con chicas” Tenía los latidos en una carrera, él me había rodeado de manera protectora. No. No. ¡No! Era acá donde siempre me equivocaba.

“¿Importa?” Era acá donde aún podía detenerlo “Ahora me gustas tú” Sin embargo, el estruendoso sonido dentro de mi pecho me era imposible de ocultar, tenía la garganta repleta de nervios, y el estómago de ilusión “Mafuyu” Lo miré, él acarició cada una de mis heridas “No quiero que me des una respuesta ahora, ya sé cuál será” Él tomó todo lo que yo era “Solo quiero que lo sepas” Para convertirme en un manojo de sentimientos.

“Pero” Él apoyó un dedo sobre mis labios, él se inclinó, besando la mano que se interponía entre nosotros dos.

“Me gustas, solo recuerda eso” Esa noche, entre los brazos de Uenoyama, con la cabeza transformada en un caos, con el corazón atado a un naufragio, y los sueños descalzos.

Supe que él no quería nada de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gran pregunta del millón, ¿Porque Mafuyu se aferra a esa relación? Bueno más allá del cariño y el afecto que siente por Yuki, uno hace una inversión cuando esta en una relación, y Mafuyu siente que perdería todo si las cosas acaban acá, no es una manera sana de pensarlo si ya llegó a este punto, pero para eso tenemos a Uenoyama. Se nos puso atrevido ese hombre y esta determinado.  
> Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.  
> Me tengo fe para el siguiente capítulo porque mi universidad se quiere ir a paro virtual. Si me atraso es porque no pasó.  
> Muchas gracias.  
> Y cuidense.


	12. Capítulo 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Me atrase una semana con la actualización gracias a que cierta universidad online pretende que la vida sigue igual, pero bueno, acá estamos.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Uenoyama.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado y un millón de gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.

_Todo lo que tenía era una canción._

La habitación era silenciosa y cómoda. Había una gigantesca mesa al medio repleta de libros y computadores portátiles, lápices y papeles se encontraban desparramados entre el suelo y mi regazo, el delicado sonido de su voz era lo que repercutía entre cada uno de mis pensamientos. Adictivo y vibrante. Un par de ojos del otro lado del cuarto de un color que ya había olvidado me mantenían despierto, ¿Cafés?, ¿Amarettos?, ¿Anaranjados? Eran los más dulces que había contemplado. Una vida por esa sonrisa. La de Mafuyu Sato. Suspiré, haberlo besado otra vez solo me había hecho caer más profundo en la locura, me restregué la frente, cada uno de mis movimientos retumbó en la sala de estudio de la biblioteca. Yo no entendía cosas de romance, eran complicadas y densas, eran dolorosas y amargas, sin embargo, mi corazón arremetía con violencia ante cada una de las expresiones del más bajo, y eso. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, sin poder concentrarme en mi trabajo. Eso era amor.

“Uecchi si vas a mirar Mafuyucchi toda la noche al menos disimula” Una sofocante sensación se estrelló en cada uno de mis poros bajo las palabras de Itaya. Vergüenza “Él fue amable al ofrecerse para ayudarnos con este trabajo, intenta prestar atención” Tenía la cara tan caliente que cuando me la cubrí el escarlata tiñó mis manos. Podía sentir mis latidos entre las yemas de mis dedos y lo temblorosa de mi respiración.

“Solo estaba escuchándolo” La silla de Ueki rechinó cuando él dejó que todo su peso fuese sostenido por el respaldo. Descuidado.

“Él no ha dicho nada en media hora” Me apreté con fuerza el rostro impidiendo que el aire me llegase hacia la cordura “Y tú expresión era un tanto escalofriante” Él se miró los nudillos de manera desinteresada. Petulante “Pensé que en cualquier momento Itaya y yo íbamos a tener que limpiar tu saliva ante lo embobado que lucías” Me mordí la boca, humillado y ofendido. Conseguiría nuevos amigos, ¡Si! Unos mejores.

“Mafuyu no los escuches, solo me están fastidiando” Fue lo que balbuceé, por el espacio entre mis dedos pude vislumbrar la risa del más bajo, él se había apretado el vientre con fuerza mientras un sonido hipnótico era pronunciado. Tan hermoso, mis hombros se dejaron caer, el aliento se esfumó, el ambiente se relajó. Lindo.

“En los ensayos Akihiko se porta igual contigo” La cabeza me fue poseída por una intensa jaqueca al recordar las burlas del baterista desde que le presenté al vocalista “Creo que eres fácil de molestar” Definitivamente conseguiría nuevos amigos y una nueva banda. Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho, chasqueé la lengua. Inútiles “Pero eso te hace lindo” El alma me trepido al escuchar aquella confesión, perdí el hálito.

“¿Lindo?” Perdí toda la vida el instante en que me enamoré de él.

“Si” Él acomodó su mentón sobre su palma con lentitud y suavidad, él estaba al frente mío en esa mesa, la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche se habían deslizado por una pequeña ventana “Eres muy lindo Uenoyama” ¿No era injusto? Cada frase de él me ponía nervioso y expectante. Cada día más iluso. Cada tarde con una asfixiante codicia. Quererlo era confuso.

“Uecchi es bastante popular en su facultad ahora que lo mencionas” Itaya había empezado a jugar con un lápiz al colocarlo sobre su boca y bajo su nariz, él estiró sus labios, balanceándolo “Muchas chicas han llegado a mis partidos solo para preguntar por él” Cuando el bolígrafo se le cayó él esbozó un puchero. Rodeé los ojos, tan infantil.

“Ahora que lo mencionas a mí también me ha pasado” El rubio había acomodado sus nudillos debajo de su barbilla, sus ojos se cerraron de manera afligida, él suspiró “Deberíamos dejar de juntarnos con él, esa es la razón por la que no podemos conseguir una novia” Me froté el entrecejo de manera compulsiva y frustrada. Una y otra vez.

“Es cierto” Una tercera más “Sabía que yo no era el problema, es Uecchi quien me opaca” ¿Por qué pensé que juntarlos sería una buena idea? Nunca debí caer en la manipulación de Itaya para pasar más tiempo con Mafuyu. Estúpido. Me tiré de las ojeras. El aire estaba repleto de estática y las demás salas de estudio vacías.

“Uenoyama es bastante genial” Su voz fue hipnótica y seductora en aquel carnaval de humillación. Tenía un nudo entre la garganta y el estómago “Supuse que sería alguien popular” Tenía la sangre revoloteando con una eléctrica y vibrante sensación. Apreté mis rodillas con fuerza, me mordí el labio. Si él se seguía comportando de esa manera, negué con la cabeza. No, ¡Claro que no!

“Tú también debes ser bastante popular Mafuyucchi” No. Aunque él no lo hiciera, yo seguiría cayendo. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con sorpresa, una suave expresión fue la que adorno sus facciones. Mi respiración fue torpe y agitada, mis sentimientos arremetieron contra mi cabeza como si fuesen un huracán. Violento, imponente y destructivo. Un caos.

“¿Yo?” El más bajo negó “Soy alguien bastante común” El de cabellos naranjas pareció molesto con aquella respuesta, antes de que él pudiese hablar.

“Eres hermoso” Yo balbuceé primero, las mejillas me calcinaron de manera dolorosa y penosa “Digo” No sabía lo que había dicho “Ya sabes” Nunca entendía lo que decía cuando estaba con él “Tienes una cara bastante linda, tu silueta es fina y pequeña, y tu personalidad también es atractiva, es misteriosa” El amor convertía a las personas en tontos. Él rio. Yo era la prueba viviente de ello.

“Si tú lo dices tendré que creerlo” Sin importar las veces que me humillase él siempre me lograba engañar para pensar que había dicho las palabras correctas.

“Supongo que sí” Él me hacía querer cantarle la canción de amor más hermosa que jamás se hubiese escrito. Mafuyu Sato se había convertido en alguien más indispensable que el mismo oxígeno.

“No sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo” Ambos intercambiamos una mirada perpleja bajo las palabras de Ueki, el rostro del más bajo fue teñido por una ligera capa de carmín, yo ni siquiera quise pensar en mi expresión, ¡No! No lo haría “Felicidades, hacen una bonita pareja” Él nos dio la mano. Habíamos perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevábamos encerrados en esa habitación. Los delirios se servían con locura esta noche. Insensatez.

“Ellos no están saliendo” El susurro de Itaya fue un grito despacio contenido entre la sala y sus palmas “Pero a Uecchi sí le gusta” Me levanté de la mesa de manera abrupta, cerrando los libros que tenía al frente.

“Ya deberíamos regresar, va a ser hora de que la biblioteca cierre” Tenía los pensamientos calientes y el corazón constipado en un nudo. Tenía una canción trazada en la garganta y un amor derretido entre las frías capas de la nieve. Yuki Yoshida.

“Es cierto” El de cabellos anaranjados comenzó a recoger las cosas tratando de ordenar el caos donde nos habíamos instalado “Gracias por ayudarnos con este trabajo, fue una sorpresa que hubieses tomado este electivo el año pasado” Mafuyu sonrió antes de cerrar un computador portátil para guardarlo en una funda con el logo de la universidad.

“Es un ramo fácil de pasar y con varios cupos para las distintas facultades” Él apretó aquel aparato contra su pecho, de manera protectora y delicada “Hiiragi y yo lo tomamos juntos por esa razón” No pude entender la clase de expresión que él dibujó en la estática de la habitación. No quise. No lo haría.

“Nosotros vamos a devolver los computadores, ustedes terminen de ordenar” Debajo del mando de Ueki, Itaya y yo nos quedamos a solas en el cuarto. Tensión. Él acomodó su cadera contra la mesa, sus manos se deslizaron por los bordes de madera, sus uñas rechinaron sobre la orilla, sus piernas se estiraron entre las recias y gastadas alfombras de la sala. Mal sabor.

“Entonces” Su sonrisa fue afilada y perceptiva. Intuitiva “¿Finalmente estas listo para admitir que te gusta?” Él era un fastidio, me apoyé a su lado, los pasillos de la biblioteca se vislumbraban desiertos y tranquilos desde la puerta de la habitación. El aire tenía un leve aroma a desinfectante y calefacción. A estrés e insomnio.

“Lo estoy” Bajé la nuca, enfocándome en las manchas de mis zapatillas “Soy un desastre para estas cosas y no entiendo nada” La risa de mi amigo fue relajante y comprensiva “Mafuyu me confunde y me hace decir y hacer cosas estúpidas” Él rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Su risilla acarició mi cuello en un escalofrío.

“Nunca te había visto mirar a alguien de esa manera” Esos pensamientos no fueron para mí ni para él “Ni siquiera cuando estas sobre el escenario brillas tanto como con Mafuyucchi, por eso lo supe” Podía escuchar mis latidos entre la planta de mis pies y mis orejas, me dejé sostener por aquel mueble, tenía el estómago repleto de mariposas aleteando y la piel con cosquillas. Era extraño.

“A él le gusta otra persona” Era doloroso “Me siento como si no tuviese una oportunidad” Tan amargo “He tratado de contenerme para darle tiempo, pero me siento enfermo cuando pienso en él con otro hombre” Debí haberlo conocido un par de años antes, debí haberlo encontrado una vida atrás entre las cuerdas de mi alma y un corazón roto. Debí hacerlo, sin embargo, no lo hice. Y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que lamentar. Él no era mío. Él no era de él.

“¿Estás hablando de ese tal Yuki Yoshida?” Me limité a asentir, el rostro de Itaya fue bordado por una impropia e incómoda seriedad “Creo que el problema es que te estas conteniendo” Parpadeé, atónito, dejé que una sarcástica y estruendosa carcajada retumbase entre las paredes del cuarto y esos ojos anaranjados. Él no cambió aquel indiferente semblante.

“¿No lo asustaría de esa manera?” Él retiró su brazo de mis hombros para estirarlos, sus huesos tronaron al haber estado demasiadas horas sentado “No quiero que se sienta obligado a aceptarme” Él negó.

“Piénsalo” El nudo en mi garganta me impidió decir algo más “Ese tal Yuki lo ha dejado en una relación vaga todo el tiempo que han estado juntos, él lo ha negado, lo ha dejado solo y nunca le cuenta nada de lo que le pasa” Mis nudillos se convirtieron en un puño sobre mi pecho, el aire me faltó entre el espacio de su voz y mis memorias, me aferré con fuerza a mi polera, tratando de respirar “Si tú eres directo con sus emociones, no habrá lugar para esos malentendidos” Las piernas me tiritaron, la ansiedad se deslizó entre las grietas de mis sentimientos para dejar cicatriz. Una fría.

“¿Y si falla?” Itaya frunció los labios, pensativo.

“Puedes seguir siendo su amigo” Negué con la cabeza y di dos pasos hacia atrás.

“No, no puedo” Tenía el corazón latiendo en una melodía estruendosa y la mente repleta de él “Yo ya no puedo verlo de esa manera” Tenía miedo. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. Quien lo pierde puede llorar, sin embargo, si yo era quien lo perdía no podría volver a respirar. Me había acostumbrado a Mafuyu con una aterradora naturalidad. A vislumbrar su somnoliento rostro por las mañanas, a fundir su voz con los acordes de mi guitarra, al cálido y embriagador tacto de su piel, a su intoxicante aroma. A todo de él. Cada una de esas cosas yo las quería.

“Uecchi” Cada una de esas heridas yo las ambicionaba sanar. Era codicioso y presuntuoso, ¡Si! Era egoísta, no obstante, este era mi primer amor. Caía, tropezaba y me equivocaba. Patético.

“Yo no puedo regresar atrás” Yuki Yoshida lo mantenía balanceándose sobre el abismo de su pasión, con migas de cariño baratas y memorias empolvadas y rotas “No cuando lo he besado” Él lo mantenía con ruegos y mentiras de cariño, con promesas que no eran más que una farsa y un final feliz jamás escrito. Yo lo odiaba.

“¿Lo besaste?” El rostro de mi amigo se vio teñido por una potente capa de escarlata al escuchar mis palabras, él sonrió de manera pícara, sus cejas se movieron de manera reiterada. Ridículo “Me siento orgulloso de ti” Rodeé los ojos, me crucé los brazos, lo vi llegar a la distancia. Siempre en la oscuridad, vivía atrapado en un eterno invierno, entre la sombra de la nieve y la frialdad.

“Supongo que es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás” Tenía el corazón eclipsado por la expectación y miles de baladas queriendo ser rasgueadas para él. Las componía en una mirada y las murmuraba entre el suave y delicado sonido de su risa. El amor era un fastidio y los enamorados estúpidos.

“Uecchi” La mano de mi amigo fue relajante sobre mi hombro “También me he fijado en la manera en que él te mira” Él me sonrió, saliendo de la habitación “No creo que te sea tan indiferente como tú piensas” Cerramos la sala de estudio para salir de la biblioteca.

Este era el legendario caos del primer amor.

La facultad se encontraba cubierta por una estrepitosa y desafinada canción, cientos de estudiantes se hallaban bailando bajo las estrellas, los árboles yacían adornados por luces artificiales, un par de focos de colores se habían instalado alrededor de la explanada. Risas y cajas de pizza abundaban entre las esquinas, algunos grupos se encontraban sentados sobre el rocío y el pasto con cigarrillos y cervezas, había un guardia en la entrada de la universidad, la atmósfera era mágica y juvenil. Vasos de plástico se encontraban repartidos entre el suelo y un par de mesas de elástico plegable. La brisa era fría, los gritos extasiados y el primer amor precioso y doloroso. Los cuatro nos miramos, confundidos.

“Debe ser la fiesta de alguna facultad, el año pasado nos pasó lo mismo a Hiiragi y a mí cuando salimos de la biblioteca” El castaño rio, él se acarició el cuello, nervioso “Creo que se compran entradas para asistir a estos eventos, debimos estar demasiadas horas estudiando” El brazo de Itaya se acomodó sobre los hombros del más bajo. Su sonrisa fue maliciosa.

“Ya que estamos acá” Sus palabras se enredaron con el ritmo de la tonada “Deberíamos quedarnos” Aunque había un DJ al lado de un parlante la fastidiosa voz de Itaya fue lo único que pude escuchar. Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi pecho se llenó de un mal presentimiento bajo esa afilada mirada.

“Tenemos que dar un examen en dos días” Un gruñido escapó con aquel regaño, él se acercó aún más al castaño.

“Mafuyucchi, ¿Algunas vez has estado en una fiesta de universidad?” El nombrado apoyó su mentón sobre su palma, la noche era oscura y las luces de colores incandescentes. No. No caería en ello. No me dejaría convencer, ¡No era tan tonto!

“No, nunca he tenido interés en eso” La sonrisa de mi amigo fue larga y astuta. Claro que no. Yo no sería tan fácil.

“Entonces si nos quedamos, ¿Sería tu primera vez?” El castaño asintió, apreté mis puños, maldiciendo una eternidad de veces aquel sentimiento de codicia por el que me había visto poseído. Era denso, pesado y me hacía perder la razón. Me había regalado a esos ojos.

“Está bien si nos quedamos un rato” En un beso él me lo había arrebatado todo, ¿No era injusto? Todo se lo daría con tal de amarlo mejor, pero no. Yuki Yoshida era quien lo hacía.

Suspiré, dejándome arrastrar por aquel grupo hacia las cajas de pizza, el estómago de Itaya retumbó cuando las tuvo cerca. Pronto, una rebanada se convirtió en decenas de ellas y en risas, el ambiente era agradable y relajante, su presencia encantadora, la música era suave y las estrellas luminosas. El de cabellos anaranjados tenía salsa goteando en su uniforme de deportes y alrededor de su cara, una carcajada fue mal contenida entre las mejillas de Ueki al vislumbrar la desastrosa imagen del contrario, Mafuyu se encontraba a mi lado, cerca, las palabras que le comencé a dedicar perdieron sentido en la profundidad y belleza de esa mirada. Su flequillo fue revuelto con lentitud por la brisa y el mecer de los árboles, dentro de esas orbes el cielo más hermoso se reflejó para que vislumbrase un profundo y enamorado azul del otro lado. Entendí lo mucho que él me gustaba cuando quise tomar su mano, comprendí la necesidad con la que lo deseaba cuando sentí anhelos de besarlo y no pude hacer otra cosa más que morder mi labio. Quien lo encuentra se lo queda. Quería vengarme del rubio, no obstante, ahora todo lo que ambicionaba era tenerlo a él. Una relación, una farsa, ser cercanos para darle celos, ya nada de eso me importaba. Él me gustaba. La vida era maravillosa ahora que él estaba a mi lado. Era amarga al no ser nada.

“Mafuyu” Cuando Itaya y Ueki se enfrascaron en una pelea al lado de los snacks, le extendí una de mis manos “¿Puedo tener tu segundo baile?” Las mejillas del nombrado se vieron pintadas por un brillante y apenado carmesí. Su expresión enterneció mi alma. 

“¿Acá?” Él miró alrededor, nervioso y angustiado, suspiré, ¿Qué tan mal lo tuvo que haber amado Yuki para que él se sintiese así de inseguro y avergonzado? “¿Frente a tantas personas?” ¿Qué tan triste le habían enseñado que era el amor para dejarse marchitar por él? Rabia. Impotencia. Celos.

“Sí” Me aferré a su palma, el tacto fue eléctrico y chispeante “Quiero presumir a la persona que me gusta al frente de todo el mundo” Sus ojos se vieron repletos de perplejidad y expectación, sus labios dejaron que el aire se perdiese entre el gélido del invierno y la complicidad de la noche, él sonrió.

“Puedes tenerlo” Yo caí por él “Puedes tenerlos todos” Mi vida por esa sonrisa.

Mi mano se acomodó sobre su cintura, aunque las demás personas se encontraban bailando de manera energética y vigorosa, yo quería tomarme mi tiempo con él. Tiempo, cada instante se lo recordaría. Lo acerqué, sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello, estábamos cerca, podía saborear su respiración entre las grietas de mi amor y una aterciopelada ambición, era un adicto, cada parte de mi cuerpo que no tocó el de él, ardió. Tenía la sangre caliente, la garganta seca, las piernas temblorosas y el corazón arremetiendo con violencia, él levantó su rostro con timidez. Mafuyu Sato a veces podía ser esta clase de persona. Vulnerable y pequeña. Él era un hombre de mal carácter, era denso, complicado y se empeñaba en entregarle su cariño a quien no lo valoraría jamás. Lo dejaba quebrarse y lo escuchaba llorar. Él era un problema. Y yo. Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre su cara, la estática de la canción fue suave, el resto de esa estruendosa fiesta solo desapareció en él, los colores de las luces se perdieron en esos ojos, verdes y azules. Quizás cafés. Pude sentir lo caliente y agitada que estaba su respiración a través de mi pecho. Lo di vueltas, con lentitud, me aferré a su vientre, mi mentón sobre su hombro.

“No te tienes que sentir tan nervioso conmigo” Fue lo que musite, sus orejas enrojecieron, suspiré, ¿Estaría bien pensar que tenía una oportunidad? Lo apreté con fuerza y codicia “Estamos en la universidad, a nadie le importa si somos dos hombres o no” ¿Estaría bien pensar que podía amarlo mejor que él? Cuanta pretensión.

“No es eso” Él se dio vueltas, sus labios estaban a centímetros de mi cordura, me hicieron perder el aliento, temblé “No estoy nervioso porque los demás nos están mirando, eso no me importa” El aire fue sofocante y tenso. Sus orbes fueron eléctricas e hipnóticas. Su voz se deslizó sobre mi cuello. Seductora y venenosa.

“¿Entonces?” Nuestro balanceo no era acorde con la melodía de la canción.

“Estoy ansioso porque eres tú con quien estoy bailando” Él bajó la mirada solo para volverme a atrapar “Me siento un poco confundido contigo, Uenoyama” Pude sentir cada uno de mis latidos entre el roce de su piel contra la mía. La noche se esfumó en el parpadeo de esas largas y curvas pestañas. Aterciopeladas.

“No quiero que te sientas presionado con mi confesión” Lo volví a dar vueltas, quedando al frente de él, estábamos tan cerca que había confundido nuestros latidos con el ritmo de la batería y la estática de los parlantes “No quiero que te sientas incómodo” Las risas de los demás eran lejanas, el olor a tabaco irrelevante.

“No es eso” Él rio, sus manos se habían deslizado hacia mi espalda, lo tenía tan cerca que me quemó el alma “No sé cómo explicarlo bien, solo me siento perdido contigo” Acomodé un mechón detrás de su oreja, ninguna estrella fue tan brillante como lo fue esa mirada. Nuestros pasos eran lentos y torpes, la fiesta una excusa para robárselo a la noche.

“¿Eso te molesta?” Él negó, su cabeza se acomodó sobre mi pecho, trepide bajo el tacto, sabiendo que él lo escucharía. Me relajé, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos. Sabiendo que desde el primer instante él ya lo había sabido.

“Es extraño sentirse tan cómodo con alguien más” Cerré los ojos, embriagándome en aquel nostálgico y adictivo aroma “Me da un poco de miedo, Uenoyama” No había tomado ningún vaso de cerveza, sin embargo, me había emborrachado ante tan lindas palabras.

“Yo lo entiendo” Su calidez se había fundido con la mía “Nunca me había enamorado hasta que te conocí” Su cuerpo tembló, su aliento chocó con mi pecho, él levantó su rostro, perplejo y confundido. En esa mirada entendí lo que había dicho. Me mordí la boca. El amor nos hacía estúpidos y vulnerables. Mi frente se había empapado de sudor, la sangre me estaba hirviendo, tenía un revoltijo de emociones atrapadas en un huracán.

“¿Enamorado?” Sus labios trepidaron al pronunciar esa palabra, sonreí, ya no tenía sentido esconderlo. Yo no era competencia para aquel hombre, sin embargo, le podía entregar toda la sinceridad que él quisiera. Itaya tenía razón.

“Si” Debía ser valiente “Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, pero” Aunque eso me costase una vida de lamentos, y una historia repleta de arrepentimiento y melancolía “¿Me podrías dejar seducirte?” Cada una de sus facciones fue adornada por un intenso y llamativo escarlata, sus frases se convirtieron en un ligero tartamudeo, él se sostuvo de mis hombros, conmocionado. Sus ojos fueron hermosos en ese caos.

“¿Seducirme?” Esta persona era preciosa y merecía algo mejor.

“Si” Y aunque yo no estaba seguro de poder serlo “Seducirte” Quería tratar. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron en los acordes de la canción, el tiempo pareció correr lento para nosotros esa noche, la multitud no fue más que un espectador. Él se acercó.

“Eres una persona un poco extraña, Uenoyama” Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los bordes de mi rostro para hacerme perecer en él. Adictivo “Cuando te conocí te solías burlar del amor y la gente que lo padecía” Mi palma sobre la suya, mis piernas en su vaivén.

“Y tú dijiste que eso cambiaría cuando me llegase a enamorar” Los diferentes matices de los reflectores se posaron sobre Mafuyu para que solo me pudiese enfocar en él, el frío del invierno no fue amenazante bajo esos cálidos brazos. La nieve no era más que una cobarde capa de agua.

“No esperaba ser esa persona” Había una chispa de pena y emoción encendida en aquella electrizante voz “No sabía que sería yo de quien te enamorarías” Elevé su mentón, aunque él estaba tenso y nervioso. Esos ojos no eran capaces de esconder mentiras.

“No podía ser otra persona” Mi nariz rozó la suya, pude acariciar aquella ansiosa y agitada respiración debajo del toque de mis manos, pude sostener y acunar cada inseguridad “No puede ser nadie más que no seas tú” El amor nos convertía en románticos empedernidos y caballeros de armadura brillante.

“Uenoyama” El amor me hacía escribir una eternidad de canciones para expresarle lo que sentía sabiendo que las palabras no serían suficientes.

“Estoy un poco complicado en este momento” Sus palmas se encontraban tiritando sobre mi pecho, él me estaba mirando con esa clase de cara “Realmente te quiero besar pero te dije que te daría tiempo” Esa que me elevaba tan alto para dejarme caer con una despiadada y decepcionante lentitud. Esa que le era dedicada a él. Si, esa expresión tan linda. Tan adorable. Me estaba siendo dedicada a mí.

“Nunca preguntaste antes para hacerlo” Aunque él sonrió, los nervios y la torpeza eran omnipotentes entre nosotros dos.

“Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien ahora” Me incliné, lo suficientemente cerca como para quemarme con su calor. Esos centímetros fueron un infierno. Una maldición “¿Estaría bien si lo hago?” Todo lo que tenía era una canción.

“Oye, amigo” La atmósfera se rompió cuando un hombre tomó al castaño de los hombros, él se sobresaltó a causa de la sorpresa y el pavor, él retrocedió “Lo sabía, eres tú el chico con el que estaba Yuki en el cine hace un par de semanas” Los ojos del más bajo se ahogaron en temor y aflicción, aunque él sonrió y asintió, la fuerza y el pánico con los que estaba sujetando mi mano fueron delatores. Fueron crueles y fríos.

“Soy yo” Había un grupo de estudiantes acompañando a aquel hombre. Sus rostros los olvidé. Tenía un mal presentimiento atorado en la garganta y coraje derritiéndose en la sangre. Impotencia.

“Quería saber por qué él renunció a la carrera” Un instante “Yuki no nos dijo nada” Un maldito instante.

“¿Qué?” Un solo segundo fue lo suficiente como para romperlo. Mierda.

“Sí” Él se acarició la nuca, angustiado “Ninguno de nosotros se pudo contactar con él, pero el delegado de la carrera nos informó que hace un par de días él renunció” Sostuve a Mafuyu de la cintura cuando las piernas le fallaron. Él se había puesto pálido y tiritón.

“Nosotros no sabemos nada” Fue lo que bramé, acomodé uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, él lucía afiebrado y miserable, él contuvo una arcada con la mano, el sudor se había impregnado entre su flequillo y su frente “Ahora nos iremos” Lo arrastré hacia un rincón de la fiesta. Solitario y silencioso.

Había una vieja y desbaratada guitarra apoyada a mi lado, vasos de plástico rodaban por el pasto a causa de la brisa, él estaba encorvado, su cabeza era sostenida con nervio por sus manos, sus labios se habían juntado con tanta fuerza que vi a una vena palpitar sobre su frente, su rostro y sus ojos habían enrojecido, él estaba tratando de contener el llanto entre el temblar de esa pequeña y frágil silueta y los fragmentos de su corazón, se encontraban regados y habían sido maltratados. Me senté a su lado, lo atraje hacia mí, dejando que reposara sobre mi hombro. La noche era helada, la música de la fiesta lejana, él estaba trepidando en la impotencia, el pecho me pesaba. Cerré los ojos, lo entendía, claro que lo hacía, sin embargo, era tan amargo no ser correspondido. Mis piezas estaban al lado de las de él. Nuestras manos estaban heridas y nuestra mente repleta de temor. Las recogí, una por una, las traté de arreglar, no obstante, nunca volvieron a su forma original.

Todo lo que tenía era una canción.

“Él siempre es así” Su voz no fue más que un débil y tembloroso tartamudeo, sus excusas se encontraban hiperventiladas “Él solo desaparece y nunca me dice nada” Él se hundió aún más entre esas pequeñas y lastimadas manos, conteniendo el llanto “No es justo que juegue así conmigo” Le acaricié la espalda, él me miró, sus parpados estaban hinchados y su rostro se había empapado.

“No lo es” Con mis yemas limpié aquella tristeza. Se me fue la vida en el desconsuelo, se perdió el amor.

“Si iba a renunciar pudo avisarme en lugar de desaparecer” Él se había deshecho entre mis manos, sus emociones habían escurrido en una dolorosa confusión para que no quedase nada. Nada más que un triste y solitario muchacho “Se supone que somos una pareja” Fue lo que balbuceó, él se mordió el labio, un sollozo fue ahogado en ese movimiento. El aire era deprimente y la noche despiadada.

“Mafuyu” Le retiré el flequillo de la cara, me empape de esos negros y oscuros sentimientos “Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que aparezca” Él trató de tomar aire, sin embargo, el despecho lo estaba asfixiando. Tan sofocante.

“Lo sé” Él se cubrió la boca conteniendo la aflicción, él dejó caer otra vez su corazón “Pero esto es tan doloroso que ya no sé cómo soportarlo” La amargura se deslizó desde sus ojos hacia su mentón, goteó hasta convertirse en escarcha y en lamento “No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar esto” Él se tiró con fuerza el flequillo, él ni siquiera podía hablar “El amor no se debería sentir así” Fue lo que musito, le extendí una de mis manos, me detuve, dejándola en el aire. Él no era mío.

“Yo” Él no era de nadie “No, no se debería sentir así” Él estaba roto. Él se había quebrado justo entre mis brazos.

“He olvidado como se siente el amor” Yo no era nadie “Vivirlo de esta manera no está bien” No tenía ni dinero, ni talento, ni experiencia o pasión. Miré aquella vieja y gastada guitarra, la tomé entre mis manos, afinándola. No tenía ni era nadie más que un hombre enamorado.

“Mafuyu” Todo lo que tenía era una canción “Así se debería sentir” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad, aquella triste y despechada expresión fue reemplazada por incertidumbre. Me acerque a él.

“¿Uenoyama?” Y comencé a cantar.

_“Mi regalo es mi canción, y ésta es para ti. Y puedes decirle a todo el mundo que ésta es tu canción, puede parecer muy simple, pero ahora que está acabada, espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que lo diga con palabras, que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo”_

La atmósfera entre nosotros fue estática, las cuerdas de esa vieja y oxidada guitarra se convirtieron en mi voz, sus labios se habían separado con sorpresa, me incliné cerca de él, mi corazón estaba latiendo bajo esas orbes, tan preciosas que le habían robado la atención a las estrellas y el silencio a la noche. Tan hermosas que les había entregado toda mi vida en un verso.

_“Me senté en el tejado, y arranqué el musgo, algunos de estos versos me costaron bastante. Pero el sol fue amable mientras escribía ésta canción, es para gente como tú que le da sentido. Perdona que a veces lo olvide, pero me suele pasar, ¿Ves? He olvidado si son verdes o azules. De todos modos, solo quiero decir que son los ojos más dulces que he visto jamás”_

Una sonrisa se había posado sobre sus labios, sus mejillas se encontraban cubiertas por la vergüenza y los nervios, la pena de sus ojos se había esfumado en el calor de la letra, sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, su rostro sobre su palma, mis dedos juguetearon con las cuerdas de esa guitarra. Yo no era bueno escribiendo canciones de amor, no obstante, todas se las obsequiaría. Yo quería hacerlo mejor. Yo quería que esta persona fuese feliz, así que le compuse esta canción.

_“Y puedes decirle a todo el mundo que ésta es tu canción, puede parecer muy simple, pero ahora que está acabada, espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que lo diga con palabras”_

Y aunque esta persona no me quisiera recibir, y aunque esta persona no pudiese corresponder mi amor. Yo ya había caído por él. Estar enamorado era un sentimiento extraño. No sabía donde comenzaba ni mucho menos donde acababa. Convertían el color de sus orbes en una eternidad y el sabor de sus labios en codicia. Pude sentir su respiración en contra de los movimientos de la guitarra, reduje la velocidad, con suavidad, con cuidado. Le extendí mi corazón.

_“Que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo”_

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” Toda la tristeza de la que él había sido prisionero se la llevó la letra de aquella delicada melodía, dejé la guitarra de lado.

“Te estoy tratando de seducir” Encogí mis hombros, tenía el rostro caliente y el palpitar nervioso, tenía la piel cosquilleando y cada pensamiento sobre él “No te quiero presionar, pero” Sus ojos fueron magnéticos bajo las estrellas y la estática. Hermosos “Nunca me he sentido de esta manera” Él se inclinó, su mano sobre mi rodilla, su nariz sobre la mía. El aire estaba caliente y la atmósfera suave.

“Uenoyama” Tenía tantos sentimientos por Mafuyu. No los pude contener más. 

“¿Si?” Me había convertido en esto por él. Y eso estaba bien.

“Te quiero decir algo” Estaba tan enamorado de esta persona que había perdido la razón “Pero me da vergüenza decirlo si me estas mirando” Reí, cerrando los ojos, despacio, dejando que él me besara.

Eléctrico, estático y chispeante. En aquel beso sentí que no había ninguna montaña lo suficientemente alta como para que yo no la pudiese escalar ni río lo suficientemente hondo como para ocultar mi amor. Tenía la respiración caliente y nerviosa, sus labios fueron reconfortantes, dulces, húmedos y eléctricos, mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, sus brazos se deslizaron sobre mi cuello. En aquel besó me ahogué en él.

_Y aunque todo lo que tenía era una canción, quería cantarla una infinidad de veces para él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y a nuestro guitarrista le pegó muy fuerte el amor, pero como Itaya dijo, Mafuyu no es indiferente, con tiempo estos dos pueden ser algo muy bonito, y en todo caso lo de Yuki se aclara en uno o dos capítulos.   
> La canción es your song, aunque me quede con la versión de moulin rouge el musical, lamento si a alguien le quemó la traducción.  
> Mil gracias a quien leyo.  
> Si me tienen más fe que yo a la vida universitario online, acá nos veremos en una semana.


	13. Capítulo 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!   
> ¿Que esto? ¿Una actualización a pleno día? Es porque debía ser subida ayer, pero nunca me funcionan mis horarios, así que acá estamos.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y el capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu.  
> Muchas gracias.

_Mi corazón lo reconoció antes de que mis ojos supieran quien era._

Estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad. Un intenso y amargo aroma había cubierto el lugar, la música de la radio era suave y relajante, los murmullos de los estudiantes tranquilos, algunas mesas se encontraban ocupadas por libros y estrés, nosotros estábamos al frente de la barra, mis piernas colgaban sobre la alfombra, no llegaba al suelo ante tan alta butaca, los asientos eran acolchados, tenían las orillas gastadas y rasposas. La atmósfera era tentadora, su mano cálida, las risas agradables, el cabello de Haru se encontraba amarrado en una elegante coleta, Akihiko estaba jugado con las baquetas entre sus dedos, la expresión de Uenoyama era difícil de descifrar y mi corazón… ¿Dónde estaba su lugar correcto? ¿Era con Yuki Yoshida? ¿Era con Ritsuka Uenoyama? No lo sabía. Realmente no lo hacía. Bastó una mirada de sus ojos para que me convirtiera en un caos.

“Vamos muy bien con la composición” Haru se encontraba en horario laboral, un delantal negro yacía amarrado a su cintura, su nombre estaba escrito en una pequeña placa de metal “A este paso podemos terminar en una semana” Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una dulce y ligera sonrisa. Su barba estaba un poco más larga. Esta era una mañana cualquiera.

“Yo igual creo que vamos por buen camino” Una de invierno. Las baquetas se deslizaron desde su pulgar hacia su meñique con fluidez y naturalidad “En el ensayo del fin de semana debería quedar todo afinado” El de cabellos negros frunció los labios, atento.

“Solo nos faltaría la letra de Mafuyu” Escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por él fue una sensación electrizante y extraña, me agitó el corazón con latidos que no quería. No los necesitaba.

“Casi la término” Esta era una historia de invierno y esta era una canción de desamor “Pero si me ayudas en la tarde con lo que me falta la tendré lista para la siguiente reunión” Una delicada sonrisa se posó sobre esas masculinas facciones, sentí un nudo en mi garganta y un temblor entre mis pies. Me sentí afiebrado, confundido y perdido en esa expresión, todo al mismo tiempo y más, ¿No era tonto?

“Claro que te ayudare” Su mano entrelazada a la mía me convirtió en un desastre, me apreté el pecho con fuerza, perdiendo el aire. Que me gustase Uenoyama era peligroso. Era hiriente y no lo quería, ¡Definitivamente me equivocaría!

“Oye eso es injusto” El baterista chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho “Todos te estamos ayudando a ensayar con lo de tu examen pero tú solo llevaras a Mafuyu cuando tengas que presentar” Una cariñosa y cálida expresión fue esbozada por su pareja. Ellos eran lindos. Él lo estaba mirando como si su mundo se escondiese entre los ojos del contrario. Deseé que alguien me mirase de esa manera. Lo anhelé tanto que solo dolió.

“Esta canción necesita ser un dueto” Al alzar el mentón, al perder el hálito, al parpadear mil veces sin comprender la razón “No puede funcionar de otra manera” Supe que alguien me estaba vislumbrando a mí con esa clase de cara. El rostro me fue poseído por un sofocante escarlata. Mi latido fue imposible de ocultar, ya no era mío. No. No lo era más. 

“Favoritismo” Fue lo que bramó el más alto.

“¿Por qué no tocamos todos juntos en la batalla de las bandas del bar?” Mis palabras escaparon antes de que las pudiese procesar, Haru se inclinó sobre la barra, atento “Sería una lástima no tocarla todos juntos cuando nos complementamos tan bien” Las perforaciones de Akihiko rechinaron cuando él frunció los labios. El ambiente era extraño. Su mano me hacía sudar, me ahogaba en ansiedad. Adictivo.

“Eso puede funcionar” El vapor de una taza de café era como el primer amor: fugaz, amargo, intenso y volátil “¿Hay algún premio?” Haru rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su pareja. Reí, esto se sentía bien.

“Take me dijo pero ya no lo recuerdo” Esto se sentía correcto, nuestras palmas se deslizaron hacia su regazo, él estaba cerca. Un imán.

“Tampoco lo recuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que hay” Tan cerca que me había impregnado con su aroma y acostumbrado a la calidez de su piel. Tan cerca que ya no sabría como despertar sin contemplar el cielo y la eternidad en un par de orbes. Tanto que. Mis piernas tiritaron contra los fierros del asiento. Tenía miedo.

“Entonces está decidido” Con el pecho inflado y las manos a los costados de su cintura el rubio decidió por nosotros cuatro “Participaremos en ese concurso y ganaremos” Uenoyama no pudo disimular el orgullo que le provocó la actitud del baterista en el brillo de una mirada. Tan lindo.

“Supongo que no hay de otra” Haru enrolló un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos “Tendremos que dar lo mejor” El más alto dejó que su nuca se acomodase sobre mis hombros, temblé ante tan íntimo tacto. Había una sofocante y delicada tensión en el aire y la música del local. Los ojos del rubio fueron suspicaces. Un mal presentimiento.

“¿Ya están saliendo?” Aunque el de ojos azules no estaba bebiendo nada se atoró con esas palabras, él se separó de mí, tosiendo, su rostro enrojeció, sus pupilas tiritaron, una carcajada nerviosa y maniática fue liberada. Un latido atronador.

“Nosotros” Él me miró, buscando una respuesta, buscando el lugar correcto donde las personas solían poner su corazón “Yo, no” No lo tenía “Solo” Ninguno lo hacía.

“Es complicado” Fue lo que musité. Porque él me gustaba. Sí, él me gustaba mucho. Demasiado. Bajé el rostro. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podría entregarle algo sino sabía dónde estaba?, ¿Era pareja la pareja de Yuki?, ¿Éramos amigos?, ¿Éramos desconocidos?, ¿No éramos nada? Necesitaba saber, no obstante, él no estaba. Un nudo burbujeó en mi estómago, el aliento me dejó de pasar por la garganta, la sangre se me descompuso.

¡Él nunca estaba!

“Aún así” Y eso me lastimaba tanto, presioné mis parpados con fuerza, dejando de ver y sentir. Era tartamudo, sordo y torpe “Ustedes hacen un buen equipo” Éramos una maldición.

“Lo hacemos” Quería que alguien la rompiese. Amar a Yuki Yoshida era doloroso y destructivo, cada día perdía un poco más de mí, cada día moría más de nosotros, a la noche no había más que rencor y nostalgia impregnados a las sabanas, y yo lo odiaban ¡Sí! Lo odiaba mucho.

Pero lo que más odiaba de Yuki Yoshida era a Mafuyu Sato por ser incapaz de odiarlo.

Reí.

¿No era tonto ahogarse en una simple taza de café?

“Escuché que la facultad de música tiene presentación hoy” Su mano me trajo de regresó a la realidad, abrí los ojos, cansado, agotado y masacrado. Amarlo me había robado la vida y él ni siquiera estaba aquí para apreciarlo. Él nunca estaba. Y yo estaba demasiado quebrado como para levantarme.

“De hecho me pidieron participar pero preferí concentrarme más en nuestra banda” Aunque sus palabras fueron soltadas sin importancia, sus cejas estaban tensas “Se supone que todos los estudiantes de la facultad deben ir a darse una vuelta por allá” La pareja de universitarios intercambió una extraña mirada. Se me erizó la piel ante la traviesa sonrisa del baterista. Retrocedí para volver al mismo lugar.

“¿Por qué no invitas a Mafuyu a una cita?” Antes de que el Uenoyama lo corrigiese “Una cita de amigos” Él ya lo sabía. El de cabello negro me miró, sus ojos se encontraban repletos de expectación e ilusión, su boca estaba temblando con ansiedad, su frente había empezado a gotear para pegar su flequillo con nervios y sinceridad. Vivir sin él era algo que ya no podía.

“Me encantaría acompañarte” Quería arreglar las cosas y hacerlas bien, deseaba que él fuese quien recogiera mis pedazos, no obstante, había olvidado donde estos estaban. Yuki los tenía. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que resolver el desastre que él había dejado en mi vida. Tenía que. Tenía, ¿Tenía?

“Bien” Él se levantó de la butaca, extendiéndome su palma “Porque a mí me encantaría llevarte” Por ahora mejor no pensaría en nada.

Uenoyama me sacó de la cafetería sin soltar mi mano. Me dejé ahogar. Los árboles se mecieron con suavidad y sigilo bajo la brisa invernal, nuestros pasos retumbaron sobre los adoquines de concreto y las hojas secas del camino. Mi respiración estaba caliente y agitada. Mi mente un caos. Me gustaban las cosas como eran antes, él con su sonrisa y una canción en la guitarra, él con sus besos sobre mi nariz y mis mejillas, sus piernas entre las mías, sus brazos sobre mi cintura, sus labios en mi cuello. Me gustaba cuando Yuki seguía siendo el Yuki Yoshida que yo amaba. Me embriagaba en ese recuerdo y lloraba por su perdida. Sin embargo, él se había convertido en alguien más, alguien como los demás, con palabras frías y distantes, con una maraña de complicaciones que no comprendía, con una pared tan alta que llegaba más allá de mi cielo. Él se caía, se arrastraba, se rompía y tomaba todo lo que yo era con una descarada mentira de amor. Él me miraba directo a los ojos antes de romperme el corazón. Tontos eran los que le creían.

Tan tonto era yo.

“Mafuyu” Sin que fuese necesario de pronunciar, él lo supo “¿Te sientes bien viniendo conmigo? No quiero que te sientas obligado” De alguna manera Uenoyama siempre sabía. Él parecía conocer el lugar correcto del corazón. Quería que me lo enseñara.

“Solo estoy algo distraído” Anhelaba el invierno donde me dejaba de lamentar por él. ¿Por quién? Si él ni siquiera se aparecía.

“Lo puedo ver” Su palma se encontraba caliente y sudorosa, él apretó la mía con fuerza, sus ojos me encontraron entre los rayos de la mañana y el despiadado gélido de la escarcha “Venir con la persona que me gusta se siente irreal” Y con ese parpadeo dejé de pensar. El rostro me cosquilleó, las piernas me temblaron, débiles y ansiosas, el pecho se me llenó de una extraña y agridulce sensación. Electrizante y violenta. Sonreí, él estaba acá conmigo. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

“Te has vuelto bastante valiente con esto” Una suave y delicada sonrisa fue su respuesta, su atención se enfocó en el horizonte de la facultad; silencioso, desolado y melancólico “Decirme que te gusto de manera tan directa no es algo que habría esperado de ti” Su palma soltó la mía para aferrarse a mi cintura. Perdí el aliento en aquel tacto. Tenía un fastidioso palpitar entre las orejas y los pensamientos.

“No quiero arriesgarme a que hayan malentendidos entre nosotros dos” Cerré los ojos, embriagándome con aquel familiar y masculino aroma “No estoy dispuesto a rendirme con tanta facilidad” Uenoyama era tan diferente que ya no sabía como reaccionar. Me dejé caer en él. Me dejé engatusar por una bonita canción de amor.

“¿Está bien que te vean conmigo en esa presentación?” Quizás si la componíamos nosotros dos esta podría ser la historia de romance más maravillosa de todos los tiempos “Itaya dijo que tienes tu propio club de fans” La vergüenza se posó sobre el rostro del más alto, él se acarició el cuello, nervioso, su entrecejo se tensó. Lindo.

“Itaya siempre habla de más” Un chasqueó de lengua acompaño aquella queja “Pero quiero que todos te vean conmigo” Y un instante eterno se perdió entre esos ojos “Yo” Sus labios se fruncieron, su mirada fue intensa y larga “Quiero esto” El ambiente cambió entre nosotros dos. Electrizante e intoxicante.

“Uenoyama” No sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas para terminar con aquella relación, no sabía que nombre escribir entre nosotros dos, no sabía como sentirme, ni entendía las reglas de su juego. No sabía muchas cosas y me alimentaba de incertidumbre y sus _quizás_ , no obstante.

“¿Tú estás bien con esto?” Tenía la certeza de una sola cosa.

“Lo estoy” Ritsuka Uenoyama me gustaba y aunque estaba aterrado de comenzar algo “Mientras sea contigo estará bien” Me quería permitir ir más allá de un _tal vez_ con él. Él era diferente. Él me acercó, caminamos a través de una multitud estudiantil y una brisa invernal.

“Mafuyu” Un chispeante escalofrío azotó mis músculos al escuchar mi nombre. Perdí la razón con suma facilidad “La canción que estas escribiendo para mi examen” Su voz erizó mi piel al rozar mi oreja. Cosquilloso y magnético “Quizás deberías considerar componer una canción de amor” No detuvimos nuestra marcha hasta que vislumbramos la facultad de música a la distancia; grande, imponente, artística y repleta de estudiantes. 

“¿Crees que encaje con el ritmo que le estas componiendo?” Había un latido atronador entre nosotros dos, el sol a través de las nubes se sintió sofocante, tenía unas extrañas cosquillas atoradas en el estómago. Esto era. Negué. No, no podía.

“Creo que lo puedo hacer encajar” Mi frente había sido cubierta por una tórrida capa de sudor y ansiedad “Te puedo ayudar en la noche a terminarla” Sonreí. Aunque miles de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros dos.

“Eso me gustaría mucho” Él nunca me soltó.

El evento de la facultad se encontraba lleno de vida y color. Cientos de proyectos musicales habían tomado forma de reproductores de canciones sobre mesas de madera con una descripción en la pared y audífonos para que se pudiesen escuchar, posters de las bandas y los alumnos destacados rodeaban el lugar, instrumentos eran sostenidos por todas partes, la sinestesia de melodía era agradable y embriagadora, las risas eran relajantes, los pasillos de aquella muestra estrechos y elegantes, el ambiente era cálido y estar con él indescriptible. En medio de la multitud y el calor del caos, él me llevó hacia una orilla, habían algunos bocadillos y bebidas repartidas al azar cerca del auditorio, él miró el proyecto que estaba a nuestro lado, vacilando, antes de tomar un par de audífonos acolchados para colocármelos. Una dulce y suave flauta era la que se encontraba tocando, no alcancé a leer lo que decía el cartel con la descripción, sin embargo, me erizó la piel. Nostálgico, desgarrador y dulce. Lo miré sin entender la clase de rostro que él me estaba regalando. Solo. Me apreté con fuerza el pecho.

“¿Esto es lo que tendrás que hacer en el examen?, ¿Una grabación?” Hubo magia entre su mirada y las notas de la canción. Él negó, ubicándose en el puesto de al lado, tomando un par de audífonos para escuchar el proyecto de esa mesa.

“Nosotros tendremos que tocar en vivo en el auditorio” Nervios fue todo lo que pude sentir, él cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la balada. Pero qué curioso, él tenía las pestañas largas y curvas “No te preocupes” Nunca lo había notado “Confío en ti” El rostro me ardió ¿Él siempre había sido tan guapo?

“Si me dices eso solo me sentiré más nervioso” Aunque estábamos rodeados de gente y conversaciones estruendosas, solo me pude enfocar en él y en el melodioso cantar de la flauta, mis cabellos hacían cosquillas entre mis orejas y la presión del auricular.

“Supongo que tendrás que practicar mucho más conmigo para sentirte tranquilo” ¿No era injusto? “Tendremos que ensayar más solo nosotros dos” No podía sentir miedo si él se comportaba de esa manera. Ni si quiera me dejaba espacio para pensar. El aire estaba caliente y la brisa era una ilusión.

“Supongo que deberé hacer eso” Mi mano ya se encontraba sobre la de él, ambos escuchando una canción diferente en una facultad que no era mía. Ambos con una confesión queriendo ser cantada pero con temor a ser escrita.

“Mafuyu” Esto se sentía bien. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así con él. No. Él ya no tenía lugar acá “La verdad quise invitarte desde que supe de esta presentación” Esto era diferente.

“¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” Él se mordió el labio, el aire fue difícil de sostener entre nosotros dos. Se había acabado.

“No supe cómo” La suave melodía enlazada a mis pensamientos se vio irrumpida por un potente palpitar “Así que Akihiko y Haru me tuvieron que ayudar con eso” Me mareé en lo azules que fueron sus ojos. 

“Yo” Estar con Yuki era como estar perdido en la neblina. No sabía que decir, que pensar, que hacer o como mantenerlo contento, no sabía lo que él quería de mí ni como atarlo a mi lado “Amo la música” Con Uenoyama me encontraba dentro de esas orbes. Me conocía y lo conocía otra vez “Realmente la amo” Él era claridad e infinidad. Lo miré a él, siendo golpeado por la estática y la tensión “Gracias por traerme” El escarlata fue compartido. Esto se sentía como un primer amor. Tan torpe.

“¿No quieres escuchar esta canción?” Él se quitó los audífonos, ofreciéndomelos, asentí, acomodándome a su lado, él me los colocó, con lentitud y suavidad, sin despegar su mirada de mi rostro “¿Qué piensas?” Una lenta y melancólica canción fue lo que se escuchó del otro lado. ¿Qué pensaba? No, esa no era la interrogante correcta. ¿Qué cosas no pensaba cuando estaba con él? Sería una pregunta mucho mejor.

“Creo que todas estas personas hicieron un buen trabajo, se puede percibir la pasión” Mis dedos delinearon su rostro, su aliento acarició mi nariz, estábamos cerca “Pero” Él se inclinó, sus palmas seguían aferradas a los auriculares.

“¿Pero?” Cuando él me miraba de esa manera yo no tenía oportunidad.

“Pero tú eres mucho más genial” Todo su rostro fue dominado por un intenso y brillante escarlata, su frases se enredaron en un ininteligible tartamudeo, él desvió la cara, sin apartarse, él perdió el aliento. El amor era como el vapor de una taza de café.

“No es justo” En el romance nada lo era “Aunque yo te estoy intentando conquistar, eres tú quien siempre anda haciendo un desastre conmigo” Con mis yemas aún entre sus mejillas, lo volví a acercar, la atmósfera tenía un extraño y dulce sabor. Quizás fue por la canción entre nosotros dos. Tal vez fue por el ambiente que generó esa mirada.

“¿Seguro?” Quizás era porque incertidumbre era lo único que no sentía cuando estaba con él “Yo diría que eres tú quien siempre me deja a mí como un desastre” No lo sabía. No me importaba. Él rio, sus dedos se acomodaron sobre mis labios.

“Mafuyu” Pude saborear cada una de esas letras en la escasa distancia entre nosotros dos “Si me miras de esa manera pensare que estas esperando algo” Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, me alcé en la punta de mis pies, los audífonos se deslizaron desde mis orejas para caer sobre mis hombros.

“Quizás lo estoy esperando” Él siempre era así “¿No quieres averiguarlo?” Y porque él era así me gustaba tanto.

“Si me hablas de esa manera pensare que me correspondes” Pero mi corazón lo había reconocido antes de que mis ojos lo supieran.

“¿Mafuyu?” Temblé entre lo brazos del más alto al escuchar aquella voz. El rostro de Hiiragi se encontraba rojo y perplejo, él parpadeó, una altanera y traviesa sonrisa se esbozó entre sus labios. Un escalofrío “Vaya, sabía que eras tú” Uenoyama y yo nos miramos nerviosos antes de apartarnos. El escarlata y la ansiedad fueron compartidas.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Sostener una mirada fue difícil con él, aquella socarrona y divertida mueca no cambió “Pensé que hoy verías a Shizu” Él acomodó su brazo sobre mis hombros, el más alto tampoco fue capaz de mantener contacto visual con él. Tenía el cuerpo cosquilloso y la cara ardiendo. Estaba tan acalorado que había empezado a desprender vapor.

“Si lo veré” Él levantó una ceja con malicia “Pero como él acaba sus clases en la tarde vine con un grupo de amigos a esta exposición” El de cabellos negros se cubrió la cara, tratando de disimular en vano. Esto se sentía como un primer amor. Repleto humillación y torpeza.

“Yo voy a ver el cronograma por allá, vuelto enseguida” Antes de que pudiese decir algo Uenoyama ya se había perdido entre la multitud y los diferentes ritmos de la exposición. Una fastidiosa e infantil risilla me fue entregada por el rubio. Rodeé los ojos. Tan apenado que pensé que moriría. Tan feliz que no lo llegué a comprender. Borracho en una canción.

“Así que” Los dedos de Hiiragi se deslizaron desde mi hombro hacia mi espalda “¿Tú y el guitarrista?” El calor fue sofocante al escuchar esa pregunta, el nudo en mi tráquea me impidió articular una respuesta. Los nervios escritos en mi corazón me lo exigieron.

“Nosotros no” Los fríos y despiadados brazos de la nieve me sometieron “No es lo que parece” El de ojos amarillos se apartó, extendiendo sus palmas con ligereza.

“Para ser justos, lo veía venir, se les nota a kilómetros lo mucho que se gustan” No fue necesario preguntar, lo tenía todo como alegato sobre mi cara “Y eso está bien” Me mordí el labio, mi atención se enfocó entre las alfombras de la facultad; grises y gastadas “La atracción entre ustedes es intensa” Fue difícil respirar, me sentí sofocado y afiebrado.

¿Estaba bien?

“¿Realmente lo está?” Los ojos me ardieron, un repentino y abrumador manto de melancolía me abrazó, tenía el corazón tan herido que no era más que fragmentos y polvo, se lo había entregado con tanta confianza que ahora había olvidado su lugar, lo quería de regreso, sin embargo, me apreté con fuerza los bordes del suéter, él nunca estaba.

“¿Mafuyu?” Sudor frío corrió hacia mi cuello. No lo estaba, ¡No estaba para nada bien! Temblé, me afirmé en la pared a mi costado. Yuki solo me dejó con cientos de preguntas y un _te amo_ de juguete y mentiras. Amar a alguien más no era algo que yo debería hacer si ni siquiera nos entendía a nosotros dos, ¿Cuándo de amar habíamos pasado a una despiadada guerra? El aliento no me franqueó por la tráquea.

“Yuki y yo” No podía haber nieve sin invierno “¿Somos pareja?” No saber era tan triste e indignante. Él me besaba como si fuese su amante, él me buscaba como si yo tuviese su vida entre mis palmas, él me miraba como si fuese especial, pero no lo era. Y yo odiaba eso, ¿Amigos?, ¿Pareja?, ¿Compañeros? Él nunca tenía el valor para decírmelo, y era agotador. Yo no. Me toqué el rostro, estaba húmedo. Yo no. Lo miré a él, su expresión fue tan triste que me quebró el polvo perdido. Yo nada.

“Mafuyu” ¿Cómo se ama tanto a alguien quien nunca estuvo “¿No has sabido nada de él?” ¿Cómo me podría enamorar de alguien más sino me dejaba ponerle un final? Me abracé a mí mismo. Desolado y confundido. Era un caos. Era un desastre. No era nada por culpa de él. Y yo lo odiaba. Lo aborrecía tanto.

Pero la peor parte de odiar a Yuki Yoshida era que la incapacidad de Mafuyu Sato de soltarlo.

“Solo que renunció a la carrera” Sin confianza no hay amor, sin amor no queda nada “No lo entiendo, él nunca me dice nada, y” No supe como terminar aquella oración. Las palabras y el lugar correcto eran cosas que no se me habían concebido.

“Uenoyama es diferente” Y claro que lo era “Ustedes parecen gustarse mucho” Estaba en una cuerda floja, había caído otra vez a sus pies. No lo quería. Nunca más lo quería.

“Pero mientras no hable con Yuki es injusto ilusionarlo con algo” Y en el momento que dije aquello supe que mi corazón ya tenía la respuesta “Yo necesito hablar con él para acabar las cosas” Me aferré a mi brazo, inerte y cansado, estaba mareado y sofocado. La atmósfera había sido cubierta por una extraña y melódica canción. Un adiós.

“Creo que eso está bien” Hiiragi se acercó a mí con cautela y lentitud “Pero si ya sabes que Uenoyama te gusta no tiene nada de malo que estén en esta cita” Él revolvió mis cabellos con una ligera y agradable sonrisa, volví a respirar en él “No te deberías sentir culpable cuando Yuki ni siquiera se aparece” Me dejé llevar por esas palabras y las creí. En medio de una multitud sin rostro y un mundo que amenazaba con quebrarse en caos.

“Creo que tienes razón” Lo vi “Me siento algo extraño cuando estoy con él” Esos ojos azules me encontraron para no soltarme más “Siento que me podría enamorar de él y eso me da algo de miedo” No fue necesario verlo para saber la clase de expresión que Hiiragi estaba esbozando. Orgullosa y petulante.

“Deberías ser claro con él también” Él me empujó hacia Uenoyama “Aunque ni tú mismo lo entiendas del todo, dile como te sientes” Mi rostro había sido poseído por una ligera y delicada capa de verano, caí entre sus brazos.

“Bien” Caí una y otra vez, ¿Una tercera más?

“Ahora va a haber una presentación en el auditorio” Las palabras del más alto fueron torpes y tartamudas, él parecía nervioso, sus manos estaban trepidando entre el aire y mi cintura, temerosas “¿Quieres ir?” A mis espaldas el rubio me incitó con un gesto de palmas y una sonrisa coqueta. Bajo esa expresión comprendí la vergüenza de Uenoyama. Sonreí. Tontos eran los hombres que enloquecían de amor. Tonto era yo.

“Quiero ir contigo” Basto esa afirmación para dejarlo todo atrás.

Amar a Yuki Yoshida era agotador y debía tener un alto y un adiós. No teníamos rostro ni nombre. Sus caricias habían comenzado a pudrir mi piel, su cariño había envenenado mi corazón, sus despedidas no eran más que camisas y perfume ajeno, y yo estaba cansado. No era nadie sin él, sin embargo, prefería nadie ser al hombre que era cuando estaba con él. Quería avanzar. Y Uenoyama me gustaba lo suficiente como para tratar. El auditorio era un lugar grande e imponente, una banda se encontraba a mitad de una presentación sobre un gran escenario con luces fluorescentes y un público de papel. Los asientos de cuerina chirriaron cuando nos acomodamos sobre ellos en la última fila, su mano sobre la mía, la mía sobre mi rodilla. No nos miramos más. No dijimos nada. Solo prestamos atención al hipnotizante sonido de las cuerdas y la embriagadora voz de la cantante. Me relajé, apoyé mi nuca sobre su hombro, él tembló con el tacto, él se acercó, su aroma fue agradable. Ni Yuki ni yo sabíamos amar bien. Nos caíamos, nos rompíamos, nos gritábamos y lamentábamos. Y quizás con él me volvería a equivocar, pero. Me aferré a su palma con fuerza.

¿Tan mala era la idea de tratar? 

Lo quería, y si iba a amar a alguien quería que fuese él.

“Ahora que lo pienso” Él no me miró cuando pronunció aquello, hasta la última de las luces se había centrado en el escenario “Yo no lo sé” La más brillante se encontraba atrapada en un par de eternos y azules ojos. El ritmo era lento y nostálgico.

“¿No sabes qué?” Él sonrió, me levanté de su lado para poder mirarlo. La atmósfera era íntima y estaba repleta de estática. Magnética.

“Tú sabes que yo estoy enamorado de ti” Hubo una chispa de pena enlazada a aquella valerosa confesión. Sofocante y adictiva “Pero yo solo puedo especular lo que ocurre por tu mente” Su mano se acomodó detrás de mi nuca, tirité al sentir la calidez de su piel fundirse con la mía.

“Yo” Sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Mi vida en esas orbes.

“Mafuyu” Él me acercó, su nariz sobre la mía, su aliento entre la comisura de mis labios, dulce y prohibido “¿Te gusto?” Reí, mis mejillas cosquillearon. En un latido yo ya lo sabía.

“Me gustas mucho” Y aunque no entendía miles de cosas y me sentía perdido y confundido en miles más. Sabía esto “Últimamente eres en lo único que pienso, Uenoyama” A pesar de la vergüenza y la torpeza ninguno se pudo separar. Una sonrisa no alcanzó a ser esbozada cuando la banda cambió la canción.

“¿Y qué hay de Yuki?” Sus palmas temblaron sobre su regazo, las mías se encontraban repletas de heridas y polvo de amor. Ni siquiera tenía mis fragmentos, sentía que había olvidado como era correcto sentirse en una relación. Estaba tan perdido que no encontraba ni el inicio. Ese nombre era mi maldición.

“Tengo que hablar con él” Y aunque le tenía cariño y éramos una rutina de migajas y mentiras yo ya no podía “Necesito tener una conversación apropiada con Yuki, ni siquiera entiendo lo que yo significo para él” ¿Amigos?, ¿Pareja?, ¿Desconocidos?, ¿Amantes? Ya daba igual. Nada cambiaría. Nada podría cambiar.

“Lo comprendo” El pecho se me comprimió al vislumbrar tan decepcionada expresión en el rostro del más alto, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos, estaban calientes y eran suaves. El aire era sofocante y las cuerdas tenían magia impregnada en esa canción.

“Pero” Había un atronador latido atorado entre nosotros dos “Sin importar lo que él me diga, nada cambiara el hecho de que tú me gustas” Él apoyó su palma sobre la mía, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Eléctrico.

“Entonces” No quería que existiese esa ambigüedad en la que había estado atrapado con Yuki “¿Eso que significa?” No quería ni mentiras ni engaños. Ya no las vendería ni las compraría. Este era un alto y un adiós.

“Uenoyama” Nuestras frentes se habían juntado bajo la oscuridad y la tensión del auditorio “¿Puedo llegar a enamorarme de ti?” Aquella pregunta había escapado antes de que la comprendiese “Digo, yo” Encontré valor donde antes solo había polvo y migas “Quiero hacerlo” Encontré los fragmentos de mi corazón donde no recordaba haberlos escondido. Estaban con él.

“Bien” Sus yemas se deslizaron por los bordes de mi rostro hasta llegar a mi mentón “Me asegurare de enamorarte mucho entonces” Reí. ¿No era fácil hacer esa clase de promesas?

“No deberías decirme eso sino estas seguro de poderlo cumplir” Él retiró los mechones de mi frente. Electricidad corrió por mis venas y burbujas dentro de mi estómago.

“Más que una promesa es algo que deseo hacer” Una carcajada fue contenida en un nudo de garganta “Es raro decirlo luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, pero” Sus ojos me erizaron el alma, perdí la vida en una respiración “Tampoco sé bien cómo actuar, eres la primera persona por la que me siento de esta manera” Pude sentir a mi teléfono vibrar entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Lo ignoré.

“Supongo que podemos irlo descubriendo juntos” Vibro y vibro, no obstante, ya no conteste.

“Eso me parece bien” Debí haberlo hecho. Debí haber respondido y quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

“Bien” Pero no lo hice.

Y aunque mi corazón lo reconoció antes de que mis ojos supieran quien era. Mi corazón fue lo que me cegó para evitar la tragedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y acá comenzamos, acá parte el conflicto general de la historia, pero Mafuyu al menos ya sabe lo que siente y lo que quiere.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia!


	14. Capítulo 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> ¿Tardanza donde? Gracias por la eterna paciencia. Aunque tenía este capítulo pensado desde el inicio del fic, no se parece a lo que pensé. Fue muy intenso de escribir, hay algunos temas con los que me demoro más. Ya, este fue uno.   
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Uenoyama.

¿Alguien podría decirme que hacer ahora?

Por primera vez ya no sabía que canciones cantar o que letras componer. Soledad. Tristeza. Miedo. Arrepentimiento. Culpa. Todo llegó de golpe en una abrumadora y despiadada sensación. Ya no había aire en el cuarto, ni risas, ni coherencia, ni realidad. Solo. Bastó una llamada de teléfono para que las entrañas se me comprimieran en una dolorosa y desagradable sensación, las palabras de Mafuyu aún parecían imaginarias, su rostro repleto de lágrimas, una taza de café estrellándose contra el piso, sus labios temblando, él cayendo al suelo. Yo desplomándome a su lado. Irreal, ¿No habría sido lindo? Sin importar que tanto repitiera esa conversación en mi cabeza, no podía encontrarle sentido. Alto. Mi frente estaba repleta de sudor, las manos me temblaban, el corazón me estaba haciendo tanta presión que tuve que apretármelo para no vomitar. Fue como si todas mis cuerdas se cortaran. Nadie las cambió. Nosotros tomando un taxi, el aroma a desinfectante, los gritos del castaño con una recepcionista, encontrarlo a él en una camilla. Pomposo, apasionado e imperturbable. Sin embargo, en algún lugar de él se ocultaba la soledad. Él simplemente trató de cruzar una línea que las personas normales no cruzarían. Y yo no lo podía perdonar por eso, ¿Perdonar? Mis puños hicieron presión contra mis uñas hasta dejarme morado y adolorido, mi mandíbula se desencajó, mi sangre hirvió. Él iba a irse sin decir nada, ¡Nada!, ¡Maldición!, ¡No me jodas!, ¡Hipócrita de mierda!

“Mafuyu” El nombrado aún no podía procesar el cuadro que tenía al frente de él, sus ojos eran una triste mezcla de vacío, confusión y desolación, el amarillo parpadeo de las luces le había dado un aspecto enfermo “Deberías ir por algo de agua, él debe tener sed” El nombrado asintió, saliendo del cuarto. Desconectado y perdido. Una estúpida sonrisa me fue regalada por el más alto. No me jodas.

“¿Tanto así querías estar a solas conmigo? No te hubieras molestado” Su broma no tuvo ni una maldita gracia, cada músculo se me desgarró por la ira, ni los pensamientos ni el oxígeno me pasaron bien. Una sofocante angustia me agarró de la garganta. Me acerqué a él, con un puño listo para ser estampado contra esa altanera expresión. Estúpido. Insoportable, ¡Egoísta de mierda!

“¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!” Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Lo apreté con tanta fuerza que empecé a confundir mi respiración con mis lágrimas “Debiste decirnos algo” No pude dejar de sollozar. Él tembló debajo del tacto, tenso. Estaba enojado, dolido, frustrado, colérico y aturdido. Mierda, lo odiaba tanto. ¡Sí! Este hombre me enfermaba.

“¿Uenoyama?” Sin embargo, la idea de no volverlo a ver era aterradora. Tirité, aferrándome a él, sus huesos crujieron bajo la brutalidad de mi agarre “Vaya, no pensé que me quisieras tanto” Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, pude sentir su respiración contra mi espalda, sus manos dejaron palmadas superficiales sobre mi piel. El fastidioso sonido de una máquina monitoreando su respiración, las luces del hospital, su muñeca con una intravenosa, él en una bata de papel. Débil y pequeño. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué?! No lo entendía.

¿Qué tan solo se debió haber sentido Yuki Yoshida para pensar que esta era su única opción?

“Eres un petulante narcisista, no te puedo soportar” Me separé de él, su rostro estaba repleto de ojeras, él lucía más delgado, su mirada carecía de brillo, su piel era gris y morada. Él solo se parecía… “Eres de lo peor” Cansado de respirar. Vivir porque los pulmones aún funcionan. Despertar porque la noche se ha ido. Encontrarse atrapado en una rutina, ¡Estúpido! Sus dedos se encontraban heridos e hinchados, él me limpió la pena.

“Y aunque me odias estas llorando así por mí” Esta persona me hacía sentir inferior. Era egocéntrica, era complicada, era tan venenosa que me había hecho pensar que no tenía talento. Le había robado el amor a los ojos que encendían mi vida para romperle el corazón. Corría pero jamás lo alcanzaba. Estaba condenado a su sombra, ¡Ya lo sabía! Él tenía el afecto de Mafuyu Sato. Él tenía el apoyo de su familia. Él era querido en la universidad. La fricción entre mis palmas y mis rodillas fue áspera y dolorosa, ¿Entonces por qué?

¡Malagradecido de mierda!

“¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?” Mis palabras fueron pesadas en aquel cuarto, sus brazos se deslizaron sobre una blanca manta, la camilla crujió cuando él se trató de sentar derecho, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, su cuello con una gruesa venda. Me presioné con nervio el entrecejo “Tú esto ya lo tenías planeado, ¿No es así? Por eso dejaste la universidad” Un par de minutos más y no estaríamos hablando. Contuve nauseas contra el dorso de mi mano.

“Si” Él no me pudo mirar cuando dijo eso, su atención se enfocó en el ventanal del cuarto “Esta no fue una decisión que tomé a la ligera, la pensé bien” Tenía un nudo de vidrio atorado entre mi garganta y mis pensamientos. Había un filoso agujero en mi interior. No cicatrizaría. Me despedazaría “Desde hace un par de años ya no me siento como yo mismo” Él extendió su mano hacia la noche, quise acercarme, sin embargo, no lo alcancé.

“Yuki” ¿Alguna vez lo haría? Una apagada risa fue lo que escapó de la garganta del nombrado, el ritmo de su corazón se había vuelto fastidioso en un aparato.

“¿Sabes lo horrible que es esta sensación?” El costado de su cara se humedeció, la voz le tembló, él se quebró mirando a las estrellas “¿Puedes entender lo varado que me siento?” El límite entre la vida y la muerte las personas normales lo conocían. Él no era normal.

“Yo” Ocurrió cierto invierno. Ocurrió cierta tarde. Él negó. Perdido.

“Tener que vivir solo porque si” Él se dio vueltas, sus parpados se encontraban hinchados, su expresión fue tan dolorosa que no pude hacer otra cosa más que retroceder. Cuanta soledad “Saber que sin importar lo que hagas nada tiene sentido” Él se apretó con fuerza el pecho, arrugando la bata de hospital. Sus palabras fueron un punzante y sofocante eco entre el chirrido del electrocardiograma y el aire acondicionado. Él rio. Fue tan doloroso escucharlo que me cubrí las orejas. Hacía frío. Un frío de mierda.

“Entonces” El mundo estaba torcido “¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor que hacer esto?” Me abracé hasta que los dedos se me marcaron en la piel, ¡Alto! Él solo se quedó ahí, sonriéndome en el vacío. Hueco y cansado. Queriéndose ir. Retrocedí. Había un abismo entre nosotros dos. No lo saltaría.

“No lo entiendes, Uenoyama” Sus piernas se encogieron debajo de las sábanas, su espalda rechinó contra el respaldo de metal, contuve el aliento para soportar la vida. Su voz era un maldito escalofrío. Él un fastidio “Cuando entendí que no tengo talento para la música las cosas dejaron de tener sentido, fue como si me hubiese perdido” ¿Qué no lo entendía? Los gritos, las discusiones, ser menospreciado, el insomnio, paralizarse por culpa de la frustración y atorarse con la impotencia.

Todos nos sentíamos inútiles en algún punto muerto de la vida.

“¡No me jodas!” Quise controlar la ira que me había comenzado a consumir, no obstante…

“Ojala no me hubiesen encontrado a tiempo” Una bofetada resonó entre las paredes del cuarto, él abrió los ojos antes de acariciarse la mandíbula, perplejo, la marca de aquel golpe lo pintó de morado y escarlata. Lo tomé del cuello de la bata, desbordado. Era dolorosa. Era sofocante. Era una maldición, ¡Yo realmente odiaba a Yuki Yoshida! Me había dejado de reconocer.

“¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso mientras estas llorando?!” El más alto parpadeó, llanto aún escurría hacia su mentón, su cuerpo se tensó, tenía los pensamientos lloriqueando y la vida en un hilo “¡Piensa en Mafuyu!” Pronunciar aquel nombre fue letárgico para los dos, la atmósfera era concreto y cristal roto. Alto. Alto. Necesitaba un alto “¿Qué no ves lo mucho que él te ama?” No era justo, ¡No lo era! Mi agarre se debilitó, terminé cayendo en el piso del hospital, con mi cabeza sobre la camilla y mis rodillas contra las baldosas.

“Yo” Los seres humanos eran tan egoístas.

“Cuando una persona se muere quienes sufren son a quienes deja atrás” El amor no correspondido era cruel “Si ya tenías esto pensado debiste darle una explicación en lugar de comportarte como un imbécil” La verdad era fría. El romance se esfumó con una brisa de invierno. Los puños de Yuki se encogieron a mi lado.

“¿Qué más podía hacer?” Los cobardes se excusaban en lugar de pedir perdón “¿Cómo podía mostrarme así de débil con él?” Las cejas se me hundieron, el alma me punzó, un denso y espeso manto de angustia me asfixió. Tortura. No sabía dónde comenzaba ni donde terminaba. Ira.

“Debiste hablar con él” Celos. Envidia. Rencor. No había amor “Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que él te” Me mordí la boca, queriendo llorar otra vez. Contuve con fuerza una arcada, me aferré a memorias para vivir de ellas “Que él te ama” Humano pero sin humanidad. Sentí asco de mí mismo. Una decadente repulsión. 

“Pero” Porque aún frente a tan delicada situación, yo me profesaba celoso. Me apreté la cara con nervio, deseando despertar de esto “Arrastrar a una persona cuando tienes depresión es egoísta” No era real. No era verdad. Debía ser una pesadilla, ¡Sí!, ¡Claro que lo era! Levanté mi cabeza. Tener que estar en esta situación era como tocar con cuerdas oxidadas y rotas.

“¿Egoísta?” Una sarcástica y estruendosa carcajada fue lo que retumbó en aquella habitación “¿No te parece aún más egoísta comportarte como un imbécil sin darle una maldita explicación?” Quise controlarme, no obstante, mi mente y mis sentimientos se habían echado a perder. Era débil.

“Eso hubiese sido doloroso” Estaba tan cuerdo que me había convertido en una triste y despechada canción.

“¿Y matarte sin decirle nada no le hubiese dolido?” Ya no había paciencia. Su expresión fue un poema.

“Yo traté de alejarme de él para no hundirlo en esto” ¡Oh! Pero por su culpa estábamos los tres sumergidos en esta mierda. Temblé, intentando recomponerme, tenía el corazón roto aún en esta situación. Basura. Estaba enfermo “Supongo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo” Estaba herido. Era demasiado. No había aire. Ayuda. ¡Alguien!

“Hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo fue mucho peor” Tomé mis trozos, tratando de hacerlos calzar. Ya no podían “Si ibas a mantenerte lejos de Mafuyu debiste hablar con él, si lo querías a tu lado también debiste hacerlo, ir jugando con las dos cosas solo lo dejo hecho un desastre” Me levanté del piso, intentando mantenerme firme. Sus ojos al recibir la llamada telefónica. Yo. Apreté mis parpados con fuerza.

“No sabía que las cosas resultarían de esta forma” Hace un par de horas Yuki Yoshida había tratado de terminar con su vida. Un par de minutos más tarde y no lo habría vuelto a ver. Un par de segundo bastaron para que el tiempo y la vida se quebraran, para que el invierno se terminará y la nieve comenzará. ¡Alto! Estaba herido, confundido, solo, frustrado. Pero sobre todo…

“Tú y él deberían aclarar lo que sienten” Estaba celoso “Si lo amas, ten la tenacidad suficiente como para permanecer a su lado y confiarle estas cosas” Reí, ¿No era patético? La vida de mi amigo debería ser lo más importante. Sí. Debería.

“Uenoyama” Sin embargo, los celos me estaban corroyendo.

“Él ya se está tardando” Me acaricié la nuca, cansado. El castaño y yo no habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna desde que recibimos la llamada del hospital “Debería ir a buscarlo” Y aunque las últimas semanas habían sido mágicas y maravillosas. Aunque él y yo podríamos convertirnos en la historia de amor más hermosa y grandiosa de todos los tiempos.

“Deberías” Ya no.

“Por el momento deberías dormir, ya escuchaste al doctor” Me abracé a mí mismo. Despechado “Debes juntar fuerzas antes de poder ir a casa” Traicionado. Carcajeé, ¿Despechado de qué? Si entre nosotros nunca hubo nada.

“Gracias” Quería que alguien me dijese qué hacer en este momento. Me sentía perdido y a ciegas. A tropezones y caídas.

“Descansa” No había nadie. Pensé que él podría verme, no obstante, ya no era más que un melancólico verano.

El corazón me lloró al salir de la habitación.

Un maldito rayo.

Ahí, sentado al frente del cuarto, con la cabeza gacha, con el cuerpo completamente rendido y encorvado, con los brazos colgando sobre las rodillas, y una mirada vacía, se encontraba Mafuyu. Él estaba apretando una botella de agua, ido, sus labios lucían resecos e irritados, su respiración era pesada, pequeños sollozos escapaban de su garganta para ser limpiados por la manga de su suéter. Me acomodé a su lado. Él parpadeó, confundido, como si no me pudiese ver, antes de sonreírme. Pero que cruel. Él solo se rompió. Me acerqué a él, con mis yemas traté de limpiar la pena, no obstante, esta no podía dejar de salir. Aún con los ojos hinchados, rojos, y marchitos, él no podía dejar de lamentarse por Yuki. Fue como todas las cuerdas de mi alma se tensaran. Se iban a romper.

“Oye” No tenía las palabras correctas ni sabía lo que debía decir para que esto se detuviese “Si te sigues haciendo el fuerte te vas a lastimar” Su boca tiritó, acomodé mi mano detrás de su nuca, con lentitud y suavidad, lo acerqué a mi pecho para acunarlo. Su llanto contra mi polera fue húmedo, caliente y descorazonado. Mafuyu Sato era cruel.

“No lo entiendo” Sus palabras fueron una trémula angustia. Sus puños apretaron con fuerza mis hombros, tratando de sostenerse a la vida, un desgarrador alarido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Cerré los ojos, aferrándome a él.

“Puedes dejarlo salir” Esto.

“No puedo” Todo Mafuyu estaba temblando, él ya no estaba respirando por la nariz, no podía, él no era capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo, parecía afiebrado y roto. Parecía tan lejos de mí sobre mi piel. A vidas de distancia. En otra tal vez “No puedo, Uenoyama” Esto era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo “No puedo hacerlo” Lo acuné entre mis brazos, deseando protegerlo de toda la pena. Una persona como él.

“Yuki esta bien” Desearía que nunca tuviese que enfrentar estas cosas. Quería protegerlo, no obstante, yo era débil. Un cuerda de guitarra rota.

Él solo se deshizo entre mis brazos.

Y yo solo miré.

Temí quebrarlo con un roce, sin embargo, lo quebré. Temí herirlo con alguna imprudencia, no obstante, él estaba tan dañado que ya no tenía aliento. Temí tanto por él. Me sentí impotente y estúpido, despechado y herido. Amarlo era una sensación punzante y cruel. Mi mano se deslizó sobre su espalda, sus latidos fueron atronadores en el pasillo, sus emociones como agujas incrustadas en la piel, su amor una abrumadora masa de fragmentos rotos. Miré mi corazón, suspirando. Él se había quedado con tantos pedazos que ya no era más que la mitad. Apreté mi mandíbula, odiándome por pensar en estas cosas cuando debería estar preocupado por él. A pesar de todo, Yuki Yoshida era mi amigo, ¿No volverlo a ver? Mis dientes chirriaron. Acaricié su cabeza, una dolorosa opresión en el pecho no me dejó existir cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Esos mismos que me enamoraron. Esos dorados como una aurora de sueños, negros como una noche de invierno y café. Esos de las pestañas de atardecer y aleteos. Esos mismos. Se vieron tan muertos repletos de heridas y temor. La sangre se me heló en una densa sensación. Solo me petrifiqué.

Tres puntos suspensivos no eran más que el inicio del final.

“Uenoyama” Escuchar mi nombre con aquel tono fue desgarrador, sus palmas habían tirado con tanta violencia de mi polera que ya era dos tallas más grande “¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?” Todo él era espasmos y frío, su aliento fue gélido entre las paredes del hospital, sus latidos un grito “¿Cómo no me di cuenta?” Apreté su mano con fuerza. Gruesas gotas seguían escurriendo hacia su mentón. Pronto, ambos estuvimos empapados. Culpa.

“Mafuyu” Vergüenza “No lo podías haber sabido” Traición. Fueron tantas las emociones que él me entregó en esa expresión que quise correr. Fue abrumador.

“Debí saberlo” Sus dedos no eran más que convulsiones entre los míos “Yo” Le era tan difícil hablar y respirar “Se supone que era algo así como su pareja” Él se tiró con fuerza los cabellos, conteniendo un grito al jalarlos con una inimaginable agresividad “¿Qué clase de persona soy?” Él contuvo el asco. Él era un caos.

¿Qué tan solo se debió haber sentido Yuki Yoshida para tomar esa decisión?

“Oye” Solo Yuki Yoshida era capaz saberlo “Mafuyu” Aunque él me miró, sus ojos no me enfocaron, lo tomé de las mejillas, desesperado, aterrado. No. No, ¡No! Él finalmente se quebró. Me acerqué a él, mis labios se llevaron la pena de sus pómulos, con mis dedos traté de repasar esas heridas para quedarme con su dolor. Quemó.

“Debí saberlo” Nadie tenía por qué saberlo “Debí comenzar a sospechar cuando él se distanció” Él negó, su atención fue puesta sobre la puerta de la habitación del rubio “Cuando él empezó a beber y a comportarse raro, debí notar que algo andaba mal” Él se apretó con fuerza el pecho, tratando de impedir que se le cayesen los fragmentos de su corazón “Pero” No supo cómo terminar esa frase. Él se mordió la boca con tanto arrebato que se la rompió, ¿Qué era lo correcto para decir en esta situación?, ¿Cómo lidiar entre los celos y la perdida? No lo sabía. Necesitaba que alguien me lo dijese, ¡Por favor!, ¡Maldición!

“Yo” Era un maldito caos. Pretendía enamorarlo cuando estábamos a kilómetros de distancia. Me decía amarlo cuando era incapaz de encontrar mis pedazos. Éramos polvo y memorias. Éramos humo de nieve “Tú y yo” Pero aunque estaba mal y él me había dejado sin humanidad no podía evitar amarlo “Estamos en esto juntos” Él cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

“Lo sé” No obstante, él no lo sabía. Estaba tan enamorado que había perdido los sentidos. Era egoísta. Era ambicioso. Y estaba mal.

“Tú y yo llevaremos a Yuki a casa y lo ayudaremos con lo que sea que él este lidiando” El alma se me estremeció cuando él me volvió a encontrar, sus ojos, aún irritados e hinchados, me volvieron a conquistar. Algo cambió entre nosotros dos ese invierno. Cruzamos un límite que las personas normales no cruzarían.

“¿Qué haría sin ti, Uenoyama?” Un estruendoso palpitar se me subió hasta la garganta “Gracias por venir conmigo” Las enfermeras y los demás visitantes fueron redundantes, aquella amarillenta y enfermiza luz, lució hermosa solo por él. La noche era silenciosa y solitaria en aquel lugar. Me removí incómodo en el asiento, apretando su mano sobre mi pierna.

“Aunque él es mi amigo, no soy tan cercano con él como tú lo eres” Hablar fue una densa neblina de caos “Yo no sé cómo te debes estar sintiendo, ni tengo las palabras de consuelo para hacerte sentir mejor” Me mordí la boca, volviendo a suspirar por mi corazón. Una vez roto “Pero” Ya nunca podía ser igual “Estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero verte mal” ¿Qué fue lo que dije? No lo supe. Solo entendí mis palabras cuando sus mejillas se encendieron y una extraña atmósfera nos envolvió. Eléctrica. Magnética.

“Uenoyama” Ahora era su mano la que se encontraba sobre mi rostro, el tacto fue suave y embriagador “Lo que te dije en la exposición” Vivíamos de sueños y esperanzas. Nos alimentábamos de _quizás_ y _debería_ “No he cambiado de parecer con eso” ¿No era estúpido? Vivíamos con miedo cuando en un segundo todo se podía acabar.

“¿Te refieres a lo de la canción?” Él me regaló una triste sonrisa antes de negar.

“Me refiero a nosotros dos” ¡Alto! Yuki Yoshida, ¿Qué sería de él? Nauseas, mareos, dolor y confusión en un cóctel de culpa. Una punzante sensación me volvió a abrazar. Yo. Me mordí la boca. No. Si. No, ¡No quería!, Sí, ¡Sí lo hacía!

“¿Nosotros dos?” Sin importar lo que quisiera “¿Qué clase de relación tenemos?” Era necesario preguntar.

“¡Mafuyu!” Él se levantó de la silla al escuchar esa voz. Antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar Hiiragi ya lo estaba abrazando, la expresión que él le entregó lo fue todo “Shizu y yo nos acabamos de enterar” El castaño se aferró con fuerza al de cabello teñido. Su novio apareció por detrás, ellos aún se encontraban vistiendo pijamas, ojeras les oscurecieron la piel, sus orbes aún delataban sueño “Vinimos apenas nos llamaron del hospital” El brazo del más alto se acomodó sobre el de ojos amarillos. Agridulce y tenso.

“¿Cómo esta él?” Las palabras de Shizusumi fueron rasposas y graves, él las pronunció como si le doliese la voz.

“No lo sé” Mafuyu se separó de la pareja, él retrocedió, agobiado “Yo no pude decirle nada” Un abrumador e incómodo silencio fue el que tiñó la noche y la oscuridad. Los tres nos miramos sin saber que más responder “Uenoyama entró hace un rato, él sí pudo hablar con Yuki” Su mano estaba enlazada a la mía. Jamás la dejó. Ambos chicos posaron sus reflectores sobre mi escenario. Tan sofocante.

“Él está bien” ¿Realmente lo estaba? “Solo parecía cansado” Me acerqué al castaño, temiendo que él se esfumase en un parpadeo. Amar tanto a una persona “Debe estar durmiendo” Era aterrador. El más alto se acarició el cuello. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue mirar el piso y escuchar nuestra propia ansiedad entre respiraciones cortadas y latidos insuficientes. El de orbes cafés carraspeó, fatigado.

“Me dijeron que tenemos que llenar algunos datos de Yuki en la recepción” Las palabras de Shizusumi fueron forzadas e impertinentes “No supe todo así que” El castaño entendió el mensaje. No fue necesario decir más.

“Te ayudo a llenarlas, vamos” Con una amarga sonrisa él se despidió. Hiiragi se abrazó a sí mismo, sus labios se separaron para liberar silencios y suspiros. Esa mirada no la comprendí. Pronto, aquella calma que él había aparentado, se quebró. Las cejas se le fruncieron, su mandíbula se tensó, él tiritó con un violento espasmo, él se tiró con fuerza el flequillo, su respiración fue intensa y ruidosa, sus manos fueron puños. Rabia. La conocía.

“¿En qué mierda él estaba pensando cuando se trató de ahorcar?” Él se mordió la boca con violencia, tratando de contener un grito “¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese estúpido?” Él se tuvo que sostener en una pared para seguir hablando, el mundo parecía confuso entre nosotros hoy “Cuando el hospital” De la ira regresó la pena. De la pena el rencor “Cuando Shizu recibió esa llamada, yo” Apoyé mi palma sobre su hombro, negando.

“Lo sé” El chirriar de las camillas y el murmullo de las enfermeras fueron estruendosos “Lo entiendo” La mirada de Mafuyu fue algo que ya no podría olvidar. Una taza de café rota.

“Nosotros nos vamos a quedar esta noche, ustedes pueden irse a su departamento” Él no me dejó procesar esa orden antes de seguir. Imprudente “Shizu no se quedará tranquilo a menos que lo vea” No tenía derecho a interponerme en esa relación. Era el tercero.

“Está bien, yo me llevaré a Mafuyu” Sus labios se fruncieron, dentro de sus ojos había una tormenta. Él exhaló, intentando recobrar cordura y calma.

“Ustedes” El ambiente era raro. Ninguno de nosotros parecía querer entrar “¿Qué es lo que van a hacer de ahora en adelante?” Hiiragi se encontraba vestido con un viejo y roñoso pijama de polar, sobre sus hombros yacía una chaqueta deportiva demasiado grande, él ni siquiera se había puesto zapatos antes de venir.

“No lo sé” Me dejé caer en la pared a su lado, el parpadeo de las luces fue hipnotizante y cegador. Irreal “No es un buen momento para preguntarle a Mafuyu si podemos tener una relación, él debe sentirse” Ni siquiera pude completar esa oración. Tanto dolor en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Apreté mi pecho con fuerza, mi polera seguía húmeda con sus lágrimas.

“Quizás no ahora, pero guardarte esas cosas no te hará bien” Esta era una situación de mierda donde todos estábamos atrapados por culpa de Yuki Yoshida. Su nombre era algo que me revolvía las entrañas y me alteraba los nervios. Lo odiaba. Él tenía su amor. 

“Sin importar lo que pase me mantendré a su lado” Sin embargo, un mundo sin Yuki Yoshida era un pensamiento que no quería tener. Él era egocéntrico, narcisista, altanero y manipulador “No permitiré que él se sienta solo en esto” Él era talentoso, independiente, brillante y apasionado. Una línea que la mayoría de las personas normales no cruzarían. La sonrisa del más bajo fue reconfortante y agradable. Fue un consuelo.

“Realmente ustedes dos son tontos” No permitiría que él solo se fuese.

“Lo sé” Que fácil sería morir por alguien más “Pero así me gusta” Que fácil sería tirar la toalla cuando la vida se sentía demasiado pesada o abrumadora.

“Uenoyama, no le digas a Mafuyu que te dije” No obstante, nada que valiese la pena era sencillo de conseguir. Que aburrido sería si todo fuese fácil “Pero le gustas más de lo que crees” Nunca podría entender sus razones para tratar de ponerle fin a su vida ni estaba en posición de juzgar. Menospreciar su sufrimiento sería imperdonable. Éramos amigos. Él seguía aquí. Sonreí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

“Eso espero” Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para esos dos.

Cuando Mafuyu y yo salimos del hospital ya había amanecido. El silencio en las calles fue relajante, la brisa y el bamboleo de los árboles contrastó con el gélido y la monotonía de la ciudad. Nuestros pasos fueron lentos y torpes, nuestras manos se encontraban unidas, mi chaqueta se había acomodado sobre sus hombros, una amarga y destrozada sonrisa fue la que se pintó entre esas bonitas facciones, él se aferró a la orilla de aquella prenda, con fuerza, sus ojos fueron más brillantes que las estrellas y más sofocantes que el sol. Esta nieve era de verano. Él frenó sus pasos. No habían más personas en el lugar, algunos autos pasaban por las calles, las tiendas estaban cerradas, su aliento fue visible entre la neblina y el invierno. Él lucía cansado y demacrado. Aún hecho pedazos él era el cuadro más hermoso que yo había contemplado. Quería darle todas las canciones de amor del mundo. Anhelaba entregarle mis pedazos para que él estuviese un poco mejor, no obstante, ¿Él podría llegar a amarme? Aunque el día estaba frío, mi respiración fue tan tórrida que me quemó hasta la garganta.

“Uenoyama” Sus manos juguetearon entre las mías, sus orbes fueron el misterio más maravilloso que jamás logré descifrar. Eléctrico y delicado “Antes de que llegaran Shizu y Hiiragi me preguntaste sobre nosotros dos” Perdí el aliento, sudor frío comenzó a correr desde mi frente hacia mi cuello, un nudo de estómago me impidió hablar. Corrí para quedar en el mismo lugar.

“Eso” Me acaricié la nuca, ansioso “No te tienes que preocupar, no es el momento” Nunca sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Cada paso que retrocedí, él se acercó dos “Deberías pensar en Yuki por ahora” Pude sentir a mis latidos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Estridentes y desesperados. Amándolo cada instante.

“Siempre pienso en Yuki” Apreté los parpados con fuerza, escucharlo fue desgarrador y cruel. Fue invierno, no obstante, ya lo sabía, ¡Claro que lo hacía! “Pero también pienso en ti” Yo ya no entendía. La brisa removió sus cabellos, sus mejillas enrojecieron por culpa del clima.

“No es el momento” ¿No era injusto? Cuando trataba de correr.

“Uenoyama” Ya estaba entre sus brazos “He pasado una vida temiendo de mi propia voz” Sus manos me soltaron para unirse entre ellas, sus ojos vacilaron antes de volverme a encontrar. Dorados como el amanecer más majestuoso “Siempre he tenido muchas cosas que decir, pero nunca me he sentido con el suficiente valor como para expresarme” Negros como la noche más profunda y eterna “Yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo de esa manera” Brillantes. Apasionados. Él solo llegó. Él llegó y me golpeó como si fuese un rayo.

“No lo entiendo” Por su culpa mi mundo había comenzado a girar a una nueva velocidad. No me podía bajar.

“Quiero que los demás escuchen mi voz” Ya no lo podía detener. Le extendí mis trozos de corazón, eran solo la mitad “Sé que no es el momento para aclarar las cosas con Yuki por su estado, pero” Miré el corazón de él, empezando a comprender “No quiero renunciar a esto antes de comenzarlo” Los juntamos para formar uno solo. Me acerqué a él. Retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Esta persona era densa y complicada. Él era tan difícil de entender.

“¿Yo te gusto?” Por eso él me encantaba. Sus mejillas fueron visitadas por el verano, mis palmas se deslizaron hacia su cintura, encerrándolo. Él estaba nervioso.

“Ya sabes que sí” De todas maneras quise escucharlo “Uenoyama yo quiero estar ahí para Yuki, él es una persona realmente importante para mí” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, el tacto fue suave y chispeante “Pero eso lo haré como su amigo nada más” Me derritió el corazón con esa sonrisa, ¿No era injusto? Ni siquiera me había dado una oportunidad.

“¿Estás seguro de eso?” Sus dedos delinearon los bordes de mi rostro “No quiero que te sientas presionado o algo así” El silencio de la ciudad se vio adornado por la ansiedad de nuestras respiraciones, su aliento entre mis labios.

“Nosotros ya no nos amamos” La voz le tembló al pronunciar eso, el mundo fue una extraña sinestesia de color y música “No como amantes” Él se encogió de hombros, con lentitud “Es obvio que Yuki no está en las condiciones para procesar esto, así que yo debo ser quien tomé la decisión responsable” Esta persona se había roto tantas veces entre mis manos, él. Sonreí, aunque él era el mismo, hoy lucía tan diferente “Solo puedo ser su amigo porque me gusta alguien más” Pegábamos pedazos con promesas y sueños.

“Mafuyu” La vida por la borda por un día de felicidad.

“No quiero que pienses que estoy iniciando algo contigo por despecho o algo así, yo” Detuve sus palabras al apoyar uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, él perdió el aliento, las piernas le temblaron. Él me miró. Y en esa clase de expresión.

“Lee el ambiente” Supe que Hiiragi tenía razón “Y bésame” Él rio. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello, él se levantó en la punta de sus pies, inclinándose, cerca, para cumplir con lo que le pedí.

Cerré los ojos, aferrándome con fuerza a su cintura, mi chaqueta cayó al piso cuando él se levantó. Sus labios fueron húmedos y suaves, se encontraban hinchados y heridos, lo besé con cuidado, asegurándome de llevarme todo su dolor para que solo nosotros existiésemos en ese instante. Besar a Mafuyu Sato siempre era una sensación irreal. Era dulce, era adictivo, era embriagador. Me hacía sentir fuerte y débil. Me llevaba a la locura cuando estaba más cuerdo. Hacía latir mi corazón con violencia para darme cuenta de que ya lo había perdido. La vida se podía ir en un instante, y si la de alguno de nosotros estaba llegando a su final, al menos quería tener este momento.

Instantes era lo único que teníamos, y cada uno de los míos los quería pasar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, me disculpo por la demora, pero quería escribirlo bien porque es un tema sensible. En Yuki esto se vio desde siempre. No es normal que una persona cambie su conducta de la nada porque sí, él empezó a ser algo promiscuo, dejo la música, la universidad y comenzó a beber. Como él sabía que estaba en eso, quería alejar a Mafuyu, porque lo quiere, pero a su vez era dependiente de él, e incapaz de alejarlo, lo que termino en esa relación llena de toxicidad.   
> Nunca se debe subestimar el sufrimiento de nadie, eso es importante de recordar. Nadie sabe con certeza lo que la otra persona pasa a menos que este en su propia piel.  
> Ya, fuera de las lecciones moralistas, Mafuyu tomo su decisión, me siento orgullosa de ella. Y el siguiente capítulo se viene más amor y menos denso. Promesa de kitty.  
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo para leer.


	15. Capítulo 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Espero que se encuentren muy bien. El capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.

_Aquellos ojos de devoción y eternidad con los que tanto te ame ayer, hoy ni siquiera te pudieron reconocer._

¿Cómo se supone que me debía sentir ahora? Era como hundirse en un infinito y vacío mar de nada. Eran colores corroídos sobre la piel, era un llanto que quemaba carne y dejaba rastros de pecado, era ácido en lágrimas y luto de perfume. Era rostro desaliñado, ojeras de mierda, pesadillas concurrentes, corazón quebrado, ansiedad asfixiante. Era macabro. Desolado. Espeluznante y estúpido. ¡Sí! La vida solo se me escurrió de las manos, con mariposas putrefactas en el estómago, con garras de muerte abriendo rencor y mutilando voz. Solo me di un atracón con la pena y las cientos de preguntas que él me dejó. Suicidio, ¿Qué clase de solución era esa? ¡Que no me jodiera! Amigos, amantes, desconocidos, una puta farsa, ¡Lo que fuera! Él me tenía a mí. Él pudo decirme. Él pudo confiarme. Él pudo apoyarse en lo que se suponía que era una relación. Pero no. Era mucho más fácil borrarse de mapas y cartas para condenarme a la duda. Yuki Yoshida. El maldito Yuki Yoshida. La mejor parte de quererlo era odiarlo en esta maraña de rencor. No lo podía perdonar. Temblé. Las palabras del profesor se profesaron distantes e inconexas. Mis manos sobre los cuadernos eran nudos y basura. Me mordí la boca hasta venderme al óxido. Ninguna canción hubiese sido lo suficiente como para despedirme de él. Sí me dejaba de esa manera…Me froté la frente. No. ¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a pensar en dejarme de esa manera? Un error era todo lo que se necesitaba. Sin embargo, lo recodaría en una tortuosa y sádica inmoralidad, ¿Morir?, ¿Por mí? Ja. Hipócrita.

“Mafuyu” La voz de Hiiragi solo flotó en mi mente, distante e irreal “Oye” Lo escuchaba, no obstante, me había ido “Luces pálido” Parpadeé, sintiendo una pesada cuerda alrededor de mi tráquea. La rasgaría pero no se iría. La tensión en mi entrecejo fue pesada y dolorosa. Mortificante.

“No me siento muy bien” Ni siquiera me percaté del final de la clase. Solo fui consciente de mi tiempo y lugar al haberme quedado a solas con él “Esto” Me dejé caer sobre mis nudillos, mi frente estaba caliente y sudorosa “Odio esto” Impotencia. Rabia. Crueldad. La magnanimidad y elegancia del salón me hicieron sentir pequeño. El banco del profesor era libros y cigarrillos viejos.

“Lo sé” Sus yemas recorrieron mi espalda, con lentitud y suavidad. Aquella sensación fue tan reconfortante que la odié. Ni siquiera podía expresarlo en palabras “¿Cómo ha estado él?” No tenía pistas de ira o dolor en alma. La voz me ardió, mi cabeza fue una eterna y estridente jaqueca.

“No lo sé” Porque Mafuyu Sato era un cobarde y ni siquiera lo había podido ir a ver “Aunque él lleva semanas en el apartamento, es Uenoyama quien ha estado pendiente de él” Entrecerré mis palmas sobre mi cara, conteniendo la hiperventilación. Quizás moriría de una ataqué, ¡Sí! Seguramente me mataría la traición “Realmente no lo sé” ¡Oh! Pero si desaparecía de la misma manera a él le daría igual ¿No? Bajé mis hombros, sintiendo el delicado tacto del rubio sobre mi chaleco. Hipócrita.

“Creo que deberías hablar con él” Esa solución era racional e inteligente “Yuki se va a sentir mal si lo empiezas a tratar como un extraño” Reí, sin gracia, ¿No había sido eso desde un inicio? Porque un maldito error casi me cuesta su vida. Los ojos me ardieron, las náuseas me quemaron la garganta, no respiré. Hablar de ello era tan jodidamente difícil que lo había comenzado a evitar.

“¿A él le importó que yo me sintiera mal cuando se trató de suicidar?” La expresión de Hiiragi fue perplejidad y despecho, sus cejas se hundieron en compasión, sus manos se encontraron con las mías entre los fríos asientos de madera “No lo hizo” Odiar a Yuki Yoshida no era más que una fachada. Frágil y mentirosa.

“Mafuyu” A quien realmente aborrecía era a mí “Yo no entiendo bien la situación, pero para él debió haber sido difícil” Porque debí darme cuenta antes y no lo hice. Se supone que lo conocía. Se supone que lo amaba. Se supone tantas cosas, ¡Nada! Una nauseabunda y decadente nada.

“Lo sé” La depresión era una muerte lenta y silenciosa. Era perdida de placer en lo que se amaba, era olvido de colores, era levantarse porque los pulmones funcionaban y el reloj continuaba “Pero aun así” Era aislarse en una cúpula de sufrimiento para ahogarse en una sofocante inutilidad. Lo entendía. Mentirá. No lo hacía “Me frustra” Ningún otro ser humano era capaz de dimensionar el dolor que él debió haber sentido para cruzar esa línea. Respiré, aferrándome a la mano de mi amigo. El enojo no me llevaría a ningún lugar.

“Shizu está actuando igual que tú” ¿La culpa? Quizás “Él ha dejado de dormir como se debe y apenas come, ya lo amenazaron con echarlo del equipo sino mejora su rendimiento” Dejé que mi rostro cayese sobre la mesa del salón. Áspera y tiesa “No pueden arruinar su vida por esto” El eco de nuestros pensamientos vibró entre las paredes, la tensión en el aire fue letal. Las buenas intenciones y las disculpas estaban en oferta y no significaban nada.

“Pero tampoco podemos pretender que no pasó” Mis piernas se removieron, ansiosas, contra los soportes de fierro “Estuvimos a punto de perder a una persona a quien amamos” Mi garganta fue un nudo al igual que mi alma “Sería poco humano no sentirse afectado por eso” Casi monstruoso. Amigo, amante, desconocido, aborrecido, competencia, ¡Al diablo! Las etiquetas esta semana habían valido una mierda. Al final, él era alguien importante, y eso. Suspiré. El sabor de la madera fue desagradable, ya no había ni un solo cuaderno sobre las mesas.

“Lo sé, Mafuyu” Cerré mis ojos, permitiendo que sus palmadas fueran mi consuelo, y mis pensamientos buscaran el lugar correcto “Pero tú y Shizu deberían hablar con él” Un golpe en mi nuca fue lo que llamó mi atención.

“Hey” Era extraño vislumbrar seriedad en aquellas felinas y aniñadas facciones “Ya entendí” Él bufó, presionando sus párpados con fuerza. Una vena le sobresaltó bajo la frente y el flequillo.

“No mencionar el tema solo lo hará más incómodo” Las cejas de Hiiragi temblaron entre la impotencia y la frustración “Además no es un tema tabú o algo así, son amigos, deberían tener la capacidad de sentarse a discutir de ello” Sonreí, dejando que mis hombros se relajaran. Tan tonto.

“¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan maduro en esto?” Su chasqueo de lengua fue gracioso y relajante. Sus brazos se cruzaron, con indignación.

“Desde que mi novio se volvió un completo inútil” Su mano se acomodó debajo de su mentón, su atención se enfocó en las borrosas y lejanas palabras en medio de la pizarra “Yuki y yo no éramos tan cercanos, pero me pongo en el lugar” Su expresión fue algo que erizó hasta la última nota de mi cordura. Intensa, transparente y descarada “Si hubieses sido tú, yo habría enloquecido” No supe cómo reaccionar a aquella sinceridad. Volví a caer, medio vivo, medio histérico.

“Yo” Él negó, impidiéndome continuar.

“Así que los trato de entender y de darles tiempo” Él extendió su palma hacia mi rostro, atrapando a mi nariz “Pero para eso necesitan hablar los problemas en lugar de ignorarlos y convertirlos en una montaña” Rodeé los ojos. Petulante.

“Bien, el señor experto ha hablado” La satisfacción en el rostro de aquel chico fue intensa y altanera. El ambiente en el salón cambió. El aroma a lavanda y café añejo fueron agradables.

“Uenoyama debe sentirse igual que yo” Su nombre fue un rayo en mi corazón “Él debe lucir más calmado de lo que realmente esta” Las cuerdas de mi historia se cortaron con aquella noticia. Una llamada perdida. Un intento de suicidio. Una internación en el hospital “Se nota que él está intentando mantener la compostura por ustedes dos” ¿Podría él arreglarla?

“¿Cómo puedes saber eso?” Si me arreglaba, ¿Podría sonar igual? “No lo conoces tan bien” El bufido del de cabello teñido fue molesto.

“Lo único que le falta es escribirse en medio de la frente lo enamorado que esta de ti” Las mejillas me cosquillaron en una punzante y caliente sensación, mis latidos fueron violentos y amontonados, perdí el hálito y la armonía. Sostener una mirada fue difícil con él “A ti también se te nota, tienes rojas hasta las orejas” La suavidad en su voz fue vergonzosa e impropia. La atmósfera se impregnó de melancolía y comprensión. La brisa que se coló por la ventana fue helada. 

“Con todo lo que ha pasado tampoco hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo” Su amor se sentía como los brazos correctos “Nunca sé si es prudente tocar el tema o no” Las melodías de esta historia eran todo un desastre. Otro golpe fue dejado sobre mi frente.

“Mafuyu está bien que te sientas asustado en este momento” Aquellas palabras no concordaron con lo recia e irritada que se mostró su mueca “Pero deja de evitar temas, porque me acabas estresando a mí” Rodeé los ojos, levantándome del lugar. Con una mochila demasiado grande y pesada para los veinte, y una capa de anhedonia demasiado gris para el primer amor.

“Solo trato de ser cuidadoso” Mi mente hizo coalición entre emociones y recuerdos “Además, si yo fuese quien estuviese en el lugar de Yuki me gustaría un poco de consideración” La contradicción fue reducida a un penoso silencio y un jadeo frustrado. Yo tenía razón.

“Bien, tienes un punto” El día había sido largo y tedioso, el cielo se había pintado de púrpura y escarlata, mis músculos se profesaron adormecidos y acalambrados. Un _tik_ corriendo tras su _tak_ “¿Ahora te vas a ir a encontrar con él?” La picardía en su voz encendió latidos y ansiedad. Mis piernas fueron nudos, mis palmas un húmedo desastre, me traté de equilibrar en un mundo en declive.

“No” Su ceja levantada no me dio oportunidad “Tal vez” Su risa se entrelazó con los murmullos de los estudiantes afuera del salón. Estos eran los últimos rayos del invierno.

“Y así me pagas luego de todo el esfuerzo que he puesto para que estén juntos” Él chocó mi hombro contra el suyo, de manera juguetona e íntima “Y así te haces llamar amigo” Reí, nervioso sin conocer la razón.

“Solo iremos juntos a casa” Él no me creyó “Además tenemos cosas que discutir sobre música y todo eso, así ahorramos tiempo” Ni siquiera yo lo hice.

_Aquellos ojos de locura y pasión con los que tanto te ame ayer, hoy no te voltearon a mirar._

Aquella tarde la facultad fue castillos de ilusión y humo de decepción. Mis pasos se sintieron pesados contra los adoquines. Mis hombros se desgarraron bajo el peso de aquella mochila, mi respiración se cerró como un ataque de alergia. Juventud envenenada. Leyendas de juguete. Sonrisas baratas. Pero él estaba bien, ¡Oh! Morir era un tema para tocar a la ligera. Maldición. Apresuré mi ritmo. Hiiragi tenía razón, debía mantener la mente y el corazón glacial para confrontar la situación, no obstante, me detuve en medio de la multitud, apretando mi pecho con fuerza. El dolor era asfixiante. Nauseabundo. Deletéreo. Mortífero, ¡Alto! Pensar en perder a alguien era aterrador, ¿Morir?, ¿Sin siquiera un adiós? Me aferré a mi estómago, conteniendo la putrefacción. Sino lo confrontaba no le vería. Sino lo veía no era real. Su cuello alrededor de una cuerda. Su piel gris. Su alma perdida. Sin latidos. Sin aire. En un cajón negro. Ido. Negué. Mierda. La mano de Uenoyama agitándose en el aire fue lo que captó mi atención. Toda mi historia recobró sentido con él. Quise caminar, sin embargo, mi mundo se había atascado. Me mordí el labio, paralizado. 

_“Por favor no te rindas conmigo”_ Intente más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Tan fuerte que sin saberlo llegué hacia él.

“Mafuyu” Los héroes no existían ni tampoco un buen final, luego de años en aquella enfermiza relación me tuve que enfrentar a la cruel realidad “Gracias por querer regresar a casa conmigo” Ni yo ni él fuimos capaces de salvarnos ni de darnos un _todo estará bien_. Ya no lo necesitaba.

“¿Tarde mucho?” Porque yo merecía el amor de esta persona “Hiiragi me distrajo así que salí más tarde” Y porque él merecía que yo le diese todo mi amor.

“No te demoraste” Porque Yuki Yoshida merecía conseguir a alguien que le hiciera bien “Aunque estuve a punto de llamarte” Y porque los héroes no existían yo dejaría de esperar para comenzar a escribir mi buen final. Su mano se entrelazó a la mía, con suavidad. Dulce y reconfortante.

“Eso es lindo” Una vida paralizado, esperando que alguien más moviera los hilos por mí “No me hubiese molestado” Una infinidad sollozando en busca de un caballero blanco.

“Mafuyu” No más “De hecho compre algo de café, ¿No quieres tomártelo en algún lugar?” Estaba bien estar enamorado de Ritsuka Uenoyama.

“Eso me encantaría” Y estaba bien permanecer al lado de Yuki Yoshida porque él me necesitaba. Éramos amigos. Ahora lo sabía. Basta de cobardía. Alto las dudas. Bienvenido el gran error.

“Bien” La brisa sobre la facultad fue agradable y juguetona, él me llevó hacia una de las bancas de madera oculta entre flora y juventud. Las tablas crujieron cuando nos acomodamos bajo los bordados de fierro. Él abrió su mochila, ansioso, para extenderme una lata con una etiqueta gastada. El tacto fue caliente y eléctrico. Ya no quedaban personas en la facultad. Sus labios se fruncieron, su mirada se perdió entre sombras de árboles y edificios imponentes, suspiré. Él siempre era así.

“Uenoyama” Y porque él era así me sentía tan agradecido “¿Quieres decirme algo?” Él aún no había abierto el bote de café y aun así parecía haberse atragantado con la bebida. Tosió. Sus mejillas fueron escarlatas, sus ojos quimeras. Aquella sonrisa fue peligrosa perpetuidad en letras de corazón.

“Yo” Sus cejas temblaron, vacilantes, sus yemas se hundieron en la lata hasta deformarla, sus zapatillas se golpearon entre sí “No sé ni por dónde partir” Me relajé a su lado, ¿Alguno lo sabía? Mis emociones eran una maraña de caos y dolor. Eran confusión y sufrimiento. Eran sofocantes.

“Me gustas” Y a pesar de todo, eran hermosas “Te lo he dicho antes, pero quiero que esta vez me escuches con atención” Unos repentinos nervios florecieron dentro de mi pecho y mi cordura, la sangre me hirvió, mi rostro fue fuego, me congelé bajo tan intensa mirada. Azul, magnética e irreal. Lo efímero danzó con la inmortalidad dentro de esas iris.

“Te escucho” Tarde o temprano mi invierno se acabaría. Mis dedos se hundieron sobre la lata. El crujido fue fastidioso y me puso ansioso. Mi lengua fue un nudo de angustia.

“Este es un mal momento” Y aun así, esta era la primera vez que Mafuyu Sato se profesaba en el lugar correcto “Yo no me siento bien ni compuesto con la situación de Yuki, él es una persona valiosa para mí, y lo quiero ayudar por lo que sea que él esté pasando” El viento removió pensamientos y temor, presioné mis párpados. Despacio. No habían héroes. No era real el final feliz. Pero yo merecía amar “Y aun en medio de este desastre creo que estoy enamorado de ti” Y ser amado. No quise mirar la reacción de Uenoyama.

“¿Tú?” Esta historia era tan trágica como hilarante “¿De mí?” La perplejidad en su voz fue dulce y linda. Asentí, dejando que mi espalda reposara sobre los fierros y las tablas. Finalmente lo confesé.

“Creo que fui algo lento para entenderlo” El aroma del más alto se había impregnado en retazos de alma, nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre mis rodillas en aquella banca “Primero solo estaba agradecido por tu compañía, me empujaste para hacer algo que amaba pero para lo que no me sentía capaz” La verdad fue tartamuda y coja bajo los rayos del carmesí. Mis mejillas eran un infierno “Pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era diferente” Él se inclinó, aferrándose a mi palma.

“¿Diferente?” La expectación en sus facciones fue descarada. El roce entre nuestras pieles electrizante. No tenía las palabras suficientes como para expresarme con él.

“Si” De agradar a gustar “Sin que pudiese evitarlo comencé a pensar más en ti, y a querer pasar más tiempo contigo, a conocerte, yo” De gustar a querer “No es lo mismo que fue con Yuki” De querer a enamorarse “Me siento tan torpe cuando estoy contigo, estoy tan nervioso que apenas puedo mantenerme de pie y hablar cosas coherentes” De enamorarse a caer. Los sueños de la adolescencia eran verano. El rostro que él me regaló; de boca tiritona, de ojos frenéticos y palpitantes, de mejillas sonrojadas, tragué, hecho un lío.

“¿Tuvo que ver en esto mi confesión?” Lo hizo. Gracias a sus palabras no pude volver a dormir tranquilo al lado de él, ¿Amor? Era agobiante y denso.

“Uenoyama” Era placentero y emocionante.

“¿No es por toda esta situación con Yuki?” Seguramente eso fue lo que me dio el valor. Reí, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. El rostro del guitarrista fue caos y aflicción. Un adolescente fluorescente.

“Aunque él y yo tengamos una larga historia y esto me afecte” Relajé mis hombros, listo para dejar caer una última vez mi corazón “Cuando esto pasó no pude evitar pensar en qué haría si tú hubieses estado en su lugar” El sabor de la culpa fue pesado y decadente. Me cubrí la sensatez solo para perderla otra vez “Yo estoy aterrado de lo cerca que estas ahora” Su sonrisa fue un misterio bajo los rayos del atardecer. Chispas. Estridencia. Una canción de rock.

“Mafuyu” Mi nombre fue una dulce sinfonía al ser pronunciada por él.

“Ya no sé qué haría sin ti” Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la tormenta en la que nos estaba ahogando. Era devastadora, opresora, y venenosa “Siento que esto es peligroso” Me hacía querer correr para jamás mirar hacia atrás.

“¿Te acabas de confesar?” Y a pesar de todo regresaba hacia él, hecho pedazos y mitades. Convertido en letras y notas. Era su invierno. Me acaricié la nuca, mis nervios estaban en el trepidar de mis dedos y el chirriar de mi corazón. Mirar a Ritsuka Uenoyama esa noche fue curioso.

“Creo que lo acabo de hacer” Me hizo sentir más fuerte que la incertidumbre y más apasionado que una nostálgica canción “Yo” Me hizo sentir más débil que un niño pequeño y asustado “Me estoy confesando” Me hizo sentir como un velero a la deriva en un tsunami. Su amor era mortificante y letal. Me asustaba.

“Lo sé” Sus palmas se enredaron entre mis cabellos, con lentitud “Pero quería escucharte decirlo en voz alta” La situación con Yuki Yoshida me hizo comprender la fragilidad de mi propio tiempo. Si iba a vivir que fuese sin arrepentimientos.

“Uenoyama” Si iba a amar que fuese con alma y corazón “Se mi novio” Si me iba a caer que fuese con fuerza y ganas. Mi invierno eterno se había terminado. Era momento de nuestro verano.

“¿Qué?” Extendí mis manos, acunando su rostro, sus mejillas estaban calientes, sus labios repletos de angustia y ansiedad “¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” Mirarlo a los ojos….

“Sal conmigo” Fue un cuadro que deseé vislumbrar el resto de mi historia. Él parpadeó, confundido, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa fuese esbozada por él. Me incliné, cerca “Itaya tiene razón” El roce entre mis yemas y su mentón fue electrizante y magnético. Mágico. La cafeína se había impregnado en su respiración, el flequillo se le había pegado en ansias y sudor. Dulce y transparente “Tienes cara de que te gusto” Él rio, dejando que su nariz acariciara la mía, el viento de la facultad no pudo romper el ambiente. Las hojas crujieron a nuestros pies.

“Aún no te he dicho que sí” Su susurro fue suave y travieso. Latidos en la garganta, estómago repleto de aleteos y chispas, me deslicé para perder la línea entre lo que estaba bien y la cordura “No me deberías tentar a rechazarte” El aleteo de sus pestañas fue polvo de sueños y noche de estrellas.

“Me romperás el corazón si lo haces” Sus palmas se acomodaron detrás de mi nuca, con lentitud, los centímetros fueron tortura y averno. Mis sentimientos no fueron más que una maraña de primer amor. Impulsiva, agridulce, e insensata. 

“No me atrevería a hacerlo” Acercarme a él me había costado todo lo que tenía “Jamás” Su respiración fue caliente y entrecortada, mis brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello. Como si fuésemos dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas.

“Y aún si lo haces” A la espera de ser unidas en el tiempo incorrecto “Estará bien porque eres tú” Que fuese pronto, tarde, o después me dejó de importar. Lo tenía aquí y ahora.

“Mafuyu” Y porque él estaba al frente mío con esa clase de expresión “Seré tu novio” No nos mentiría más a ninguno de los dos. Con una sonrisa en una bruma de hálito condenamos aquellas palabras en lo que se profesó como un beso repleto de tensión. Hoy era alguien diferente y eso estaba bien. Era mejor.

Las grandes y cálidas manos del más alto se acomodaron entre mis cabellos, descendiendo hacia mi nuca para electrizar cada parte de mi ser. Sus labios acariciaron los míos con dulzura y suavidad, cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar. Besar a Ritsuka Uenoyama fue como escuchar su música. Apasionado, abrumador, irreal y atronador. En un instante ya estaba embelesado por él. Hipnótico. Su lengua acarició con timidez mi labio, pidiendo permiso para profundizar, con la cara convertida en un infierno y mis latidos perdiéndose entre la violencia y la adicción, caí por él. El éxtasis y la locura que sentimos en aquel roce fue inexplicable. Delicioso, vicioso, chispeante pero delicado. Mi alma quedó marcada con sus huellas dactilares. Mi mente con su sabor. La esencia de la cafeína mezclada con la calidez de su lengua fue sofocante. Cada parte de mi ser cosquilleó. Esto. Me incliné, con lentitud. Esta sensación era tan placentera que estaría bien fallecer por él. Un beso se convirtió en miles. La escasez de aire pasó a ser risas y codicia. Cuando las estrellas y la luna fueron los focos de aquella condena, nos apartamos. Su nariz se apoyó sobre la mía, deslizándose de manera juguetona entre frío y pena, sus yemas acariciaron mis orejas, estaban rojas y calientes. Sonreí. Esto.

“Uenoyama” Era lo correcto “Creo que ya termine de componer la letra de la canción” Y aunque no fuese lo correcto.

“¿Sí?” No tendría ningún solo arrepentimiento.

“Si” Acomodé mi palma sobre la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos, el tacto fue aterciopelado y tímido “Cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero que la escuches” Él rio, el carmín sobre su rostro era tan estridente y desvergonzado como el mío. Había un sonoro e intermitente latido retumbando bajo la oscuridad de la facultad. No era mío.

“Bien” No era de él “Mañana tenemos ensayo, así que será perfecto tenerla lista” Pero era de los dos. Que sentimiento más curioso era el amor.

“Me alegra, así Akihiko dejara de presionarnos” Racionalmente sabía que este no era un buen momento. Que él me traería problemas y yo le generaría un sinfín de inseguridades. Era un futuro desesperanzador e incierto a su lado, no obstante “Los berrinches que él hace no le sientan a su edad” Yo era joven, tonto y estaba enamorado.

“Es divertido molestarlo” No necesitaba más excusa que esa “Vamos” Él se levantó de la banca, extendiéndome la mano en un mundo repleto de anhelo y color.

“Vamos” Mientras fuese con él estaría bien caer.

_Aquellos ojos de desdicha y miseria con los que tanto te ame ayer, hoy volvieron a brillar gracias a alguien más._

Inmersos en una plática sin sentido llegamos al apartamento. El rostro de Uenoyama pareció haberse robado cada chispa de ilusión bajo el manto de la oscuridad. De expresión rebosante, de risa cándida, de vergüenza juvenil. Un encanto. Las luces se hallaban encendidas cuando entramos, una desafinada y aguda melodía fue disparo y escalofrío. El cuarto de Yuki Yoshida de un silencio fúnebre ahora se encontraba repleto de frustración y cuerdas rotas. Aquellos ojos azules me musitaron valor y esperanza. Sonreí, él era deslumbrante y altanero. Él era diferente y especial. Suspiré, dejando que sus palmas me arrastrasen hacia las afueras de aquella pieza, mis piernas fueron un flaqueo de nervios y angustia, mi estómago un ancla en un mar de nauseas y perdición, mi cabeza una gotera en fiebre y jaqueca, mi piel estaba herida, mi pecho era piezas y cicatrices abiertas. Respiré, el de cabellos negros me alentó con una sonrisa y un pulgar para que me adentrara a los aposentos del rubio. Sus orbes me helaron hasta el último vello de la nuca en una sofocante y amarga tensión. Él estaba sosteniendo contra su regazo aquella guitarra, su expresión fue pura desolación, me acerqué. Bajo un albor amarillo, con una tragedia a medio escribir, con una cinta en el cuello, él y yo nos reconocimos por primera vez. No más mentiras. No más farsa. No más excusas. Éramos solo yo y él. Éramos un baile de a tres con el rencor. De a cuatro con la culpa. Tanta historia e ira entre nosotros dos. Ninguno supo qué decir. Me senté a su lado. Daba igual. 

“¿Quieres retomar la música?” Alguna vez entre nosotros se habían pintado promesas y ensueños. Los ojos del rubio fueron un temblar nervioso ante mi presencia, su atención se enfocó en aquella guitarra roja. Sus dedos acariciaron sus cuerdas con lentitud y delicadeza. Melancólico.

“Trato pero no creo estarlo haciendo bien” Yuki Yoshida era pródigo y talento “Supongo que perdí la práctica” Debió haber sido muy duro para él fracasar en algo tan importante. Mi mano se acomodó sobre el mástil del instrumento. Sonreí, a pesar de todo él la cuidaba bien.

“Creo que puedes retomarlo cuando así lo desees” Su sonrisa fue poco sincera y tiesa “Desde que te conozco has usado la guitarra para expresar quién eres y lo que sientes” Había un abrumador calor en aquella pequeña habitación. Antes era mía. Antes esta persona me miraba con otra clase de expresión. Antes habían carcajadas y besos, ilusión y pasión. Antes… ¿Antes? Pero no.

“Supongo que por eso me afectó tanto que me fuese tan mal en la universidad” El instrumento fue dejado de lado sobre la cama “Toda mi vida pensé que era bueno en esto” Su carcajada fue muerta y apagada, una de sus piernas subió a la frazada para hundirse en colchón “Pero resulta que no lo soy” Él solo escurrió lamento e impotencia “Gracioso ¿No?” El dolor en su voz fue desgarrador y despiadado. Esta persona era alguien sumamente cruel.

“¿Eres idiota?” Yo lo odiaba por querer dejarme sin darme un maldito adiós “¿Solo porque un profesor te dijo eso te vas a rendir?” Yo me odiaba por haberme cubierto los ojos ante lo evidente. Su respiración fue entrecortada e intensa. Sus puños sudaron sobre esos viejos jeans.

“Era alguien a quien realmente admiraba” Nos aborrecía por llegar a este punto sin retorno y no ser más que dos desconocidos charlando como si la muerte no fuese nada. Cuando había significado todo.

“Aún así” Lo golpeé con suavidad en la frente. Las marcas en su cuello eran un recordatorio de mi propia negligencia y de la fragilidad del instante “Pudo haber sido la persona más experta en el tema, da igual” En un parpadeo fuimos leyenda “No porque a alguien no le gusta lo que haces te debes rendir” Nuestra inmortalidad fue efímera y memorable. Tomé aquella guitarra, con cuidado.

“Mafuyu” Se la extendí. Había un tema del que ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Era incómodo y directo. Era decadente y real. Era deprimente, ¿No era fatigoso hablar de suicidio?

“No te puedo perdonar por tratar de dejarme” No por evitarlo desaparecería. Sus ojos rebosaron perplejidad y amargura, él se mordió la boca, angustiado, balanceándose entre el borde de la locura y la irrealidad. Había una línea que las personas no debían cruzar “Pudiste decirme” Y porque a Yuki Yoshida no le había importado atravesarla primero, ahora yo no me frenaría.

“Yo” No metería estos problemas debajo de la alfombra “No lo entiendes” Éramos un romance envenenado, y una pareja disfuncional. Irónico.

“Pudiste confiar en mí” Su risa fue un fastidio “Es cierto, no lo habría entendido porque no soy tú” Mi ceño se derritió en frustración y náuseas, la mandíbula me crujió, mi cuerpo fue una pesada ancla de ira, mis manos apretaron con fuerza las de él. Dejaron marca “Pero al menos te habría escuchado” Yo no lo arreglaría.

“No quería molestarte con mis problemas” Él no me recogería a mí o a mis pedazos “Solo” No obstante, la miseria era mejor servida en compañía. El aire tuvo un sabor eléctrico “Ni siquiera lo sé” Aquel cuarto seguía impregnado de memorias y dolor. De lágrimas ácidas, de labiales en camisas, de palabras baratas, de disculpas de mierda. Deslicé mis dedos entre los de él. Chispeante.

“Yuki” Estaba bien “Eres importante para mí” De los errores las leyendas crecían. El hálito se perdió en una espaciosa nada “Así que no vuelvas a tratar de hacer eso” Uenoyama me había enseñado a ser valiente. Él me había convertido en alguien mejor.

“Pero” Negué. Interrumpiéndolo.

“Nadie puede decir que tan desesperanzado te debiste haber sentido para pensar en eso” Hoy los problemas eran un barco de papel “Pero tienes un montón de amigos que te aman. Pase lo que pase podemos salir juntos de esto mientras no te rindas” Cuando hace días eran el fin del mundo y la eternidad. La depresión era una muerte silenciosa y agónica. Era abrumadora, era gris, era anhedonia en un cóctel de pastillas, eran cuerdas rotas y risas de aire. Era soledad.

“Lo sé” Una desgarradora y desgastante soledad “Shizu casi me golpea en el hospital” Reí, relajándome a su lado. Su mano se aferró a la mía, con timidez “¿Por qué no entraste a verme ese día?” Mi atención se enfocó en viejas fotografías y marcos de nostalgia. Mis piernas colgaron contra la cama. Inquietas.

“No tuve la cara para hacerlo” Mis puños apretaron los bordes de mi suéter. Mi corazón era un martirio de golpe y culpa “Tú y yo en ese entonces éramos pareja” Reí, perdiéndome en aquella densa nada “O quizás no lo éramos, el punto es que yo debí ser quien te conociera mejor” Mis labios eran desierto, su piel era lejía, mi hombro rozó el suyo, con una etiqueta cuyo nombre se borró “Noté que estabas actuando extraño, era impropio de ti ir a beber cuando odiabas el alcohol, aunque eras popular nunca fuiste promiscuo” Mi garganta se impregnó de óxido y cristal roto “Debí sospechar algo cuando dejaste la universidad” Sus caricias fueron un consuelo de juguete. Lo tomé.

“Oye” Pude haber hecho más. Todos pudimos haber hecho más.

“Lo siento” Pero no lo hicimos “Realmente lo lamento Yuki” Y por ese error casi lo perdimos, la sonrisa del rubio fue sincera y dulce, él me extendió su perdón, con lentitud, sus dedos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, con gentileza, el latido de su corazón fue una sensación reconfortante. Apreté su camisa, con nervio y temor.

“Yo soy quien te debe una disculpa” Su mentón se acomodó sobre mi cabeza, sus brazos fueron un refugio de nubes y calidez “Te traté de apartar tanto para no involucrarte en esto” Su voz escapó rasposa y tartamuda, aquellas marcas sobre su cuello habían dejado cicatriz en mi alma “Pero cada vez que me decía que te dejaría ir regresaba a ti, desesperado” Mis palmas subieron con lentitud por su espalda. Cerré los ojos, impregnándome de él. Esta persona.

“Esta bien” Era de quien alguna vez me había enamorado “Ya pasó” Él seguía aquí, conmigo.

“No lo está” Él se estaba tambaleando en un mundo que le había dado la espalda, con una guitarra rota y un talento a medias “Yo fui un imbécil” Reí, sin contradecirlo “Y no lo sé, ahora parece exagerado todo esto, pero” Sus labios se fruncieron, con lentitud, tos se atoró en medio de su garganta y sus excusas “En ese momento realmente se sintió como el fin del mundo” Y seguramente lo hizo. Nadie tenía el derecho de negarlo mientras no lo encarnase en propia piel.

“Uenoyama también ha sido paciente contigo” Sus hombros se relajaron al escuchar aquel nombre, Él se acarició la nuca, ansioso. El apartamento era silencio y espinas.

“Es un buen amigo” La sinceridad y pena en aquella confesión fue una mezcla extraña “No le digas que lo admití, pero es un buen amigo” Rodeé los ojos. Él siempre era así. Deslicé mi palma por su rostro, con suavidad.

“Yuki” Y porque él era así yo no podría vivir sin él “Yo te puedo apoyar en todo eso” La expectación en sus ojos fue candorosa e infantil. Linda “Pero como amigo” La resignación en una tragedia también lo fue. Aún constipado, él asintió. La tensión en el aire fue agradable y familiar.

“Él te gusta, ¿No es así?” Años escribiendo una historia juntos, que ridículo sería pretender que no éramos nada.

“Bastante” Y aunque un cristal roto no podía volver a ser igual “Tanto que ni siquiera lo puedo expresar bien” Hoy podíamos ser mejores. Él asintió, el orgullo y la amargura en su rostro fueron una coalición peculiar. La recordaría por siglos. Su mano terminó de entrelazarse con la mía.

“Gracias por seguir aquí” Algunos éramos polvo “Bien, supongo que por algo se empieza” Otros eran oro, ¿Importaba? Mientras fuésemos jóvenes, apasionados y algo estúpidos teníamos todo el derecho a equivocarnos y volver a intentar.

_Aquellos ojos de vergüenza y culpa con los que no te supe amar ayer, hoy empezaron a ver._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me percaté de algo el capítulo pasado, así que me detendré un poco a explicar la depresión. Todos los trastornos del estado del animo alteran diferentes paradigmas de la persona, es decir, la biología con todo el rollo de los neurotransmisores se cae, por lo que cosas como la motivación y el placer se caen, la persona crea esquemas cognitivos negativos, es decir, empieza con creencias como "No valgo nada", "No soy bueno en nada" Y esa clase de cosas, y esto repercute en sus relaciones. Es común y se ha comprobado en varias investigaciones de psicoterapia que una persona que padece de depresión tiende a aislarse, y a cortar contacto con los demás, la cosa es que también hay dependencia, entonces es una especie de tira y afloja, lo que explica el porque Yuki iba y venía, se quería ir para no meter a Mafuyu en esto, de hecho lo trato de herir varias veces, pero él no fue capaz de hacerlo y terminaba volviendo, ¿Toxico? Quizás, el punto es, no es por voluntad de la persona. Padecer un trastorno del animo no es fácil, y un intento de suicidio no se debe tomar a la ligera, ni como repercute en los demás, o sea habría que ser super poco humano para decir, oh, mi mejor amigo se trato de matar, bueno, ¿Quien quiere pan? No. Y eso. Parezco disco rayado con el tema, pero nunca se sabe quien esta leyendo o por lo que esta pasando, y prefiero pecar de exceso que andar desinformando. Si no se nota estoy licenciada en el tema, literalmente. Solo para que no crean que hablo cabezas de pescado. 
> 
> Uff, luego de ese mega discurso, solo me queda informar que lo más probable es que ya vayan quedando unos 6 capítulos, pero no confió en mis calculos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a quien se tomo el trabajo de leer. 
> 
> ¡Espero que estén muy bien!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a quien leyó.  
> Seguimos con Mafuyu para el siguiente para tener más contexto de él y Yuki.  
> Gracias!


End file.
